


More than Human

by Malik_likeswaffles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk, Fluff, Language, More tags later on in story, Multi, Older Frisk, Other, Racism, Romance, Sex, Violence, spooky scary skeletons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 119,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malik_likeswaffles/pseuds/Malik_likeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been 3 years since the Monsters of Mount Ebott have come and decided to live on the surface. Some Humans have gotten use to Monsters living on the surface and have accepted them while others... well not so much. 3 years ago was also during the same time Malik had started hearing a voice in his head. Will these voice have to do anything with his fated encounters? Idk</p><p> </p><p>Lets be honest. We all (sometimes suck at summaries sooo yeah)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cute girl and spooky scary skeletons

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a story :) Hope you guys enjoy and their will be lots update some day. Also the encryption for these codes you will see is Caesar cipher#13. I was trying to do wingdings but didn't allow me :( Oh well enjoy.

 

I was making breakfast and getting my little brother ready for school. He is always so excited about getting up and getting ready for a new day that it put a smile on my face every day. I walked out our apartment with him and waited for the bus to come. The school he went too had also included monsters and I didn’t mind that at all.

“Hey Malik don’t do anything dumb at work” he told me with a big smile.

I smiled as I hug him tightly. “Okay ok. I understand. You do the same to ok, Michael” He got on the bus and I waved one last goodbye before he headed to school.

 

“Welp. Time for me to go to my job” I said as I started heading the opposite direction.

 

 "Vf ur qbvat jryy va fpubby?"

 

“Yes, of course he is doing good Gaster. If he isn’t, he is in for a knuckle sandwich.” I said as I laugh and talked to the voice in my head.

 

"Uzzz. Ubj qbrf gung gnfgr?"

 

“Oh shut up” I said as I continued walking to work. For quite some time I always wondered why I had that voice in my head but I got used to it. All I knew was that his name was Gaster and he had started talking to me since I was 16 years old and my little brother was only 8. He told me things that I never knew about myself to due to my memory loss and he told me things that even made me excited as a teen. But he told me I must act mature in order to learn more and so I did. Well, that was 3 years ago and now I had gotten use to him talking to me from time to time. What made it weird was that I could never see him and my brother couldn’t nor hear him either. In fact no one except me could see him or at least hear him like I could. The only time I could actually see him was in my dreams when I slept.  When I told my brother about Gaster he believed with me and just went with it as well. Gaster was like a dad but I never called him that.

 

30 mins later and I walked into my job ready to work. I worked at Grillbys and the owner, Grillby, was my boss. If I had to describe the man, all I can say was he was hot and I meant literally, he was made of fire! Damn son! Anyway although he was always silent, it was cool to have that silent but maybe deadly boss to work with.  He was one of the monsters who came from the underground and had the restaurant by the same name down there. He came to the surface to expand his business and to have others try his amazing food. He is a great boss and I always loved working here because it’s interesting to see humans and monsters interact. I was always ready for work and when he needed me for something I was there. I worked hard all the time to provide for my brother and to make sure we make it in life.

 

\-------------

 

It was Saturday afternoon and I was working the evening shift with Grillby. Michael would always come with me to work on this day so he could get free food. Of course I told him that was wrong but when I looked at Grillby he gave me a nod as if it was ok. So every Saturday he would come with me with excitement in his eyes ready to see all the monsters and of course, for the food. I was working at the bar when my eyes met with the beautiful girl that always comes in during the evening with a short skeleton that’s always wearing this blue zipped hoody with faux fur on the inside. The girl that walked to the bar had to be my age or at least one year younger. She was always wearing something different that would make her out stand all the customers that came inside. This time she was wearing a blue and purple striped sweater and some blue jeans. I try not to stare too much at her but sometimes I just get to side tracked and it makes me lose focus for a bit.

 

They always come to sit at the bar and I would serve them whatever they needed.  The girl would always order Burger with fries and a coke and the skeleton would always order the same. The only difference was that instead of a normal drink, he would always drink the ketchup right out the bottle. When they were done eating the skeleton would always say “put it on my tab girllbz” and they would leave. That’s pretty much the only time I would see them. I always hoped that my chance would come when she and I could hang out but I can’t distract myself to much so I went back to work.

 

“You like her big bro?” Michael asked me while I was working.

 

“Shut up” I said to him feeling a bit annoyed.

 

"Pbzr ba naq whfg nqzvg vg"

 

“Gaster you stay out of this” I said feeling even more annoyed and trying to focus on work.

 

“See what ever Gaster had said he agrees to right?” he smiled and giggled a little. I sighed and got back to work.

 

 

 Grillby said I could get off work early so I took this opportunity to take Michael to the mall and get whatever he wants. We would always go to a video game store and just by the new games that come out. This time he got the new game Quantum Break. I really didn’t care what he played as long as it made him happy which was good enough for me. As we exit the store and got some food, we saw a group of boys, 5 of them, crowding the girl and the same skeleton that always come to the restaurant to eat.  I stop and looked and at them harassing her. I wanted to do something but I didn’t want to show people what I was or what I could do.

 

"Lbh fubhyq tb bhg gurer naq uryc gurz. V cebzvfr lbh vg jvyy or jbegu vg. Lbh pbhyq rira fubj gurz n tyvzcfr bs lbhe cbjre"

 

“Brother, go help her and the skeleton pleeeaaseee” Michael had begged me and showed me his baby face. That told me I obviously had no choice.

 

I  shrugged and went to them and I put my hand on one of the boys and then all of them turned around to see me. I was just looking at them and they looked a little bit threatening. If they had one thing in common it was that all of them had knives in their pockets. The girl from the restaurant was looking at me and back at the skeleton and asking him if he could do something, but he just stood there and waited as if he had expected me to do something. I sighed and just looked at every single one of the thugs.

 

“Hey kid we don’t want to hurt you so go home” one of them said to me.

 

My eye colors change including the sclera and went from its original purple color to a black sinister color and I had looked them deeper in all of their eyes as if was looking at their souls. “Hey kids. I think it’s time for you all to go home” I said and in a dark maniacal voice. The thugs looked at me with fear in their eyes and I giggled a little bit. They all backed up and apologize to the girl and the skeleton and then just walked away as if nothing happen. My eyes went back to its original color and I looked at the ground and just shrugged. Michael came running to me and hugging me tightly and I smiled and patted his head. Suddenly without me realizing the girl was right by me and I was surprised a bit. She took my hand and just looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes.

 

 

“Thanks for helping us in that tight situation” she said smiling at me. I looked at her smiled and it made me happy to know that she’s ok.

 

“yeah thanks a ton bud. a skele-ton” the skeleton said as he appeared next to her. I couldn’t do anything but laugh.

 

“No problem. It looked like they had a _bone_ to pick with ya” he looked at me and chuckled for a bit.

 

“Wait a minute you’re the one that works at Grillbys. My name is Frisk” she said and continued “and this is my friend Sans” she pointed at the skeleton.

 

“Nice to meet you both. I am Malik and this is my brother Michael” I pointed at Michael and he gave them a big smile.

 

“so bud, why did ya help us out huh?  we could have handled it ourselves” Sans said looking at me with suspicion as if I wanted something.

 

“Well I saw you guys and just  thought that hey they might need some help” I said and shrugged my shoulders” Also, my little bro was begging me and even gave me a baby face” he showed them his baby face and we all laughed so hard it caught people’s attention so we calmed down.

 

 

“Well again thanks and hey maybe we should hang out sometimes” Frisk looked at me and then at Sans and back at me.

 

“uh kiddo. i don’t think thats a good idea” he said looking at me with a huge smile but was still looking with suspicion. I guess he was still suspicious of me and I understood that. I would feel the same way if someone had done the same without some type of reason. But I just ignored it.

 

“Hey that’s cool. Here. Put your phone numbers in my phone and we could text” Frisk took my phone and put her number and Sans in my phone and I did the same with hers. Then we parted ways waving one last goodbye before we left. I turn away and my brother and I had walked home. When we got to our apartment, I took a shower and my brother had eaten the leftovers from Grillbys. Then my brother took a shower and started playing video games and I decided to join him. A few minutes later I got a text so I let him play for the time being. When I looked at the phone it was Frisk who text me so I decided to just chat with her for the remainder of the day.

 

**Frisk**

Hey. Thanks again for today. BIIIG HELP :)

**Me**

No problem

**Frisk**

Soo Wyd now?

**Me**

Just playing some games with my bro. How about you?

**Frisk**

About to hit the hay and call it a day. Hey maybe we can hang out tomorrow if you want? ;)

**Me**

Sure. That sounds _sans-_ ational. Meet you at the mall at 1pm. Can I bring my bro?

**Frisk**

Lol. Ok and of course you can bring your brother.

**Me**

Ok. Good night

**Frisk**

Good night.

 

I closed my phone and realize the time was 12am. Michael was sleeping on my lap and I smiled. I carried him to bed and close the door slowly and quietly behind him. I went to my room and slumped into my bed and went to sleep.

 

In my life I never actually had dreams. All I would see is darkness in my mind as I sleep. But since Gaster was always talking to me I would have dreams of us sitting in a chair and just having a conversation with him every time. Every time I see him he is wearing a fresh looking lab coat and his face was that of a skeleton.  As I look at my dream I always see us in this dark, yet darker world as if nothing except us was there. He called this place the void and I would just wonder time by time what this place is. In my dreams Gaster and I would chat about my day or how Michael was doing and asking about him doing his homework and if he needed help.  He would also talk about his past and about how he was a Royal scientist during his time in Mount Ebott and I would just listen. He envetually would talk about me using my powers when the time comes and about how my ability was to "copy". I didn't know what that meant and all he told me was "Lbhe gvzr jvyy pbzr." By the time it was day, the void would fade away as well as he did and he promises that we will continue our talk in the morning.

 

 

I woke up and it was Sunday. All I knew that today was going to be an interesting day as I felt that something very interesting will happen today.

 

 


	2. DATING START

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date has begun and we are going to have a good time. Or are we? Idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOh second chapter out. Will try to make more updates and feelin sleeps so nights nights. Again use Caesar Cipher #13 to encrypt mssage

Michael and i was waiting at the mall by the food court for Frisk to show up. I was wearing a white t shirt with black zipper hoodie and on the back it said " Free shrugs". Michael was wearing a green and white striped polo with some short black jeans. Michael kept on bothering me about how I have to make a very good first impression if Frisk and I ever wanted to go out again. He was really serious about this whole us going out and falling in love and I mean to serious. He pulled out a crumple piece of paper in his pocket and gave it to me. When I opened it, it was a full-fledged schedule of what Frisk and I was going to do today. So many things popped up in my head when I saw this. First off, how does my little brother know more about dating than me and second, why does he even have this planned out? I mean he is 11 years old. 11! Well i mean sure he watched a lot of dating shows but come on world. What are you teaching this child? 

 "Jbj! Ybbxf yvxr lbhe oebgure vf zber cercnerq guna lbh."

"Stay out of this Gaster" I said. He laughed in my head and I just ignored him for the time being. First my bro and now Gaster. If only the day could get any better. 1:13 hit and we are sitting on the bench by the food court waiting for her to show up. I did text Frisk we was here but I didn't get a text back. I decided it was my chance to take a nap so I laid back and closed my eyes. A few minutes later I felt some soft hands cover my eyes and I could tell who it was.

 

"Frisk, I know it’s you." I said and I heard her giggle. She uncovered my face and when I looked at her I was amazed. She was wearing some kinda black and grey button sweater dress that went all the way down to her thighs. Oh shit. Oh shit shit shit shit. I was even expecting her to look like this.

 

"How did you know it was me?" She said acting all surprised.

 

"Hmmm. Idk. Maybe good luck" I shrugged. I saw Michael looking at Frisk and his jaw dropped.

 

"Wooow. You look beautiful" he said in amazement. "Now everything will go well with the plan"

 

“Aww. Thank you and also what plan?” She asked and looked at me.

 

"It’s nothing just ignore him" I said shrugging as if I heard nothing from him.

 

"So what are we waiting for lets go" she pulled me up and link my arms with hers.

 

"Yeah lets gooo" Michael led us through our so called "date" and it was just the 3 of us. Before we even started walking my phone started beeping indicating me that I had a text. I looked at it and it was Sans. Oh boy this is going to be swell.

 

**Comic snas**

hey kid just want to let ya know...  I'M WATCHING YOU. have a good day.

 

After looking at the message I looked around to see if anyone was by us. I notice Sans for a glimpse second before he just disappear. Oh boy. This is just great. Things were going to get soo much better

.

"Malik are you ok?" Frisk looked at me with worry in her eyes.

 

"Of course of course. I'm fine" I shook off the feeling of being watched. "So where are we going first?"

 

"To the arcade" Michael said and then looked at me directly and gave me a wink

 

"OK Michael. Lead us captain”. We entered the arcade and it was pretty much full. Almost every machine was taking. The only ones that weren't taking was a few street fighter games and gambling games. "Brother, brother. Show her your street fighting skills." Michael looked at me and again gave me another wink as if everything is going according to plan.

 

"You gotta be kidding me. And who am I going to face?" I asked him and he was thinking about it for too long and I sighed.

 

"What about me?" Frisk asked.

 

"Uuum are you sure?" She had determination in her eyes.

 

"What? You scared that a girl will beat you?" She laughed as if she had already won the match.

 

"Ok” We walked to the machine and I put a few quarters in to start the game. While choosing my character, Gaster was going on in my head about which character I should choose based on statistics and how much he knows. I wanted to ignore him but if I didn’t, then he was going to talk about this for a while. I swear sometimes Gaster makes me want to go insane and just walk out like shit never happened. Eventually, it came down to the decision that I would choose Ryu just because it was his favorite character. While Frisk was choosing her character, I looked around to see if Sans was still watching us. Instead of it being him, there was this fish like human monster with a black eye patch on her left eye and a red ponytail wearing some kind of biker clothes on (Was she trying to look tough?). She looked like she was always ready to fight due to the fact that first, she looked buff with them muscles. And second she had an eye patch. The eye patch gave it away already. By her was a dinosaur about half her size with yellow skin wearing some black and white polka dot dress with reading glasses on.

 

 

“Malik are you ready to get your ass whooped” I turned back around and Frisk was ready for the match. She picked up Ryu (why the same person) as her fighter and I was cool with that.

 

“Be careful what you wished for” I turned to the game and the fight began. As the game started a crowd of people join to watch us fight. I didn’t know what to expect from Frisk as we played but 16 seconds into the game and my health is already at half while hers is full. I was impressed. Cute but has a few tricks and secrets up her sleeve. By the time the first match was over everyone had gotten out there “ooohs” and “aaaahs”. I decided to win the next to matches and the game was over and I won.

 

“Aah. I had it” she exclaimed and still had that determination in her. “Rematch” she said with confidence in her voice.

 

I nodded and we continued to play for more than an hour! Shit she must have really loved video games because she was putting in the hard work and effort to try and beat me. Unfortunately it wasn’t enough. Even though Frisk got a few wins (most of them by running out the time) she was still no match for me. In the end I had about 63 wins and she had 7 or 8. I got tired and honestly I didn’t want to do anything after that. But because of Michael and his so called “plan”, I had to obey and listen to most of them. After leaving the arcade we hit a few stores to where she could try out some new clothes. She even put on a bikini and I had to hold my composure and pray to God that I was going to live to see another day. While we were walking and entering and exiting stores, Sans and his friends were still keeping a close eye on us this the entire day. I couldn’t really do anything so I just went with the flow and kept it going. Everything was going fine until those thugs from yesterday came back to bother Frisk and I. This time they brought an even bigger guy who looked jacked and not only had a pocket knife, but had a 9mm in his back pocket. Michael was using the bathroom while all this was happening so I felt relief.

 

“So I heard you were the one that threaten to hurt my boys huh?” the big dude said in an angry boss like voice.

 

“Technically, no. They threaten me and I just responded by telling them to go home” I answered with a straight honest look on my face.

 

“Cut the shit out ok before you get into some trouble. Just hand that girl over and it will be all over.” He said with a devious looking smile on his face.

 

“Oh go fuck your selves” Frisk insisted and pulled out the middle finger.

 

“Man I wonder how this is all going to go down” I said to myself

 

The Big thug balled his fist up and was aiming to punch me to which I didn’t do anything. Right before he was about to land a successful blow, he stopped. I looked at him confused then back at Frisk who was smiling. Then a blue magic aura had surrounded him and his goons and they all fell straight to the ground struggling to get up as if gravity was against them or something. When Frisk and I turned around we saw Sans and boy did he looked pissed. Both of his white pupils that were usually in his eyes were gone and his left eye is flashing a light blue and yellowish color while his right pupil was completely gone

 

“so kids, you wanna have a bad time?” he said in tone as if he was going to kill someone.

 

“Sans. Were you following us the whole day?” Frisk looked at Sans with disappointment. I guess she was expecting me to do something about the thugs but it was over now.

 

Michael came out the bathroom later on after the thugs were taken away by the police and we all headed out of the mall. Frisk introduce me to the other 2 other monsters who were watching us throughout the entire so called "date". The fish woman was Undyne, who works at a fitness gym helping monsters and humans stay fit and the shy dinosaur was Alphys who was one the royal scientist from the underground and is currently enrolled in a university. I introduce myself and Michael who at this point was too excited to see to new monsters.

 

“Wait a minute” Me just finally realizing this “you’re a few of the first monsters who came from the underground right?”

 

“Duh. You just realize this” Undyne rolling her eye. “I mean you did go on a date with our ambassador”

 

I looked back at Frisk and she just raised her hand.  I was dating the monster ambassador. I really couldn’t process this through my head but I just shrugged it off and continued.

 

“Well its 3:43 pm right now” I said while looking at my phone “Do you guys want to do anything?”

 

“Wait I have the perfect idea” Undyne shouted almost attracting everyone attention “Let’s all go back to Tori’s and have some training time.”

 

“A-are y-you sure Undyne” Alphys murmured looking all nervously.

 

“Hmm that doesn’t sound like a bad idea at all”. I looked at Michael as if he was my teacher telling me it is time to train and I have to be force to train. I thought about it for a bit and I came up with a solution.

 

“Well maybe not today but how about this upcoming Saturday. Besides summer break will be here and then I won’t have to worry about taking my little runt here to school” I said as I patted Michael on his head and he punch me in my shin. Everyone laughed and we agreed. We spent the rest of the day at Grillbys and just decided to eat there for the day. After our meal we said our goodbyes and headed home.

 

“Dang it. The plan could have gone better but we have Saturday.” Michael said as he took out another piece a paper. I took it away from him and threw it away

 

“Michael. Shut up” lazily putting on my pajamas I got on the couch and turned on the TV for a bit.

 

"I can't wait until this Saturday"

 

"Yeah yeah. I know"

 

"Svanyyl trggvat sevraqf V frr."

 

"And you finally get to have a girlfri-"

 

"Shut up and go to bed. Its late and you have to get up for school tomorrow" I cut Michael off before he said anything else. He gave me one big hug and then went into his room to sleep. A few minutes later I decided that its time for me to go to bed so i slept on the couch. Laziness decides to kick in.

 

My eyes open as I was sitting on the same chair as always in my dreams and I saw Gaster with a huge smile on his face. He looked like he had won the lottery or something.

 

"So Gaster. What with the smile?"

 

"Gur gvzr unf svanyyl pbzr. Lbh jvyy fubj gurz bayl n cbegvba bs lbhe cbjre. Lbh jba'g or arrqvat nyy bs vg orpnhfr abj vf abg gur evtug gvzr"

 

" Eye eye captain. Anything else"

 

"Pna'g jnvg gb frr lbh jvgu lbhe arj tveysevraq"

 

"Goodnight"

 

"Ab tbbq zbeavat"

 

I woke up and its already a new day. hopefuly something good comes out of it

 

 

\---------

 

Saturday came and Frisk text me her address so we can make it their house early as possible. I woke up Michael and we both ate some waffles with some bacon. As soon as we got done I put on some work out clothes and I wore my same zipped black hoodie from last week. Michael wanted to wear some sort of battle gear costume that I bought him for his last birthday but I told him that he was only going to be watching. After a min of pouting and him finally getting dressed, we started heading to the bus stop waiting for the bus to come and pick us up. When the bus came it took us to a place near Mount Ebott and from their we saw a huge Mansion. Frisk came from the mansion side of the mansion wearing some work out clothes as well.

 

 

"Sooo. You live here" I looked at the mansion and was stunned a little bit.

 

"Yes What do you guys think?" I couldn't say anything I was still stunned by the fact that we are going to train here.

 

"Of course she lives here bro. What did you expect from the ambassador of monsters" Michael was talking as if he knew this already.

 

"Shut up"

 

She giggled as she watch us fuss"Well follow me" Frisked said as we follow her the back of her house. I felt nervous but ready for anything that was going to happen. And I mean anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG we gonna trane next time to the max that even temmie may appear. Also i did this a lil bit late so tell me if i messed up on a few things so yep Good night folks.


	3. Training sounds like fun pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only part 1 of the training. WHERE IS TEMMIE. Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets go 3rd chapter. Please message or comment if you have suggestions or ideas.

As we are walking toward the back I felt an enormous amount of magic coming and hitting me as if it was some type of tidal wave coming from the ocean. When we reach the back, I saw Undyne and a taller skeleton fighting with all their might. Michael was amazed and jumping up and done and I had to hold him down from doing anything stupid. I looked to my right and saw Sans and Alphys sitting down on some chairs. He looked at me and waved me to come here. I went and he pulled out his hands as if he wanted to shake my hand. As I shook his hand a large fart sound came out of nowhere and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us.

 

“SANS YOU RUIN TRAINING WITH YOUR SILLY PRANKS” the tall skeleton got annoyed but I saw a smile on his face telling me he liked the joke.

 

“hehe... the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick” he chuckled. I couldn’t do anything but laugh as I was fooled yet again by the jokester.

 

“You got me this time but don’t worry. I will get you back.”  After are “handshake” I took a seat next to him to relax and just look at the back yard for a bit. Its fucking huge is all I could say in my head and you understand why they could train so easily. The taller skeleton came up to me and took my hand to shake it wildly.

 

“GREETINGS TALL HUMAN. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS. YOU MUST HAVE HEARD OF ME FROM MY BROTHER SANS” he kept on shaking my hand as he spoke and I couldn’t stop laughing on inside.

 

“Hello Papyrus. My name is Malik and this is my little brother Michael” I wave Michael so he could come see Papyrus and he ran all the way over here still jumping up and down of all the excitement.

 

“Wow you’re so cool” Michael said looking all over the place.  After hearing that Papyrus had some type of orange glow appearing on his cheek bones. They can blush? Ok so there was somethings you still didn’t expect but hey. You learn something new every day.

 

“Hey punk you ready to start training” Undyne was waiting for me this whole time. I can see her determination as she looks like she wants to train with me that badly.

 

 

“Undyne, he just got here. At least give him a chance to sit” Frisk said sounding a bit upset. Man seeing Frisk sound so concern for me want to fall in love with her more.

“uh frisk is right undyne.  i think you should go easy on malik” Sans looked at me as if he didn’t think I was ready for anything.

 

“Undyne I’m pretty much up for anything” I rose up from sitting down and got out on the field now facing in front of Undyne.

 

“Oh you won’t be fighting me first punk. Your sparring with Papyrus first and then me.” Undyne smiled as if she had something planned this whole time.

 

“G-good idea s-sweetie” Alphys was looking at Undyne with a concern look.

 

 

“Sure”

 

“But before we start” Undyne said looking at me “we have to pull out your SOUL”

 

“Soul” Michael and I both said with confusion

 

“OH OH CAN I PULL IT OUT” Papyrus was now jumping up and down. Man jumping must be the latest trend now

 

“Sure but first lets show them how it’s done” Frisk said coming up next to me. I blushed a little bit with her being close to me but I covered it with my hoodie. Undyne took her hand and put it on Frisk chest. A big glow was beaming as Undyne pulled her hands back and a bright reddish ruby colored heart appeared in front of them. I was stunned and amazed. I could hear Michael in the background with his “oohs” as well. I did know what a SOUL was because Gaster told me about them one night but he never actually showed me what they looked like. Speaking of Gaster, he wasn’t talking for a while but its whatever. Now that I get to see a SOUL first-hand, I couldn’t even describe what I felt at the moment.

 

“It’s beautiful” I stared at it for a while and then looked back at Frisk. She was blushing a lot after hearing me say that and I blushed as well.

 

“T-Thank you”

 

“Uuum sure. I mean you look beautiful too. I meant gorgeous” I said without even thinking about what I said and I started blushing more.

 

“Hey love nerds. You can flirt later” Undyne put Frisk SOUL back in her chest and they went to sit down. Frisk was still blushing and I was too. Papyrus got up and ran to me ready to pull out mine and to spar.

 

“OK HUMAN. I SHALL NOW PULL OUT YOUR SOUL AND THEN AFTER THAT WE SHALL START THE SPARRING.” Papyrus put his hand on my chest. I wondered what the color of my SOUL would be. He then pulled his hand back and there it was: my SOUL. The shape of a heart was the same like Frisk but my colors were different. Instead of it being a shiny red or light color, it was a blackish diamond color. Everyone looked at it with amazement as if they had seen some one being risen from the dead. Even Sans was looking at it like he has never seen a SOUL like mine before.

 

“Huh. Neat” I was still staring at my SOUL and then Papyrus puts it back in my chest. Everyone looked as me as if they saw some type of ghost except Michael and Papyrus who was just eager and ready for the sparring to begin.

 

“Well enough surprises for now punk.  Let’s get this training started.” Undyne sat by Alphys who was now blushing after she was kissed on the cheek.

 

“you get em bro” Sans yawned. He was waiting to see what I could do.

 

“Don’t go easy Malik” Michael encourage me and put his baby face on again.

 

"Lrf Znyvx. Qba'g tb rnfl ohg qba'g or ebhtu"

I ignored what Gaster said and took battle position ready for anything (even though I really wasn’t) and Papyrus was ready as well as he backed up and raised his hand up. As soon as I started running toward him, I fell straight to my knees. It felt like gravity decided to be a bitch and go against me. When I looked up I saw Papyrus with some orange magic swirling around his hand.

 

“NYEH HEH HEH. NOW YOU ARE BLUE” Papyrus then started sending bones that came from the ground. I got back up and started dodging them jumping with all of my might. I got up as if the magic didn’t affect me (but it did a bit) and I started focusing on dodging the bones coming at me.

 

“NOT BAD HUMAN BUT CAN YOU WITHSTAND MY BLUE BONES” Papyrus summon 3 insanely huge blue bones that headed straight toward me.

 

"Qba'g zbir.’

 

I didn’t know what Gaster was talking about but I had no other options so I listen to him. I didn’t move a single muscle. The blue bones phased right through me and I didn’t take any damage. While I was distracted by that, another bone came from out of nowhere and I tripped. Everyone started laughing and I was just lying on the ground this time still struggling a bit because Papyrus magic was still on me. A few seconds later I was free and Papyrus helped me up from the ground.

 

“ MALIK YOU HAVE EXCEEDED MY EXPCTATIONS. I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL HONOR YOU ONE DAY BY MAKING MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI.” He said as he took his seat by Sans. Frisk got up and hugged me. Man I need to keep my composure.

 

 

“Good job out there. I was really surprised” she hugged me tighter. I almost couldn’t breathe but then she let go so I could a deep breath of air in to get myself back together.

 

“Thanks. I can do lots of things” I shrugged.

 

“Yah not to bad punk but now it’s my turn” Undyne had jumped from her seat and is now on the field ready to face me. Man was she feeling energetic. I could feel some intense magic coming from her.

 

  
"U-Undyne we should give Malik a chance to breathe and t-take a break” Alphys rushed to Undyne and gave her a hug.

 

‘yeah undyne.’ Sans appeared next to me without me realizing. “he’s been through a ton”

 

“SANS DON’T YOU DARE”

 

“A _skele-ton_ ” I finished for him and we both started laughing hard.

 

“SANS YOU HAVE CORRUPTED MALIK WITH YOUR TERRIBLE JOKES ALREADY.” Everyone started laughing and I just fell on the grass laughing to hard. After 13 seconds of a good laugh I checked the time. It was 3:30. Wow time must be going by slowly so me and Frisk can hang out.

 

“Why don’t we all take a break and go inside for a little bit and eat some snacks” Frisk suggested

 

“yeah i need a break anyway” Sans says stretching out his arms as if he did anything. “I feelin _bonely_ anyway” I chuckled after hearing Sans say that

 

“Sure you are _Lazy-bones_ ” this time it was Sans chuckling after hearing my joke.

 

We all went inside Frisk’s house and Michael and I sat on the couch. After a few snacks and more jokes from me and Sans, we went back outside and training continued.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading uum if you want to talk with me just message me or somethin. or comment. ok good night bros. Akso please tell me if I made any mistakes. love ya guys and good night


	4. Training sounds like fun pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Training with papyrus sounds cool. What about undyne though? find out in this chapter full of stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to undertale music and writing this chapter and the next chapter fills you with determination. Gaster didnt speak much this episode but im some what positive he will next episode. Also use the same Caesar cipher key 13 to help you know what hes saying.

 

Stepping outside to begin training again never felt more refreshing. Training really does sound like fun every time I think about it and it felt so great. I mean sure I have only been training for like a few hours but it already felt like I have been training for months. I feel like I can do anything now. I feel more alive. Maybe it’s because I was never really focus on training but maybe my body can do more than what I expected. Well. To me it didn’t matter. As long as I can protect my brother and Frisk, I couldn’t care less. And now I have more friends that are monsters (other than Grillby). I felt a bit more determined about life. As we were walking back outside to the backyard, Sans and Alphys got back in their chairs just to watch. I wondered why they never came in to train with us. For Alphys, maybe it’s because she’s the nervous shy type that doesn’t like to fight much. But Sans… he is a different case. I mean the guy did look like he had the potential to train or fight but I guess he’s just the lazy type.

 

“somethin wrong kid?” he noticed me staring at him for quite a while.

 

“Ah nothing just… it’s nothing”

 

“ya sure” he said with a bottle of ketchup in his hand and took a quick chugged. He offered me some but I decline.

 

“Yes I’m positive and no thanks for the drink. I think I already _**ketch-up**_ with you and your puns”

 

“hehe… oh you are not even close. there is _**mushroom** _ for you to improve” I burst out laughing.

 

“Ok ok. I admit defeat masters Sans.”

 

“HEY. You two nerds done with the jokes” Undyne was standing and waiting for me to come out to the field so that we can spar.

 

“Yes” I walk out to the field ready for my second sparring match. This time it was with Undyne. I felt her enormous excitement and magic energy surging through her body.

 

“So Papyrus was too easy in my opinion.” Undyne said looking at me with a smirk on her face. I raised my eyebrow up wondering what she was thinking. “So for our fight all you have to do is survive for at least 7 mins.”

 

 “Just 7 mins” I asked “no catch?”

 

“Nope just do your best” she smiled with the smirk again.

 

“You can do it Malik” Frisk had yelled from the side.

 

“Yeah bro sure her your real stuff” Michael had begged and yelled as well

 

“Oh so you haven’t showed me what you can really do huh?” Undyne took 3 steps back and then use her magic to make a spear appear in her hand and a few other spears floating around her.

 

“Damn it Michael” I whispered to myself.

 

“Jryy ur vfa'g ylvat”

 

“You’re not helping” I whispered back and Gaster started laughing

 

“Hey nerd, are you done talking to yourself? You better not hold back” Undyne said and she sent a few flying my way.

 

“Shit” I quickly dodged the first to. One came from the left and the other came from the right. Another came and was aimed at my legs so I jumped over it landing back on my feet.  Frisk and the rest were clapping in the background watching my performance while Sans was watching me very carefully. Maybe he wants to train with me next but I couldn’t focus on that. Right now a bunch of spears were trying to hit me and I dodge every single one of them. It felt way easier to dodge since there was no magic being used to affect my body. Undyne had a mischievous grin on her face as if she had more than just this planned and I couldn’t wait to see what else she had up her sleeve. The crazy thing about this is that it has only been 3 mins and I needed 4 more mins to get this sparring to end. But something was telling me that even if 7, 8, or even 15 mins pass, she wasn’t going to stop until I either do something amazing or until she gets the victory.

 

“You can’t keep dodging forever” She scream and sent more pears my way. I dodge them all and felt like some of her moves were now predictable.

 

“I can try” I scream back. Man she was pretty determine to get me to submit defeat but I wasn’t going to give up.

 

“Malik do the thingy” Michael really wanted for me to do it but I didn’t want t people to look at me like that again.

 

“Nope” I said and Michael pouted.

 

“Hey punk your good but don’t think this is the end.” Undyne had summon about 11 more spears and sent all of them hurling at me.

 

“Shit” I started heading towards one of the trees and I took a left but they were still following me. “You got to be kidding me”

 

“Qb vg”

 

“Ok fine” I took one of my hands and open it wide. I imagine myself with a spear just like Undyne for the sole purpose of helping me dodge the incoming spears. A few seconds later the magic ran through my hand and a spear appeared. Everyone stood up and looked at me shocked and surprise while Michael was jumping up and down as if his favorite T.V show came on. I stopped and was facing the direction of the spears that wear heading straight toward me. I use the spear I conjured up and I reflected the spears that came. 1 spear reflected, another spear reflected dodge 2 more coming, another one reflected and then I dodged 3 more before the last one came at me with full force. I grabbed the spear from the side and threw it on the ground next to my feet.

 

“Woooh! I knew he could do it! I just knew it!” Michael was just too happy to see my magic after a year. Everyone looked at me, then Undyne, then back at me.

 

“V xarj lbh unq vg va ln”

 

“Uuuum so does that mean I win” I laughed a bit but then dropped my head. I felt like they were going to shun me and just hate me now.

 

 _“You’re a freak. You’re a nobody. You are just like those monsters. No one will like you except_ _your stupid brother.”_ Those voices kept coming in my head over and over.

I closed my eyes waiting for someone to dis me like they did. But I didn’t hear that. I open my eye and everyone was just excited.

 

“Malik that was insane” Frisk came running up to me and behind her was Papyrus who picked both of us up in the air. “That was amazing Malik!”

 

“HUMAN YOU ARE WAY STRONGER THAN I HAVE EVER IMAGINED. MAYBE NOT STRONGER THAN THE GREAT PAPYRUS BUT I SHALL CONSIDER US A GOOD MATCH” Papyrus had probably the most dangerous bear hug I have ever been in.

 

“Guys… need air” Papyrus put me and Frisk down and I took deep breathes. Everyone started laughing. Then Undyne came up to me and punch me on my shoulder.

 

“Not bad. But don’t think I will be going easy on you next time”

 

“I know I know” I sighed and shrugged. “So are done for today guys? Maybe go another day?”

 

 

“sure.  besides I **_relish_ ** the fact that you did your best.” We both chuckled and Sans gave everyone a fake smile. I could tell that something was on Sans mind and it was obviously about me.  A few minutes after us talking and a tall looking goat lady and a goat man appeared on the deck.

 

“Mom! Dad!” Frisk shouted as she ran up to them and gave them a big hug. I was confused at the moment but when I looked at it again they were the King and Queen of the monsters. They were almost always on the news during the time the monsters came from the underground. I guess I shouldn’t be surprise since one day would come when I would meet them, but what did surprise me was the fact that they were Frisk parents?!!

 

“Oh sorry Malik” she waved me and Michael to come over to introduce us to her parent. “This is my mother Toriel and my father, the king, Asgore.” She said with a smile on her face and the 2 goat like parents were smiling down at me and my brother.

 

“Hello king and queen” I said in a respectful way. “I am Malik and this is my younger brother Mic-“

 

“Wow you guys look so cool” Michael interrupted and I had punched him on the shoulder lightly.

 

“It is ok dear child.” Toriel said and had hugged both of us “It is nice to see that my child has more friends that aren’t afraid”

 

“Yes. There aren’t a lot of humans out there that likes us monsters.” Asgore had a deep king like voice. As expected of a king. “But thank you for being so nice to Frisk.”

 

“Kin-“I stopped myself before I could call him that. “Asgore, I believe that It is in my nature to be nice to others sir. Besides you have a wonderful daughter with a heart filled with so much determination. I don’t think anyone wouldn’t love her. I mean I sure as hell do.” I thought about it for a minute on what I just said and Frisk and I started blushing. “Yep l-love her because s-she is such a good f-friend.” I took the hood of my hoodie and covered myself blushing.

 

“Well anyways thank you human. We appreciate all the kindness you have given all of us.” Toriel gave Frisk on a cheek. “So Malik, would you like to stay for dinner?” I looked on the watch on my phone and holy shit cows. Its 7:30. How long did Undyne battle me for? All I did was pretty much dodge her attacks. Wow. I must be going through something to not notice time changing like that.

 

“Uuum I am so sorry. I guess we are bothering you of your family time.” I apologize about a thousand more times.

 

“No it’s ok. Besides we don’t mind you staying over for dinner right guys?” Frisk and I looked at everyone else

 

 

“nope” Sans says looking at me.

 

“I-if you want to stay we don’t mind” Alphys had a smile on her face.

 

“Of course you punks can stay for dinner.” Undyne had widened her smile. I looked at everyone and just felt like this was one big happy family. Man if only me and Michael had one.

 

“Malik, Malik let’s stay for dinner.” Michael always uses his baby face when he really wants something.

 

“Ok. We can stay for dinner ok” I patted his head and he gave me a big squeezing hug. Everyone else was excited and happy. We all went inside the house and waited in the huge living room playing Video games until Toriel was done setting up dinner. I offered my help but she insisted on me being with everyone else and just have some fun until dinner was ready. Everyone was playing in the living room and I noticed one extra person was in here. It was a small flower like monster in a pot full of soil. When I looked at him he seemed annoyed and turned away until it was his turn to play video games. We were playing super smash bros and the only character I had picked throughout the whole game was Ganondorf, the most disrespectful character in the game. I had one every single match almost by spamming his special moves the whole game. When Toriel got done setting up the table and the food we all ran toward the kitchen to our seats, later to be scolded for running.  We sat in our seats and I notice I was sitting right by Frisk. Man, have I ever felt so flustered in my life. I mean, I was sitting by a girl I pretty much have a crush on right now but I have to keep my composure so no one gets suspicious about me. Well there was Sans but he was always felt like that, but he also felt worry about m for some reason even though I reassured him that there was nothing to worry about. For dinner, Toriel had cooked up a delicious baked turkey, ham, rice, some corn and 3 butterscotch cinnamon pies. This was the first time me and Michael had ever eaten so much in our lives other than his birthday parties which we throw by ourselves sometimes.

 

When we got done eating Frisk offered us a drive home so we took it. Michael was asleep in the back and Frisk I were just singing songs on the radio. When we got to the apartment I offered Frisk to come inside our house and she accepted it. I carried my brother into his room and put him in his bed and covered him with his blanket. Frisk was waiting in the living room area and I joined her so we can watch some T.V and just talk about a few things like Grillbys, music that we liked and how I was way better than her in videogames. We laughed and just wasted time being together….alone. Holy shit!! How did I not realize this? Michael is probably fake sleeping and he just wanted me to be alone with Frisk. Maybe this was my chance. As soon as I was about to ask Frisk a question her phone ring and it was Toriel telling her to come home since it’s a bit late. Damn my chance slip. I walked her to her car and we said our goodbyes and then I turned around and headed to the apartment.

 

“Malik” Frisk said running to me before I reached the stairs

 

“Ye-“before I could even say yes, she grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me closer to her and pressed her soft lips against mine. I was so surprised. Making the first move already was pretty **_frisky_ ** if you ask me. I took my arms and wrap them around her waist and pulling her closer to me to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck to make sure I wasn’t going anywhere and I wasn’t. Her sweet and succulent tongue playing with mines as I can hear her moans wanting more but I knew I couldn’t do it now. We both knew that now wasn’t the right time. After a min or 2 of kissing we stopped in order to catch our breathes to speak.

 

We looked at each other and the eyes and then kissed one last time before we let go of each other and she went into her car.

 

“I love you” I said before she pulled off and I saw her blush.

 

“Love you too” she drove off and headed home.  When I went back inside the apartment I saw Michael standing right there with a huge smile on his face.

 

“I kne-“

 

 “Shut up and go to bed” he just kept smiling and I smiled to giving him a hug before he went back into his room. I got in my room as well and got my phone looking at the time. It was 10:30.

 

As soon as I was about to put my phone down, I got a message from Frisk.

 

**Frisk**

Hey. Just made it back home. I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tomorrow after work

 

**Me**

Sure why not. I can leave my brother at your place. I guaranteed he will have a great time there.

 

**Frisk**

 

Sure

 

**Me**

 

Soo tomorrow?

 

**Frisk**

 

Yep

 

**Me**

 

Ok. I love you Frisk

 

**Frisk**

 

I love you too

 

I put my phone down and was about to go to sleep. "Man this day couldn't get any better" I thought in my head. As soon as I was about to go to bed I got another message. I looked at the phone thinking it was Frisk but it wasn't. It was Sans.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave anything in the comments and thanks for readin m8 and i shall respondeded. good night and eat a waffle.


	5. Talks, talks, and more talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Sans has a personal conversation with Malik. I wonder what its about. And Gaster tells us something interesting. I wonder thats about. so many conversations can fill you with determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter cus i had so much stuff to do. Will make it longer in the upcoming chapter m8. have a good day and eat a waffle

**Comic snas**

 

ey kid we need to talk

 

**Me**

 

Uh sure what’s up?

 

**Comic snas**

 

i mean in person. so how about now?

 

**Me**

 

Uum. I mean if you want to meet up somewhere than sure we can.

 

**Comic snas**

 

grillbys?

 

**Me**

 

Um sure. See you there

 

I didn’t get any other messages from Sans that night. I got up out of my bed and took a peak in Michael's room to see if he was asleep. He was on the floor with the blanket on top of him. I chuckled a bit then just decided to leave him there so I won’t interrupt his sleep. I put on a blue hoodie and I headed onward to Grillbys. It’s around 11 o’clock but Grillbys would always close around 1 in the morning. When I got there I saw the Sans was sitting down at the bar and I took the seat next to him. He had a bottle of ketchup and a plate full of fries that was covered in ketchup. I ask Grillby for some fries as well and a coke and he nodded and went to the back.

 

“So what you want to talk about.” I decided to start the conversation. Sans was quiet for a moment but then he decided to speak after a quick sip of ketchup.

 

“so… how did you get those powers” he was being straightforward getting to the point. I didn’t know how to answer the question because I didn’t know much about my past. Every time I try to think about it a blur would come and I wouldn’t remember anything. 

 

 “ok how bout this” he sighed “How long have you had this power”

 

“Since I was maybe 10 or 11 years old.” I told him still looking at my fries. I can hear how concern he is in his voice. He wants to know more about me.  He wants to be able to trust me by learning more. But I couldn’t tell him anything because I couldn’t remember much. So after eating a few more fries I decided I might as well tell him what I know.

 

“Ok Sans let’s make a deal. If I talk to you about what I know about myself, you won’t tell anyone about it until i am ready to speak the truth. Ok?" He only nodded and continued to listen“I don’t remember what my childhood was like. I just remembered waking up in a hospital bed when I was 10 or 11 and Michael was around 2 or 3 years old sitting on a chair sleeping. I didn't know who i was but the doctors said my name was Malik. They said i was in some serious accident trying to save Michael from almost getting ran over by a car. Man that some crazy shit right. What made it crazier was that they said I had no injuries. None. No broken bones. Nothing. Just a few scratches. A car that runs you over after trying to speed and make a red light, hits me and I have no injuries. Sans I should probably be dead right now.” I stopped and took a sip of coke and ate a few more fries. Sans took a sip of his ketchup and then continue to listen. “I don’t know who our parents are well either that or our parents abandon us, and Michael doesn’t remember anything from when he was a kid. I mean of course he wouldn’t. He was pretty much just a baby. He wouldn’t remember much because he was too young so that was ok. When my so call injuries where healed, we ended up in a foster home.”

 

“malik…” Sans didn’t know what to say but all he could do was listen. He was like one of those awesome therapists that just listen and barely speak.

 

“It’s ok… So after we enter the foster home, I decided that I will have to take care and watch my brother. I put Michael first before me. Whether it was food or learning even though I didn’t know much myself, he came first no matter what. If I had to give my life for him, I wouldn’t hesitate for a second to say yes.

 

“i know how you feel. i would do anything for papyrus. even though he is my big bro, i would do anything to put a smile on his face.”

 

I looked at him and he had looked at me. “Well I guess I found someone who is somewhat like me. The monster version of me sitting on my right.” We chuckled

 

“yeah and you’re the human version of me.” He said as he patted my back still offering me ketchup but again I decline.

 

“Sans it’s getting pretty late man. I have to get up and work here tomorrow remember?” I looked at him and he couldn’t do nothing but shrug.

 

“alright, but we aren’t done with this conversation, k?” he told me.

 

“Of course bones” he chuckled. We walked out the bar and we shook hands again. As soon as I shook his hand the fart sound had came out of the whoopee cushion and we both laughed.

 

“ok, you have an ** _egg-scellent_** night” he said and turn around.

 

“ ** _Omele_** t you slide with that one” we both chuckled and then I took two steps the opposite direction before I turned around and wanted to ask him something. But he wasn’t there. I looked around to see if he had hid but he was really nowhere to be found. Must have been some type of magic that teleported him I guess. I walked home and snuck inside quietly making sure I didn’t make too much noise. I checked in Michael’s room and he was still on the floor and I just smiled. I went back into my room, jumped on my bed and slept. I was back in the

 

I was back in the same chair in the same place called the void and I saw Gaster standing up and moving around back and forth. I was going to ask him what’s wrong but before I could say anything he started speaking.

 

“Fb V frr lbh jrag gb gnyx jvgu zl fba.”

 

“Yeah. Me and sans….” I paused after I heard him say something strange. “Gaster, could you repeat what you just said…”

 

“Jung? Nobhg lbh gnyxvat gb fnaf?”

 

“No no, not that. The other thing you mention.”

 

“Bu, lbh zrna fnaf orvat zl fba" I can’t believe what he just said. I must be dreaming. Wait a fucking minute… I am dreaming. But most of the stuff Gaster told me was true so it had to be true. I mean there both skeletons so I guess that makes sense which also means. Holy shit. Wow.

 

“I’m guessing I can’t say anything to Sans or anyone in this case right?”

 

“Lrf”

 

“Damnit Gaster. Why didn’t you tell me this earlier huh?”

 

"V unir zl ernfbaf"

 

“Of course you did” I felt a ringing in my ear as if something is trying to alert me.

 

“Jryy jr ner qbar jvgu guvf pbairefngvba”

 

For now, yes we are. We will continue this conversation when we come back” he smiled and nodded.

 

"Bs pbhefr. Nalgvzr lbh jnag lbh pna gnyx gb zr. Orfvqrf, V'z nyjnlf urer." I sighed because he is pretty much right since he is always talking to me in my head.

 

“Ok Gaster. Goodnight” I waved my hand as he faded away.

 

"Npghnyyl, vg'f tbbq zbeavat" I woke up and I was back in my bed. It was 7 in the morning. Which is perfect because one, Michael is on summer break, and I can get to work early so I can get off early for the date with Frisk. I feel like this day was going to be great because me and Frisk where going to be with each other alone for our first date (or was it second because of the other date).  It had filled me with determination and I felt nothing could take me down.


	6. DATING START AGAIN?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malik and Frisk are on another date but this time they are alone. What will they talk about and Where is Michael during this date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post fams. Its been a long day with storm and no internet so I had to wait a bit but now here it is. Caesar cypher is required for the end of the chapter for Gaster is heeerreee

“MAN NOTHING CAN STOP ME!” I said as I felt like I could do anything. I felt so determine that I cooked too much breakfast for Michael and saved some for tomorrow.

 

“Except a kiss from Frisk right?” Michael said “Yeah that one kiss is your only kryptonite.”

 

“Say that again and I won’t make you breakfast or any type of food for the rest of your life.” I said and pretended to sound like a villain.

 

“Nooooooo. You have to make me food. It’s the only way for me to survive.” He got on the ground and pretended to be sorry.

 

“Ok calm down you dweeb. Ima still feed you ok”

 

“Yaaay” he then pounces on me and gives me a big hug.

 

“Yeah I love you too little buddy.” I sat him back down and fed him so bacon and eggs. As he started eating, I went into the living room and turned on the T.V to see what’s on the news. Monsters are still being tortured by a recent terrorist group that was formed a while back. They said that this terrorist group has recently kidnap and killed some monsters and police where trying to do their best to stop this group from doing any worse. As soon as my brother came inside the room I change the channel to some cartoons so he wouldn’t hear anything.

 

“Hey let’s get dress so we can go to work.”

 

“Ok!” Michael then hugged me and went into his room so he could change out of his pajamas.

 

I turned off the T.V and got dressed while thinking about the terrorist group. Has Frisk been getting threats? I mean she is the ambassador of the monsters. I got my phone and got a text from her earlier saying good morning. I called her number and waited for the phone to pick up. Finally I hear her voice.

 

“Hell-“

 

“Hey are you ok?” I said interrupting her on accident. “Is everything ok? Where are you? Is someone threatening you? Tell me now and I will take care of him” There was a silence on the phone for a few minutes before I spoke again.

 

“Frisk?” I said in a worry voice.

 

“Malik I’m ok. What’s the matter?” she asked me worried as well.

 

“Oh no I thought something was wrong because I saw the news about the terrorist group. Have you been getting any threats.” She stayed silent for a few minutes and then spoke.

 

“Yes but I promise you everything is fine. Asgore and Toriel are doing everything in their power to get people to help and some people are. Even I’m doing my best so everything is going to be fine.”

 

“Are you sure Frisk?”

 

“Yes I’m fine. Now I have a question.”

 

“Ok. Shoot.”

 

“Are we still going on the date?”

 

“O-of course!” I blushed a bit as we spoke and she heard me stuttered.

 

“Good.” She giggled. “Instead of meeting you at Grillbys I will pick you up at your house.”

 

“Ok. Sounds like a plan to me.”

 

“Alright. See you later”

 

“Ok.” I hung up the phone and sat it down on my bed so I could continue to get dressed. I thought to myself for a while about the whole her picking me up thing. I mean I have the money to get a car but just haven’t been focusing on that. Oh well that’s something to think about for another day. It was 9:30am and Michael and I got done getting dressed and we headed to Grillbys. When we got there, the place was literally full and Grillby looked like he was in a pickle. I rushed into the back and help passed out the food without even hesitating and Michael went and sat at the bar. I had never seen Grillbys this full of people before especially since it’s in the morning. With so many people and monsters sitting inside the restaurant, some of them sitting with each other and engaging in friendly conversations, it filled me with determination because it told me that there are some people out there in the world who actually do care about the monsters living here. By the time we got done the place was nearly empty with a few humans and some monsters still sitting at their tables. More customers came in but not as many to where I had to rush back and forth. With the place calmed down a little bit I started cleaning tables and picking up dishes so I could take them to the back. By the time I got done washing dishes I went back behind the bar and notice that Sans showed up. He was telling Michael I few jokes and a few seconds later Michael is laughing too hard. Sans was smiling and chuckling knowing that someone had like his corny old jokes.

 

“So what’s the _**dill pickle**_?” I asked Sans and he started chuckling off my joke.

 

“nothing much. Jut tellin your brother here how **_bonely_** i was feelin at home so i came here.” He said taking a sip of mustard now. Man, Sans must really love his condiments.

 

“I see. Are you sure that’s the only thing that brought you here Sans.” I looked at him and he just stared at me with that grin that was always on his face.

 

“buddy, I got a _**skele-ton**_ of things to do.” Me and Sans started laughing while Grillby just shook his head and went into the back.

 

“You used that one already”

 

“nothing is wrong with usin a joke twice am i right?

 

“Eh, you got a point” I agreed with him. I remember countless of times over using a joke more than once.

 

“welp I gotta go do some…things. see ya later kid.” He got up and waved before he left the restaurant. After about 5 more hours of work, it was 3pm and Grillby let me leave early which was a bit strange but it was whatever. As we got home I dressed into some more casual clothes and texted Frisk that I was ready. She texted back saying ok and I waited for her. Minutes passed and I heard a knock on the door. I went to get it and it was Frisk and Sans. So that’s what he meant by earlier. Such a sneaky scary skeleton.

 

 

“Come on in. Welcome to our small home. Go ahead and sit on the couch.” I welcomed them in. They nodded and came inside the apartment and sat on the couch. I offered them a cup of lemonade and they accepted some.

 

“You have a… nice place.” Frisk said in a way noticing some problems with the place.

 

“sure is.” Sans agreed with her.

 

“Thanks. I’m trying my best you know. Michael loves it so I love it.” I handed them their drinks. And sat on a chair. Michael sat on the floor to turn on the T.V to watch some toons.

 

“So Frisk. What do you want to do today?”

 

“How about you and me go on a walk in the park.” She suggested. “While we are out, Sans will watch Michael."

 

  
“yep. thats why im here. dont worry. i wont let him out of my sight.” Sans went and sat by Michael and watched T.V with him.

 

“Um ok.” I said. I was wondering if all this was planned by Michael but I didn’t care about it that much. Frisk and I walked out of the house and headed toward the park by foot. It was nice to walk and me being with Frisk holding her hand as we walked, it felt great. We continued to walk until we got into the park and found a bench to sit down on.

 

\-------------- 

 

“so kid, what do ya wanna  today other than sit n and watch the t.v?” Sans ask Michael.

 

“Hmmm” Michael was thinking for a bit. “How about we spy on them

 

“kid you just read my mind”

 

\--------------

 

“So Malik, I got a question. It might be a bit personal but I really want to know”

 

“Shoot”

 

“Why are you and Michael the only two living there? Are your parents out of town?” She asked and all I did was looked down and then I looked at the sunset.

 

“Man this is going to be tough” I sighed.

 

“I understand if you don’t want to tell me. If its to personal you don’t have to tell me.

 

“I don’t but I don’t have a choice probably” I shrugged. “Let’s see. Where should I begin? Let’s start with for now how I lost my memory.” I was only going to told her how much I told Sans.

 

 -------------- 

 

Michael and Sans were watching from behind us as we started talking and they were disguised pretty well. They both had fake mustaches on with a hat on saying “I LOVE MONSTERS!!” Sans had a pair of binoculars in his hands and Michael was wondering when his turn will ever come. As soon as sans got done looking he passed the binoculars to Michael to see.

 

“so what da ya think their talking about” Sans had whispered.

 

“I don’t know” Michael whispered back “But whatever it is they seem to be getting pretty close.” Michael had passed the binoculars back to Sans and they continued to spy on us.

 

“You think they’re going to kis-” Michael had almost screamed out and Sans had covered his mouth with his bonely hands before he could speak anymore. Luckily for them we didn’t notice them at all and we were still talking.

 

“your gonna blow are cover if you talk to loud. so calm down ok.” Sans ask Michael making sure he understand. Michael only nodded and they continued watching us.

 

“well kid, ready to shake the short cut home?” Sans asked Michael who was jumping up and down in excitement ready to go back through the portal.

 

“Yeeeeessss!!!” Michael grabbed Sans hand and Sans made a portal that directed them both back to the apartment. They went inside the portal and only a few seconds later they were inside the apartment. They decided to play video games to make it seem like nothing happen.

 

 -------------- 

 

We sat down on the bench for at least another hour as the sun sets and it gets a little dark at night. It was around 9pm and we decided it was time for us to head home. We sat up an dstarted heading back toward my apartment.

 

“Malik I didn’t know. I am so sorry”

 

“It’s ok Frisk. Besides you were worried about me so I understand.” I told Frisk trying to reassure her that everything was fine.

 

“If you say so…” She looked down.

 

“Trust me. I’m **_fine dining_** ” I chuckled. She looked at me and couldn’t say anything but just giggled and laugh.

 

“Malik, that was horrible.”

 

“But you laughed right?” I said and gave her a heartwarming smile.

 

“Touché Malik. Touché” we both laugh as we made it to the apartment. As we entered, I saw Sans scolding Michael about his gaming skills and how he should really get some training in order to be better. I laughed a bit and then they notice me.

 

“so how was the walk in the park?” Sans ask acting all curious.

 

  
“It was nice. I got to know Malik a little bit better.” Frisk said her hands still holding mine and she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Oooh they kissed.” Michael said excitedly.

 

“ i told you they were gonna kiss.” Sans said as he got up and headed outside.  “Frisk I’m ready when you are.” He walked out the door and now it was just 3 of us.

 

“Kiiiiiiisssss” Michael acted like he was the wind making these ominous wind sounds and was trying to act suspicious.

 

“Michael go to bed” I said without hesitation.

 

“Noooo. But I wanted to see too kiss” He asked and pleaded.

 

“Hmmm. Nope. Now go to bed” Michael pouted but then gave us both hugs.

 

It was just me and Frisk now standing. We decided to sit on the couch just for a few more minutes. Sans was still waiting on Frisk and it was about time for her to go. She put her hands on my cheek and I blushed a bit looking away but she insisted on me to stare at her eyes so I did.

 

“You know you are the first person I have ever seen who has purple eyes.” She told me.

 

“Yeah I find it weird myself but hey its whatever.” I shrugged and she giggled

 

“Hey Malik, I have another question.”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“Do you want to live with us?” She asked with a serious look on her face. She wanted me, her new boyfriend, and little brother to live with her and everyone else. I mean her house was big and there where like 12 or 13 rooms in there so she could take care of anyone if she wanted.

 

“I will think about it ok?” I told her.

 

“Ok. Well I have to go. I don’t want Sans to think we are doing anything other than talking.

 

“Well we could be kissing” I told her and I leaned into her and pressed my lips against hers giving her a big kiss. She wrapped her arms around me and deepens the kiss. Damn she was always hypnotizing me with her ways. We stopped and she got up and gave me a kiss on the cheek before she left.

 

“Alright Malik. I will see you later. Maybe tomorrow at Grillbys.”

 

“Ok. Love you Frisk”

 

“Love you too”

 

She closed the door and she was gone. I went into Michael’s room and he was asleep on his bed and I sighed and went into my room. I took off all my clothes except my underwear and just hopped on my bed and put the covers on me. I closed my eyes and slept.

 

I was in the same chair as always sitting in the so called void. I was looking all around me and I couldn’t find Gaster. I felt it strange because at the same time he would usually talk to me during the day but he didn’t. Well it wasn’t like I wasn’t going to notice him not talking to me. I decided to wait for him and see if he would show up. Man it felt like hours but I kept waiting. Then a big hand patted me on my shoulder and I turned. It was Gaster and he had a smile as always but it looked like he was eager to show me something.

 

"V unir fbzrguvat gb fubj lbh. Ohg svefg lbh fubhyq jnxr hc naq tb bhgfvqr."

 

“What is it that you are showing me” I asked curiously

 

"Vg'f n arj grpuavdhr bx fb sbe abj whfg trg hc."

 

“Ok ok.” I gotten up and put on some pajamas on and I sat up out the bed. “So what ya teaching me today Gaster.”

 

"Gbqnl lbh ner tbvat gb yrnea n arj grpuavdhr gung jvyy uryc lbh bhg whfg va pnfr lbh ner va n cvapu"

 

“Ok so what do I have to do?” I asked impatiently because I really wanted to go to bed. It was already 2 in the morning. Huh. Maybe time really does go by fast while I’m sleeping and I’m in his world.

 

"Fb vzcngvrag. Gurerf 2 cnegf gb guvf fb urer vf gur svefg cneg. Vzntvar lbh jnag gb tb Tevyyolf evtug abj ohg vgf gb sne.

 

“Ok then.” I imagine Grillbys “Now what.”

 

"Abj perngr n cbegny naq tb guebhtu vg."

 

“Ok I-“I paused “wait what”

 

“Whfg qb jung V fnl.”

 

“Uuum OK.” I closed my eyes and took my finger and I made a line in front of me. When I opened my eyes it appeared; the line. I then took both my hands and opened it and I saw Grillbys parking lot. Holy fucking cows. I made a mother fucking portal. I stepped in and I fell on my butt but I was in front of Grillbys. The portal behind me close and I was just sitting there amazed.

 

“Gaster you are fucking amazing.” I told him ready to learn what he wanted to teach me next.

 

“V xabj. Abj ba gb gur frpbaq cneg.”

 

“Ok.” I got on my feet and just waited for him to tell me what to do. “So whats-“

 

“Vzntvar lbh ner va gebhoyr naq lbh qvqa'g jnag gb qb nalguvat fb lbhe tbvat gb pnyy sbe uryc. Bcra nabgure cbegny ohg guvf gvzr vafgrnq bs znxvat n yvar tbvat hc gb qbja, znxr vg tb yrsg gb evtug.”

 

“Woooh calm down there point Dexter.” I said before he could say anything else. “So just make a portal going left to right?”

 

“Cerggl zhpu.”

 

“Ok.” I did as he said making the portal. I took my finger and made a line going left to right and then open the portal. When I did I heard a large demon like growl coming from the other side and I stepped back. Out of the portal came a gigantic floating skull that was shaped like some kind of half goat half bull. It was probably the size of a car or a bit smaller. His eyes glowing with the same color of mine. Purple. He glared down at me and I was just looking at the thing at amazement.

 

“Um what should I name you?” I thought for a moment. “I will call you Fangs.” I patted him on his head and he seemed please and started nuzzling on me. “Ok ok Fangs. It’s time for you to go home.” He pouted but I told him we will have fun and I petted him one more time before I made a portal for him to go back to his home. I then made a portal for me and I went back home and got back on my bed. I jumped on my bed again and went back to sleep. When I open my eyes I was in the same chair in the void and this time Gaster was there sitting down with a book in his hand. He then put the book down and just smiled at me.

 

"Qba'g lbh ybbx n ovg unccl gung lbh yrnearq fbzrguvat arj."

 

“Oh shut up” we both chuckled and just end up talking the rest of the night talking about how the day went.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a good night. And remember. Eat a waffle


	7. Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to that undertale ost while writing. fills you with determiation. Kinda a bit tired. so yeah ima hit some hay

“Hey Michael, want to see a new trick” I said as we was about to get ready to go to Grillbys. He looked at me in bewilderment as if someone took over my body.

 

“Gaster, what did you do to Malik?” he said eying me with only one eye.

 

“Bro it’s me.” I said chuckling.

 

“That’s what Adel said but she said it from the other siiiiiiiideeee.” He said now singing a bit of the song. I burst out laughing almost falling on the ground.

 

“OK but seriously bro, it’s me. We are just going to take a little… shortcut to Grillbys.” I said with a wink in my eye.

 

“A shortcut?” he looked at me with a bit of curiosity in his eyes. “Is it the one that Sans did on that time me an-“he covered his mouth before he could say anything else.

 

“Wait, wait. Did you just say Sans did something similar to what I didn’t even show you yet?” I asked him. He still had his mouth cover and I just sighed in disappointment. “Gaster?” I waited for him to answer.

 

“Jryy V qb unir gjb fbaf. V bayl gnhtug bar ohg qvq lbh ubarfgyl guvax lbh jnf gur svefg gb yrnea guvf?”

 

“Well that explains a lot.” I scratch the back of my head. “Well this certainly isn’t a secret anymore. Michael, are you ready.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Good.” I made a portal and opened it and I grabbed Michael like a bag and jump inside. I landed on my feet in front of Grillbys and put Michael down. He looked at me and then back at the restaurant in amazement. He was surprise at the fact that I could do the same thing that Sans could do now. Well I didn’t show him the other thing because he would be jumping up and down and going crazy insane. Maybe I could show him another day. We walked inside Grillbys and there were a couple of humans and monsters inside eating and chatting with each other. I went to my usual post behind the bar and serve those and Michael sat at the bar and was brought some Fries to eat. He ate them gladly, even though I had already fed him breakfast.

 

1pm past and Sans along with Frisk, Papyrus and Undyne showed up. They wanted to know if I wanted to train with them today and I decided to accept the request but I told them to wait. While I was working they decided to set up the stage that was by the bar and did Karaoke for everyone to listen to. I laughed at Undyne and Papyrus when they had performed and everyone joined in on the laughter. Even Grillby let out a bit of a chuckle.  When Frisk went up and sang, she had this beautiful voice that everyone was astounded by. We all stood up and just started clapping as she was done. She then came over to me and planted a big kiss on my cheek and I blushed uncontrollably. I went back to work but I was still flustered. By the time 4pm hit I told Grillby I was heading out. He nodded and gave Michael a Burger on the house. As we got outside Frisk and the others were waiting for us. I didn’t see Frisk car so I was guessing that we was going to get there by Sans “shortcut”.

 

“ok ready everyone” Sans said making sure everyone was ready.

 

“YEP.” we all said at the same time and burst into a little laughter.

 

“ok” he took his left hand which was now glowing blue along with his left eye and the right eye going black with no pupils, and simply made a portal opening in front of Frisk’s house. I noticed how it only took Sans a swipe of his left hand to open a portal while it took me a whole two steps to do it. I took note to do this to see if I could copy this later on. We stepped through the portal and landed in front Frisk house. With the portal closing behind us, we all headed towards the backyard and Frisk went inside to grabs some chairs for us on the deck. We all sat for a few minutes before Undyne and Frisk went inside to change into some training clothes. They came back and threw me some clothes as well as they saw me in casual work clothes. I went inside and got changed when I noticed the flower from the other time we had dinner over here was playing a game. He saw me and paused the game deciding to take look at what I was doing  
   
“Is there something the matter?” I said looking at him while changing my attire.

 

“Nothing a Human like you would understand.” He looked me for a few more seconds then turned back around playing Super Smash.

 

  
“Me?” I pointed to myself as I got done changing into the training clothes. “Nah, you’re not talking about me. Besides I am more than what you see on the outside.”

 

“Yeah I know.” He said still playing the game. “You remind me of smiley trash bag out there. Always hiding something”

 

“Oh you mean Sans right? Hmm.” I thought about it for a minute. “You could say that.” I started heading towards the door and he paused the game one more time to look at me.

 

“You are a monster aren’t you?” I stopped as I heard him ask me that question. I turned around and just looked at him.

 

“No. I’m pretty sure I am a Human.” I looked at my hand and balled it into a fist. “But I guess you could say I am more than human.” I walked out and took a chair and sat by Sans and Frisk who was watching Undyne and Papyrus training. Michael was cheering on Papyrus who just kept saying "NYEH HEH HEH HEH" every time he heard Michael and his cheering. Undyne just smirked and kept on with the training.

"bro use the blue attack." Sans told his brother while laying back looking back like he was going to sleep.

 

"Sans that's unfair!!" Undyne screamed at Sans. Suddenly blue magic was wrapped around her and she was floating in the air by Papyrus.

 

"BROTHER, YOU HAVE RUIN THE TRAINING." He was stomping on the floor but I saw a smile on his face. He put Undyne back on the floor and they both were looking at Sans. Sans just shrugged it off and closed his eyes.

 

"Hey Sans, why don't you show a little bit of your powers." Undyne eyeballed Sans and Sans open one of his sockets looking back at her.

 

“naw. I'm to lazy for that." Sans said and closed his eye. Michael was now jumping up and down because he wants to see the rest of Sans power that he didn't show him.

 

"Pleeease mister Sans." Michael had pleaded now on his knees. "You can use any attacks you want on Malik. I allow it."

 

_Shit_

 

"ya sure kiddo" Sans asked now interested

 

_Michael, I swear to god._

 

Gaster was laughing in my head.

 

"Absolutely" he gave Sans the thumbs up and both of Sans eyes opened up in an instant. He looked at me and I could tell he was just dying to use at least some of his powers on me.

 

"well sure kiddo. if ya really want to see it that badly.” Sans got up from his seat and he went onto the field and was waiting for me. Everyone was dumbfounded and just looked at Sans. He was lazy but he was really determined to give me just a piece of his mind. I didn’t know if he was joking at first or he was serious, so I got up and went into the field. At the same time, Papyrus and Undyne went onto the deck to sit. Frisk was looking at me worried because she knew that Sans wasn’t going to go easy but she also had a bit of fear in her eyes. Its as if she had already seen Sans going full power before.

 

“So uuum, you ready Sans?” I asked looking at him he closed his eyes. Then both of them open but his eyes sockets where gone and there was nothing but darkness in is eyes.

 

_Oh shit._

 

“you should be asking that to yourself kid”

 

_Fuck. I’m screwed._

 

Sans raised his left hand which was glowing in the blue magic and his left eye had turned the same color. I fell down on my knees as gravity had hit me like a truck. Sans magic felt 10 times heavier and stronger then when Papyrus had did it. I was actually struggling but I got up and a few seconds later bones where flying my way and I summon the black spear to help me aid in dodging. I dodge all of them except one which hit my shoulder and I started bleeding. A few seconds later he had a second line of bones coming straight towards me. This time I didn’t make a mistake and dodge them. I then created another spear in my left hand and threw it at Sans. He easily dodged it like it was nothing but wasn’t paying attention to me. This was my chance. I opened a portal and went throw it appearing right behind Sans. He was looking for me before I tapped his shoulder and he jumped in surprise. He looked even more pissed.

 

_Ah shit_

 

“so kid where did ya learn that technique huh?” He said opening another portal from his side but it wasn’t for teleporting. I heard a growl and new something was coming out.

 

“Sans, don’t you do it” Frisk said raising her voice looking pissed.

 

“sorry kid. just wanna test something out. besides, you know i don’t make promises.” The portal open wider and the huge skull had come out of the portal. It was the same size as the one I had summoned and looked just like mines but the only differences was the eyes of the skull was blue like Sans eyes.

 

“Wooh. Sans you never showed me that before.” Undyne was standing up looking surprise.

 

“SO BROTHER YOU HAVE FINALLY BROUGHT OUT YOUR BLASTERS I SEE.” Papyrus had yelled. “BUT I THOGHT YOU SAID THIS WAS ONLY FOR EMERGENCIES.”

 

“i will make an exception.”

 

_Why can’t I just get a break huh?_

 

“Fubj uvz lbhef”

 

_Are you sure Gaster?_

 

“Qb lbh jnag gb qvr?”

 

Before I could answer the rhetorical question, the mouth of the skull that Sans summoned had opened and Magic was circling inside. Oh shit he wants to blast me.

 

“I really don’t have a choice.” I took my finger and concentrated on opening the portal. I swiped from left to right and open the portal. This time instead of me going inside, Fangs appeared and he was looking at me waiting for his command. Everyone stopped and just looked at me. Sans called of his attack and his flying skull had went back into the portal. I pet fangs and he kept nuzzling me and I chuckled.

 

“HUMAN, I DID NOT KNOW YOU COULD SUMMON THE BLASTER LIKE MY BROTHER. YOU ARE TRULY A POWERFUL WARRIOR INDEED.” Papyrus let out another “NYEH HEH HEH” and gave me thumbs up.

 

“umm kiddo, we are going to have a talk.. a long talk?

 

“No shit” I mumbled. Michael ran over and pet fangs and he started nuzzling all over Michael making him fall to the floor and laugh. Papyrus and Undyne had come over and started playing with Fangs and Michael as well. I gave them the idea to go play tag and while they were distracted, me, Sans and Frisk went inside the house. The flower noticed us all coming inside and turned off the game to pay attention to us.

 

“So, what did the smiley trash bag do this time huh?” the flower asked looking at Sans.

 

“Flowey, not now.” Frisk said.

 

“Flowey?” I asked raising my eye brow.

 

“yep, flowey the anooying little shi-“

 

“Sans!!” Frisk snap and Sans didn’t say anything further.

 

“so maliik, wanna tell us how you were able to summon a blaster?” Sans brow had raised up. Man skeletons are weird. Before I could say anything Gaster had called me out of the back of my mind.

 

 

 

“Lbh pnaabg gryy gurz nobhg zr lrg”

 

_Why?_

 

“Abj vf abg gur evtug gvzr”

 

_Man. You know I hate it when you do this._

 

“Malik!” Frisk had called my name and it snapped me back to reality.

 

“Well…” I hesitated and then I just came up with something “You see, I have dreams about Sans and the others using their umm… powers so sometimes I try to see if I could use it and I just did.” This was probably the biggest lie I told in all my years I think.

 

“Malik… are you telling the truth.” Frisk asked me that and was still looking at me with worry in her eyes.

 

“Yes” I said acting as if everything is normal.

 

“you know we are going to have more talks now since this… happened.” Sans had said.

 

I only nodded and everyone went back outside but Flowey stayed inside and wondered for a minute what he was going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good night guys. hope you enojoy the chapter and eat a waffle


	8. A New home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post buuut hey. heres a chapter. go read it. stay determine

After that conversation we had, we all went back out to the backyard and Undyne, Papyrus and Michael were still playing with Fangs. Fangs got tired so I decided to send him home. It was 8pm and Michael and I headed back home along with Frisk who wanted to hang with us for a bit. As we got home we watch some movies and Michael fell asleep on Frisk lap. I picked Michael up and took him to his room and closed the door. I then went back and sat by Frisk as we continue to watch the movie. We were alone. Again. Man I am one hell of a lucky guy to be with a beautiful girl.

 

“So um Frisk” I said nervously. She turned my way. “So about the offer about us living with you…”

 

“It’s fine if you don’t want to move in Malik. I understand.” She looked down.

 

“No no. Actually it’s the complete opposite. I decided that we should stay with you” I said blushing. “That’s if you don’t mine. I me-” before I could say anything else Frisk hugged me and I was knocked back on to the couch with her on top of me.

 

“OMG. Malik you don’t know how happy I am” she hugged me tighter. I hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

 

“Yeah. Besides I don’t think Michael would mind us moving in with a bunch of awesome people.” I said. I heard a large thud and it was Michael. He was peeping on us this whole time waiting for us to do something.

 

“We are going to move in with them? Yaaaaaaaaay.” Michael ran in and joined the hug. I messed with his hair and he chuckled.

 

“So when should we move in?” I asked.

 

“Why not right now” Michael said sounding all ready to go.

 

“Yeah that’s a good idea.” Frisk said agreeing with Michael.

 

“Um are you sure Frisk?”

 

“Yeah, why not? I don’t think Asgore or Tori will mind you guys coming to live with us right now.” She said.

 

“Ok. Let’s go.” We all got up from the big group hug we just did and I made a portal right outside Frisk’s house. We went inside and Toriel and Asgore were watching some sports.

 

“Hey mom, hey dad.” She gave them both a hug from behind.

 

“Welcome back my child. And I see you have brought Malik back as well.” Toriel looked at me and waved. Man, she is one awesome goat mom.

 

“Do you need anything Malik?” Asgore asked in a polite manner as if we were neighbors. Frisk lets go of them and comes back to me side by side holding my hand. Michael is already sitting down in their living room watching cartoons.

 

“Mom. Dad. Malik has decided that he and Michael would like to move in with us.”

 

“Oh that is wonderful my child.” Toriel came up and gave both of us a big hug. Asgore followed and join the hug as well as Michael. Me and Michael were finally going to have a family. An actual family to live with.

 

“Well, why don’t we get started moving some stuff in and then we can get the rest tomorrow.” I suggested.

 

“Good idea.” Frisk pulled out her phone and texted Sans. A few seconds later, he appeared right in front of us.

 

“so watcha need  kiddo?"  He asked scratching the back of his head even though he had no hair. He looked at me as if he wanted to kick my ass from the training but didn’t say anything.

 

“Malik is staying with us. So we need you to make a portal and help us carry some of their stuff to this house.” Asgore said.

 

“sure thing. good thing everyone lives here.” he said making sure I heard him. “well everyone except Undyne and Alphys.”

 

_Shit_

 

“Oh I cannot wait dear chid. Let us start moving everything now.” Toriel said with joy in her voice.

 

Sans made a portal to the living room in my house. We all step inside and started gathering everything we can and started moving them to their rooms. Our rooms where on the second floor and I took the room between Asgore and Frisk while Michael took the room across from mine by the skeleton brothers. Eventually we had gotten everything form the apartment including our beds, dressers clothes and pretty much everything else. We didn’t need a couch because they already had a huge one in the living room and we just left everything else at the apartment for the next set of people who live there. We did take the Xbox because Michael really loves that game console. As we got settled in I toured through the other rooms to see what they looked like. Asgore and Toriel’s room had a queen sized mattress and a big book shelf on one side. It was pretty big but there library was even bigger. I’m speechless and surprise to see an actual size library in the house but then again, the house was huge so I shouldn’t be surprise by this, but it’s just really amazing to see this. I then looked in Papyrus room and again I was surprise. I expected his room to be all normal but it looked just like a kid’s room. There was a desk with action figures standing up and there was this race car bed he slept on. He even had a shelf of books. There were some on cooking only spaghetti and then there were some kid books as well. I was dumbfounded just looking at this room. I had to punch myself twice just to make sure I wasn’t dreaming. I went into Frisk’s room next and it was just like a normal room. There was a desk with a laptop and some work from the University she attends; there was a large closet just full of all the dresses she would wear. To me she would look beautiful in everything. I was going to go and check out Sans room he told me “sorry kiddo but that room there is off limits.” I shrugged it off and went back into my new room just to lay down a little bit… it was near 11pm and I was about to go to sleep until it got a text.

 

**Frisk**

Hey. Wanna come into my room ;)

 

I immediately jump off my bed and speed walk right next door into her room closing the door quietly behind me. I saw Frisk in some cute pajamas that had red hearts all over it. I sat next to her on her bed. She pushed me back an sat on top of my crouch.

 

_Holy shit. This might just be happening._

 

She leaned down on me and whispered in my ear “ I love you so much” and before I could say anything she started making out with me. Her luscious beautiful lips pressing against mine and her tongue entering my mouth and started playing with mine. Her tongue taste just like sweet strawberries and I put my arms around her waist just so I know she won’t go away. She broke the kiss but not after playfully biting my lip. She giggled and started blushing. She wanted to take it farther. Take it to the next level of just kissing.

 

_Oh shit. Holy shit. This is it._

 

As soon as I was about to move my hands to her breast, someone knocked on the door. She quickly got up and went to her desk and act like she was on her laptop, while I decided to get up and act like I was still observing her room.

 

“Come in.” She said. Her voice was very out of breath after we just got done kissing. The door opened and it Toriel. I was glad it was her and not anyone else.

 

“Still looking around Malik?” she asked me.

 

“Yes ma’am.” I said now acting like I was a bit tired. “well I’m going to bed. Good night ladies.” I waved before I took my leave and went back into my room. I layed down on my bed in my new room in a new house with my new family.

 

_I looked around and saw a man beating up on a younger lady who was trying to protect me and my brother. She was such a beautiful woman. I don’t know why I couldn’t move. I felt fear inside of me. I feared that I was going to die. I feared that I wouldn’t see the next day because of this man. I feared that not even I could protect my brother from this abusive man. The woman was knocked down to her feet and she was laying down right next to me on the cold floor, blood covering her face. I couldn’t clearly see what she looked like not because of the blood but because of the tears that were rolling down  my face. I was crying and begging for mercy. She took her hand and wiped some of the tears from my face. “Don’t cry” she said as she got up and had dealt with another beating. I couldn’t take it anymore. I raised my hand which was now covered in black magic and lifted the man in the air away from the woman. My black magic was now covering his entire body. He was in my control. I put my hand in the air and immediately swung it down. He went from being in the air and being slammed to the ground. I repeated this process, willing to go so far as to kill this man. I wanted him dead. He was knocked out unconscious but I didn’t care. I continued. He was now bleeding. He deserved it. As soon as I was bout to do it again, I was stopped by the woman."You should not want to kill. You will raise your EXP and your LOVE and you don't want to do that. it is for the best my child" She then said putting a kiss on your cheek. All I wanted to do was to protect her and my brother. She told me it wasn’t worth it. So I let go of him and he was just lying there on the ground. Blood on almost all over his body. He was not getting up for a while. I grabbed the woman by her arm and told her we should go while we had the chance. She let go of my arm. I was crying. We could have gone. But she wanted to stay to make sure we got far enough. She packed me and my brothers clothes and gave us 20 dollars. “Take the next bus and get out of here. Go to the town by Mount Ebott and stay there. Something will happen that will change everything and when it does you will know what to do.” She gave me one last hug and told me “Take care of your brother and remember. I will always love you two”. Those were the last words I heard from her. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and did the same to my brother. I grabbed my little brother who was only a kid at the time; who would never remember this moment ever because he was too young; who was only 2 years old at the time; I grabbed him and I ran with the suitcase. I didn’t look back. I couldn’t look back. I could only look forward and I had to make sure that both of us were safe no matter what._

 

It was 1 in the morning. I woke up not knowing whether or not the dream I just had was real or fake. Was that about my past? Who was that lady? Why didn't she come with us? I was confused. I felt a tear run down my eye and I wiped it off. I got up and looked in a mirror then I looked left and right to make sure I knew where I was. I was in my new home. I was in my new room. I felt some what safe. I got up and went out in the hallway. I checked across in Michael's room to check on him. He was still in his bed and sleeping peacefully. I closed the door and then went into Frisk room and she was still there. I sighed with relief and closed the door quietly. Everything was there. I went down stairs and went into the kitchen to pour me a glass of tea. I then went into the living room and noticed that the T.V was on. I saw who was on the couch and it was Flowey. He was wide awake and he was just flipping channels trying to see what was on.

 

“Trust me Flowey. You won’t find anything on.” I told him.

 

“What are you doing late up Human and why are you in our house." he turned around looking at me with caution in his eyes.

 

"What? You don't trust little ol me?" I asked acting all innocent.

 

"Stop please" flower said feeling annoyed now. I chuckled.

 

"Ok ok. But why don't you trust me?"

 

"I just don't. Besides you might be planning to hurt us."

 

"Me, the great Malik. I would never. Besides if I wanted to I could but i don't. There is no point when you have a new family. And I'm your new brother."

 

"Please just shut up." He grunted.

 

"Alright fine. But answer this. Why are you always so arrogant?"

 

"Uuugh its none of your business. Besides none of you will understand. Humans or monsters. Only Chara can. On-" He stoppped after realizing what he just said.

 

"Chara?"

 

"I'm not saying anything else." He turned back around and kept flipping channels. I didn't say anything else to him. After drinking tea, I went back into my room and slept. I didn't have any more dreams and I didn't see Gaster either.

 

The next morning I woke up and decided to cook some food for everyone as thanks for allowing me and Michael to move in and live with them. I went into the kitchen and decided to cook a normal breakfast like eggs,, waffles, bacon, biscuits. A few minutes later I was already done cooking the bacon and waffles so now I focus on the waffles. While I was cooking Sans and Frisk came in and looked at me. I turned around just noticing them and wave.

 

“Good morning folks.” I waved turning back and continuing to cook..

 

“Malik, the food smells…. Delicious.” She said taking one of the pieces of bacon I cooked and ate it. Satisfaction was in her eyes.

 

“i didn’t know you could cook bud.”

 

“Me neither, until I actually started cooking while I was living in the foster home. I guess it was just one of the mysterious traits I have that I never known.” I said as I went back to cooking.

 

“either way kid, your doin a pretty damn good job.” Sans went to sit down and watch T.V. Flowey was somehow not in the living room but upstairs in Frisk's room. 

 

“Soo, do you need any help?” Frisk asks standing by my side.

 

“Just set up some plates and we are good to go.” After getting the plates, we place the food on everyone plates leaving enough food if anyone wanted some leftovers. As soon as me and Frisk got done setting up the food, everyone came down and dig in.

 

“Malik, this is amazing." Toriel said still digging into her food.

 

"YES MALIK. YOUR COOKING SKILLS ARE GOOD, BUT NOT AS GREAT AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS COOKING." Papyrus had said and then "NYEH HEH HEH" his way back into eating. I'm still wondering how skeletons even have stomachs.

 

"No wonder Frisk likes you" Asgore chuckled and Frisk started blushing.

 

"So how do you feel about this new family?" Toriel asked

 

"This is the best family ever."Michael said as he was done with his plate and i gave him seconds.

 

“Yeah he is right. This is pretty much the best famiy we ever had” Everyone looked at me and just smiled. I knew this was how a family was suppose to be. Well, theirs Flowey which I still got to see what’s up with him but I will figure that out later. Right now, I have a family to be with.

 

_If only my family was like this._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh. why did it take so loong for this chap?? sleep. enjoy the chap. also need Caesar Cipher to understand Gaster as always

3 Days till July 4th

 

It’s been a month since Michael and I have been living with Frisk and everyone and it was nice. Plus the fact that the Fourth of July was coming up and I couldn’t wait to do something big. Every day, I would get up sometimes make everyone breakfast (depends on who gets up first) and then after that I would teleport to Grillbys. Everyone was still amazed at the fact that I could use magic, especially Asgore. He would look at me in awe as he watches me teleports. I guess I do remind him of Sans. But sometimes when I look at him, he seems down about something. Maybe it’s because I can use magic and I guess that the fact that Humans had sealed him and other monsters inside Mt. Ebott, it’s probably making him feel uncomfortable. Well I guess that was something to focus on later

 

I woke up early. It was around 6am and everyone was asleep. I decided to get up and go drink something to get me started with my day. I started walking toward the kitchen, quietly making sure I didn’t wake up anybody. Well, that’s when I heard Gaster talking to himself in my mind. Well he was always doing that but he was talking about why my SOUL this time and why the color of it was black. I didn’t see what was wrong with it but then again, Gaster really didn’t explain to me what a SOUL was but he told me that my it was the most important thing and it’s the only thing that is keeping me alive right now other than my heart. He also mentions that if I died, then my SOUL will still live on. I wanted to know more but I would ask him or someone else later.

_Maybe coffee would be nice._ I thought to myself thinking about what to drink.

Pbssrr vf abg tbbq sbe lbh.

_Says the man that’s always talking to me in my head._

Znlor fbzr grn jbhyq or avpr. Vg'f pnyzvat naq erynkvat.

_You know, if I was actually talking to you around people, everyone would think I'm crazy._

Ohg lbh ner penml.

_True. Maybe that’s why my SOULS color is black._ He didn’t say anything after that but continued to talk to himself in my mind. Man I have to be one of the weirdest humans ever.

 

Before I got into the kitchen I thought I was going to be alone and have some time to myself in the morning. But when I stepped foot into the kitchen, I saw him. Asgore: The king of all monsters standing in front of the counter making....tea?

 

“Good morning, Asgore.” I said as I took a step forward.

 

“Ah, Malik! Good morning to you too.” He said smiling. “Would you like some tea?”

 

“Umm.” I hesitated for a minute “Sure why not.”

 

_Well, there goes my coffee._ I thought to myself

 

“Naq vgf urnyguvre”

 

_Ok, ok. I get it. Tea is better for me._ I said as I shrugged

 

I heard Gaster chuckling in the back of my head and I felt irritating. I mean, I know most of the times he is right but come on. He didn’t have to prove everything. Sometimes I just feel like hitting him with something but the fact that I can’t just irritates me even more. I decided to ignore him for now and just sit down in the dining room. Asgore sat next to me and handed me a tea. As I took a sip of the tea, I noticed that Asgore just kept staring at me for some reason. I didn’t feel uncomfortable, but something was on his mind and I was going to find out.

 

“So Asgore… I want to ask some questions about you.” I said and took another sip of my tea.

 

“Oh uuh ok.” He said looking rather nervous.

 

“If I make you feel uncomfortable just tell me ok because these questions will be personal.” He hesitated for a minute before nodding.

 

“First question: other than Frisk, did you have any other children?” I asked.

 

His face went from looking at me to looking at his tea.

 

“Yes. Me and Tori did have a child of our own and you reminded me of him.” I looked at him confused.

 

“Me?”

 

“Yes. Well, not you exactly. Just your eyes. They are the same colors as my son.” I noted that in my head

 

“My son’s name was Asriel Dreemur. He was the one who was supposed to take my place as king during the time we were trapped Underground. We had another child as well but she was human.”

 

“What?” Now I’m even more confused.

 

“Haha. It’s a long story so let me start over. But first would you like some more tea?” I nodded and he went up and made us more tea. He came back and sat down to continue.

 

“So Malik, have you ever heard of the story about how those who climb Mount Ebott would never return?” he asked. I simply nodded and he continued. “One evening a human child from the surface had climb up and fell into the Underground. My son, Asriel who was 13 at the time had found the child calling for help. He took her to us and we took care of her as if she was another child.” He took a sip and then looked around for a bit. “Her name was Chara.” I almost choked on my tea when I heard him say that but faked it out and swallowed.

 

“What a…interesting name.” I said smiling.

 

“Indeed. Chara was the first Human that fell into the underground. When Asriel came back with her, we were surprise. We didn’t think any humans would fall down there if they knew about the barrier but I guess they didn’t during the time. So we decided to raise Chara as if she was our own daughter. We had a wonderful family. We would read together, eat some butterscotch cinnamon pie, read them bed time stories… it was like a family we would have never thought we get. The underground was full of happiness. It was full of hope”

 

“Man that must have been a dream coming true.”

 

“Yes. It was… but unfortunately it was all taken away.” His smiled had faded and turned into frown. “One day Chara had gotten very sick. We couldn’t do anything because we didn’t know anything about human medicine. Her one wish she had was to see the flowers from where she came from. But….”

 

“Asgore you don’t have to explain anymore.” I looked at him and felt concern and sad for him. “I… I apologize for asking.”

 

“No it’s ok. I want to continue.” His smiled returned as he looked at me. “Besides, I feel like we might get closer if I tell you about me.” I nodded and he continued.

 

“The reason why we couldn’t get Chara out of the underground was because of the barrier. If the only the damn thing wasn’t there!” He got mad for a minute and then calmed back down. “The very next day… she died. Asriel, my one son that was full of grief, decided to fulfill her wish by taking her Soul and fusing it with his. He became so powerful, more powerful than me and Tori combine. I felt proud of him wanting to fulfill his sister’s dreams. After that we were waiting for him to come back and when he did… he was injured and weakened. We tried to heal him but it was too late. He turned into dust and he died in a garden full of golden flowers.” When he said golden flowers, it immediately reminded me Flowey.

 

“Asgore… thank you for telling me this story. I know it must have been uncomfortable but thank you.”

 

“I should be thanking you for listening to my story.” He got up and put our cups in the sink and I gotten up and wash them.

 

“Hey just one more thing” I said as I was done drying my hands.

 

“Ye-” before he said anything I gave him a big hug. Man he had felt like a pillow the minute I hugged him. He’s just like Toriel but softer. It took him a while to process what I was doing but he then gave me a big hug squeezing me.

 

“Malik, thank you.”

 

“There is no need to be thanking me. Besides, that’s what family is for right?”

 

“Malik…” tears started falling down from his face. “I promise you we will be the best family you ever had ok?”

 

“Sir, you already made that promise come true.”

 

We were still hugging for like a whole minute before we let go. Man, this guy is a real softy when it comes to being a family.

 

“Well Asgore, since we are up why don’t we cook everyone some breakfast huh?

 

“Ok, I will help out as much as I can.” He said as he grabbed a pink apron and wrapped it around him. I laughed so hard, almost falling on the floor and waking everyone up. Once I got that out of my system, I set up what we were going to cook. A huge breakfast including eggs, a stack of waffles arranging from different flavors, bacon, grits, burgers, hotdogs, steaks and one almost burnt butterscotch cinnamon pie.

 

“Um Asgore… I think we over did breakfast. This could be brunch though even though it’s like 9am right now.”

 

“I don’t think there is ever such a thing as too much.” He said with a reassuring smile.

 

“If you say so…” As soon as we got done, everyone started coming down to eat breakfast. When they enter the kitchen they say a mess and just stood there. When they went into the dining room and looked at all the food we cooked then looked back at us. They didn’t say anything for the 2 minutes. Finally the silence broke when Papyrus spoke.

 

“WOWIE KING, I DIDN’T KNOW YOU COULD COOK SO MUCH FOOD.”

 

“uh papyrus, i think they had a sunny-side-up day just to make all of this eggscellent food.” Sans said as everyone went silent and then started bursting into laughter. The only one who didn’t laugh was Papyrus but he had a smile on his face. As soon as we sat down and begin eating, Sans started pulling out more puns and Toriel and I joined in. Frisk started laughing making a few jokes herself. Asgore and Papyrus couldn’t do anything so they decided to go into the living room and eat their breakfast while watching some TV. After everyone was full there was still food left, so we decided that it will be our lunch today. Well Michael still wanted Grillbys and I was off for a while so we decided to head over there for lunch and grab some food real quick. When we came back home we saw Undyne inside ready to train.

 

“Hey, punk. Perfect timing. You and me are gonna train today but it’s not gonna be our normal training, ok?” she said looking intently at me.

 

“Um Undyne, why don’t I take a brea-” before I could say anything, Undyne grab me and quickly took me to the backyard. I was on the field and Undyne was standing next to me.

 

“Ok are you ready?” Undyne said stretching her arms and legs.

 

“Um yeah.” I was wearing a black t-shirt and some grey basketball shorts. I wasn’t really combat ready but I was ready for whatever was going on.

 

“B-before we start” Alphys had started. “w-we are going to teach you m-more about SOULS

 

“SOULs…” I hesitated to say something. Honestly I was waiting for Gaster to tell me more about this topic. Well, that's if I was going to see him in my dreams tonight, but I guess early bird gets the worm.

 

“Yeah so let’s get the lesson on” Undyne takes her hand and puts it on your chest. Her hand begins to glow and with one motion to pull back, she pulls out my SOUL. It’s still the same color before; black.

 

“T-this is still the first time I have e-ever seen a SOUL b-being black. Well really, any of us. We have never seen a black SOUL before.” Alphys readjust her glasses carefully looking at my SOUL. They never touched it and it made me wonder why?

 

“Wait. So there is no like black colored SOULS.” I asked

 

“N-not to our k-knowledge, no there hasn’t.”

 

“Oh…” I said.

 

“There are seven colors to a SOUL…well excluding yours.” Undyne had said still gazing at the black heart that was floating in her hand then back at me. “There is red, blue, orange, light blue purple, yellow and green. Each color has their own meaning to it. Like red is for DETERMINATION or orange is for BRAVERY and so on. Each on-”

 

“Wait could you tell me what the rest of the colors mean?” I asked cutting off her speech

 

“Uuuh sure.” she said with an eye brow rising up. “Well you already know red and orange. Blue is for INTEGRITY, light blue is for PATIENCE, purple for PERSERVANCE, green for KINDESS, and yellow or JUSTICE.”

 

“Interesting.” Was all that came out of my mouth.

 

“As I was saying earlier, each one has their own type of combat attack against an opponent. For example: when Papyrus made your gravity feel heavier, it meant that he turned your SOUL to blue. Or when he summoned the light blue spears to attack you and you didn’t move. But at that time, only the bones change colors not your SOUL.” Undyne took her free hand and made a spear. “Today we are going to be training you on how to fight using only your SOUL.” Alphys went back to the deck as Undyne took 5 steps back away from me. She let go of my soul which was now floating on its own. The minute she did, she took her spear and swiped over it changing the color from black to green.

 

“How?” I asked and was really all I could say again. I tried moving towards it but I couldn’t. My feet was stuck and attracted to the ground like 2 opposite magnets.

 

“As you can see, one of my abilities is to change your SOUL green which keeps you still in one place.” Undyne pointed at my feet which I notice, were covered by Green magic.

 

“So this is indicating that I can’t move right?”

 

“You’re good at catching on real quick nerd. And yes, it does. Now when we fight using this method, we do turn taking. You should be able to see four options: FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY” the four signs appeared right in front of me as she said that. “Choose fight.” I did as she said and my SOUL attacked her. It wasn’t much damage but it was enough to knock her back.

 

“Woooh Undyne, you good fam?” she looked at me with fierceness in her eye.

 

“Not bad for a first attack. Now here.” she throws me a spear. “In order for you to move to your next turn and FIGHT again, you must survive my attack. So now block my attacks with your spears. Oh, and I’m not going easy on you.”

 

Spears started flying left and right and I used the sear to block all of them except one which hit my soul. When it did, a shock went through my whole body and I fell down to my knees. The options appear again but this time I chose ACT. It gave me 3 options: check, taunt, and compliment. I choose check and Undyne’s stats appeared

 

UNDYNE

ATK: 8

DEF: 0

It then gave me a brief explanation on how she was a member of the royal guard and then the stat bar disappeared. After that more spears came my way and I block all of them.

 

“You’re doing well so far punk. Now come at me with everything you got.” She said as the options appeared in front of me again.

 

“Undyne, can we just take a break today. I have stuff to do today.”

 

“Ok if you can survive my next two attacks, then we will be done.” she said and then showed her arrogant face “Pfft like that will ever happen. I aint going easy on you so be prepared.”

 

“No shit.” I said as I choose taunt this time from the ACT option and I told her that her attacks are weak.

She kept going on with attacking me, not giving me a single break. It took about 9 turns just for her to tire out and gives up. She really wanted to win but gave up. Man Undyne is one tough cookie when it comes to just training. Once we stopped she turned my SOUL back to its original color and it went back into my chest. I learn a lot of things today. From Asgore’s past to learning more about SOULS, with this information I didn’t really know what to do with it but I guess I could just store it inside my brain for now.

 

___________________

 

2 Days till July 4th

 

I woke up after having the dream again about the mysterious woman who protected me and my brother. I don’t know if these where signs of something but I didn’t really cared at the moment. I wanted to clear my head so I got up out of my bed early (around 4am) and went to drink some tea (since Gaster keeps complaining about coffee so much). While heading down stairs I heard the TV on. I see Flowey there again changing channels.

 

“I told you there is nothing to watch.” I told him and he pause the show just to stare at me.

 

“What do you want this time?” he asks irritated of my presence.

 

“So harsh Flowey. I was only up to get some tea to clear my mind” I said and he eyed me. “But since you are up” I yawned “I guess I could ask you some questions.”

 

“If it’s about the conversation we had the last time” his face went from normal to this sinister evil look “You ain’t getting shit out of me!”

 

“Oooh so spooky” I acted scared then my eyes turned from its original color back to the deep black color. Flowey turned from evil to afraid of me in the next second. I picked up the pot he was placed in and brought it closer to my face. I was the one now looking at him with a sinister look and he was literally afraid of me. I laughed.

 

“Trust me. I have seen much worse if you are trying to scare me” I put my free hand up and he flinched back looking away. My eyes then went back to its original purple color and I put his pot back down on the couch. “So are you going to answer my questions or not.”

 

“You you ar-” he couldn’t say anything. Fear was deep inside him. I brought a chair next to the couch and waited for him to calm down. Man, this was priceless to see the fear in him. I almost laughed but help it back so he could answer my questions. It took him about 4 min and a cookie from the cookie jar to get him to finally relax and look at me.

 

“You feelin better now?” I asked

 

“Shut up” he said as he was still eating the cookie. “You really are a monster huh?”

 

  
“I told you before Flowey, I’m Human. I’m just… a bit different”

 

“Sure…. So what do you want from me?”

 

“Like I said, I just want to ask some questions.” He went back to watching his TV but listen to me.

 

“So I heard the King’s story about his past.” I said

 

“Ok and what does that have to do with me?” Flowey asked.

 

“I’m sorry. You didn’t let me finish…Asriel.” Flowey seemed pissed now. He looked at me furiously.

 

“How did you know who I really was?” he asked. I let out a quick chuckle.

 

“I didn’t know until you just told me.” He looked at me confused but then realizes that he just told me who he really was. He was frustrated.

 

“No, no, no, no, no!” he shook his head back and forth. He was honestly pissed at himself. I got him another cookie and waited for him to calm down.

 

“Well at least I know now who you really are.” I said nonchalantly. I gave him the cookie and he ate it without a second to spare.

 

 

“It was simple Az. I just figu-”

 

“Az?” he questioned.

 

“Yes. That is your nickname between us whether you like it or not.” I said “as I was saying… when the Asgore said you died and your ashes was spread in a garden of golden flowers, thought for a moment and thought…you didn’t simply died did you.” He stayed silent and I continued. “I don’t know what you did, but you are here now. But the king doesn’t know that you are Asriel. Am I right?”

 

“Man you really do catch on quick huh? For a human, your smart.” He said.

 

“Well thank you, I’m flattered.” I winked and sticked my tongue out at him.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Ok ok. Well that’s all for now.” I said as I got up and placed the chair back in the dining room.

 

“W-wait. You aren’t going to ask me about…Chara?” he questioned me and I thought about it for a minute.

 

“Hmmm. Nope.” I said walking away from him “Besides something telling me that more people in this house know about her, so I’m going to ask them. Goodnight Flowey… wait it’s like 4 in the morning. Soo good morning, Flowey.” I walked away and went back to my bed leaving him to his TV. I went back to sleep and had no dreams that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. net chapter will be up either tomorrow or tuesday. PEACE.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now a word from our sponsors.
> 
> Chapter 10. Never thought i get this far... use Caesar cipher to decode what Gaster says.

“Malik”

 

“whaaaat” I laying in my bed talking to whoever I was.

 

“Malik” they said again.

 

“who iizz it” they got in my bed and hugged me. I yawned and open my eyes noticing it was Frisk.

 

She giggled at me and then gave me a kiss. I felt myself fully awake and I kissed her back.

 

“Good morning.”

 

“Yeah babe. Love you too” I said yawning again wanting to fall asleep. My eyes were closing

 

“Malik, you gotta go up and go to Grillbys today.” She said sitting and going to my closet. She then started chucking clothes on me.

 

“Whyyyy? I’m on breeeaaak.” I said whining and putting a pillow over my face.

 

“Well, Grillby called and just said he needed a liitle assistance hun.” She kept throwing more clothes until I was buried under most of them.

 

“Ok ok.” Lazily getting up I was deciding what I should wear.

 

I didn’t really cared about what I wear so I closed my eyes and picked whatever came to me. I randomly selected a black Hollister shirt that had its name written in white on the front and for pants it was a beige AF khaki. After I got done ironing my shirt and making out with frisk a little bit more. We headed down to inform everyone that I was going to be a work for a little bit. Frisk insisted on going and I couldn’t really deny it because she already planned on it since the beginning. As I slice a portal open, we wave one last good-bye before stepping inside and landing in the parking lot near Grillbys.

 

When we landed my eyes opened as I saw the crowd of Humans standing there with signs. Protestors all overs Grillbys; signs saying “Go home Monsters” and “Nobody needs your Kind”. My anger grew, but Frisk had held me back.  Holy shit was I pissed today. I wanted just to knock everyone out. My anger grew worse and sooner or later, the thought of killing came to my mind.  

 

Funyy jr fubj gurz gur rkvg

i wanted to. I desperately wanted to kill every single fucking one of them. They want to come to my job and fuck woth my boss and innocent people. Oh hell to the fucking no.  
 

My eyes they faded back into the black demonic color. Dark yet darker. Gaster knew what he was doing. He was giving me more power. The power to kill. I had it. I could kill them all.

 

"MALIK!!!"Frisk had screamed and had awakened me from my madness. From death lurking inside my head. She hugged me tight. I looked at her. My eyes returning back into its purple color.

 

"Frisk..." It took me a minute to hug her. I was afraid of myself. "I'm sorry."

 

 

She gave me a quick kiss and then grabs my hand pulling me into the crowd. God I wanted to hurt them all but with Frisk here with me...she was like chains keeping me tied down from doing anything stupid.

 

God I love this woman.

 

Without me realizing, we were inside Grillbys. Everyone seems fine and relax, as if the huge crowds of assholes weren’t outside. I felt a bit relieve knowing that everyone was safe. They didn't give shit about the crowd and neither should I. I felt the dread of hatred that was crawling inside me leave. I felt happy. I went into the bar and with Frisk behind me; we helped out and serve the food. It was still breakfast time so people had demanded a lot of pancakes (waffles is better).

 

30 minutes since we started helping out and things felt peaceful at the moment. Serving a very muscular Aaron who always acted arrogant with his muscles, and a few froggits who I decided to compliment all of them. At first, I didn’t think they understand me but I saw there smiles had come and I felt happy. Everything was fine. Frisk was still working at the bar helping a few men who just wanted a drink. I saw them flirting with her and she just pointed to me. They gave me a disappointed look as if I, her boyfriend, shouldn't be around and I just gave them a sinister look. They turned blue and just went back into their drinks. I heard her giggle and it made me chuckle.

 

CRAAAASHH

 

Everyone looks at the window that was broken by huge rock. That same rock was 2 inches close from hitting a woman that was eating her breakfast with a Shyren. Everyone back for away from the area from where the broken window was and came closer to the bar.

 

The protesters where still there. Couldn't they have just gone home and mind their own business, none of this would have happened? I looked at Frisk who was also angry as well. I could see it in her. She wanted to do something but she knew it wasn't going to do anything. Besides, I don’t think they will take her lightly since she is the person that released the monsters from the underground. She knew the protesters had hated her just because she did something right. Fucking humans. We are the bane of our own lives

 

Sooner or later we would pay for our own actions.

 

"Don't worry guys." I said as calm as I could be, trying to hide the rage inside me. Everyone looked at me. Grillby stood beside me with a hand on my shoulder.

 

"Everything is going to be fine. I promise you." I said as the worry looks on all their faces had started to fade away a bit.

 

CRAAAASSHHH

 

The broken window had gotten larger until it was just a big spot where we could hear them and see them outside. Screaming the same things over and over. "GO AWAY. YOU’RE ALL DISGUSTING. YOU’RE ALL JUST LIKE THE FUCKING MONSTERS."

 

The monsters and the humans in the restaurant didn't want this. They didn't want any of this. All they wanted was a good breakfast and to have a good day today.

 

But no.

 

I decided to go by the broken window. I looked at the customers who were standing by the bar with Frisk who was still angry. Fear on their faces

 

"Guys I will fix this." I had a smile on my faces still trying to reassure them. "Trust me."

 

I looked back at the roaring crowd that was in front of me. The feeling in my gut said kill them just like Gaster wanted me to but I had calmed myself down to the point of where I could talk in a peaceful manner.

 

“Uuum, hello I guess.” The crowd couldn’t hear me because of their own roar. “Please, I would like to talk in a calmly manner.” The protestors were getting louder and louder.

 

“HEEEEY. ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR 2 MINUTES FOR FUCK SAKES.” I screamed and everything went silent. The protestors looked at me with even more rage.“Thank you.” I said politely. “Now I understand you guys want to be mad and stuff about these people inside.” I cleared my throat “but seriously you guys need to calm down just a tiny bit. It’s immature. I mean think about it for a minute. Do you think that protesting in front of a restaurant full of monsters and humans will really do anything?"

 

They stayed quiet for the few minutes that pass. The humans and monsters in the restaurant were quite shock themselves as was I. I somehow calmed a crowd of protestors. Everyone inside felt relief for a few second.

 

“You’re the one that’s immature.” Said one person from the crowd of fucking nutjobs.

 

“Yeah” another agreed.

 

“I bet you’re fucking one of those hideous shits right now aren’t you.”

 

“No. But that’s not the poi-” I was interrupted by more and them all of them went back into their roar of protesting.

 

“Why don’t you go back underground and fuck them all huh” they kept coming at me with more bullshit and I was just calm. My temper was building up though and I don’t know how long I could have lasted.

 

Lbh nera'g tbvat gb ynfg

 

_Thanks captain obvious_

 

“You’re fucking a monster.” Another person in the crowd said and the crowd got even louder. I looked back inside and saw the Monsters wanted to do something to prove to them that they are wrong but they knew they couldn’t.

 

“People would you just lis-” and before I said anything else I huge rock had hit me on my face and I fell on my back.

 

“MALIK!!” Frisk aid screaming and tried to come to me but Grillby held her back. I have to remember to thank Grillby later on for that.

 

My eyes were fully open. I was looking at the ceiling. Blood was running down my face. I was pissed. The protesters were even louder and louder.

 

“Ok” was all that came out of my mouth.

 

I stood up and touched my forehead. Blood. So much blood. I loved it. Hell, it felt like I was being showered in something rich. My eyes went back into the demonic black color.

 

Dark, yet Darker.

 

I opened a portal and Fangs had come out. His eyes weren’t purple like they usually were. They were the same color. Black. Dark yet darker. Fangs looked at the protesters. The protestors were now silent.

 

“ **Have I gotten your attention now**?” The sinister voiced came out of me. I felt it inside. Death, pain, hatred. All of it was flowing inside me. Bloodlust.

 **“Now you all have ten seconds to get the fuck out of here and act like nothing happen today.  If you don’t, my friend here sends all of your fucking asses to hell. Oh, and say anything to the media or police and I will personally visit you myself.  Any questions.** ” I asked. The protesters stood there shock as well as the people inside Grillbys. Even Grillby himself looked quite surprised.

 

**“Good, now let’s start the countdown. TEN, NI-”**

 

And just like that, they were gone. No more protest…for now.

 

My eyes were still the same. Filled with hatred, filled with wanting to kill every single protester and terrorist that wants to threaten a monster or human, who are just trying to get along. I wanted to fucking kill them all. My hatred grew stronger and Gaster was laughing.

   
 

Gung vf rabhtu.

 

I was snapped back to my normal self. Man I felt exhausted. I almost fell to my knees but I kept myself up. I took a chair and sat down. Fangs was back to his normal self as well and he was waiting for my next command. I pet him and scratch under his chin and he made this purr sound saying that he was satisfied with the way I’m petting him.

 

CLAP.

 

I turned around. Everyone was there still looking at me. I expected someone to call me a _monster_. But I didn't hear that.

 

CLAP.

 

They all started clapping. They were cheering. They were happy. They got closer to us. Fangs was on guard but I calmed him down. Eventually, I open a portal so he could go home. Everyone started thankingme, shaking my hand, giving me hugs. Even Aaron, who was acting arrogant and all manly at first and showing off his biceps, had thanked me.

 

"I could have done it but you know..." he was silent.

 

"It’s ok Aaron I understand." I sighed and he picked his head back up. "Besides I think if you had shown off your muscles to them, they would have been too scared."

 

We both laughed and then he left. After everyone thanked me, we all had free breakfast and lunch, and then we closed down dinner time to clean up the mess. After sweeping the glass and fixing the desk, we had to cover up the window to make sure no one would be able to look inside from that one. At least the other window was left untouched.

 

Frisk took out her phone and there was a bunch of text messages from Sans and everyone else. Damn it. If only none of this would have happened, this day could have turned out so much better.

 

When we were done cleaning Grillby thanked me again and I had thanked him too for holding Frisk back. Honestly, if Frisk were to get hurt in his, I don’t think anyone would have would have live to see another day. Well except Frisk and Grillby but everyone else…nope. As we enter home through the portal, Toriel was the first to greet us and gave us a big hug picking us both up in the air. She was worried. Shit, everyone was worried for a bit. Even Flowey they all came huddling up and joining the hug. Toriel then put us down and notice the wound on my head. I said I was going to be fine but she insisted on healing me. We all went and sat in the living room and Toriel begin healing me.

 

“Brother, are you going to be ok” Michael was looking at me and he was crying. I picked him up and sat him on my lap, giving him a big hug.

 

“YES H-HUMAN,” Papyrus said coming over as well. “WILL Y-YOU BE OK. THE WOUND DOES LOOK A BIT PAINFUL” Papyrus had asked. He was concern about my well-being. This was what it was like to have a _family_. This was what it was like to have someone _worry_ about me. I never had someone worry about me before. Well, other than Michael, but I don’t remember the first half of my past.

 

“Papyrus, Michael, I’m good. But you want to know what would make me feel better?” I asked and he looked at me waiting to hear what I needed.

 

 

“WHAT IS IT?”

 

“YOUR AWESOME SPAGHETTI!!” I said and his face lit up with joy.

 

“Really?” Michael looked up at me and I wiped the tears of his face.

 

“I’m serious Michael. In fact you should make some with THE GREAT PAPYRUS helping out.”

 

“OF COURSE HUM-…MALIK. I, AND MICHAEL SHALL MAKE THE SPAGHETTI RIGHT AWAY!!” Papyrus then stood in some famous position he would always do to show how “great” he was. But he wasn’t great…he was awesome. Michael had stopped crying and was now giggling and laughing. “I, THE GREAT CHEF PAPYRUS, WILL NOW GO INTO THE KITCHEN AND MAKE YOU A MEAL THAT WILL HEAL ALL YOUR PROBLEMS” Papyrus immediately ran into the kitchen with Michael in his arms and they started cooking. He let out a “NYEH” leaving everyone laughing for a bit.

 

Sans had come to sit next to me while Toriel was healing me. He told Frisk to go ahead and change as it was getting late and she nodded and went away.

 

“hey, so thanks for keepin frisk safe” he took a sip of ketchup that was in his hand and then continued “and thanks for savin my favorite place to eat.”

 

“Sans, I think that’s everyone favorite place.” I said and we both chuckled.

 

When Toriel got done healing me, we all sat down before Papyrus came bursting inside the living room with Michael telling everyone that his spaghetti was done. Sans, Frisk, Toriel and Asgore were worried that the food would taste… not good. But I reassure everyone that we will be fine and his food is great…probably. As we got into the dining room and sat at the table, the spaghettis was already laid down Everyone except Michael, Papyrus and I was looking unsure about eating it. But after a few minutes we all dug in. Papyrus and Michael’s spaghetti had tasted… so damn fucking awesome. Everyone was surprised and just started digging in.

 

“I told you guys it was going to be great” I said and they just nodded in agreement as they kept eating.

 

“OF COURSE MALIK. THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND MICHAEL WOULD NEVER DISAPPOINT ANYONE WITH OUR COOKING.” Everyone looked at each other and just laugh.

 

After eating everyone watch T.V until one by one everyone started going to bed. First Michael, then Papyrus and Sans but he came back. Toriel and Asgore was next and then finally Frisk went to bed. I got a text from her later on to come to her room after he was done and I replied saying ok.

 

It was just me and Sans. We sat silent for a few minutes. Flipping the channels on the TV until we saw something interesting. Eventually, one of us had to start a conversation so I decided to be the one to do it.

 

“So Sans… can I ask you a question.” I was carefully thinking what I was going to ask him. Sans has so many secrets that I don’t know about. He doesn’t talk much, and he’s lazy. It’s tough trying to get him to say anything.

 

“So you’re really gonna ask smiley trash bag over there questions. You really are an idiot.” Flowey said. He was in his little pot sitting on a couch with the remote.

 

“can you get any more annoying than just being a talking flower?” Sans was now looking at Flowey a bit pissed? Flowey looked back and just stuck his tongue out.

 

“And trash bag, you really are an idiot as well. Do you know what…Malik is?”

 

 It took him a minute to think about what he was going to say but then he came out and said:

 

“well he is better than what you are.”

 

“Oh boo-hoo. You heart my little feelings.” He sarcastically said. “You really are idiots huh?” Flowey had stopped and went back to watching TV.

 

“man, he could be a pain in the ass”

 

“You don’t have to tell me twice.”

 

“so what do you want to ask?”

 

“Well…this probably will involve both you and Flowey.” After saying that Sans looked at me. He didn’t know what I was going to ask but he knew it had to deal with something that had happen in the underground.

 

So um… do you know a person by the name of Chara?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reads and hope you enjoyed so far. will try to post the next chapter by tomorrow. thats if im not busy.... oh well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the reason why it took me so long to update this chapter. I was given projects by my teacher, and do a whole lot of other shit.(Not gonna explain....) and then i got stuck with a writers' block. Like Holy balls of waffle glory. I really had to think about how I was gonna do the story and i had to some what scrap my initial idea and put in bits of stuff. FEAR NOT. FOR I THE GREAT MALIK HAVE FINISHED DOING EVERYTHING AND WILL CONTINUE ON WITH THE UPCOMING CHAPTER. 
> 
> So read this and give a kudo if ya like. also give me ideas goes Writers block gonna be a pain in the ass
> 
> Also use decode what gaster is sayin with caesar cipher

Sans looked at me. He was shock. He heard that name before, hoping it would never come up. But now, it’s back. The demon’s name has been said again. Sans sockets went black and then his left eye had glowed with the blue and cyan color flashing. Flowey had muted the TV and was looking at me and back at Sans.

 

“malik, where have you heard that name from.” Sans voice went deep. He was angry.

 

“Great now you pissed off Smiley Trash bag.”

 

“Uuum” I didn’t know what to say. But I had to say something before Sans would get even more pissed.  “I’m confused.” Sans got even angrier.  Yay.

 

“ok. ima ask you one more time.  WHERE HAV EYOU HEARD THAT NAME FROM?”

 

“I will tell you Sans, if you calm your ass down.” I said angry at him as well. His eyes started going back to its normal way. Man, Sans could sometimes be a dick even if he was a skeleton.

 

“Your calm now?” I asked

 

“yeah…sorry.”

 

“Oh no. The skeleton is sad everyone.” Flowey interrupted putting on a dramatic show.

 

“Weed, can you stay over there please? Or should I call you by the other name.”

 

“You wouldn’t.” he didn’t sound dramatic now.

 

“Who the fuck do you think I am” I stared at him and he couldn’t say anything else.

 

“Now back to what we were talking about.”  I looked back at Sans. “I learned it from the weed over there.” I pointed at Flowey and Sans gave him a glare that made him flinch a bit. “I learned more about Chara from Asgore. Sad story if you ask me. But what I want to know is did you know Chara? And if so what do you know?”

 

“why do you want to know about her?” he asked

 

“If I told you why you both would think I’m crazy mate”

 

“You already are crazy” Flowey said

 

“can you shut up for a minute weed” Sans and Flowey had glared at each other as if a cat fight was going down and then he looked back at me for an answer. “just tell me the reason.”

 

“I’m curious. That is all.” I said and shrug.

 

“seriously?” he asked and I nodded. He was astonished at how simply I answered.

 

“Look Sans, I ain’t no investigator but I get pretty curious about a lot of things in life. And I mean I lot. Like Déjà vu for example.”

 

“Déjà vu?” They both looked at me confused now and I sighed.

 

“It’s when you experience something more than one time. It’s like you have relived the moment over and over again but can’t really tell and don’t remember like dreams. I have experience it at least three times I think. It felt like dreams but I know I can tell that I have repeated some of my life at least. We can talk about it another day.” I went back to where we left out “So what do you know about Chara that Flowey won’t tell me.”

 

Sans had a lot of mixed expressions going on all at once. He was confused, mad, and nervous because he didn’t really want to talk but he had no choice.

 

“malik, anything I talk about won’t be mention to anyone else right? Not even Frisk..”

 

“You’re really going to trust him with any info you give him” Flowey sounded angry from his voice rising.

 

“well i trust him more than i trust you.”

 

“Whatever. But if anything bad happens to us, I’m blaming you”

 

“as i was saying. do you promise?” he asked.

 

“I can’t keep promises Sans” he flinched again when he heard me say that “But….I will try.”

 

“ok.” he nodded “but before we start, why don’t we all have a drink.” Sans had taken a short cut and it only took him a few minutes when he came back with some tea that was in the fridge earlier. He sat the cups down on the table and I picked up mine and took a sip. Flowey looked at his for a minute and then took a sip as well.

 

“Ok so…Chara.”

 

“right. before we talk about her you remember when you were talking about  that déjà vu thing and experiencing stuff over and over again right?” I nodded “well the thing is, déjà vu is what we call a RESET. When someone RESETs, they have the ability to alter and create new timeline they made and has the option to change fate by making different decisions."

 

"So like a videogame. You can reset the whole game and if you want to, you could...Change how you play and maybe get a different ending"

 

"you’re quick to understand."

 

"Too quick..." Flowey added.

 

"I guess you could say that. Isn't that right Frisk?" Everything stood silent. Flowey and Sans looked at the hallway and saw Frisk looking and eaves dropping the whole conversation.

 

"How did you know I was there?" She asked

 

"I just guessed." I shrugged.

 

"You guessed?" Flowey looked at me dumbfounded. "and you still trust him?"

 

"Well… yes Flowey." She came and sat next to me.

 

"welp im on the kid's side. so i trust him." Sans gave a smile that convince everyone else except me. I know he doesn't trust me completely…I think.

 

Flowey couldn't do anything but join them and just trust me for now.

 

"um so where were we?"

 

"Actually Sans, let me continue the story."

 

"um you sure kiddo?"

 

"Trust me. So Malik, last thing you were talking about were RESETs right?" I nodded

 

 

_____________________________

 

 

 

“So let me get this straight. Chara is still living inside of you as we speak?” I asked.

 

“Yes and she is probably waiting for the right moment to somehow take over my body and RESET.”

 

“Wow” I laid back on the couch and yawned. “ok”

 

“ok?”

 

“Yeah, ok.”

 

“Wow this guy really must be an idiot.”

 

“Malik you aren’t worried about the fact that I will RESET?” Frisk asked looking at me concerned.

 

“Well… Yes and no.” I lay down on Frisk lap.

 

“kid sometimes i don’t know what to think of you.”

 

“Yeah, I know. It’s nice.” I closed my eyes for a bit.

 

“so what are you going to do now?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Your girlfriend is a freak who pretty much can manipulate time and Smiley Trash bag over here knows that. So you aren’t going to break up with her?” Flowey asked. Frisk looked sad now as if I was going to take advice given to me by a flower.

 

“Nope.” I said

 

“No?” they all said in unison.

 

“I got a girlfriend that can do magic just like me. Why would I?”

 

“Malik, I could literally stop everything and reset back to when the barriers up and that means we wouldn’t be dating.” Frisk looked down at me and tears had came from her eyes.

 

“Hey.” I grabbed her cheek and wipe the tears off her face. “Look, I know it sounds crazy and I know you’re scared that…Chara will take over you.”

 

“That’s pretty much how it’s going to end.” Flowey said.

 

“OMG FLOWEY IF YOU DON’T SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW, I WILL SHOVE YOUR ASS IN A FUCKING INCINERATOR AND WATCH YOU BURN.”  I literally scream hoping that I didn’t wake anyone up. Fortunately, I didn’t. Sans, Frisk and Flowey all looked at me.

 

“I meant…Flowey; could you do me a favor and be quiet for an hour?” He nodded.

 

“Ok. So like I was saying before shoving fire down someone’s roots...Frisk, I feel determined that you Chara won’t try to take over. I mean if you think about it, Chara has been inside you for like three or four years, right? And yet, you have the determination to hold her back even when she did wrong. You went back and corrected those mistakes. So if you think about it, you’re gonna be ok. And if she tries to take over again and kill us, well then she has to go through us.” I placed my hand on her cheek.

 

“wow kid. aren’t you a smooth talker?”

 

“Yep. Now guys, it’s a bit late. I would like to ask more questions. But my sleep is calling me. So, we shall all have this discussion another day?” I yawned and got up stretching my arms.

 

“yeah sounds like a plan” as soon as I looked at Sans, he disappeared.

 

“Flowey, you stay down here.” I said acting like a parent. He grumbled and turns the TV back on.

 

“Malik are you- Wooh!” before Frisk could say more I picked her up and took her to her room.

 

As I closed the door I gently, laid her down on her bed and then made room for me to lie next to her. We both lied down quietly not knowing what to do. Then there was chuckling in my head.

 

.....

Unir frk jvgu ure.

 

_You make it sound so easy._

 

Whfg gel gnxvat vg fybj gura.

 

I sighed and looked at her. Her beautiful blue eyes were like looking at a stairway to heaven. All I felt like I could do was stare at her but I couldn’t so I _tried_ making the first move. I pulled her closer to me. Her large chest resting on mine. She slowly brought her luscious lips against mine gently giving me a kiss. I held her tightly in my arms making sure this kiss won’t break. My tongue had taken control and poked her lips, asking for entrance. She gladly accepted and opens her mouth to where my tongue was now caressing with hers. Her tongue had tasted like sweet strawberries. She was moaning in so much pleasure my cock had started getting harder eventually bumping into her pants from mine. I took my hand and slowly crept up her shirt to where her breast where. I was about to touch her but stopped. My nervousness was getting to me. I broke the kiss so we could both get a breath of air before we continued going on any further. Both of us panting heavily, ready to move on.

 

KNOCK KNOCK.

 

_SHIT!_

 

“Who is it?” Frisk asks trying to make sure she had her breath. I kissed her and went down to her neck and softly bit her. She almost squeaked but she moaned silently.

 

“hey it’s me.”

 

_Damnit Sans._

 

“Welp” I whispered in her ear then looked at her. “That was short lived.” I gave her one more kiss before I made a portal behind me that led into my room and fell through it. I landed on my bed and as the portal closed, I took my phone out to play some games to pass time. Frisk didn’t text me back so I guessed she either fell asleep after a long talk with Sans or is getting a lecture about not to trust me. Either way, I didn’t care. I turned my phone on silent and closed my eyes going to sleep.

 

____________________

 

 

I open my eyes and I’m standing up in the void with Gaster a few feet away from me. His eyes looked as if they were filled with power. So much power, that it might just make him go crazy. He took his hand and snapped his finger. A huge blaster (which I call them for now) had appear beside him but this one was different. He was at least 2 times bigger than Fangs and this one had four eyes instead of two indicating it must be the captain or the alpha of its pack. All four of his eyes had no sockets in them as if it was lifeless yet it growled with anger waiting for Gaster’s cue.

 

“So… Gaster… what are we doing today?” I asked at him.

 

“Jung qbrf vg ybbx yvxr sbby?”

 

“Uuum…”before I could say anything else his blaster opened its mouth charging the magical beam that was aiming right for me. “Shit”

 

It fired and I immediately dodged it. Gaster shook his head in disappointment.

 

Fnq. Jryy gbqnl jr ner tbvat gb tb guebhtu dhvgr n ybg gbqnl. Naq ol jr V zrna whfg lbh. Ohg va gur raq...lbh jvyy orpbzr zber CBJRESHY.

 

“Gaster…why me? Out of all the people out there in the world…why choose someone like me.”

 

He didn’t say anything. All he did was snap his fingers again and more blaster appear.

 

“Well this will be a long night huh?”

 

Lrf. Lrf vg vf.

 

And so training begin.

 

Dark..Darker yet Darker.

______________________________

1 day till July 4th

 

I wake up. It’s 10 am. I get up and stretch and go downstairs. Fortunately I didn’t have to cook today because Toriel was down stairs already making breakfast. It’s not that I didn’t want to cook it’s just that I felt a bit exhausted after training with Gaster. I mean holy shit though, I didn’t know he would be putting me through so much hell like that. I offered Toriel my assistance but she decline and told me to wake up Frisk instead. Everyone was down stairs except Frisk and Sans. Well Sans is lazy so that’s cool. Before I reached the door I had a slight headache that came outta nowhere.

 

**_‘Do you really trust Frisk that much’_ **

****

… A girl’s voice?

 

_‘Um I’m guessing this is not Gaster right?’_

**_‘Well at least you’re smart to realize that’_ **

 

_‘Ok so at least give me a hint of whom you are cus at this point you could be anything or anybody’_

 

**_‘Hmm…the only hint you can get was that I did die.’_ **

****

_‘So chara’_

…

 

_‘Cool. So I was right. Well we will talk later ok?’_

 

I knocked on the door of Frisk bedroom and there was silence.

 

“Umm, Frisk you up.”

 

No response.

 

**_‘My, my… I wonder why she’s not answering.’_ **

****

_‘Why thank you captain obvious.’_

I knocked one more time before I decided to open the door. But it was locked.

 

“Frisk you ok?” my voiced filled with a bit concern.

 

THUD!

 

I turned around and it came from Sans room.

 

**_‘Oh this is getting interesting by the minute’_ **

****

_‘Are you always this annoying?’_

**_‘Aw you’re flattering me. Thank you’_ **

****

_‘No problem mate’_

I turned back around and gave one more knock.

 

“Frisk I’m down stairs. Just text me I you need anything” I said and headed down stairs.

 

“Wai-”I turned back around. Frisk was about to say something before she was cut off from something. Maybe she tripped. I could hear her panting heavily.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I-I will be downstairs in a few minutes ok.”

 

“Sure”

 

 

_________________________

 

 

“Oh shit he almost…aahh” Frisk was moaning in pleasure trying to be silent as she could by covering her mouth. “Saaaaans.”

 

“you will be fine. now you said a few minutes right?” he took his boney hands and smacked her ass hard enough to be heard from the dining room. “ _puurfect_ if you ask me.”

 

“Meow” Frisk winked as they went back into doing more naughty stuff

 

 

______________

 

I walked into the dining room where everyone was sitting that except Toriel who was still cooking.

 

“Mom, Frisk is still getting ready s she will be done in a few minutes.”

 

“Ok Malik…Wait, did you call me…M-mom?” She asked.

 

“Yes. Is something wrong mom?”

 

“Not at all… and thanks Malik.” Toriel had smiled and went back into the kitchen.

 

I decided to help by setting up the plates in the dining room. As the food got done everyone was sitting down but Frisk and Sans were still not occupied. A few seconds later Frisk was running down stairs while Sans was already in his seat. Her hair was quite messy. Guess she had a nightmare.

 

“Sorry everyone.” She said sitting in her seat.

 

“It’s fine.” Asgore said as he ruffled up Frisk hair making it even messier.

 

“Now let’s eat guys.” Michael said immediately putting food on his plate before anyone could anything which caused everyone else to dig into breakfast.

 

I only took some eggs and two pancakes. Unfortunately, I wasn’t really feeling hungry so I ate whatever else I could _mustard_ up in my stomach. I then got up as I was done eating and then went back into my room to lie in my bead. I had a lot to think about especially since Chara started now appearing in my head and the fact that July 4 th is pretty much the next day. I closed my eyes for a bit just to clear my mind on somethings.

 

_______________________

 

When I opened them I was in this endless field with a bunch of daisies around me. I looked to see if anyone was there and saw a girl in a green and goldish looking striped sweater with brown pants and she looked like she was Frisk twin. But her eye color was read and it look like she had these blush marks on her cheek. She was also carrying a kitchen knife with blood dripping from it spreading into the daisies.

 

**_“So we meet again,” she said eagerly._ **

****

“Technically, this is the first time we met in person, other than you talking in my head like a ghost, but yep. I guess this was fate.” I said shrugging as I walked towards her.

 

**_“You are an interesting person you know that”_ **

****

“I get that a lot now days.”  She giggled but it was eventually turned into a maniacal laugh.

 

**_“So how about you and me erase this world together. With your power and my determination we can do anything.”_ **

****

“Naw. I’m good fam.”

 

 ** _“No?”_** she disappeared and appeared in front of me. She took her free hand to grab my cheek and then brought her forehead to touch mine.

 

“Um, Chara? I am taken you know that right?”

 

**_“Oh I know. But you know she might be trying to get with someone else.”_ **

****

“Hmm…you might be just right.”

 

**_“And you aren’t surprise by this?”_ **

****

“Why should I be? We are all HUMAN. Am I right?” She let go of my cheek and took a few steps back.

 

**_“Well I know you do have questions but that will have to wait for another time. I just wanted to see you.”_ **

****

“Ok. Bye Chara.” I waved. She didn’t do anything but disappear as well as the field and now I was back in darkness.

 

_______________

 

 

I open my eyes and I’m back in my room again. I took the phone out to see if I got any messages but didn’t get any. I sighed and started playing brave frontier. I sat straight up as I heard knocking on my door.

 

“Come in.”

 

Michael came bursting through the door and jumped himself on top of me.

 

“Oof” I almost lost all my breath when he land on top of me.

 

“Bro, what are we gonna do for the fourth of July?”

 

“Hmm…why not we surprise everyone and go to our favorite shop to get the _Good_ fireworks.” He was already excited as he heard me say that.

 

“Great idea.”

 

“But remember Michael, it’s a surprise.”

 

“What is the surprise my child?” I turned to the door and saw Toriel peeking inside. “Oh I am sorry for interrupting. I will take my leave.” Toriel said as she bow down her head.

 

“Mom its ok” I said. She looked back at me. She was still shock to hear me call her mom but she smiled.

 

“Yeah mom, in fact, why don’t you come with us to the store.”

 

“Oh, I would love to.” She clapped he hands together. “What are we going to get.

 

“Fireworks.” “Fireworks!” we both said together.

 

“Fire…works?”

 

Me and Michael both looked at each other before we turned back and look at Toriel.

 

“Toriel, it looks like the three of us today will do some maaaaajoor bonding. And you’re gonna love it.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. I hope i can get the next chapter out by at least thursday. Again thanks and....EAT TEMMIE FLAKES AND WAFFLEs


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like crap righting this chapter..... Oh well. Read and leave a comment or kudo or whateves. anything is fine.

Toriel and Michael were waiting downstairs as I was getting dress. Well I already knew I was going to where some black husky jeans. I now had to choose between two Pokémon hoodies. While one was a black hoodie with Mega Gengar on it, the other was black and had Hoopa Unbound. Two great jackets but unfortunately I could only choose one

 

KNOCK, KNOCK.

 

“Come in.” I said as I finally decided which hoodie I was choosing.

 

The door opened and it was Frisk.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Oh, um nothing. I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me and Sans right now.

 

_“Shit.”_

**_“Hmm. Maybe you should stay with goat mom and then later on hang with them.”_**  I ask

****

_“Am I really going to take advice from a murderer?”_

**_“Do you have any suggestions?”_ **

****

_“Touché”_

 “Sorry Frisk, I promise my brother we will do stuff together today, and he invited your mom so it’s just the three of us for now.” I said feeling kinda upset. “But how about later on? Maybe we can go to Grillbys. My treat.”

 

“Sure.” she said coming up to me and wrapping her arms around my neck before giving me a sweet kiss. Then she let go and took off.

 

“Oh and one more thing…”She stop at the door. “Hoopa Unbound is better.” She gave me a wink before exiting my room.

 

_Nope. Gengar is better._

I put on the Hoopa Unbound hoodie anyway and some deodorant before I head out. I didn’t feel like walking so I teleported to the kitchen, which made papyrus flinch a bit while he was cooking his spaghetti.

 

“MALIK. WHY ARE YOU TELEPORTING INTO THE KITCHEN”

 

“Sorry papyrus. I didn’t feel like walking.” I head into the fridge and grab an orange soda out of it.

 

“OH NO!! PLEASE DO NOT TELL ME YOU HAVE BECOME LAZY JUST LIKE MY BROTHER HAS?” he said pointing the spoon he was using with at me.

 

“Of course not. Besides, I’m trying to be great like you Papyrus. Then again no one can be as great as you.”

 

“O-OF COURSE NOT” he started blushing. The orange color appearing on his cheeks made me chuckle. “NOW YOU GO DO YOUR BUSY STUFF WHILE I SHALL CONTINUE TO PRACTICE MY AMAZING COOKING SKILL!!”

 

 “Yes Sir.” I left with my soda and went into the living room where Michael and Toriel were waiting. Michael was sitting on Toriel’s lap while they were watching cartoons. I felt happy that Michael now has a mother figure in her life given the fact that we still don’t know who added our parents were. But that didn’t matter now I guess. The past is the past.

 

“Ok. I’m ready guys.” They both turned around and notice me. Michael got up from Toriel’s so that she can get up as well.

 

“So Malik. Where are you taking us today?” she asked me.

 

“To ‘wonderland’” Michael said.

 

“Wonderland? Is it a place full of wonders?” I almost laughed after hearing Toriel asked that but kept it in.

 

“Nah, but you will see.” I made a portal and we all stepped inside it

 

When we stepped out, we were all standing in front of the mall. Luckily, people didn’t notice 2 kids and a monster coming through a portal or I think everything would have gone out of control. Toriel started to walk towards the mall but I stopped her. She looked at me puzzled.

 

“Aren’t we going inside to get umm….. Fireworks is what they’re called?”

 

“FIREWOOOORRKKKSSSSSSS” Michael was getting hyped.

 

“Yes to the Fireworks. But no to the mall. We don’t get our Fireworks from here.” I said as me and Michael walked the opposite direction from the mall. Toriel hesitated but eventually followed behind us. About 3 blocks away from the mall and we enter the outskirts of Ebott. There was an outlet mall were little stores connected to each other. Most of the stores here sold clothing while others sold food and accessories. On the corner was a store that was simply called “Wonders”. All the windows were tinted to where you couldn’t see from outside what’s inside, but could see vice versa. We went up to it and there was a microphone by the door follow by a camera on the upper right.

 

“Um Malik are you sure we are at the right place?”

 

“Fire-”

 

“Michael shut up. And mom, yes, yes we are.” I knocked on a door using a specific pattern.

 

KNOCK…KNOCK KNOCK.

 

“Malik?! Is that you” A woman’s voice came from the microphone.

 

“Yep and I brought Michael and someone very special you want to meet.”

 

“CLICK”

 

The door was now unlocked and I opened the door allowing Toriel and Michael to go inside first. When Toriel went inside I saw how her mouth dropped as she looked all over the place. The place looked small on the outside, but on the inside it was huge. Everything inside had Fireworks, rockets, sparklers pretty much anything you can fine in a shop that was prepared for the fourth of July. But this place was 10 times better than any other shop. From the back you could hear noises that caused echoes so loud that people should be able to hear from the outside. Luckily, the place is soundproof so people won't know what’s actually going on. I headed toward the back and Michael had followed me while Toriel was looking around. I saw the door open and she came out of it. Her hair was mint green with a mix of midnight black and had flowed over her shoulders. Her eyes were orange-red and had shined throughout the whole room. Her somewhat thin body reminded me of how she looks when we lived at the orphanage. The only difference now is that she had a nose and tongue piercing and had grown a little bit taller, but still not taller than me. She was wearing short white apple bottom jeans exposing her thick thighs and a black punk rock shirt with two swords crossing each other. She came up to me and threw her arms around me as she gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

 

"It’s been a while since I’ve seen you Malik. Like I think maybe 3 or 4 months ago." She pulled back to where she could see

 

"Yeah it has been a while Kat."

 

"So where have ya been working at now huh? Another restaurant? They better pay you good. Oh oh!! And free food!! We need to go now!" She said as she laid her head on my chest again.

 

"Calm down. I will explain that later."

 

Once Toriel got caught up and had a nice look at the shop, she came to the back where she saw me hugging Kat to which her eyes she saw as my girlfriend.

 

"Ooh Uuum." She couldn't find words to say. "Am I disturbing you two's private time?" She said sounding a bit nervous

 

"Oh, sorry mom." I said. Kat had let go of me and saw Toriel. Her eyes widened.

 

"Omg. Malik is this who I think it is?!" she ran up to Toriel to get a closer look. Toriel feeling a bit flabbergasted let the girl observe her.

 

"Kat, calm down." I said. Kat realized what she was doing had died down her energy just for a bit.

 

"Oops." She backed up and bowed her head down. "I'm sooooo sorry. I was just so surprised that I finally got to meet you. Like the real you. I'm like your biggest fan."

 

"Wow" Toriel had blushed. “I didn't know I had human admirer."

 

"Dude. I liked join a fan club online and like a lot of people love you guys." She said "And and-" before she could say anything else, I covered her mouth to calm her down.

 

"Anyway...Toriel this is Catherine but you can call her by her nickname 'Kat'. Kat, well...you know who this is." I uncovered her mouth now and she was trying to get a breath of air.

 

"Nice to meet you Catherine”

 

“Please. You can call me ‘Kat.’”

 

“Ok Kat!” Toriel smiled. “I see you have a nice store here” Toriel glanced over the store once more.

 

“Oh this is not my store. The owner is down there.” She pointed at the door.

 

“Can we go inside?” Michael asks.

 

“Michael you could have been gone a while ago.” Kat said

 

Michael zoomed pass all three of us and ran inside the door that headed down stairs. The rest of us followed. As we enter Toriel looked even more shocked as she saw how big the basement was. All over the place were bottles filled of different color liquid. It made the room look beautiful shining and glistening as if they were stars in the sky.

 

“Old man. Are you down here?” I asked looking around.

 

“Ah Malik, is that you?” Booms can from the direction of the voice. “I’m over here with Michael.”

 

We followed the voice and it led to Michael who was watching a tall older man put some strange liquids into a pot and mixing them together and then waited. The older man was bald but had a long grey mustache and beard that went all the way down to his knees. His eyes were closed but he wasn’t blind.

 

BOOM

 

The whole area was now covered and smoke and everyone coughed a bit as the smoke started disappearing. The liquid in the pot had now started to glow a dark green and with that he took the pot and pour the liquid into the rocket. He turned around and saw me with Kat and goat mom.

 

“Well well, if it isn’t Malik. I haven’t seen you since some months ago.” He got his stick and came my way.

 

“Yes it has been a while. Oh, and before I do say anything else...” I brought Toriel over “This is Toriel but I guess everyone knows that since she is the Queen of the monsters. Toriel, this is Tim, the man that really knows how to make a rocket.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you Mr. Tim.” Toriel bowed her head.

 

“The pleasure is all mine, and please just call me Tim” Tim bowed as well then he stood back up. “So Malik, I’m guessing you’re here for this.” He pointed at the rocket that he just got done pouring the liquid in.

 

“Reading my mind like always huh? As expected from you.” I said as I smirked. He cocked an amusing grin on his face

 

“Excuse me.” Toriel put her hand up as if she was a kid wanting to ask a question. “But Tim…what is it that you do?”

 

“Seriously? Malik didn’t tell you anything?” Kat asked and shot me a glare.

 

“I thought it would be better if it was a surprise.” I shrugged.

 

“Idiot” she says and stuck her tongue out.

 

“Yeah idiot” Michael copied Kat

 

“Well” Tim said as he stroked his beard. “You could say I am a mad scientist trying to mix different things to get a great reaction. But I’m just a store keeper.”

 

“Oh. I see” Toriel nodded in agreement.

 

“So old man” I said cutting in the conversation politely “what do you want for the Rocket today? Name your price.”

 

“Oh? Someone is very impatient.”

 

“Sorry. I have other thing to do”

 

“I understand.” He said as he grabbed the rocket and handed it to me. “Well this time it’s free of charge.”

 

….

 

“Uuum, this is a new. What’s the occasion for?

 

“Yeah Tim” Kat agreed with me “This is the first if not second time you have given him something for free. Are you ok?”

 

“Yes I am fine. And the reason why I am giving this to you is…secret.”

 

I shrugged and made a portal to my room. Dropped the rocked inside and it landed on my bed. Michael took this opportunity and jumped into the portal too.

 

“Bro Ima go play video games with Flowey.”

 

“Ok but make sure he doesn’t bully you Michael.” I closed the portal. When I looked back up, Kat was surprise and Tim was quite shocked as well. Toriel was looking around the basement still amazed at all the liquids. Observing them and making sure she doesn’t touch or mess up anything.

 

“Oh uuum….hey I can use magic now.” I said.

 

“OMG MALIK, THAT IS SO FUCKING AWESOME. CAN I LEARN IT TOO? OMG!” I put my hand over Kats mouth so she wouldn’t say anything else again.

 

“Hmm."he hesitated before he said anything else. "Well I am quite astonished that you could do something like that…” he said in a serious tone. “Hopefully you aren’t abusing that magic right?”

 

“Tim. You know me. I wouldn’t do something stupid with anything...unless its like food. Besides I only use it for transportation and nothing else.” I didn't mention the training because he would probably look at me suspicious. Oh wait he already is doing that right now.

 

“Really? Good. Because we wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to you right?” He said in a threatening tone.

 

“Of course not.” I smiled.

 

“Well good.” He smiled as well as he was back in his old chipper way. “Now because I am feeling great today, I am letting you have whatever you want in the shop. It’s on me.”

 

“Anything?” I asked

 

“Anything.” He confirmed.

 

“Well….

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Bro Ima go play video games with Flowey.”

 

“Ok but make sure he doesn’t bully you Michael.” As I closed the portal, Michael sat on my bed thinking about what he should really do. The first thing that came to his mind was messing with the rocket but he knew that he would have that opportunity tomorrow. Since that was off the list, Michael got up and headed straight toward the kitchen to get something to drink. When he expected Papyrus to be in there cooking something, he wasn’t. He was outside with Undyne and they were training. Michael sighed and decided to head toward the couch in the living room. Well he was until he heard the moan. Michael snuck his way back into the kitchen so he wouldn’t be caught. He couldn’t see what was going on so he decided to listen.

 

“Sans we shouldn’t do this.” It was Frisk voice.

 

 _“What is Frisk talking about_?” Michael had thought

 

“no one is here Frisk. its just you and me.” Sans said as he slid his boney fingers on Frisk thighs making her moan again.

 

“ _Woooh woooh woooh. What is going on here? Doesn’t Frisk like my bro? Why is she with Sans?_

“But Sans, I love Malik. You know that.”

 

“but you love me to right?” Sans asked. Frisk hesitated to answer.

 

“…Yes. But not as much as I love Malik.”

 

“hmmm. maybe i can make you love me more if i try.” Sans gave Frisk a kiss. Frisk try resisting but couldn’t do anything but deepen the kiss.

 

“ _Holy macaroni with spaghetti. What am I going to do? If I tell Malik he will get mad but if I don’t…”_ Michael got up and backed away. He slowly went back upstairs and entered my room. When he open the door and closed it slowly he let out a sigh.

 

“Hey what are you doing in here” Michael almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice. When he looked up, he saw Flowey sipping on some cola. Michael let out another sigh. But then he realized what he just saw and panicked.

 

“Uuum, hey so what are you doing in Frisk room? Where you looking for me or something” Flowey asked. Michael just realized he was in Frisk room.

 

“Uuum.”

 

“What? You got something to say then say it.” Flowey was now being rude but Michael didn’t notice.

 

“Flowey…I saw something…crazy.”

 

“Ok. That’s nice.” Flowey went back into drinking his soda.

 

“Frisk and Sans were kissing….” Flowey spit the soda out and almost choked on it. “Flowey?”

 

“What did you say?” Flowey was shock but was also in rage.

 

“Flowey calm down. You can’t tell anyone ok. Not even Malik needs to know this.” Michael said begging on his knees.

 

Flowey turned around and thought about this.

 

 _“The other Human is supposed to be dating Frisk right? So now smiley trashbag is trying to makes his move on her.”_ Flowey thought it over again and then a sinister smile came on his face. he then turned back around and acted all normal.

 

“Golly Michael. That is some huge news there. But don’t you worry. Little ole me won’t tell a soul about what happen.

 

“Promise?”  Michael took out his pinky to make a promise.

 

“Promise” Flowey took a vine and wrapped it around Michaels finger. “Now why don’t we go downstairs and plays some games.”

 

“But…there still downstairs doing…stuff.”

 

“Naw. I assure you Michael that they will play games with us as well. But before we go there, we will head to the kitchen and get snacks.”

 

“Eye eye captain.” Michael made a pirate pose and then grabbed Flowey as they both headed to the kitchen. Flowey had a smile and he had a plan. A perfectly planned plan.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Well I couldn’t make a portal to my room because I pretty much fill it up with every single rocket that Tim had in his shop into it. I sighed because now I will be sleeping on the couch and not my comfortable bed.

 

 _Oh, maybe I could sleep with Frisk tonight._ I fist pumped in the air.

 

 ** _Aw. What’s wrong with sleeping with me?_** Chara asked all innocently.

 

_Chara, what do you want?_

**_Oh nothing. Just came here to bother you._ **

****

_Once again thanks captain Obvious._

I opened my eyes and I was leaning on the wall in Tim’s shop. Toriel was taking another tour around shop and Kat was with her to explain what things were and how they worked. When they got done, I gave Kat the address to our house and we left. Before I made a portal, Chara had begged me to go into the chocolates store to get chocolate. When I asked why she simply stated:

 

**_BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE CHOCOLATE._ **

****

 I didn’t want to feel annoyed so I went in to buy one chocolate bar. Turns out that I got more than what I thought I was getting and ended up with 3 bags, all full of chocolate. I made a portal in landed us in front of our home door. When I opened it, I saw Frisk, Flowey, Michael, and Sans playing Mario kart. I walked into the kitchen putting all the chocolate into the freezer so it won’t melt and then I went back into the living room and watched them play. When I go bored of watching, I went back outside and I watch Papyrus and Undyne trained. It looked like they were going at it for hours because of all the damage I have seen. I got bored and then went back into the living room and sat on the reclining chair. I closed my eyes and was knocked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Annd thats it i think..... Or is it
> 
> ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° 
> 
> ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°  
> ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°  
> ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°  
> ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this gonna be a long good chapter i think (Feeling like trash right now) Im going to sleep. Will write notes later. Until then enjoy the chapter. leave a kudo or comment and go eat a waffle. Also will edit later

Znyvx.

  
I heard the voice as I yawned and woke up in the void. Instead of me being on a chair, I was on a king sized bed covered by a blanket. I saw Gaster sitting down reading another one of his books. He was so intrigued into reading that he didn’t notice me getting up and coming to him. I tap him on his shoulder and he put his book down looking at me irritated.

 

Whfg orpnhfr V'z ernqvat, qbrf abg zrna gung V qba'g abgvpr lbh jnxvat hc.

 

“Oh…Ok.” I yawned again. “So why did you call me into today Doc? Found anything new about me?”

 

He shook his head. “No? Ok, then why did you call me in today? Well, other than the fact that you want to train me like there ain’t no tomorrow.” I said. He pointed towards my chest.

 

“Yeah I know. The SOUL: pretty much the thing that’s keepin me alive and all that jizz. I get the gist of it.”

 

Bs pbhefr. Jnvg ubyq ba.

 

“Huh?” I looked at him confused. He snapped his fingers and started coughing.

 

“Ok now where were we? Oh yes! About the souls: I understand-”

 

“What the fuck Gaster?” I was so fucking stunned. Shocked. He could talk. I mean sure the whole different language shit and me understanding act was cool (all though I don’t know how) but he could talk English. Like, he just spoke words. I can’t believe this.

 

“What is wrong with you?” his voice sounded a little weary but it had some bass in it.

 

“Since when did you learn how to speak…oh I don’t know…NORMAL?!!” I am awed simply by the fact that Gaster can talk.

 

“I could have spoken like this for a while now.”

 

“Then why didn’t you? I feel like we can just have a regular conversation like this. We can feel a bit normal.”

 

“Malik, you can’t be serious. Even if I did talk like this, this still isn’t normal under any circumstances.” He said throwing his book at me and I caught it. “You are having conversations with a mad man plus a serial murderer in your head and you call that normal?”

 

“Ok, ok. You got a point. But hey, I try.” I said shrugging

 

He grunted. “Shut up.”

 

“So go back on about SOULS in shit.”

 

He had an annoyed look on his face. “Fine.” he grabbed another book that was by his chair and started reading. “Do you remember the time you did soul training with Undyne?” I nodded. “When you fought her the first thing you did was check her stats. Did anyone ever check your stats before?” I thought about it for a minute. Undyne didn't check it. Papyrus didn't either when he first pulled it out. Unless they can simply see it without pulling my soul out, I shook my head. “Well the last time we train, before you left I had a look at your stats and it was quite…intriguing.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

He looked at me and chuckled. “Why don’t you see for yourself.” He faced his hand towards my chest, pulled out my soul and showed me my stats.

**Malik LV: 1**

**HP:???**

**ATK:???**

**DEF:???**

“Sooooo what am I looking at here? Is it a prank?” I asked looking over the stats again.

 

“I’m afraid not.”

 

“Well I can understand the fact that my LV is 1 since LV stands for Level of Violence and all that. I mean I haven’t killed anyone… I think.” I thought about it for a minute. “Nope: None that I can remember.” I sighed. “But why would my other stats be a question mark? Maybe it’s because the color of my SOUL is black.”

 

“Not quite.” he put down his book in his lap. “Maybe it’s because you have the ability to use magic. Like the ones who trapped us underground, they somehow overpowered us with their strength in magic. That was one of the reasons why I became the royal scientist. But I mainly focus on trying to figure out how human SOULS work so we could get out the damn barrier and you know already how that went.” He sighed.

 

“Yep. You fell into your own creation and something about you scattering across timelines or something.” He snorted “And no one remembers you except your son Sans, right?”

 

“Unfortunately yes” He picked up another book from the stack of books he had on the left and read through it.

 

“So again, why question marks?” I asked still confused.

 

“It’s because it means you can obtain more powers than you think. You could become an all mighty being that no man nor monster could stop. You could even become…” he trailed off.

 

“God?” Silence. “You really think that I could become a God?

 

He didn’t say anything. Silence. He then cough and spoke. “I wouldn’t go that far…But…” he thought twice before the next few words came out of his mouth “Yes, you COULD become a God.” He made sure I heard the specific word. “It’s just a possibility. Most likely a low possibility but then again, a human SOUL is like the equivalent to more than 50,000 monster SOULS.”

 

“….So your telling me that I, or any human, have the power to pretty much seal all the monsters back in the Underground? Or worst?” He nodded. Wow, when it came to human SOULS shit gets real. I wonder why we were given all this power. Maybe it was because he had so much Determination to the point that we wanted more.

 

“So why do I have these powers?” I questioned him.

 

“Most likely because your parents must have had powers too.”

 

“Oh.” Was all I could get out. It made sense I guess. Maybe they died protecting me and my brother. That can explain the reason my we lived in the orphanage for a while.

 

“Well… I guess I’m going to be thinking about a lot today.”

 

“Of course.” He snapped his fingers and summoned two huge Blasters “That will be after I’m done training you.” He smiled maliciously.

 

“Shit.”

 

 

 

 

_____________________

 

 

 

 

“Ouch”

 

I open my eyes and see Flowey who’s in his usual flower pot watching TV. But he had these little pellets surrounding him and he threw more at me. Most of them hitting my face and I got really pissed. “Can you stop that?” I asked politely.

 

“Sorry. Just didn’t want to hear you snoring for another 8 hours like a certain piece of trash.”

 

“Sorry. So why are you up so late?  Couldn’t sleep”

 

“Pretty much, but I was actually waiting for you.” He smiled.

 

“Waiting for me? This is a first. I didn’t think I would have any fans. Unfortunately I don’t sign autographs but for talking flowers, I coul-”

 

“Frisk is cheating on you.” He said interrupting me.

 

“…Wut?” my heart had sank a little bit but I had kept my composure. “You’re joking…Right?

 

“Nope” his smiled grew.

 

“Do you have proof?”

 

“Ask your brother. He knows as well.” He went back into watching TV. I just looked at him for a couple of more seconds before I decided to watch TV as well.

 

“Man, didn’t think that she would cheat on me. I guess I could talk to her about it right now.”

 

“Can’t” Flowey said as he flipped the channel.

 

“Why not?” I asked.

 

“They went out to Grillbys.”

 

“How long was that?”

 

“An hour ago” he yawned.

 

An hour ago? I thought I was going with them but I guess they had other ‘plans’ either way. I sat there in complete silence and just watch TV. I couldn’t think of anything to do now. I mean, I guess my girlfriend …well ex-girlfriend now likes Sans more than me. I don’t have a problem with that. I guess I just wasn’t her type in the end. I lie down on the couch and continue to watch the TV. I couldn’t go to sleep and I stayed awake the whole night.

 

 

_____________________

 

 

July 4th

 

It’s 7:30 in the morning and I went up and made breakfast for everyone. Well…too much breakfast to be exact. I pretty much overdid it like when Asgore and I did. I still was thinking about what Flowey told me last night. How Frisk was cheating on me and it pretty much got me depressed. But I couldn’t let anyone notice. I had to make sure everyone has an awesome Fourth of July. This is the day where people should be happy and watch some mother fucking awesome fireworks.  I had already told Toriel the plan and hopefully, just maybe, everything will go the way I expect it to go. This is my perfectly planned plan and I pray to God that no one and I mean no one will ruin it.

 

When I got done cooking breakfast I sat down on a chair and waited for people to becoming down stairs at any moment. But no one came. Well it was only 8:23. It was pretty early for anyone to get up I guess. I sighed and I got up to get me something to drink in the fridge. “Shit” I said to myself because there was barely any soda left. So I decided just to get and orange soda and drink it up.  As I close the door, I almost jumped in surprise as I saw Frisk standing there. She was smiling so brightly like the sun, she could make anyone’s day better. Well, anyone except me after what Flowey told me.

 

“Good morning sweetie” she said her voice sounding a bit tired.

 

“Oh…Uh good morning.” I said as I pop open the can and started sipping. “Um Frisk…we need to talk.” I said a bit quietly.

 

“Ok.” She sat down. She looked so happy; I don’t even know what I’m going to say now. I mean, we have to talk about it but shit. Maybe Flowey was messing with my head or something.

 

“So Frisk...how do you feel about Sans?”

 

She tensed up. “Sans? We are just friends Malik.”

 

“Is that so…” I observed her whole body expression. She was hiding something.

 

“Y-yes.” She stuttered.

 

“Frisk I know already so you don’t have to hide it from me.” I said taking another sip of the soda.

 

“…Malik it’s not what you think.”

 

“It isn’t?”

 

“Well…” she couldn’t speak. She was looking down.

 

“Frisk…maybe we should break up”

 

“B-but…”

 

“GOOD MORNING FRISK AND MALIK” Papyrus came from behind Frisk and she jumped up. “OOPS! SORRY FOR SURPRISING YOU. WAS I INTERUUPTING SOMETHING?”

 

I chuckled. “It’s ok Papyrus and no, you’re good.” I got up from my seat and stretched. “Papyrus can you do me a solid and wake everyone up. Tell them that breakfast is ready.”

 

“OK MALIK.” Papyrus sprints back upstairs to get everyone up.

 

“Malik… I really do love you.” She said as are eyes made contact with each other.

 

“Frisk, we will talk about this later. Right now, all I can say is that you should get ready, for today will be exciting.” I threw my can into the garbage and headed for the living room. “And nothing is going to ruin it.” I said to myself.

 

Breakfast was great and lively. Everyone was talking about what to be waiting for coming today. When I got done eating, I went back into my room to check if everything I bought from Tim was still in there, especially the ‘Rocket’. Once I got done, Undyne came over to train with Papyrus and invited me to which I decline and just decided to sit back and watch. Michael was sitting next to me along with Alphys who was nervously looking at me as if she wanted to ask a question. “Is something wrong?” I asked her. She shook her head and continues to watch Undyne train. 2pm hit real quick and everyone left to go to Alphys and Undyne’s house to watch a movie. Everyone except me and Toriel. We took this chance and decorated the whole back including the deck. We put Christmas lights all over the deck (Toriel’s idea) and moved the dining room table as well into the backyard. I took all the fireworks out of my room and set them up in the yard. We then cooked a feast not holding back on the food because we knew this was going to be a day to remember. I took my phone out to call Kat but instead she was calling me.

 

“Hello?”

 

“MALIIK” She screamed through the phone and I held it away from my ear. Toriel looked at me and I told her who it was.

 

“Kat, what’s the matter?”

 

“I texted you like a lot today. I was trying to see what you wanted me to bring over to the party.” She said.

 

“Oh…bring anything. Food, drinks, rockets; anything is fine at this point. You could even invite the old man if you want.”

 

“I tried but he said he had something to do.”

 

“Ok. Well get ready the party will start around 7pm.”

 

“Will do” she hung up.

 

I put my phone away and went back to helping Toriel cook.

 

 

___________________________

 

 

 

“Hey Frisk!” Undyne called her from the other side of the house while everyone was watching the Movie.

 

“What’s up Undyne? Why aren’t you watching the movie?” she came quietly without anyone noticing.

 

“Because I’m sick and tired of watching Mettaton movies, over and over again” She made a fake barfing sound. “So how are you two doing?” she whispered grinning mischievously.

 

“Who”

 

“You and Malik Punk”

 

“How did you even know about us?”

 

“Ha, so I was right.” she through a fist pump in the air. “Me and Alphys noticed before everyone else. So some on and tell me all the juicy stuff you two are doing.” she still had that grin on her face.

 

“Undyne…we um…broke up” she said looking down.

 

“WHAT?” Undyne had screamed and Alphys had stopped the movie as everyone turned to look at them. “Oh um…I left can’t find my phone anywhere in the house so Frisk and I are going to look outside in the car for it.” She grabbed the keys and then grabbed Frisk and headed outside slamming the door behind them. “He’s dead.”

 

“Wait Undyne” Frisk had stopped her before she could make her next move. “It was my fault.”

 

“What do you mean it was your fault?” She looked at Frisk with anger still burning in her eyes. She had a spear in her hand and she didn’t even notice it herself until she threw it to the ground which made the floor slpit. Alphys had came outside and noticed Undyne angry. She closed the door quietly without anyone noticing and went over to them to see what the problem is.

 

“H-honey, what’s the m-matter? Frisk a-are you okay?” she said trying to calm down her pissed off Girlfriend

 

“If you don’t tell us what’s going on right now, I swear on my SOUL that I will figure it out myself.” Undyne threaten her making another spear appear in her hand.

 

“Um so where should I start?” Frisk asked.

 

_______________________

 

“ACHOO”

 

“Oh my, Malik are you ok?” Toriel had asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine mom. It was just a sneezed.” I wiped my nose with a tissue.

 

“Are you sure you will” she had a hint of worry in her voice.

 

  
“Mom, I’m fine.” I gave her a hug reassuring her thoughts.

 

“Ok” she hugged me back. We were still for more than a minute before she decided to let go. “Now shall we get back to cooking?”

 

“Yes Chef Mom” I said and she chuckled as we continued again to cook and set up the backyard and deck.

 

 

 

____________________

 

“So let me guess this straight. You cheated on him, and pretty much was with Sans?” Undyne asked Frisk.

 

“Y-yeah” Frisk answered looking down at the ground.

 

“Um F-frisk...” Alphys spoke up. “H-how do you feel about Malik?”

 

“…To be honest, I love him. I want to be with him. I never meant to break his heart and what I did was stupid.” Frisk said balling up her fist and wiping a tear from her face. “I’m really am stupid huh?”

 

“Yeah you pretty much are. But if you really love him…you would apologize and tell him how you personally feel.

 

“But what if he doesn’t accept it? What if he doesn’t even love me anymore?” Frisk look back down.

 

“Frisk Malik still likes you” Undyne went to Alphys and wrapped her arms around her “Look I understand how you feel…we understand how you feel. Me and Alphys get into fights and have arguments almost all the time about stupid shit. When we do, we want to separate ourselves. But every time we do, we feel like we need to be closer than ever. Shit we have been through rough moments in life and maybe it’s not cheating on each other…no offense Frisk” Frisk shook her head no taking any. “But it’s been hell. Me and Alphys would apologize to each other for hours and then when we are done, we would sit down and re-watch Mew Mew all over again” she bent down and gave Alphys a kiss. Alphys blushed and nearly fainted which made Undyne chuckle. “What I’m trying to say is that you and Malik are gonna have many roads ahead of you and it’s gonna be tough, but trust me when I say that you two will always be together for each other. Even if the world some how goes through some crazy reset and everything starts over, I believe that you two will find each other. So when we all get back to Tori’s, you and see what they have planned for us, tell Malik how you feel. If he forgives you, than that’s good. But if he ask for time, then give him time, and I bet that he will accept you with open arms. And also tell Sans that you and him now are only ‘Friends’. There should be nothing going on between you two alright” Frisk was shocked. Amazed that Undyne could give such good advice, but was also stunned to hear that she and Alphys had arguments.

 

“Thanks” Frisk said giving both of them a hug and they did the same as well.

 

“D-don’t thank us Frisk. T-that’s what f-friends are for.” Alphys said,

 

“Now let’s go back inside. The movie should be over by now and we should be heading to Tori’s in a few minutes.” They went back inside with everyone else and continued watching the movie

 

 

_____________________________

 

 

“And this right here is how you do a special attack.” I said showing Toriel how to play Super Smash Bros.

 

“Oh my, Malik these characters are pretty dangerous if you ask me.” Toriel looked at TV watching me play Ganondorf.

 

“Mom, this is just a friendly game were people compete and have fun. And look at this” when the game was over, it showed the result screen. “Whether you win or lose, the other players will show respect by clapping, see?”

 

“Wow! Well if you say it liked that then this isn’t such a bad game at all.” Toriel said with a gleaming smiled and continue to play the game. “It’s just that a lot of Human games are weird and violent.”

 

“Trust me” I said reassuring her. “This is a family game. There are a lot more games that are ten times worse than what you expect them to be.”

 

The front door opened and we didn’t pay attention as everyone came inside the house and expected to see something change. But instead, they were quite shock to see Toriel playing a game with me. And to add at that, it was one of the most competitive games ever.

 

“Um Tori, I didn’t expect to see you play games…” Asgore had said looking at her wife shocked a bit.

 

“yeah tori, you said you didn’t play games because they were violent.” Sans said. His voice was coming from the back of the bunch.

 

“Oh, well this game can be an accepted. Besides, Malik said that whether you win or lose, people will still clap for you.” She smiled. Everyone looked at me and I was just focus on the game.

 

“Ok guys” I said turning off the game. “Enough with that for now, let’s all head to the back for the big surprise.”

 

We led everyone to the backyard and unto the deck. It was dark at first until I flipped the switch and the Christmas lights had came on. The light had revealed different tables filled up with food from B-scotch pie, to peas and rice and, others on the deck. While at the same time: rockets were lined up stuck to the ground ready to launch in the air.

 

“So everyone, we made food that will pretty much last for months so eat as much as you can. Once we are done, we shall start the real show, which I bet most of you will love. But for now lets eat.” I said making sure everyone heard.

 

“WAIIIIIIIT” Everyone stopped before they were about to fill their plates. They looked to the side and starred at the girl who appeared with a big bowl of spaghetti in both of her hands making sure she doesn’t drop it. She was wearing tight blue jeans with a red t shirt that went all the way down to her belly button revealing a bit of skin but not too much.

 

“Oh Kat, I knew you would make it, and just in time too.” Toriel said. Everyone (Except me and Michael) looked at her a bit shock about how she knew the Human that came into the backyard. “What’s the matter?” she looked confused.

 

“uh tori, you know this girl?” Sans had asked.

 

“Oh, Malik never told you?” she said with a smile appearing on her face. Everyone then starred at me. Undyne was looking pissed, Alphys had a straight face, Frisk looked a bit sad, and Sans eye sockets were now completely filled with black. Only Papyrus was the only one confused and let out a soft “NYEH?” Thanks Goat mom.

 

“Hahaha…” I appeared next to Kat who jumped up in surprise and threw the bowl of food in the air. Luckily I caught it with one hand. She then gave me a hug from the side which pissed off Undyne and Sans even more. Shit. “Well everyone, except mom and Michael, this is Catherine but you can call her by her nickname Kat. Kat, well you should know everyone.” I led her to the group and she was excited to meet everyone.

 

“OMG. Malik this is the best day ever!! I finally get the meet them. Should I ask for their autographs? Oh noo…what am I going to do?” Kat was nervous. “Oh and hey Tori.” I shook my head.

 

“So Malik…” Frisk caught my attention making eye contact with me. “How do you to know each other?”

 

“Well she was my first ‘Friend’ when me and Michael had first lived in the Orphanage. She’s one of the people who I considered my dearest friend and we were like siblings taking care of Michael.” I said. Frisk wanted to know more and wanted to apologize but she knew that now wasn’t the right moment. “So since we are done with introductions, Kat go inside the house and get washed up and ready since we are about to eat.

 

“But Malik I don’t know my way around this gigantic house” She looked around and then pointed at Papyrus. “Papyrus can you show me around the house, since you are the almighty great one.”

 

“SANS THE HUMAN KNOWS MY NAME. AND I DIDN’T HAVE TO INTRODUCE MYSELF.” Papyrus had sparkles all over his eyes. “FEAR NOT HUMAN. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS” he did his famous pose “AND MY ASSISTANT” he pointed at Michael who was standing beside him doing the pose as well “SHALL SHOW YOU THE GREATEST TOUR AROUND THE HOUSE, AND GET YOU READY TO EAT” before Kat could say anything, Papyrus grabbed her and Michael and headed inside. When they got done, Kat used the restroom and came back out and everyone was ready to eat

 

 

_____________________________

 

“Oh man, I feel stuffed.” Undyne said patting her stomach and lets out a loud burp that made birds flew out the trees.

 

“Everything was great dear.” Asgore said burping as well but not as loud as Undyne.

 

“I’m glad you guys like it. But the day is not over yet.” I said yawning a bit.

 

“He is right” Kat had agreed. “We still have to launch the rockets.” We all got up and headed off the deck and into the yard where rockets were spread across all over the place. I gave everyone a lighter to prepare for the moment.

 

“On the count of three everyone lit the rockets up and enjoy the show. 1, 2, 3!!” Everyone lit the rockets sending almost rockets up in the air at the same time. They all flew into the sky and disappeared. Nothing happen until a few seconds later it started.

 

BOOM

 

The first rocket went off and fills the sky with a cyan blueish color.

 

BOOM

 

Another rocket goes off and fills the sky with an orange and red mix. More and more rockets went off into the air. We all starred at the sky, awed at the variety of colors that appeared before us. We were silent as the booms kept going on and on. I observed everyone looking at their faces happy to see all of them looking at the sky.

 

“Wow” Flowey had said. His eyes were filled with wonder and joy. I guess the flower does have a bright side to look at

 

“Woooh” Alphys took out her phone and took pictures of the fireworks in the air.

 

“That is awesome” Undyne said.

 

“I MUST SAY, THIS IS GREATER THAN I AM”

 

“i have to agree with you on that bro”

 

“This is truly…”Toriel trailed off as she was astonished

 

“Beautiful” Asgore had finished her sentence while drinking a cup of tea.

 

 ** _Wow I have to say, I am pretty impress._** Chara had said inside my head. She and Gaster were both smiling.

 

Frisk didn’t say anything. She looked at the show and then back at me. Her gorgeous blue eyes staring into mine.

 

As it ended, everyone continue to look up expecting something else to happen, but nothing came.

 

“Well guys” I said interrupting them from their moment causing them to look at me. “That was just the beginning.” Kat looked at me and she knew what was going to happen. I went back inside and brought out the ‘Rocket’ that Tim made. It was a very small rocket that was being held on by a stick.

 

“Wow, that’s the big show? Hahahahaha.” Undyne hit the ground and started laughing. Alphys elbowed her causing her to stop.

 

“Aww come on Undyne you haven’t even seen it launch yet.” I said as I held the ‘Rocket’ and pointed towards the sky by the stick. Kat took the lighter and lit it up causing it to go in the air and disappearing. After that nothing happen.

 

“Well that was stupid” Flowey said as his mood was ruined by not seeing anything happen.

 

“Um Malik, was that supposed to happen?” Frisk asked. Me and Kat looked at each other and smiled.

 

“Guys come on. The show didn’t even start yet.” I looked at my wrist acting like I had a watch on. It should be starting in 5, 4, 3, 2…” I pointed back up to the sky and everyone looked up expecting something to happen, but nothing came.

 

“well that was-”

 

Sans was interrupted by the loud explosion that came in the sky. All the colors that you could name of appeared and then words started to form through the fireworks.

 

BOOM a message appeared in the sky saying ‘Welcome Home’. Another boom went off and more messages appeared throughout the fireworks. ‘Monsters Are Awesome’, ‘Congrats Monster’, ‘You are the true Heroes’, and more and more messages appeared. It continued on for more than 15 minutes showing more messages as it goes on. Just as it ended, the Final message appeared on in the sky showing in a shiny red color saying ‘Thank you’ and by it said ‘Stay Determine. The colors died down and the stars had returned lighting up the sky back to it original dark blue color. The show was over

 

 

______________________

 

 

When we got done cleaning up and fixing the deck back to what it was, Undyne and Alphys headed home and everyone else went inside to see the time. It was 12am. Since it was late and most likely to be dangerous outside, Toriel offered Kat to stay over until morning. Kat agreed and had a suitcase with her the whole time. She went into one of the ‘guest’ rooms and plopped into the bed. Everyone else did the same and went to bed as well. Tonight was a night that no one would forget.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a short chapter...I think so woop woop, another chapter. Also there needs to be more jokes....hmmmm

**“Malik….Malik…”**

SLAP

 

I yawned as I open one of my eyes to find Chara staring right at me with her Crimson red eyes. Well at least I know I’m asleep. She had a smiled on her face that people would consider creepy if they saw her. I on the other hand, just see her as another person, even after I heard her story from both Asgore and Frisk. I took my finger and poked her nose then tried getting up she pushed my head back down on her lap. I tried again but gave up after she repeated pushing my head down I gave up.

 

“Soo you’re a pillow now?

 

She giggled. **“Maybe”**

“Huh… you’re not bad as a pillow.” I said as I fully relaxed on her smooth thighs.

 

**“No wonder people love you so much. Your kind…too kind”**

 

“Yeah I guess so” I yawned. “want to know what would be nice right now Chara?”

 

**“Murdering every and anyone that comes against us?”**

I chuckled. “That sounds nice but unfortunately, no.”

**“Well then I wouldn’t know.”**

“Sleep. Some sleep would be nice.

 

**“Now you’re sounding like that lazy skeleton.”**

 

“At least I don’t get others to cheat on me.” I said very harshly

 

 **“It sounds like you hate him.”** she said brushing my hair with her fingers.

“Me? No. I would never Chara.” I said sarcastically.

 

**“Why don’t you kill him?”**

 

“Was that really the first thing that came to your mind?"

 

**“Actually, torturing him by killing everyone else was the first thing that came in my mind. Then killing him”**

I laughed. “Unfortunately, Ima have to say no to both of those ideas.”

 

**“Ah…your no fun.”**

“Says the one who is playing with my hair and letting me lay on her like a pillow. Do you like me or something?”

 

**“…….”**

“Oh my god”

 

 

 

 

**“Ok…so I like you. Is that a problem?”**

“Hmm” I thought about it for a minute. “Being liked by a murderer who killed thousands of monsters in a timeline...I don’t see any problem.”

 

**“Even when I did all those horrible things and the fact that I can’t change…you don’t see any problem”**

“Nope”

 

**“Malik…one day you are going to get yourself killed being too nice you know that?”**

“Maybe”

 

She kissed me on my forehead once before she took her free hand and grabbed a knife that was right by her. **“Well...I guess I will see you later”** Those were her last words before she plunged the knife straight into my chest.

___________________________________________

 

 

My eyes were shot open as I looked straight up and saw the ceiling. I’m in my room. Well that’s fucking obvious. I wanted to move my hands to stretch but now they are being used as… pillows? I look to my right side and I see Kat lying down on my arm with a blanket covering her and on my left side, Frisk was lying down, back towards me and snoring. I slowly removed my arm away from both of them and pulled my phone out of my pocket. It was on 43 percent and the time was 8:43am. The only text I had gotten was from Grillby telling me to come in today. I texted him back telling him I will be there in a few and then put my phone back in the pocket. I looked back at the 2 girls who were laying on my side deciding how I should wake them up.

 

**_Wow Malik. I didn’t know you were so popular with the ladies. You even got my heart set for you._ **

****

_Stop_

**_Are you gonna start one of those harems? I can’t wait to be in it. Although I do want everyone dead except us in it if you don’t mind._ **

****

_Chara, please stop._

**_Fine, but you belong to me_ **

****

 I started ignoring her as she kept on rambling about more shit. The girls were still asleep. I took out my phone again but this time, I snapped a picture of both of them and then I went to the alarm clock setting on the phone. I set it for about 15 seconds so it could wake them up. I waited and it was almost time. 3, 2, 1….

 

 _WAKE ME UP!_  
  
WAKE ME UP INSIDE!  
  
CAN”T WAKE UP

_WAKE ME UP INSIDE_

They both jumped up and landed on the sides of the bed. I chuckled as I got up stretched out a bit and they both stood up as well and stretched. They looked at each other, then me and then at the door. They both slowly went and tried to sneak out until they saw black aura covering the door. They both turned around to see me sitting in a chair that I pulled out from the closet. I was pissed off a bit but not that angry.

 

“So” I said after I yawned. “Care to explain to me why 2 beautiful women are sleeping next to me in my room without my permission?” I asked politely. They both blushed. Typical

 

“Well um…” Frisk had started “I wanted to talk to you… so I um was going to sneak in and talk with you until your friend stopped me.” She pointed at Kat as if she did something wrong.

 

“Hey! It’s not my fault that I thought you were planning something… suspicious. You wouldn’t even tell me what was up.” Kat argued back.

 

“Well it is between me and him so it is none of your business.” Frisk stated.

 

“Of course it is. I have known him longer than you have.”

 

They kept going on and on at the point where now I just got angry because they were in my room having a cat fight.

 

**_Can we kill them now?_ **

****

_Chara shut up_

 

“Will you two be quiet?!!” My voice became malicious and then didn’t speak at all. Their faces went pale and they stared at me, nervous and afraid. I sighed.

 

“I get it. You want to talk about something, I’m cool with that. That is fine by me. But” I said staring them both down. “Don’t come in my room while I’m asleep. The only person who can do that is my brother and that is because one: he is my brother and because sometimes he has nightmares.” I took a deep breath to gain some air in my lungs and then exhale feeling more relaxed and less stressful than ever. “For now, Frisk you are staying in the room and Kat, go down into the kitchen. Toriel should be making breakfast right now I believe so go help her out. We can hang out later and do something if you want.” Before Kat could open her mouth, she yelped and fell through the portal and landed on the couch in the living room.  I closed the portal not wanting to hear anything form her. Now it was just me and Frisk, alone in my room. She stood up and went to my bed, flopping onto it and taking one of the pillows to cover her face.

 

“Now, what is it that you want Frisk? You already know I’m still a bit upset”

 

“I know” she took the pillow off her face so I could hear her more clearly. “I am really sorry Malik… I wanted to apologize yesterday hoping that I would have the chance maybe after the firework show. But I didn’t want her to know about us…and also Undyne threaten me to but-”

 

“Wait, Undyne knows?” I asked, anger rising in me. She stopped, looked down for a min before she nodded. I calmed down and let my grip of the chair loosen before I broke the handle bars. “Which means Alphys will know about this as well. Ugh” I plopped back in the chair feeling more stressed. “Ok continue.”

 

“Malik… I’m just…I’m sorry. And I wanted you to know that…” tears started coming from her eyes. She was serious about this. “I really do love you. I love you so much. I haven’t loved anyone this much in my life.”

 

“Other than sans” I said flatly interrupting. More tears came from her eyes.

 

“I-I know and I love him too but as family.” She stated. “I really do love you and I would do anything for you Malik. I would even-”

 

“Stop” I put my hand up so she won’t continue any further. I went to the bed and sat next to her. I sighed and gave her a hug. She froze and more tears formed in her eyes as she did hesitate for a minute to hug me. She was still shuddering as she hugged me. “Frisk, I understand how you feel. I still love you…so we will start taking things slowly. Ok?” she nodded in agreement. “Good” I stood her up off of my bed to where she was standing in front of me. “Now wipe those tears off your face and stop crying.” She did as I said she stopped crying and was smiling brightly. “Also has Chara been trying to take control of you recently?” I asked.

“No…she hasn't been. As a matter of fact, it feels like she isn’t even in me anymore Malik. It’s like she disappeared or something. Why did you asked?

 

“No reason” At least I know why “Another thing” I snapped my fingers and she fell into her room. “You should like…get dressed and do something since you are happy now. Oh and I have work this morning and Grillby is making me work until like I don’t know…late? So um maybe later on tonight if you want to, we can go on a date.” I snapped my fingers again closing the portal leaving myself in the room, alone. I thought about what I was going to do. I checked the time and it’s 9:06am. Some people should be up but not everyone. I took my phone out and set the alarm for 22 minutes. I then lied back on my bed. It smelled like Frisk. I closed my eyes and took a nap.

 

 

 

 

__________________________________________

 

 

 

I woke up in the void. I stood up and Gaster was reading more books.

 

“Nerd”

 

“What do you want Malik? If it’s nothing than let me go back to my reading.” Gaster said trying to focus on the book he was reading

 

“Oh no Gaster it’s nothing serious.” I said standing up and stretching my body again, popping a few bones which made Gaster flinch. ‘Oh I found something interesting about him, hmm?’ I thought to myself and cracked a few more bones. He flinched again and then got a bit irritated.

 

“Could you please stop that?” he asked putting his book down to stare at me. There were cracks coming from both of his eyes. One from his right eye leading up: and the other on his left eye, leading down. I took note of it and would ask him later.

 

“Stop what Gaster?” I smiled cracking a bone on my knuckle. He is pissed.

 

“That” he snapped his fingers and the blasters had came, all opening their mouths as they were about to blast at me. I summoned Fangs, who now looked like the alpha blaster that Gaster had, and a few others as well as they open their mouths to fire at each other. Gaster smiled.

 

“You are growing up so well.” He stopped his blasters from firing and made them disappear. I did the same as I made all except Fangs disappear. I petted him on his nose and he purred. “So what is it that you want to talk about?” he asked.

 

“Well your gonna think I’m crazy for thinking this.” I said.

 

“Yet you already are insane. I don’t see why you aren’t in one of those asylums.”

 

“Back to the point” I said “What if, just what if… I could somehow bring you and Chara back to their physical forms.” He looked at me as if I were insane: well that was the case in this situation. He straight out laughed and had tears coming out of his eye sockets. This was a first.

 

“Are you okay boy? Because it sounded like for a minute there you have loss your mind.” He continued t laugh.

 

“Gaster, I’m serious man. I want you two to come and experience the world. Besides you could probably use some new books the read.”

 

“Is that the only reason why you want to do this.” He asked as his laughter had died down and he was now focusing on the topic.

 

“Well that and I have my reasons. But the main one is for you two to come out and have a great time experiencing the world. Besides there has to be some way of getting you two out of my head and I kinda want some piece in my mind from all the headaches I’m getting from you.”

 

“Hmm…” he thought for a moment. “Ok. I will try and figure out possibilities for getting us out. Until then, you do what um….try to make amends with Sans. We might need him in on this plan as well if we want this to work. Even though there is a low possibility, it may be able to work.”

 

The minute he said sans, Fangs started growling and getting pissed. His four eye sockets were gone and the magic inside of him greatly increased. “Easy there boy: we have enough time to deal with him later ok?” I gave him a hug and the lights in his eyes returned as he started nuzzling his nose against my face and surprisingly, he used his black tongue to lick me. “Ok boy. But as we were saying Gaster…I can try and do that as long as he doesn’t piss me off.”

 

“Piss you off…hehe” he chuckled. “Love is something I will never understand boy. But you two better make up is all I have to say.” And that was all he said before I woke up back in my room with the alarm on my phone going off. 9:28am was the time. I got up and got dressed as I went downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOO....Reasons i havent posted like recently recently
> 
> Graduation:Is a pain in the ass
> 
> School:Is still a pain in the ass
> 
> Projects for teachers in school:A pain in the ass
> 
> Scheduling shit so my other family from out of town can come and watch me graduate....:More pains in my god damn ass.
> 
>  
> 
> SO this week since its less shit to deal with i think i can survive and put at least 2 at most chapters this upcoming weekend. Hopefully. But don't worry chapters are coming. soo yeah thats that. 
> 
>  
> 
> SO in conclusion: enjoy this chapter. leave a kudo leave a comment. Do whateves. talk to me... cus i feel lonely lol...maybe
> 
> Oh and leave a joke in the comment. It might be added to the next chapter -wink wonk-


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG IS THAT ANOTHER CHAPTER...
> 
> uh no that's a photo.
> 
> OH
> 
> hey whats on the other page
> 
> *clicks other page* OMG...IS THAT A NEW CHAPTER
> 
> yes
> 
> OMG YOU SHOULD READ IT or dont

“2 burgers coming right up” I served the women their drinks and went back into the bar to serve others their drinks as well. Grillby was getting a lot of customers for the past few as people keep talking about him as if he is some famous actor. While I do love that the business is booming, which by the way means more human costumers and more business (some customer are asses and get kicked out), this also means that I have to work more. Fuck. Well, hopefully this will die down soon because I am almost getting exhausted, even if I do have magic.

 

“Ey, can I get another Budweiser?”

 

“Coming right up sir” I grabbed the beer and quickly slid it across the table into the man’s hand getting him his drink.

 

The door opens. “Ah, welcome to Grillbys. Please take a seat wherever you like.” I said as another wave of customers comes in. Shit. I should have at least asked Kat or Frisk to come since they weren’t doing anything. As time went by it was close to midnight and there were only a few customers left. About 2 or more monsters came inside before it stopped. I swiped the sweat from my face with my arms and finished serving the last customers before the bar became completely empty.

 

“Thanks Malik.” Grillby came up to me giving me a pat on my shoulder and a cup of water.

 

“Ah it was nothing Grillby. Besides, it’s my job to work for you sir.” I said chuckling.

 

“Doesn’t matter, either way you did a good job today.” He picked up more of the washed dishes and started wiping drying and putting them up. I came and help out getting the job done much quicker. “Thanks” he said again.

 

“Boss it’s not a big deal. Besides, I love working here.”

 

“Well go ahead and go home. I can close up from here.”

 

“Alight boss.” He nodded a ‘goodbye’ and I waved my wand back at him switching the sign on the door to ‘closed’ before I headed out. I stretched a few times before I opened a portal and enter through it landing in the front door of the house. I opened the door finding Frisk, Sans and Kat on the couch playing some game. Sans was on the TV while Frisk and Kat where on the laptop. I went and sat on the reclining chair stretching my limbs again before relaxing and falling asleep.

 

“So how was work Malik?” welp, there goes my sleep.

 

“Hmm, let me see…” I put my hand on my forehead. “Oh yeah…Exhausting”

 

“could’ve asked for help” Sans said focusing on the game.

 

“Coming from lazy mclazy bones? No thanks” I sat up straight looking at what they were playing. It wasn’t smash. “So, what are you guys playing?”

 

“Overwatch” they all said at the same time.

 

“Over…watch?”

 

“You need to play it. Trust me.” Kat said handing me her laptop and her controller. I was on the character selection screen. I had a difficult time choosing between Reaper and Hanzo. Eventually I picked Hanzo and went through the training simulation. In just 5 mins I become a pro at the game and started playing online kicking ass. A few hours later, Kat and Frisk head to bed leaving me and the short skeleton alone playing games. Damn. Honestly, I didn’t want to be left with the skeleton because one, he did fuck my girlfriend, and two I just don’t like him. But damn it man! I must step up and take one for the team and become…friends. Well that’s what Gaster told me to do in order to achieve my goal. But in all honesty, I would rather not be doing this right now.

 

“So Sans” I said starting off the conversation from the awkward silence

 

“yeah?”

 

“How was your day?”

 

“kid, what do ya want?

  
“Aw come on Sans…why do you have to ruin the moment we are having right now?”

 

“look, i know ya don’t like me because of…what i did with frisk but i like her too. so if ya got a problem-“

 

“Um actually, that was not what I was about to say. I was trying to make amends and just see if we can become friends…”

 

“oh…”

 

“You fucked that up”

 

“fuck you”

 

“Um I am not into skeletons so no thanks.”

 

“damn, but that’s not what frisk said when we was in the bed together”

 

“…You cocky mother fucker. Ok fuck boy” I put down the laptop and stood up from the chair. “1v1 me right now bitch. See what you can do.”

 

He put the ps4 controller down and stood up. “Whatever floats your boat.” He made a portal and stepped inside. I followed him and landed in a long hallway illuminating with huge ass pillars and a navy blue lights coming from the windows. Well it is night time so I can understand the lights but damn. This hallway looks long. Correction: This hallway is long as fuck.

 

“So chum, where are we?”

 

“underground” he said flatly stepping a few feet back. I did the same as well.

 

“Ok. I guess that’s all I need to know.” We stopped our movement as we faced each other. Both hands in our pockets, waiting for our pray to make the first move.

 

“it’s a beautiful day outside…”

 

“Indeed it is”

 

“Birds are singing, Flowers are blooming”

 

“of course”

 

“on days like these, kids like you” his eye sockets disappear and now I was staring into nothingness.

 

“SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL” we both said at the same time. The battle begins.

 

He made the first move. Taking out his left hand which was already glowing blue, he made a few bones appear and had them swirling towards me. Easily enough I dodge them as if they were nothing.

 

“ _Aren’t you supposed to be trying to make amends and be friends?”_ Gaster asked a bit furious.

 

_“Not my fault.”_ I said _“Besides its quite tough trying to-“_

My thoughts were cut off as I fell to the ground on my hands and knees. Sans must have did something to my soul as I felt it and change the gravity against me just like the first time we fought…or trained. I looked to the ground only to notice that bones were about to pop up. Before they did I jumped up in the air dodging them from hitting me. That was great but now I’m still in the air because of Sans Magic. He took this opportunity and threw me into and through two pillars. I hit the wall coughing out some blood and fell to the ground. But I stood back up immediately ready to fight. He already had four blasters charging up their beam aiming at me. What’s surprised me is that none (out of all of them) seem to be an alpha trying to lead the pack. Well that doesn’t matter now.

 

“Ey Sans ever wanted to look at my stats before?” I asked before dodging all four beams that were aimed for me. I was standing back in the center of the hall. Blood coming down my mouth.

 

“heh, well now that you mention it” he looks at me for a minute before his face fell into a shocking demeanor.

 

“Guess that surprised ya huh” I said as I charged forward into him.

 

“naw.  just remind me of someone really” he said as he summoned two more blasters, one on my right and the other  on my left, both charging their magic and aiming for my head. I didn’t have time to dodge so I summoned several spears, all of them surrounding me to protect me from the beams. Fortunately, my ‘shield’ worked and I took no damage from the blasters as they disappeared. Sans had stopped attacking. For a minute he did look tired but I couldn’t tell.

           

" _Maybe you should try attacking_ " Gaster said bluntly.

 

  _“Thanks captain obvious._ _Maybe you should be quiet and let me think_ ” I thought back to him

 

**_Ooh someone sounds angry._** Chara giggled. ** _Personally, I think you should kill him to make sure Frisk doesn’t do anything drastic again._**

****

“Personally I think you two should both shut up.” I said screaming out loud. Sans stood there, looking at me talking to myself. He thought I was going crazy. He knows something is up but he can’t put his mind on it. He ignores this for now and takes the opportunity to attack me while I was distracted. He summons a blaster and has it fires a powerful beam at me. When I looked up and realize it, I took my hand and stopped the attack deflecting it to a pillar.

 

“Sans, I am ashamed of you.” My hands started glowing in the dark magic. “I expect better from you. Playing dirty is just down right…dirty. But nevertheless, I shall come out the victor.” I punch my fist together and a large shock wave erupted from them.  “Hope you didn’t mind the fact that I was going easy on you.” I cracked the bones in my neck and it made him flinch but I didn’t care.

 

“so you were goin easy on me this whole time? thats sweet. i was doin the same as well. didnt want you to feel _bonely_ ”

 

“Sure you were” I said taking a few steps forward “Well since you have been attacking first, I believe it is now my turn” I charged at him again with my fist ready to punch.  He made more bones appear and started firing them at me full speed. I dodged them with ease inching closer and closer to him until I was dead in his face. I took my right hand and took one swing. It was about to hit his face until a wall of bone appeared between us.

 

“heh, you think some weak punches are gonna-”

 

I took another swing but this time with my left hand and hit the wall making the bones crack. He was amazed at the fact that I cracked his wall, as if no one else had done it before. So I kept taking more and more swings. Each one was harder than the last until finally one of my punches broke the wall in half. He already had 5 blasters aimed at me and they fired. And then I was gone.

 

“heh” sans said as sweat was forming on his skull. He was tired. Exhausted. He could probably last 2 more rounds before he would have completely tired himself out. Sans didn’t trust me at all. Knowing that I was a mage but not knowing that I had this much power, he knows that there are most likely more people like me out there. He took a deep breathe to gain his composure and was ready to head home. “and i thought he could have lasted a little bit longer. im _patella_ myself that he was throwing me _fibulas_ everywhere.” he chuckled at his own joke.

 

“Really Sans, I expected soo much better than that.” Sans whipped his head around hearing my voice not knowing where it came from. I revealed myself appearing from one of the pillars unscratched and my jacket a bit ripped. “Aw come on Sans. It looks like you’ve seen a ghost. I can’t be _jumping your bones_ when I’m not even dead.” I chuckled. “Well you did do a number...just not on me.” I yawned. “Maybe it’s because it is a bit cold in here” I shivered a bit “that you’re acting like a complete _numbskull_ ” I laughed at myself. “Man, my jokes are shit.”

 

“…how”

 

“Aw come one Sans. Not even in the mood to say a joke.” I sighed and shrugged “Well I have been training and training and then it came to me” I said as I walked back into the center of the hall feeling fully ready to fight. “Why don’t I just practice making another me? One that at least has 1/5th of my power.” I said opening a portal and Fangs along with 6 other blasters appeared. “As one of the greats have said Sans 'He who is not courageous enough to take risk will accomplish nothing in life' and so I decided to take risk and see if I can do something that probably no one else can do...probably" I cracked my knuckles and he flinched again "Well at least I got a glimpse at your potential Sans. Who knows you might be still holding be back something, but don’t worry. I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET EVERYTHING YOU HAVE SAID.”

 

“well all i can say is that it was true. she did scream my name when we was in bed” the cocky skeleton smirked and shrugged.

 

“Damn, you really must have some kind of death wish or crazy vendetta huh?” Fangs and the blasters fired at Sans showing no mercy. Sans made another wall full of bones but this time bigger and a bit stronger. It wasn’t long though before it broke and the blast penetrated the walls as if it was ripping paper. Sans disappeared, but I knew he was still alive. Bones came from above and 2 of the blasters had shielded me with their heads taking the damage. They both slowly fell to the ground.

 

“Damn, you guys are strong though.” I pat both of them and opened a portal under them. “You two rest ok. I’m going to be fine.” I gave them both a kiss on their nose before they retreated inside the portal. I closed it and looked up seeing Sans riding on a blaster. He’s sweating a lot now. It must have taken up most of his energy now to survive that.

 

“Well Sans. I am impressed that you survive that. As I expected from someone who acts lazy but has so much power.”

 

“same to you. you keep surprisin me as well with the tricks and knick knacks.” he said now floating back to the ground. “so ya wanna tell me why your Gaster Blaster looks like an alpha?” he pointed to Fangs. Fangs growled at him but I put my hand up telling him to calm down. Whats a Gaster Blaster? Well I will ask him that another time

 

“One: his name is Fangs. And two: you should really focus on fighting more than talking because this battle is pretty much over.”

 

“really?” he asked raising a bone brow. “how so?”

 

“Simple. Like this” I snapped my fingers and a portal appeared under him. He reacted too late as he fell into the portal and popped up right in front of me. I grabbed his skull and picked him up into the air only to slam him to the ground. Fangs in his crew surrounded me and the skeleton opening their mouths and ready to fire making sure he doesn’t do anything suspicious. I took my hand away from his skull and the light in his eye sockets were gone. I poked him to make sure he was ok but he didn’t move at all. He was knockout. “Heh, float like a butterfly, sting like a bee.” I checked his HP to make sure he wasn’t dead or anything. .0001/1, well he was lucky. Honestly I don’t see how he can survive when he only has I HP. Maybe it’s because his defense is very high? I sighed as I sat down on the floor to catch my breath. Fangs and the other blaster all came and nuzzled me with their nose. “Haha, ok ok, you guys did a good job.” I rewarded them all with big hugs and kisses as they made noises of pleasure. I pat them one more time before I opened a portal for all of them to go home.

 

**_Now all you have to do is kill the damn comedian._ **

****

“Chara, does everything have to end with killing?”

 

**_Yes_ **

****

“Well to bad. I’m not. Besides we need him if we are going to try and bring both of you back.”

 

**_You’re going to try and bring back someone that almost killed an entire race of monsters?_ **

****

“And a mad scientist” I pointed out

 

_Honestly I see yourself getting killed in this process…but with the power you have, you might just be unstoppable._ Gaster said entering the conversation.

 

“Hey. Ya don’t know until you try right.”

 

**_You really are an idiot. I told you this already but let me say it again. You are going to get yourself killed being too nice._ **

****

_She is right_

 

“Hey, you two need to stop doubting everything. And like I said, everything will be fine…maybe”

 

They both sighed and disappeared back into my head. I took my phone out and it was 9 am in the morning. The lights of the hall were now filled with a yellowish golden color that glowed throughout the entire scenery. It was so beautiful that I took a pic of it. I picked up Sans, put him on my shoulder and then made a portal heading back home.

 

 

 

___________________________________________

 

“WHERE COULD THEY BE?”

 

“I don’t know Pap. Last time we saw them we were all playing games. Then me and Frisk went to bed leaving those alone…” Kat said thinking where I could have gone.

 

“I knew I should have never left them alone…” Frisk mumbled under her breath.

 

“What did you do to Malik?” Kat asked Frisk.

 

“It has nothing to do with you.”

 

“Uh yeah it does. He is my best friends”

 

“LADIES WE NEED TO CALM DOWN. THEY PROBABLY WENT TO GRILLBYS OR SOMETHING.” Papyrus tried to calm them down with his best efforts.

 

“What is wrong my dear?” Toriel said as she came into the living room yawning. Asgore was behind her and he had tea for everyone.

 

“MALIK AND SANS SEEM TO HAVE GONE MISSING. WE DO NOT KNOW ABOUT THEIR WHEREABOUTS, NOR DO WE KNOW WHAT THEY ARE DOING.”

 

“Is Michael gone too?”

 

“No” Frisk answered. “he is in the room sleeping.”

 

“Well let’s just all stay calm. I am sure that they will come back at any-” Toriel was interrupted by a portal being open. I came out with Sans on my shoulder and I threw him onto the couch. I fell onto the floor and lied down in front of the TV. Everyone was looking at me specifically.

 

“Oh man! It’s going to be some nice weather out there today.” I said looking to see that the news was on. “What am I going to do today? Can’t be like you, am I right lazy bones?” everyone then turned their attention to Sans noticing that he was unconscious. They then look back at me hoping to get some kind of explanation. “Oh! Good morning everyone. Did you guys sleep well? Speaking of that, has anyone seen Michael? I have to have a long talk with him.”

 

“MALIK ARE YOU OK?” Papyrus asks with concern on his face.

 

“Actually, no I am not. But Papyrus I think you can make both me and Sans feel better.”

 

“TELL ME HOW AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL SEE IT DONE.” he said making a soldier pose ready for duty.

 

“Great! First: make us breakfast. Not just any breakfast. A Spaghetti breakfast…extra saucy.”

 

“IT SHALL BE DONE. WHAT ELSE?”

 

“Good. Next: do you work today?”

 

“YES I DO. WHY?”

 

“Me and Michael are going to come hangout with you until your shift ends. Reason being is because you are GREAT that’s why.” Papyrus eyes were full of stars as he heard those words came.

 

“DO NOT WORRY MALIK. THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL GET EVERYTHING READY FOR US TO HAVE A PERFECT DAY. BUT FIRST, I SHALL MAKE BREAKFAST FOR EVERYONE JUST LIKE YOU ASKED.” He sprinted into the kitchen to get started on cooking. The first thing we all heard was a pan drop on the floor. “MY BAD.” He shouted making everyone aware of his mistakes. Toriel was about to go and supervise him but I put my hand up making sure she can see to stop her.

 

“Don’t worry about that skeleton.” I said pointing at Sans. “You should worry about the lazy bones right here. Currently he is unconscious and he needs to be healed.”

 

Toriel nodded and went over to the couch to where Sans was laying on. His eyes were still closed since the battle had ended.

 

“…Malik, may I ask what had happen and where did you two go?” Asgore asked with a soft voice.

 

“Well dad you kinda already asked the question” I chuckled. “but unfortunately I cannot tell you these details. All I can say is that Sans is really weak.” I said as I got up. I notice Asgore and Frisk especially tensing up when they heard me say that.

 

“OF COURSE SANS IS WEAK. HE IS A LAZYBONES” Papyrus shouted from the kitchen. I nodded to his statement.

 

“Now if you guys excuse me, I must get my brother and I prepared for today. And I have more plans for us all, but that will be for another day.” I walked to my room, shut the door behind me and locked it.

 

“ugh. damn that kid is tough.” The light in Sans eye sockets appeared as he woke from his unconscious state, rubbing the top of his skull and tried getting up but felt the pain from his spinal area continue to grow.

“Ah! Sans, you’re awake.” Toriel puts her paw on Sans ribs slightly pushing him back down on the couch. “Do not try to push yourself to hard. Whatever happen, it looks like you could have died. But luckily, Malik was with you.”

 

“Indeed” Asgore nodded. “Although it is quite surprising to see him being a mage… I am happy that he is on our side.”

 

“What do you mean by that?” Kat asked a bit confused.

 

“Well you see my dear…Mages where the ones who trapped us underground. We once lived in peace with them and other humans…”

 

“and then those bastards decide to have a war against us and trap us down in the underground.” Sans said sitting up on the couch still rubbing his skull.

 

“Sans!” Frisk scowled at him but he ignored it.

 

“what? it’s true. im just pointing out the facts.”

 

“Back to the point.” Asgore coughed interrupting the two’s dispute “That is pretty much the reason why we had a difficult time with humans underground…” Asgore didn’t want to talk about the six SOULS so he had skipped that part. “But when Frisk came down, we thought that the Humans and Mages have changed their whole personality.”

 

“Well I don’t know about Mages still being alive other than Malik now, but I do know that we Humans can be a bunch of assholes with no common sense.” Kat said still thinking about the whole Mage thing. Where magicians considered Mages?

 

“i agree” sans said

 

“Sans!” Toriel scolded him but he shrugged again.

 

“No he is right. But yeah, some of us are assholes but not all of us. Just gotta find the right people.” She said yawning. “Now if you excuse me, I got a breakfast to eat.” Kat walked into the kitchen hoping that whatever Papyrus had cooked had be done.

 

“Man, Humans just keep surprising us huh?” Asgore had mumbled and took the tea he had for everyone into the dining room. Toriel followed behind leaving Frisk and Sans together…alone.

 

“Frisk, ima just be straight forward with you” he said propping himself up on the couch getting himself more comfortable. “you cant trust him”

 

“If you are trying to get me to fall for you Sans, I told you already that I really do love him.”

 

“i know you do, but seriously. he cant be trusted. i fought him and…” he said lowering his voice.

 

“You what?” Frisk ask raising her voice.

 

“Dear are you ok?” Toriel shouted from the dining room.

 

“Yeah mom, I fine.” She said yelling back. “Ok now back to the convo we were having” she looked back at Sans “What happen?”

 

“kid, he is crazy strong. shit he got me to my breaking point Frisk. remember the fight we had when Chara was still in control of you?” she did remember and it was something she had really want to forget about, but she nodded. “well shit he is…he is just to powerful. we cant trust him.”

“Correction, you can’t trust him Sans. Everyone seems to be fine with him except you. Besides, why did you too fight?”

 

“oh well i told him how you and i pretty much had a fun time when we were in bed together and it pissed him off.”

 

Frisk blushed “I hate you Sans” she started walking towards the dining room where everyone else was. “And you better make up with him Sans. He isn’t like them and he never will be.”

 

“you don’t know that.” Sans mumbled to himself as he followed her to sit with everyone else for breakfast.

 

 

_________________________________________________

 

 

“OK MICHAEL AND MALIK, ARE YOU READY TO COME TO MY JOB?”

 

“Yeeeessssssssssssss”

 

“Yeah Paps, where do you work.” I asked while getting into his red convertible. It surprise me that he could drive. Well not that it really should but it did any way.

 

“THAT IS A SECRET MALIK, FOR YOU MUST WAIT UNTIL WE REACH OUR DESTINATION.”

 

“Yeah” Michael nodded “What he said”

 

“Ok ok. I understand.”

 

We drove for about 45 minutes before we reached the destination. 45 fucking excruciating minutes of them singing songs that would have driven me insane by now. That’s if I wasn’t already insane having two people constantly act like and angel and devil on my shoulder telling me what to do.

 

“WE HAVE REACH THE DESTINATION” Papyrus shouted as he parked the car. We hop out and stared at the store he worked at. It was an ice cream store.

 

“Woooh” Michaels eyes were sparkling.

 

“Papyrus” I stared into him “You are now my most favorite monster and friend in all history”

 

Papyrus cheeks were glowing orange. Skeletons can blush? Wait, haven’t I seen this already. Maybe I’m losing my memory a bit. Oh well…

 

“THANK YOU MALIK. NOW, NO TIME TO BE STANDING HERE. COME ON.” He grabbed us as he led us inside the shop. Only one thing came to my mind the moment I entered this place…

 

FREE FUCKING ICE CREAM!

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Sooo when i meant that i was going to have time, i fucked up. Also I want to take this time and just say a few things.
> 
> First off, my condolences go out to Muhammad Ali and his family. If you don't know what happen, Muhammad Ali had died recently. A boxing legend who I looked up two and still believe that he is the best of them of all time.
> 
> Second, life is a bitch.
> 
> Third I hope everyone is having a good day and SUPERCON is coming up in Miami so I'm going. Can't wait. It's going to be fun.
> 
> Also tell me if I made any mistakes. I did not proofread this i think
> 
> I think thats all i have to say. leave a comment or a kudo. anything you leave is nice. So until the next chapter have a good day or night...or evening.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here come dat chapter. Oh shit whaddup
> 
> Go read it. DO it DO IT NOOOOWWWW....or don't

The place that Papyrus worked was in a plaza connected with many other stores. The whole place was open to both Humans and Monsters all around to get along. I didn’t care about any of that. What I cared about at the moment was getting in the ice cream shop and having some delicious free ice cream in the morning. Well the ice cream wasn’t free unfortunately, but we did get a discount. A 90% discount. Probably the best discount I ever had other than eating at Grillbys for free since I work there. So I bought me and Michael snow cones. Mines were just a plain Vanilla ice cream, and Michaels…well he did overdo it a bit. He had one scope of chocolate, two scopes of mint, a scoop of caramel, sprinkles, chocolate chips, gummy bears; all covered in chocolate syrup and to finish it off, whip cream and a cherry on top. Honestly, I’m glad they gave us a discount…although it still should have been free, was it worth it? In a nutshell, no. No it wasn’t. I was also glad that Michael ate all of it instead of complaining about it being too much for him to handle because I didn’t pay 5 dollars just to see someone take one scoop and then just back down like he ain’t going to make it.

 

Why we sat down and ate the ice cream, we talked to other monsters that worked at the store. There were a few snow drakes who would tell a good pun or two about ice cream and ice and there was an icecap that was showing off his…hat to almost all the customers. We watch Papyrus worked as he entertains the children who had come in by using his magic as the scooper to make their ice cream. Hearing the children’s ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’ made me think that Humans and Monsters can coexist, and live together. Maybe even become a couple. I think about it for a moment and Frisk and Sans being together flashed in my head. Oh man. Maybe I’m not supposed to be with Frisk if I think about it. I mean, she and Sans probably did hang out a lot in the underground. Maybe I am getting in their way. Uuuh. Too much shit to think about. I put the thought in the back of my head and went back into watching Papyrus working. The day with by so far with no incidents. Lunch time creeped up and Papyrus wanted to go to the Ramen shop next door to eat the ‘noodley soup’ he called it. He went back into the convertible to get his wallet and insisted on paying since we decided to keep him company. Well at least the Ramen was free. I will mention this place to Alphys and Undyne later on. They might like it here. After the ‘noodley soup’ we went back into the ice cream shop and relaxed while Papyrus went back to work. Michael leaned on my shoulder and took a nap. I feel like I should nap to so I closed my eyes.

 

SPLAAT

 

I opened my eyes as I see Papyrus face covered with the ice cream and a cone on top of his head. The teenage male, probably my age, was laughing with her girlfriend. They were attracting the other customers. “Look at that babe. He looks fucking stupid” he said as he pointed at the tall skeleton. “Yeah, why don’t you just go back to where you came from.” They kept laughing. I got up from my seat but was held back by Michael.

 

“Malik…”

 

“Bro, I won’t do anything stupid. I promise.” I said patting his head.

 

“That’s what you said last time and you did a stupid anyway.”

 

“Hey, you know me best. And what can I say. ” I said as he let go. The manager came out and notice what had happen to Papyrus and came to him with some towels in his hand.

 

“Are you ok?” she asked as she wiped some of the ice cream that was smudged on Papyrus face. He nodded. “Excuse me, I’m going to have to ask you two to apologize to my worker and please leave.” She said in a polite and KIND manner. I stopped dead in my tracks to take a look at the manager. She looked like my age maybe one year younger, blonde hair, some big tits, and she had bright green eyes. Why does she look so familiar…?

 

“Yeah right” he spit into Papyrus work clothes. Oh my god, he might just die today. “Why should I listen to a monster lover like you huh?” he sticks out his middle finger at her and his girl does the same.

 

“I will Kindly ask you guys one more time leave this friendly establishment.” Her green eyes now started glowing. No one noticed it but me. So another one just that’s just like me?

 

**_Malik, did you see that._ **

****

“Yeah, you think she’s got magic just like me?” I quietly said making sure no one could hear me.

__

_“I’m sensing waves of magic coming from her. She is definitely a mage alright.”_ Gaster said.

 

“Well at least she is friendly with monsters” I said focusing back on the situation that’s taking place right in front of me.

 

“ _Agreed”_ Gaster said as he stayed silent for the remainder of time.

 

**_Technically, I don’t care but whatever._** She went back into my head as well and I rolled my eyes.

 

 

“Oh look, she is asking us soo politely! I’m so scared.” He took out a knife and points it at the manager. The customers are shocked and scared as they see the young female being threaten. She doesn’t flinch. “Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it if we don’t leave?” I tapped on his shoulder and he turned around to see me. I was grinning and my hands were in his pocket. They both stared at me and laugh. “Look at this babe. I guess he’s going to be the hero-” his sentence was cut off as I grabbed his neck and held him in the air. He dropped the knife from his hand and grabbed my arms in attempt to trying to break my grasp. He failed.

 

“It must be nice to _hang_ around huh” I chuckled. “Come on guys” I said tightening my grip on the male’s neck. “We shouldn’t be trying to get into trouble now should we? Like she said, this is a _friendly establishment”_ my voice turned demonic for a second. “So I’m going to have to ask you two to leave please.” I brought him closer to me “Or no one would ever be able to find you or your girlfriend’s body.” I let go of his neck and he dropped to the floor on his back yelling out a little yelp that came from the pain he had. His girlfriend helped him up and they made like a banana and split! They slowly left the shop as they kept looking back at me. I just smiled and waved at them. The manager looked at me now. The glowing in her eyes faded and now she is looking at me shocked and surprise. I looked at her and sighed.

 

“That face…that’s the face of someone who needs some ice cream to _chill_ out.” I chuckled and I heard a few laughs coming from the customers, while Papyrus and the manager had both groan. I shrugged.

 

“Well thank you for helping us out in this situation. Things could have gone worse.” She said scratching her hair.

 

“It’s no problem. Besides, I am friends with that awesome person next to you.” I pointed at Papyrus and he started blushing.

 

“Ah so you are the ‘human’ that he keeps mentioning that is so great. Well again I do thank you for helping us.” She said bowing her head down then looking back up at me. “By the way you really look familiar. Have we met before?” she looked at me up and down inspecting me as if she was a cop.

 

I shrugged. “I don’t know but the name is Malik. Nice to meet you.” I said extended my hand out to shake hers. She gasps and put a hand over her mouth.

 

“Malik?! It really is you.” A smiled formed on her face. “And that is your brother Michael over there right?” she pointed at Michael who started smiling and waving back at the manager.

 

“Um, do I know you?” my left brow rose up.

 

“You don’t remember Malik?” Michael asked. I shook my head and he groaned. “That’s Jess bro.” he said deadpan.

 

I thought about it as a few minutes passed by. Then the lightbulb had popped in my head and quickly faded away. “Aah, Jess from the orphanage. I’m sorry.” I said rubbing the back of my head. “I honestly forgot about you guys because I was so focus on taking care of my bro.” I chuckled.

 

“It’s ok. But I am glad to see you again. Have you seen any of the others?”

 

“Others?” this raised even more questions.

 

“There were 7 of us including your brother which made 8. Me, you, and Kat and I forgot the rest.”

 

“Well I remember Kat and I actually have her phone number right now if you want it.”

 

“Sure!” she took out her phone and handed it to me. I added Kat’s and my number to her phone and gave it back to her. “Well Papyrus, I think you can go ahead and take the day off. A lot has happened today and I think you need a break.”

 

“ARE YOU SURE BOSS? IT IS ONLY 3:26” Papyrus asked with worry in his voice.

 

“Yes I am sure. And I told you before you can call me Jess ok?” she reassured him

 

“OK BO- JESS” he went into the back to take his work clothes off and came back. “I WILL SEE YOU TO WORK TOMORROW”

 

“Of course! You three have a good day.” She said as we waved a ‘goodbye’ to her. Before I exited, she grabbed my arm stopping me. I turned to her direction and her lips came in contact with mine. My eyes widened as she deepens the kiss and put her arms around my neck. Her tongue was dominating mine already. It tasted like blueberry ice cream. I didn’t do anything. I didn’t even stop the kiss. She held it for a minute before she backed up and looked at me.

 

“Uuuh” I was going to speak until she took her finger and placed it on my lips to shush me.

 

“You might like someone else right now, but just know that I will always love you. Ever since we were in the orphanage ok?” she went back to her counter and started working. I stared for like another 3 minutes before I finally registered what just happen. I just got kissed. Shit. I turned around hoping that Papyrus and Michael didn’t see me. But I saw their faces. They were both blushing and they immediately looked away acting as if nothing happen. I knew from that point that I may or may not be fucked. Well I couldn’t do anything about it. And I might as well tell Frisk since I don’t feel like keeping secrets unlike a certain brother of mine. Which reminds me: I have to have a long talk with him but I guess that could wait for later.

 

“You know being noisy is bad.” I said looking at both of them. “Well whatever. I don’t care. Let’s just go home.” They walked ahead of me and I followed behind with my hands in my pocket. I looked back at the ice cream shop still thinking about Jess. Not the fact that she kissed me (I mean the kiss was cool and stuff) but the fact that she used, or was about to use magic was still stuck in my head. I didn’t even check her stats or anything. Well, at least I know she is my friend. Papyrus stopped and I bumped to him.

 

I looked at his face and he had fear, sadness and tears coming down his face. “Ey Pap, what’s wrong?” He just kept looking forward and pointed at where he was looking. I turned to see what he was looking at and I shouldn’t have. It was his car. Destroyed, vandalized, and sabotage. Michael was trembling in fear as well with Papyrus. Who would have done something like this? I went into the car inspecting if anything had been left behind. Maybe there is some type of clue. On the broken windshield, there was a piece of paper. I opened and read it to myself. ‘You and your stupid monsters should crawl back underground and go straight to hell. Consider this a warning and do what you’re supposed to do.’

 

“This must be my entire fault.” Papyrus said now tears streaming down his face. His voice wasn’t cheery any more. Instead he kept it low enough for us to hear and he had regret written all over his face. “I must have done something for someone to do something like…this”

 

“No it’s not Papyrus.” Michael came and hugged his leg. Papyrus looked down and smiled for a second before a faltered.

 

“He is right. It isn’t your fault Pap. But whoever did do this, I will find them.” I clenched my fist “and I will make sure they regret every single thing they have done to your car.”

 

He shook his head. “While I do appreciate that Malik, I think I will be fine.” he said giving me a fake smile. “I the great Papyrus, will just have to work harder and buy another one…”

 

“Are you sure?” I put my hand on his shoulder.

 

“Yes…” he hesitated before speaking. “ I apologize to ask but could you take us home?”

 

“You don’t have to ask Pap.” I opened a portal leading into the dining room.

 

The only people at the house at this time was Sans, Kat and Undyne. Undyne was waiting for Papyrus so they could train today. When they saw the portal and us coming out from it, they were quite surprise. But when they saw Papyrus face they knew something was up.

 

“ey bro, whats wrong?” Sans worried face caught me by surprise. He really is a good brother… just not a good fighter.

 

Papyrus looked at me and just nodded wanting me to tell them what happen. “Well I guess I can start off with how the day begins for us. But first, Michael, go into your room.”

 

“Aww… ok” he doesn’t argue. He just walks away, going into his room closing the door behind him.

 

 

 

______________________

 

 

Undyne couldn’t handle the story for more than 4 minutes. I didn’t even made it to the part about Papyrus car before she stood up with a spear in her hand ready for action. Sometimes, I really see her trying to murder someone if they even try to mess with her or any of her friends. When I told them how the rude customer and her gf bail after I threaten their life, she wanted to know where they live. Sans didn’t even say shit. The light in his eye sockets were gone so you could pretty much tell he was pissed. She was still angry at the fact that someone decided to mess with the biggest cinnamon roll ever. Shit, even I am still angry but I know when to be calm over nonsense.

 

“NGHAAAAAH I CANT HANDLE THIS. JUST TELL ME WHO DID IT AND I WILL FIND THEM RIGHT NOW PAPYRUS.” Undyne had spears ready.

 

“No Undyne.” I said firmly. “I told you it’s over already. There’s nothing we can do about it. Besides, that was just one part of this day.”  


“somethin is telling me i don’t want to know what happens next…” Sans says as he tries to stay calm, cool and collective around his brother.

 

“You don’t, but unfortunately you are going to find out.” I said as I began telling them about the car.

 

 

____________________________

 

 

“ok, so here is whats going to happen.”

 

“Brother I think you should calm down.” Papyrus said as he approaches his brother.

 

“me and undyne are going to find the little shits who did this and kill them. simple right?”

 

“…Dude…that’s just brutal don’t you think?” Kat ask feelin a bit scared around Sans.

 

“Yeah…I mean, I would  beat the little shits to a pulp dude but um killing…” Undyne scratch the back of her.

 

“Sans it will be alright ok.” Papyrus said still remembering the incident and feeling eve more hurt than before.

 

“no it won’t Paps”

 

“YES IT WILL” he screamed at his brother with anger. Sans was shocked. Hell, everyone was shock at this. Never before seen footage of the two brothers who love and care for each other fighting?   “Look” Papyrus continued going back into a relaxed manner. “I understand that you are concern for me and want me to feel better but hurting others won’t help out anything. I was lucky to have the hum-…Malik with us. Without him the situation could have gotten worse but it didn’t. So I am glad that we are here now.” he sighed as he got up and head to his room but stop to say something else. “Don’t worry about the car ok Sans. I know we did buy a lot for it and I know we don’t have the money for it now so I don’t want you to do anything stupid. Malik…” he looked at me and he smiled. “Thank you, and do keep an eye out for my brother, please”

 

“You don’t have to tell me twice Paps. Just go in the room and take the day off. I promise ya everything will be fine. And while you are at it, do some puzzles with Michael. I bet he will be thrilled to play with you since you are great.” I gave him a wink and he nodded

 

“YOU ARE RIGHT MALIK. FEAR NOT FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL MAKE SURE YOUR BROTHER IS ENTERTAINED FOR THE DAY. He posed and then started heading into his bedroom. Once his doors closed, I looked back at everyone else.

 

“Ok so here is the deal. While I would love to focus on the manner of trying to find out who trashed Papyrus car, we can already try and guess that it was someone who hates monsters.

 

“That’s a bit obvious” Kat said flatly.

 

“But I think it’s more than just that. I really do believe that the threat could be worse than what we would expect. Maybe like one of those monster hate groups expect.”

 

“i could have guess that. with the note you showed us they were probably watching you guy the whole time during the ice cream event.”

 

“Correct, so here’s the plan. We do nothing.”

 

“This plan sucks.” Undyne raises her hand like she’s in class.

 

“I second that motion” Kat says raising hers as well. “You guys need to go out there and kick ass.” She then gets up out of her seat and high fives Undyne. Since when have they become best friends?

 

“i also agree with them.”

 

“Well too bad. I am the one who is calling the shots ok.” All three of them glared down at me with anger but it didn’t faze me one bit. “Hey, I want to kick their asses two but seriously, if we try or do anything that will be too rational, how much you want to bet that a nation of these…we will call them terrorist for now.” I’d try thinking for a good name but failed. “What if a nation of them not only started terrorizing us but the whole world? We can act to rational.”

 

“so we just sit here and do nothing while this continues?”

 

“Well technically you have been doing nothing for three years since you guys been out of here. So can’t blame ya.” I shrugged.

 

 

 

“But-” Undyne wanted to say something but she cut her self-off and shook her head. “Ok….for Papyrus.”  
  


“Good. Undyne, You, me, Frisk and Kat will go working out next week so we can relieve all that stress. Sounds Good?”

 

“Wait, why me too?” she asked.

 

“Because honestly I am not going to look over every person I know. So next week, Undyne is gonna train the shit out of you and Frisk while I watch.” She was stunned. “So Undyne, how about it? Next week so good to you?”

 

She stood up on her feet and got pumped. “ALRIGHT!! You better be prepared. And you to wimp” she pointed at Kat.

 

“M-me?” Kat pointed at herself.

 

“Yes you. As a matter of fact” Undyne goes to her and picks her up placing her on her shoulder. “We are going to train right now.”

 

“B-but it’s like 4 in the afternoon” she said hanging around on Undyne.

 

“Don’t worry. I will bring you back before bed time ok?” she kicked the front door and left with Kat. Where they were going…beats me.

 

“So Sans…” I said looking at him. “You and me” I pointed at him then at me. “We are going to buy your brother a new car.”

 

“but we don’t have enough money… and honestly i am getting sick and tired of this bullshit. humans treating us as if we did shit to them when all we want is some fucking peace.” he said sounding…Sad? It looks like he’s about to cry. Oh shit. "i just hope she doesn't RESET" he mumbled to himself. I didn't hear what he said because two annoying spirits were rambling in my head.

 

**_Wow the comedian crying? This is a memory I won’t be forgetting in a while. I wonder what will happen if I mention this to him one day.  
_ **

****

_‘I am embarrassed to even call him my son now’_

 I chuckled at both their comments and then went back to talking to Sans. “Look, we are gonna save our money for a month and then when the time comes, we buy Papyrus a new car ok?”

 

“why do you care so much?” the question came.

 

“Well I understand how you feel. I mean I do have a brother so yeah. Other than the fact that I would react the same way you did and probably try to find and kill whoever messes with them, I don’t do that. Instead, I just try approaching different methods to fix problems. But that’s not the point.” I said looking straight at him. “The point is, you and me, we are going to surprise the living skeleton out of Papyrus.” I gave him a wink. He was dumb folded for a few seconds before he burst into a chuckle.

 

“heh, good one. alright.” He said feeling more confident and looking more determined to make his brother the happiest…skeleton alive…technically speaking.

 

“Well now, you go to your room and relax. We have much to do.” He nods and goes into his room. Before he goes he gave me a ‘thank you’ handshake and then he left, leaving me alone on the couch. Perfect chance. I made a portal and disappear into the void.

 

___________________________________

 

 

“Dinner is ready!” Goat mom screamed making sure everyone knew that the food was ready. I ran into the dining room with Michael in my arms and we made it in first. Everyone else was came from behind and sat at the table. Dinner I served.

 

“So Malik” Frisk whispered to me “How was the day with Papyrus” She asked scooting a bit closer to me. No one noticed.

 

“Well…” might as well say it right “Don’t freak out at what I am about to say but” I hesitated. “I got kissed by another childhood friend.” I whispered back. She almost choked on her food hearing this but found her way and swallowed. She eyed me down and she looked pissed. She had that ‘we are going to have a long talk after this’ look and I simply nodded. After dinner we went up into my room and I told her everything keeping no secrets and told her about the kiss (I did tell her a lie though saying it was only a quick kiss and not one that lasted a while.) She was pissed but then she felt heartbroken about what happen to Papyrus and everything. After the ‘talk’ she asked me to apologize for making a girl kiss me…honestly. When I kept telling her that it wasn’t my fault she didn’t listen. So I pulled her onto my bed and I got on top of her.

 

She tried looking away but I gently grabbed her chin and her attention to gaze back into my eyes. Slowly, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers. My hands were already on her thighs, making little circle motions and moving closer to her. She moaned a bit loud almost getting everyone’s attention but luckily no one noticed. I continued by giving her more kisses and deepening them and she wrapped her arms around me. My hand move forward from her thighs and slowly rubbing against the pants that were keeping me from entering her. She gasped and felt her self wanting more. I did want to go further, but I felt like teasing her would be more fun. I kissed her neck and then bit her and she let out a little squeak. I chuckled and use my tongue to lick the bits of blood that appear from the mark. It tasted...good?(I must be going insane). Her moans where turning me on but I had stopped. She let out a soft sob and gave me the ‘please give it to me’ look. I chuckled.

 

“Hmm. Let me think about it. While I do that, could you stand right in front of me?”

 

“Sure” I got off of her and she stood up and walked to where I wanted her to stand. “Why-” she was cut off as she yelped and landed on her bedroom. She looked at the portal closing and said a quick “Fuck you” before it completely went away. I laughed to myself.

 

“Sorry Frisk, just a lots to think about and lots to do.” I said to myself. I set my alarm clock and then drifted into a deep sleep.

 

________________________________

 

 

“ ** _So, when are we getting out of your head Malik?”_**

 

“Really Chara? You can’t be patient a little longer?”

 

She shrugged **_“Being a ghost in your mind isn’t really fun Malik. Especially since the fact that I can’t do physical things to you...”_**

 

“Physical things like?” I waited for her response.

 

**_“Kissing and making out”_** she played with her hair twisting and twirling it with the knife in her hand. She is really dangerous. **_“And maybe if your good, enough…stab you in the back.”_**

****

“Sounds wonderful”

 

_“Can you two be quiet. I am really trying to concentrate right now.”_ Gaster really  loves to read his books in piece.

 

**_“You’re just reading a book Gaster”_ **

****

_“Reading and thinking about how Sans will actually help us get out.”_

**_“Oh you mean the comedian that was literally crying like a baby.”_** Chara laugh. “ ** _I would have never thought a smiley trashbag like him would cry._**

****

_“While I do find that funny, I prefer we not talk about my son in front of me. I am still his father.”_

**_“Oh am I offending you oh great doctor.”_ **

****

**_“_** _No but you will piss me off.”_ He said putting his book down.

 

**_“Is that a challenge? A threat?”_ **

****

“Will you two shut the fuck up and stop trying to fight each other?” I sighed and face palmed. “I swear to god everyone is a fucking degenerate somehow…except Papyrus...” I yawned as settle down. “Well if we want to talk about you two getting out of my head, let’s think for a moment. What does Sans have that we don’t have right now.”

 

**_“A time machine”_ ** _“A time machine” they both answer._

“…Know what? I’m not going to ask how. So does it work?”

 

_“Well yes and no”_ Gaster replied. “ _Yes, it works but it works a bit different than what you imagine it would work. Whenever a RESET would occur, Sans would put something in the machine so it won’t get affected by the anomaly.”_

“Huh, that’s neat. So it’s like a time capsule. So what’s the no?”

 

_“The no, meaning that the machine has not been used in a while. Ever since the barrier broke around Ebott it has been years since the machine has actually used its full potential. I doubt if Sans even tried fixing it since I left it for him to use.”_

“Well it’s a start. Looks like I got to talk to Sans about using the machine right?”

 

_“Pretty much”_

**_“Man I can’t wait. I will actually have a body again.”_ **

****

“Huh, yeah”

 

A large sound started ringing in my ear. I felt like I was going death.

 

_“Looks like your alarm is going off. We will discuss the matter later.”_

**_“Yeah, and make sure you mention the machine to them at least today. Or at least mention that you have 2 maniacs in your head.”_ **

****

“Sure, I will think about it.” I said as I faded back into my room. I looked at the time on my phone. 4:24. “Why did I set the time so early?” I muttered to myself. I have lots a shit to do today. I put a white t-shirt on and had red zipper hoodie over it with some white basketball shorts and black flip flops. I made a portal and disappeared into the darkness again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a degenerate and I am proud. Well lot is going down.
> 
> I payed over 250 for a ticket to Supercon and now I am saving more up for shit that i will actually buy at the place. Oh boy can't wait.
> 
> So uh yeah. Here is a chapter. Tell me what ya think about it. Leave a kudo comment do anything. Until next time...peace
> 
> Oh and see if you see any mistakes because honestly i did not check this.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short....i think thats the best summary/ note that I can come up with. Also i have no excuses for making this chapter late. I have just been busy...will explain at the end

"Papyrus, the Great Papyrus"

 

"Nyeh?" He said tored and yawning. He was still asleep.

 

"Wake up buddy. I need you to get up."

 

He got up and stretched his arms out. He was wearing a blue pajama set with race cars all over the outfit. He opens his eyes and the little light beads appear. He looks down then looks at me. I just waved my hand and mouth him a 'good morning'.

 

"Human, what time is it?" He asked putting a hand over his mouth yawning again.

 

"Hmmm, last time i check it's about 5:03"

 

"IN THE MORNI-?" he yelled but I put my hand over his teeth so he wouldn't wake any one up. I shushed him and waited for any noise indicating that someone else woke up.

.

..

...

 

Nothing. Good.

 

"Papyrus, there is a reason why I woke you up this early. I have a mission for you." I said softly.

 

"You have a mission for me?" He asked quite surprised. Good thing he was whispering.

 

"Yes and only you can do it."

 

"Of course" he got off his bed, almost fumblimg a bit but stood up in his usual pose and waited for my command. I couldn't help but laugh.

 

"Ok. First I want you to wake your brother and meet me outside by the garage. Underdstood?"

 

"Yes human" he slid out of the room and went into his brothers and I made a portal and waited outside by the garage waiting.

___________________

 

"Brother....Brother wake up"

 

Sans eye's shot open as he looked up and stared his brother. He shot.up and looked around the room he was in. 'So no reset still?' He thought to himself. He still had nightmares about everything Resetting on him and he would end up back in Snowdin with his brother telling him to get up and get ready for sentry duty. But surprisingly, he didn't have a nightmare that night. And he felt good waking up. Well not great since it was 5 in the morning and his brother is hovering over him waiting for him to get up.

 

"sorry bro i just feel so bone-tired right now"

 

"Very funny brother." He sighed while Sans just shrugged and yawned. "I can't believe you made a...wait a minute that's not why I am here." He picked up his brother and started tip toeing down stairs to get outside.

 

"so uh bro...why are you taking me downstairs?" Sans whispered to Papyrus.

 

" Because brother, the human Malik told me to." Sans flinched "And he said that he has a mission for me that only I can do." Papyrus said opening the door to outside quietly. Papyrus took his nrother off his shoulders and then turned him around to where they were both facing me. They saw me standing by something being covered in a blue tarp.

 

"Good morning skeletons" I said in my normal tone. "As you can see it is a beautiful day outside." The sun started rising. “birds are singing and the flowers are blooming" Sans realized this speech and his left eye started glowing into the Cyan blue color. He knew he couldn't trust me and waited for me to make a move. Papyrus didn't pay attention to his brother but he kept smiling and waiting for what I was about to do. "And on days like these, skeletons like you" I put my hand on the tarp and revealed what was under it. Papyrus jaw almost dropped to the floor and Sans had only looked even more shocked as his eyes turned back to normal. Under the tarp was a brand new 20XX Madza MX-5 Miata. It was pretty much the newer version of his old car.

 

"Should be riding in a Brand New Car!!" I said finishing off my statement and throwing both my hands(JASZ HANDS) in front of the new hot ride. Papyrus was frozen. He didn't move. Like it literally look like he had died on me. It didn't look like he was breathing so I couldn't tell whether I gave him a heart attack or not. Well also, I literally can't tell if they could breathe or not. Something else I would ask another time.

 

Sans as well was frozen. But at least he showed signs of life. But he was just staring at the car the whole time as if he was in an illusion or some kind of dream.

 

"Um guys, you're worrying me here." I said. My arms are were getting tired of pointing at the car.

 

"How?" Papyrus asked.

 

"Didn't your brother tell you? He bought it for you." I said pointing at the short skeleton.

 

"YOU DID?"

 

"i did?"

 

"Yeah you did." I said chuckling. “ Don't you remember? We went all over town and finally we found...That one guy who was willing to sell the car for a cheap price." I winked at Sans. Sans was still shocked but mostly confused.

 

"uuhh" he didn't know what to say.

 

"Brother" Papyrus turned to his brother and bent down to his level to look at Sans eye...socket to eye socket. "OH THANK YOU BROTHER" Papyrus picked his brother up again and gave him a big hug, swinging him back and forth and gave him a big smooch on the forehead. He did this for more than 7 mins before he put his brother down and went to look back at the car again. He thought it was a dream. This couldn't be real. But the car was in front of them. A brand new car that Sans couldn't even afford with the 2 jobs he's working. "SANS YOU ARE OFFICIALLYTHE BEST BROTHER EVER."

 

"but you don't have any other brothers."

 

Papyrus ran up to the car and hugged it. "SHALL WE GO FOR A RIDE GUYS?"

 

"Naw paps. Its still like a quarter till 6." I yawned. "For now lets go back and get the rest we need. We all need it."

 

"EXCELLENT POINT. THEN I SHALL TAKE MY LEAVE" he said running back into the house jumping up and down and quietly closing the door since everyone else was still sleeping.

 

Sans hadn't moved one single bit other than saying the 'uh' came from his mouth.

 

"You must be thinking this is some type of dream but I assure you Sans it is real." I patted him on the shoulder before leaving him there. He grabbed my wrist before my hand had reached the door knob.

 

"how did you get this? you said that if we get it in a month but you get this the bext say of the incident...how?"

 

'Should I really tell him' I thought to myself.

"Well..."

  
_______________

I was walking down the street, looking at all the different car dealerships. Hopefully someone was willing to sell a brand new Convertible for at least 20 grand. Well thats how much I am willing to spend as of now. I kept walking and hoping but my hopes kept being put in a drain. All the new cars were selling around 27 grand and up. I mutter to myself as I was about to just give up searching and go home.

 

"Help! Someone please help!!" I turn around as I saw a group of thugs taking an old man out of his car in attempt to stealing it. I sighed as I walked my way over to the big commotion.

 

"Just give us the car old man" said one of them as they were able to open the door and pull him out. He was still hanging on to his seat hoping that someone would come.

 

"Goooood evening young and old gents" the thugs stopped their motion as they all turn around to see me fkashing them a grin. I walked up to one of the thugsand patted him in on his back.

 

"How do you man do on this fine day?" I asked as I passed by them and help the old man up and back to his car. He shut the door and only stayed inside to watch and see what was about to be unfolded.

 

"Who the fuck are you?" One asked

 

"Can't you see we are doing something"  another asked as he pulled out the gun, which made the rest of them pull out their guns and point them at me.

 

"Boys, I think we got off on a wrong start." I snapped my fingers and Fangs appears over the old man's car so that he won't be able to see what the thugs are afraid of. "So lets start over. Get the fuck away from here and don't ever bother this old man again " they dropped their guns and slowly backed away from us. Once they got around the corner they ran.

 

The old man came out of his car and looked at me amazed that I, a simple human being could scare them off like that. I sighed as I looked back at the old man making sure he was ok and making sure Fangs had gone back so he wouldn't be afraid of me as well.

 

"Are you ok sir? " I approached the man and extended my hand out to him and he took it to shake mine.

 

"Yes, and I want to thank you for you help. Honestly I didn't think anyone would come and help an old man out..." he paused for a minute looking down at his shoes before he looked back up at me with a grin plastered on his face. "But I am glad that their is still hope in the young people."

 

I flinched a bit when he said 'hope' but ignored it. "No prob." As I let go of his hand he tighten the grip so that I won't be able to go.

 

"Hey sonny, why don't you come with me for a bit and I will give you a reward."

 

I thought about my options for a bit. Go home and sleep since I couldn't find a car today..Or go with this old man and his wife would probably give me like cookies or something... well i do like cookies.

 

"Ok sure why not"

 

"Great. Hop in sonny" he said as he got back in his car. I looked at the car realizing it was an old mustang. For an old car it still look nice. I got in the passenger seat and he started the ignition. I took a nap in his car, the ride wasn't long but I was tired of searching for something when I was getting nowhere. By the time we reach the old guy's house I was snoring. He snickered as he shook me and I woke up.

 

"What? Who? Where?" I looked around me. I was in a car. The old man smiled and pointed in front of me and I looked forward. "Holy..."

 

So there was a mansion in front of me....a fucking a mansion. Stood about 3 to 4 stories tall and it was like fucking long. Like shit. If I had to compare to this and Toriel’s house, they are about the same but this one is like different. There is a seperate garage on the left of the house that seems to have its own collection of cars. Maybe he has the car that I am looking for and I can buy it off of him.

 

As we got out the car the door to hishouse was opened by a butler. We walked in and there was about 8 maids standing to the right and 8 more butlers on the left.

 

"Welcome back Master John." They all greeted at the same time

 

"Please friends, stop with the formalities. Just call me John."

 

"Yes sir John" They all said.

 

"Well I tried" he shrugged. As we walk inside one of the maids take off his jacket and carry it off in one direction, while the others lead us to the living room. In there was a huge love seat, a bunch of army medals and his wife, who was sitting on a rocking chair knitting a sweater, or maybe a scarf.

 

She looks up, noticing that we have appeared and a smile tugs on her face.

 

"Welcome back John. I see you have brought a guess." She said as she puts the knitting equipment down on tbe table.

 

"Ah yes Ruth. This young man saved me from a bunch of hooligans."

 

"Well I would love to thank you for doing such a kind deed. May I ask for your name?"

"Malik Atkinson ma'am" I said and shrugged "and it was nothing really ma'am. I just did what I felt was right."

 

"Well whatever you need we will give it to you without hesitation." She said getting up and giving me a hug before she went upstairs dissapearong from my sight.

 

"She is right. Whatever you want, we will give it to you." He said with a grin.

 

"I couldn't-"

 

"Well think of it as a gift from us to you"

 

"Well lets see" I thought about it for a moment. Oh wait...I could see if they have a car I can get to Papyrus. I will still pay for it. "Hey can we take a look at your cars?"

____________

 

Yeah, no sir. I'm not telling Sans how I actually got this car. Its to much work.

 

"I used magic and made a car." Yep. If he doesn't believe that, oh well.

 

"i don't believe that shit one bit"

 

"Well Sans you don't have to but believe it or not, this is Papyrus' new car. And right now he belives you are the best brother in the world. Soo go with it." I pulled my hand out of his grasp and went to open the door but stopped. "Another thing, you don't have to pay me back. I got the car for free." And with that, I went inside leaving the door open for Sans to follow. Sans was left to think really hard about the decisions he was going to make in the future. But for now, his trust for me has grown a bit.

 

_________

"And breaking News: There has been a monster terrorist group that has been increasing it's numbers in the city of Ebott. The Monster Annihilation Association, or M.A.A for short is sending messages across the nation threatening not only monsters but humans as well. So far there has been several casualties where monsters and humans have been found severely injured or killed. Will the group continue to threaten the nation untol the Monster return back to the mountain? Stay tune for-"

 

The t.v was cut off. Toriel and Asgore both turned to see who did it. They look behind them to see me with the remote in my hand looking pretty annoyed.

 

"My child what is wrong?" Toriel asked.

 

"Mom, Dad, why are you two watching this?"

 

They looked at each other for a sec befire Asgore had spoke. "We just wanted to get an update on the news." Asgore answered. "We were hoping to see that things had gotten a little bit better for us Monsters. Unfortunately, it is only gotten worse, especially with this terrorist group out their. Maybe I'm not fit to be a good king." Asgore looked down.

 

"Dad..."

 

"Asgore... you are fit to be a king. Remember, Humans take more time when it comes to...how should I say it..." Toriel thought for a minute.

 

"Understanding that monsters are awesome and that we should stop being such idiots" I added.

 

"Yes. That. Besides, we have time. With enough of it we will be able to reassure everyone that monsters are friendly people." She said placing a hand on Asgore.

 

"Goat mom is right. Stay DETERMINED!! And with enough of it we will be able to be friends with most likely everyone."

 

Toriel blushed while Asgore chuckled. "Malik what would we do without you?"

 

I got on the couch and brought both of the in for a one-minute hug. "Idk but I trust that Frisk would still make you guys awesome." I broke the hug and gave them both kisses on the forehead. "Now if you two excuse me I have a date with Papyrus." They both chuckled. "No seriously I have a date with Papyrus today and then I got to make sure my schedule for next week is prepared. So see you guys later." I make my exit and go to Papyrus room. His door was open but I didn't want to intrude so I knocked from the side.

 

"COME IN"

 

I slowly walked inside to see Papyrus dressed in a red tux with black dress pants. He even had a red bowtie to top it off with his dcarf he usually wears.

 

"Um Papyrus...why are you dressed up so fancy? And doesn't the date start this afternoon. It's still around 11."

 

"YES IT DOES BUT THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH BEING TO BE EARLY" he did his signature pose "AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THINK THAT WE SHOULD GET THE EARLY START." he finished putting on his shoes abd then looked at himself in the mirror. I can't argue with the fact that he does look good.

 

"Well I undetsta-"

 

"OH LOOK AT THE TIME!! WE MUST HURRY FOR TODAY" he grabbed the keys to his car and then grabbed me by my hoodie and dragged me to his 'Papmobile' which he named himself after seeing the cartoon Batman show with Batman and Robin. He sat me down gently in tne backseat and the had set himself up in the driver's.

 

"ARE YOU READY MALIK?"

 

"Well-"

 

"GOOD LET US GO"

 

He started the car and backed up into the street. I had to hold on to the leather of the seat to make sure i didn't fall off because 1, I didn't even have my seat belt on and 2, he drove so fast that he almost hit a tree and a dog who was peeing on the tree. Oh boy I hope I can survive this 'date'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So death seems to know me well since i had to attend a funeral last week. Oh well. Another day another person ot seems....Also it appears that i don't have a computer anymore abd this chaptet was produced on my mobile device. Will get a computer this week or jext week but until then, i have good ol phone for this.. ANYWHOO
> 
> Wow guys look at that. Another chapter
> 
> So cool, so cool, so cool, so cool. Naw its whatever 
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know if I made any mistakes
> 
> Thanks and have a good day.


	18. It's a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So like this is not a note. This is a chapter so you should like definitely read it.
> 
> Also a bit of a warning. There's blood. But you can handle it right? Yeah you can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys I'm back and here's a chapter guys. You can read it...if you want...ok. also tell me if I made a mistake because I read over it and just left it like that but yeah

The minute Papyrus started driving was the minute I was scared for my life. How did he ever get his driver’s license on the surface? He almost killed a dog! A fucking dog…maybe it’s just me overthinking things. I mean, things happen on accident right? He wasn’t going to drive like this for the rest of this…‘Date”, right? WRONG! Before we could even reach the city of Ebott, Papyrus almost ran 3 red lights, had to brake at least 6 times before almost ramming into the bumper of the car, and had to slow down about 2 times. I’m just glad that the black van behind us didn’t get into an accident with us all those times.

 

As we enter the city, he started to calm down on his driving, especially when it came to saying hello to a few monsters that we pass by. One was a big werewolf who was holding up a gigantic cube of ice. As we stopped at a red light (Thank God Papyrus didn’t run it) a little boy was waving at us.

 

“Mommy, look! It’s a skeleman and a human.” He continued to wave back at us and Papyrus let out his ‘NYEH HEH HEH’ which made the boy giggle.

 

“No sweetheart, don’t look at them. Monsters and Humans are not supposed to be close to each other.” The mother said pulling the child’s hand so they could leave.

 

“But mommy what about that human in the backseat?” he pointed to me and I lazily waved my hand at the two. The boy was about to wave back but the mom stopped him.

 

“He is a ‘Demon lover’, and demon lovers are bad, ok?” the mom pulled the child one more time and he complied as they both left and enter a store. Papyrus looked very sad and unpleased as he continued to drive through the town.

 

“Ey Pap, don’t let that lady get to you. Remember, you are the great Papyrus. You can do anything because you are great. You even got to make that boy smiled today.” I said as I put my hand on his shoulder. This seems to have lifted up his spirit.

 

“YOU ARE RIGHT MALIK. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS,” he did his signature pose while driving. I swear, these people will be the death of me. "WILL MAKE SURE THAT NOTHING WILL STOP THIS DATE AND THAT WE SHA-"

 

"PAPYRUS, BRAKES!!" I screamed holding onto the seat.

 

Papyrus payed his attention back to driving on the road and immediately slammed his foot on the brakes. We stopped a few inches from the people driving in front of us, luckily not hitting their car and luckily that the black van from behind us did not hit us either. Papyrus stopped talking and went back to driving. To end the awkward silence, he turns on the radio playing a few songs and then speaks.

 

"HERE WE ARE." He pointed at our first stop; Muffet's bakery. Monsters and Humans at Grillbys' would always talk about the place. They said the restaurant has the best deserts on the planet and that no one can compete on it's level. Some humans specifically say that the owner is pretty cute for a monster.

 

"UH Papyrus? Um, you know we just passed the place, right?" I asked looking back at the bakery as we passed by it.

 

"YES I KNOW" he said making a U-turn on the next light almost swerving into a pole, getting on the far right lane and making our way into the parking lot of the bakery.

 

'How in the hell did Papyrus ever get his driver's license?'

 

"Maybe because he almost killed the person who was testing him while he was driving..." Chara said giggling at her comment

 

"That sounds like it." Gaster agreed.

 

'Wasn't Papyrus suppose to be ma- born to capture Humans? Not drive them to their death's...literally.'

 

"Eh, same thing." Gaster waved it off as he went away somewhere in my mind as well as chara. It's really amazing how I can feel their magic and pretty much use it at my disposal. Hopefully, I can get them to get their bodies back and they can have normal lives again...hopefully.

 

Papyrus got out of his car all excitingly and then he grabbed me out of the back seat and dragged me into Muffet's. When we entered Muffet's Papyrus had let go of me and I stood up to get a good look of what the Bakery was all about. Only one word was forming in my head though when I glanced in everything; Spiders. There were Humans and Monsters sitting in seats and their food was being served by spiders. Spiders taking orders, spiders serving foods and drinks and more spiders. Papyrus and I were standing when a little spider came down from above the ceiling and took us to our seats. It then went back up and two more spiders came down to our table handing us menus and then they went back up. Looking at the menus there were a lot of sweets and deserts from muffinss, croissants. donuts, quiche an etc. I kept looking over the menu and then I saw the bottom part of it which contain this statement.

 

'Eat whatever you like made by spiders for spiders of spiders!' Wait...of spiders? Next to it was note. 'All proceeds will be used for spiders.' So wait...sell shit thats made out of Spiders or is that just to get people thinking different? I won't wonder any further. I looked back over the Menu just to see what else there was to eat.

 

"Hello dearies! Oh Papyrus, it is nice to see you again, and I see thatyou have brought a guess with you." The waiter said giggling. I still kept looking at my menu still.

 

"OH HELLO MUFFET. AND YES THIS IS MY DATE, MALIK!!" Wait. did he just say...Muffet. I took my eyes off the menu to look at the waiter. The waoter was a spider Monster with purple skin, five eyes, six arms, and two legs like a normal human. Her outfit was lavender with pentaloons at the bottom, a red ribbon on her chest as well as two more ribbons(purple) in her hair. In 2 of her six arms she was holding teacups, while in another one she was holdoing a teapot and 2 more hands, one holding a pen and a check. I looked at her ID and it said...Muffet...of course. The restaurants name is based on the person's name, just like Grillbys...man I'm dumb just to figure this out right now.

 

"Ohhh~ Your date really looks handsome Papyrus." She said taking a closer look at me and observing me carefully. "So Handsome that I could just eat you up" she said winking at me and I winked back which made her giggle.

 

"YES AND HE IS A GREAT DATE" he winked at me and that made me chucklea bit.

 

"Thanks Paps."

 

"Ok ok, now what would you two like to order?" she asked holding out the two arms with with the pen and check.

 

"Well..." I looked back at the menu one last time before finally, I gave up. "Since it's my first time here why don't you order for me Papyrus." I said laying down the menu and relaxing back into the comfortable chair.

 

"HMM. SINCE IT IS YOUR FIRST TIME, HE WILL HAVE THE SPIDER DONUT-"

 

"CHOCOLATE" Chara screamed in my head giving me a slight headache. I can't wait for them to have their own bodies.

 

"Hey can you make that a chocolate spider donut please?" I asked.

 

"Sure deary~" She wrote it down on the check. "Would you like anything to drink?"

 

"Umm, Spider Tea?"

 

"Sure~" she wrote my last order and then turned towards Papyrus. "And the usual for you right deary?"

 

"OF COURSE"

 

"Alright then, your orders will be out in a few minutes. Until then, please sit down and relax." A spider came down and ripped out the paper with the orders and Muffet wen awaay to another table to serve them their tea. A few seconds later 2 spiders came down and dropped our drinks off. I took my first sip of the Spider Tea and its taste had calmed my mind. Anything that I was worried about like how Papyrus drives, was cleared awayin an instant. I was so focus on the drink that I didn't notice Papyrus talking.

 

"Whoops. Sorry Paps, this tea just taste so good." I said taking another sip.

 

"OF COURSE IT DOES. IT WAS MADE FROM SPIDERS, OUT OF SPIDERS. NYEH HEH HEH HEH!!" Well at least Papyrus comfirmed for me just now that almost all the food here, is made out of Spiders. For some reason I wasn't shocked by this. Maybe it's because of this calming tea. I just feel so...nerve free right now. I could probably take on the whole world. But right now all I was doing was having a good 'Date' with Papyrus who is treating me to some delicious food.

 

"So Paps" I said taking my cup "Why did you decide to take me out on a date, huh?" I questioned him taking a long sip of my tea.

 

"WELL...I SHOULDN'T PROBABLY TELL YOU THIS BUT SANS WANTED ME TO GET YOU OUT SO THAT HE COULD TALK TO FRISK FOR SOME TIME!"

 

I almost spat and choked on the delicious tea hearing this but I remained calm and swallowed and put the cup down. "Oh he did, did he?"

 

"YES! HE SAID THAT HE WANTED TO HAVE SOME UM" he thinks of a word " SOME 'ALONE TIME' AND NOT ONLY WANTED TO TALK WITH FRISK BUT WITH THE REST OF THE FAMILY AMD FRIENDS." Papyrus finished taking a sip of Spider Cidar.

 

"So he wanted to talk to everyone including my brother and Kat but didn't want me in the conversation?" Papyrus nodded and waited for me to continue. "So he asked you with your greatness" Papyrus let out a 'Nyeh' "to take me away so he can talk to everyone?" again he nodded.

 

"THAT IS PRETTY MUCH THE GIST OF IT."

 

"Ok. Did he tell you what they were going to talk about?" I asked as a spider cam down and gave us our fancy deserts. I picked up the Chocolate Spider Donut and took a bite and again my nerves had began to dissipate.

 

"WELL....NO BUT HE DID TELL ME THAT IT WAS URGENT AND REALLY IMPORTANT AND JUST TOLD ME TO PRETTY MUCH STALL TIME. BUT I DECIDED ON MY OWN THAT WE SHALL SPEND THE WHOLE DAY TODAY DOING FUN STUFF JUST LIKE ON MY DATING BOOK."

 

"Heh...ok. I guess I can roll with that." I said finishing my donut and Papyrus finishing his muffin. Man theres no weed in this but I feel like just everything, every little thing, is going to be alright.

 

"GOOD, ARE YOU READY TO GO?"

 

"Wait but what about the check?"

 

"DO NOT WORRY ABOUT THAT. MUFFET SAID THAT SHE WILL ALLOW US THIS ONE TIME TO EAT FREE."

 

"Well I guess that is one less thing to worry about." I said getting up from the seat and stretching a bit. "Where to next Paps?"

 

"TO THE MOVIES!!" he rushed out the restaurant and got into the car waiting for me to follow. I laughed and took out my wallet leaving a twenty-dollar bill tip for the awesome Spider and there restaurant. I then walked outside and hopped into the backseat this time putting on my seatbelt before Papyrus was going to lead us to our next destination...or to my death.

 

_________

 

Everyone was sitting in the living room apartment of the Dreemur family(Excluding me and Papyrus due to the date). Undyne, Alphys, Kat, Frisk Toriel, Asgore and flowey were all waiting for why Sans, the laziest skeleton in the world(considering the fact that there is no other living skeleton other then him and Pap), called them for this so call 'urgent' meeting. Michael was upstairs playing with Papyrus action figures

 

"Ok Sans, why did you call us all here?" Undyne asked sitting on the love seat with Alphys. "You said it was urgent so make it quick. We have a full anime marathon to watch and I am not missing it for a moment."

 

"sorry, i feel so gillty for pulling you away from your show" undyne looked at the shorter skeleton and groaned, "you see i just have this fishy feeli-"

 

"ENOUGH WITH THE DAMN PUN SANS" Undyne screamed, almost flipping out of control if Alphys didn't hold her tight to calm her down

 

"S-sweety, please calm down." she said still holding Undyne after she sat down and mumbled something under her breathe. "Sans if this is urgent, please tell us and k-keep the puns out of it.

 

"I agree. Sans this is the first time I have seen you call us here together like this so this must be really important." Asgore said.

 

"heh i guess you know me to well asgore."

 

"Hopefully its important. I swear trashbag you can be a pain in my- OUCH" Frisk stopped Flowey from continueing any further by threatening ot pull one of his pedals off.

 

"Um..." Kat raised her hand as if she was in class not trying to get anyones attention. Instead she got everyone's attention and they looked at her. "I just want to know why I am in this? I mean did I do something wrong."

 

"Of course not dear" Toriel added. "You haven't done anything wrong, right Sans?" Toriel looked back at Sans.

 

"no its not you I want to talk about. but your friend Malik." Everyone went silent for a minute hearing that name.

 

"What about Malik?" Frisk ask questioning Sans. Sans didn't look at Frisk.

 

"well i wanted to go on this topic and talk about his SOUL. we all had a chance, except kat to see what malik's SOUL is because as monsters some of us have the ability to look at a human's SOUL or there color just by looking at them. others sometimes like undyne, paps and alph have to take them out just to see what the color is." he said taking in a breathe before continueing. "so tell me. what is malik's SOUL color?"

 

"Black....their SOUL is black." Undyne answered.

 

"Uh" Kat had raised her hand again. "Is there a problem with someone's color being black?" she asked. Everyone went silent again

 

"Ok so remember when I trained you that one day and we were talking about SOUL colors and there meaning and how I told you your color and that it meant integrity?" Undyne spoke to Kat who nodded waiting for Undyne to continue. "Well the thing is that...there's never been a black SOUL. It's just those seven colors."  
  
"So wait...then why is Malik's SOUL black?" Kat asked  
  
"that is what we are here to figure out."  
  
"Well, I mean he is a kind spirited one." Toriel said which Ashore nodded and agree on.  
  
"He's brave, he's got guts" Undyne added and Alphyd nodded.  
  
"He stands up for others" Kat said and Frisk agreed.  
  
"Are you guys idiots?" Flowey was pissed and everyone started getting annoyed by the flowers rude attitude.  
  
"what are you on about weed?" Sam's asked thinking about summoning a bone to shut the talking flower up for good.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me smiley trashbag. You know as well as I do that Malik is dangerous."  
  
Undyne roared into laughter which caused everyone to laugh but Sans and Flowey.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Undyne calmed dowm a bit "The guy could barely keep up with me. Sure he can teleport and make portals like Sans and he can copy a little bit of magic, but he's got a looong way to go."  
  
"Yeah we all have seen him trained." Kat said wiping a tear from her face.  
  
  
"He's like another Sans b-but he does give effort." Alphys said.  
  
"Uuuugh you guys are really stupid aren't cha? Fine! Looks like I have to bring up" before Flowey begin talking he snatched 3 cookies from the plate next to him and ate them. "First off let's go to Smiley trashbag over there since he had been keeping secrets from everyone" He said looking towards Sans. "See that so called 'lazy skeleton' is pretty much the most powerful person in this room." The room was silent until it was filled with laughter by everyone except Frisk, Flowey and Sans.  
  
"You gotta be joking right? Hahaha" Undyne continued to laugh with the others.  
  
  
"Oh yeah? Well then, Asgore" Flowey said immediately cutting off the King's laugh and getting his attention. "Care to explain to everyone what Sans job was in the underground." The King was now silent which got the laughter to die out.  
  
"weed"  
  
"That's easy" Undyne answered. "He was a Sentry guard."  
  
"She is right." Toriel said. "Sans had told me his job while I was in the Ruins and he would always tell me knock knock jokes through the door."  
  
"A-and he would also sell stuff outside H-hotland." Alphys added. "He sold hot dogs and hot cats...?" Silence filled the room. Everyone looked at Sans. He looked backed at all of them  
  
"just trying to make some good money that's all."  
  
"Stop changing the subject." Flowey screamed and then slowly calmed back down. "Asgore, what was trashbags real job?"  
  
Asgore was quiet. Everyone looked at him waiting to answer. He then sighed and started speaking. "Sans true job was being the Judge."  
  
"Judge?" Undyne was confused. "What's that?"  
  
"Asgore...you can't be serious right? You made Sans your judge?" Toriel looked at Asgore waiting for him to respond. He only nodded.  
  
"Wait so Sans was like the monster Judge Judy or...." Kat tried  
  
"C-can someone please explain to me what the Judge is?" Alphys asked.  
  
"so many questions." Sans yawned and kicked his feet up on the couch relaxing a bit more. "dont worry, i will answer your them. let's start for why i took the job."  
  
________  
  
"So Paps what movie do you want to see? Anything is fine with me."  
  
"HMMM, THEN HOW ABOUT THE SECRET LIFE OF PETS? "  
  
"Sure paps. Let's go" I said as we both entered the movie theater to watch a movie about pets.  
  
_________  
  
"You can't be serious right?" Undyne looked at Sans then at Asgore and back to Sans in disbelief. "That bum right there is as powerful as the king? And he was pretty much given a job that is on another level than mine..." She lowered her voice thinking about how a lazy skeleton with pretty much the lowest stats in the entire underground could be so powerful to serve right by Asgore's side.  
  
"Sans...even I didn't know you were this powerful..." Toriel said looking at him but had a smile on her face. "But I am glad that you did keep the promise that we made."  
  
"Oh yeah...that" Sans had to think about all the times Frisk had died, did a RESET, and then how Chara did countless Genocide runs. Thinking of Chara now just made his stomach feel sick and now thinking about it, Chara hasn't tried to attempt anything since the barrier has been broken. Sans thinks up things that Chara might be planning but was interrupted when Alphys had spoke.  
  
"W-what promise?"  
  
"make sure i watch frisk and that nothin happens to her."  
  
"So wait you were going to protect them even though we were order to find them?" Undyne looked at Sans.  
  
"Hey guys." Frisk spoke up. Undyne must have forgotten that she was here. "You guys are out and free. What happen in the past is the past so don't bring back memories that will start bad blood with others."  
  
"I agree with her" Kat mumbled.  
  
"Ugh. Are all you idiots done." The annoying flower couldn't be quite but he had a point. They where still on the topic of one person. "You keep arguing yet you still forget what the point of trashbag bringing us all here. It's not because we are here to reminisce and repress on our pass. It's because of Malik."  
  
"Why are you so serious about this?" Frisk ask giving Flowey another cookie who gladly accepted by snatching it out her hands.  
  
"Because" Flowey continued after eating a bite of his cookie. "If you think that for one minute that Malik is the weakest link, well other than the other useless human over there," He pointed at Kat "no offense, well you got another thing coming."  
  
"And how would you know? Have you fought Malik?" Kat asked.  
  
"Of course not idiot. I'm not dumb enough to get myself killed. But that idiot right there" He pointed at Sans. "He did"  
  
"The training thing wasn't serious." Undyne said.  
  
"And what about the day he dissapeared with Malik and no one knew where they went?" This made Sans flinch a bit.  
  
"Wait they d-dissapeared?" Alphys was now concerned.  
  
"Oh yeah, you two did dissapear." Kat answered. "And then Malik came back with you on his shoulders and you looked knocked out. What had happened that day?"  
  
Everyone looked at Sans waiting for an answer. Sans didn't want to but had no choice but to say what happen.  
  
"Well..."  
_____________  
  
"MAN THOSE WERE SOME GREAT MOVIE."  
  
"Yeah, maybe we should get out more often like this." I said walking out into the movie theaters into the outside world where the sun was setting a bit. We got to see more than one movie because I told Papyrus that when you buy a ticket you can stay as long as you want in the theathre....yes that might have been a lie but was it worth it? Damn right it was.  
  
"I AGREE. NOW ARE YOU READY TO HEAD HOME?"  
  
"Definitely. We have been out all day. So might as well see if anyone made dinner."  
  
"AND IF THEY HAVE NOT, I THE GREAT PALYRUS" Signature pose. Good thing he wasn't driving yet. "SHALL MAKE US DELICIOUS PANCAKES."  
  
"Hmm not a bad idea pap.  
  
"I KNOW. NOW LET US NOT WASTE ANY TIME!!" Papyrus hopped in the car and turn on the ignition just as fast as u fastening my seat belt and making sure I was safe. He then drove off and out of the place, almost hitting a electric pole.  
  
"MAN they must be idiots. They haven't even noticed a suspicious black van following them this whole time.  
  
"Their not idiots, their morons."  
  
"Yeah yeah, I know. And now their taking us right to where they live. The boss will be so proud of us once we tell em."  
  
"Your right about that. And then we can get rid of those filthy monsters, and the monster fuckers."  
  
"Yeah. It's a shame that such a cute girl is their ambassador and all. I would love to get my hands on her." They drove off following Papyrus as he drives.  
  
________  
  
Everyone went dead silent again after Sans had told them where and what happened on the day that him and Malik had dissapeared. What he didn't tell them was the reason why they fought. Sans only said that he pissed him off. The only person who did know the whole story was Frisk.  
  
"and after that I don't remember much..." Sans trailed off.  
  
"Well at least we know how..Powerful he is." Frisk said giving Flowey the last 3 cookies.  
  
"Yeah...he is more powerful than Sans but not as powerful as the fluffy bear." Toriel pointed to Asgore. "But if he is....well we will just have to be a bit cautious and make sure that he doesn't use his powers for evil. So far he has not, has he?"  
  
"no. his LV is still 1 but his Hp, Atk, and Def are all question marks."  
  
"LV 1 is a good thing right?" Kat asked. Everyone forgets that she really is new to the whole SOUL conversation.  
  
"Well my child..." And then Toriel goes on and explains further more.  
  
_________  
  
"Hey Paps"  
  
Papyrus stopped right in front of the entrance gate that leads into the gigantic house."YES MALIK?"  
  
"Ima get out right here and just chill for a bit." I took off my seat belt and hopped out the car, going to the gate and leaning against it. "You go inside and make us some dinner for everyone ok. I don't believe anyone has cooked yet."  
  
"OK, MALIK!"Papyrus drove his car inside and didn't look back. Perfect. I closed the gate making sure no one will get in while I'm not paying attention. I waited a few minutes. And then a black van appeared. I went into the middle of the street to get a better view. Yep it was the same van that was pretty much following us this whole day, except for when we left the house. So they were trying to figure out where we lived.  
  
The car starting speeding up. Looks like it wants to run me over. I just stop their. Maybe the car will try this just for a scare tactic but I kept speeding up. It must be going at least 100mph. I sighed and took my one hand and put it in front of me in a stop motion. It kept speeding up. It's only about 15 feet away. I just smiled as formed my hand into a fist but leaving my pinky finger out and pointed it at the speeding vehicle. Only an inch away and then....the car stopped. My pinky finger stopped it. The cars tires were still going and the driver even sped up more trying to run me over, but couldn't because my one pinky finger had stopped him. Eventually the tires stopped and two people came out the car both with guns in their hands and they were pointed at me.  
  
"I mean the best option you guys should have done was just left since you know where we live but you decide to come out and fight me? I'm really and flattered."  
  
They both didn't say anything and they just started shooting. They kept shooting thinking that the bullets were going to hit me but they were nullified by the barrier that was around me, protecting me from their ongoing attack. They stop firing meaning that they ran out of bullets so I  dropped my shield still standing their and yawned.  
  
"Ok" I said getting real tired of their shit. "I'm giving you one more chance to go home. You already have info on where we live so what else do you need?"  
  
"It doesn't concern you kid. Besides the boss already knows where you live now because of us. So why don't you just hand over the ambassador and scram." One of the said pulling out a knife and the other one did as well. This made Chara giggle inside my head.  
  
"You two really are idiots..." I said shaking my head. They both charged at me ready to kill and I took my hand and pulled out both of their SOULS. This made them both dropped their knives and grasped for their breathes again as they look at the two floating hearts in the air. One was a red heart: Determination, While the other was a purple heart: Perseverance.  
  
"What did you do to us y-you monster." one of them stutter looking at their SOUL floating in my hand. I just looked at them and my eyes turned into the malicious black color. I was staring them down and they wimpered lile dogs, slowly trying to back away and get to their car.  
  
"Me? I'm no monster. I'm human too. Just a bit...more I guess." I took my other free hand that was now glowing black and I faced it towards the car. The car was now glowing black with my magic and I picked it up into the air preventing the two terrorist from escaping. "You guys won't be needing this anymore." I snapped my fingers and a Gaster Blaster appeared. It looked at the car and charged it's magic. The next few seconds the blast had obliterated the car and it was now gone. Nothing left of it but the bits of dust in the air. I pet the blaster and it went back into the portal. I still had both of the terrorists SOUL in my hand.  
  
"Man this was fun. But as you can see now you two know to much about me. And unfortunately I can't let you to live sooo" I took my free hand again and I made a long scythe that was glowing in magic. "It was nice knowing ya." They tried running away but then they both fell to the ground.  
  
"Ouch what the-" His voice was cut off as he looked at his legs. They weren't attached to his body. Just like his partner they both started screaming into the night. Man it was a beautiful scream. I saw the blood on the scythe and it just made me want to do soo much more.  
  
"Wooh, are you two ok?" I said walking closer to them one try to pull of a pistol in his back pocket, but failed when I sliced right through him cutting him in half. Blood was pouring out from both sides of the half. It made the night look more beautiful if ya asked me. "Wow your friend is really stupid huh. Well was because he is dead now." Although he died, his SOUL still remained but I couldn't sense any type of life in it other than the trait.  
  
"L-look man! I-i-i will do anything. I got a wife in 3 kids man. P-p-please Just please sp-spare me...please?" Man he was really begging for some MERCY.  
  
"You know what...sure pal." I said as I smiled at him. "But there's just one problem. I don't feel like it."  
  
He tried using his arms to get something but before he knew it, his arms were lying on the ground detached from his body. The blood pouring out from were his arms used to be made a large puddle in front of me.  
  
'Oh it looks amazing!' I thought to myself but it was cut off by the man's screaming. God, he's getting to be a pain in the ass. Well, given the fact that he was already in pain. Hehe. The full moon had risen right behind me. It was getting late so I might as well had put an end to him.  
  
"Well my dear terrorist. Any last words before I truly put you out of your misery?" He looked up at me and his face fell with terror, given the fact that he was a terrorist. Heh.  
  
He looked at me and didn't see me as a human nor as a monster. He saw me as the one thing that came just to take people's lives when their times were right. He saw Death.  
  
"Are you Death? Or are you the lich" He asked loosing his breathe and consciousness from all of that blood loss.  
  
"Death? Lich?" I thought about it. "Well Gaster, I think I know now what my trait is for my SOUL." I payed my attention back to the man. "And yes. I like both names. They have a good ring to it." And with that I took the scythe and aimed it at his neck as I chopped it off in one swing. His head fell to the grown next to its body. The two SOULS were still in my hand. Not really caring about the corpses that were laying on the ground, I made a portal into my room and found two containers and put the SOULS into them and then putting them in my closet. Nobody needs to know for now what, who, why, where and how I got them. I then jumped back into the portal returning me back outside the gate were the two corpses lie on the ground.  
  
"I believe you took this one a bit too far Malik" Gaster said as he saw everything I had done, as well as Chara.  
  
**"A little. Oh hell no! He overdid the killing!"** Chara said as she screamed in my head. Luckily I didn't get a headache from this.  
  
"Well you were the one who suggested that I torture then kill." I said. Gaster hummed in agreement and Chara groan.  
  
**"I was talking about smiley trashbag one, and two, I said torture by killing his friends."**  
  
"Let us focus on the discussion later." Gaster said interrupting us paying his attention to the corps. "What are we going to do about all of this."  
  
"Hmmm... I got it!!" I stepped off the street and made a large portal under the corpses. All of its body parts and blood fell in and were dropped into the deepest depth of the ocean. I looked through it and saw Sharks now coming up and eating the corpses tearing them into bits. I then closed the portal, and open, and entering the gate returning back to my family and my home. My LV had still remained 1.

__________

  
Papyrus was inside cooking a large bowl of Spaghetti.When he told everyone that I was still outside, they took this chance to continue the conversation about me and still trying to figure out why and what my SOUL color is black. That's when they felt it. An enormous powerful wave of magic coming from outside of the Dreemur's household had hit them like a truck even Kat. That must have been Malik. They ignore it for now knowing that they should be cautious just incase Malik tries to do anything. The only conclusion they came up with was that I probably am the most powerful of them all and that Power may be my dominant trait because of the fact that the rest of the my stats other than my LV had showed question marks instead of actual numbers.  
  
"all we have to do is watch-"  
  
  
"I'm baaaaaaaaaaack" I said walking inside and closing the door behind me. Everyone looked my direction but wasn't looking at me. Undyne made a spear in her hand and Asgore took out his trident. Sans left eye were glowing and everyone else was just ready to defend themselves.  "What's the matter?"  
  
"What's that in your hand?" Undyne ask threatening me. I looked at my right hand and I was still holding the scythe.  
  
"Oh this?" I waved it. "It's a scythe, obviously and it's my new weapon. I was trying to practice outside on the trees and then this dog just came out of no where and bit my so I kinda started chasing it around." I said. I made my weapon dissapear and then everyone else started relaxing a bit. "Man me and Papyrus had a fun date today. I wish I could talk buuuut, sleepy sooo in conclusion, goodnight." I went to Frisk and gave her a deep kiss before heading up the stairs and entering Michaels room to check on him before going to mine. Frisk was blushing red like a tomato while everyone else was shocked just to see me go straight up to the ambassador and just kiss her in front of everyone.  
  
"I-i-i am going to go get some spaghetti." Frisk stood up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I guess....we can leave the topic of Malik for another day. Right now. Let's just eat and get some rest." Everyone in the room nodded I'm agreement and did just that. Michael joined them downstairs for dinner but not me. I had some thinking, talking and planning to do tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm back. I did a thing. I saved up most of my money and bought.....a NEW PHONE!!!
> 
> OK so I know it was suppose to be computer but I was like. Nope to much. 
> 
>  
> 
> But now since I got a phone I'm writing chapters like Donkey Kong and the expand dong....yeah super smash 4. So yeah thanks for reading and enjoy and be patient. I promise this time that in 3 or 4 days, the next chapter will be up


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason that this chapter today is short and I'm going to explain at the end of the notes. But until then enjoy. 
> 
> Also thanks to this one right here because this person is awesome for doing something. It may be helping me out because I'm so god awful stressed so yeah. This is the person that's name is going to appear right here. About right now---------->Pikagamergirl

Undyne and Alphys went home after dinner and everyone else went back into their rooms to go to sleep. I, on the other hand, was probably if not the only one awake in this house. I was Laying down on my bed in the middle of the night holding 2 souls; One filled with Determination while the other was filled with Perseverance. Looking at them just made me think back on how I killed those terrorist. Their blood being spilled all over the street, them begging for MERCY and forgiveness, me chopping of one's head and splitting the other in half, how I want to do so much more. A noise snap me out of the thought as I look out  of my window just to see that it's the annoying dog barking at a squirrel. I went back to my bed and lied down, looking back at the two SOULS. It was turning midnight so I finally decided to speak to the 2 voices in my head.  
  
"This is it Gaster. This is how we will bring you back."  
  
**"And just how are we going to do that?"** Chara asked. I can feel her being impatient on wanting to come back to life. **"The machine that Gaster and Sans tried and built was only use for going back in time. So theres no point in Sans fixing it. And what's even more stupid us that the damn thing didn't even worked. It just made Smiley trashbag remember and his father dissapear**."  
  
"If you were to pay more attention to our conversations" Gaster said feeling a bit pissed because of Chara. "yes, I said that the machine was use for time traveling in order to prevent us from starting a war. But there was a second purpose to the machine." Chara only nodded waiting for him to continue. "After I  failed building the machine I decided I tried to use it to make a 'shortcut'. Like the one's Malik, Sans and I can make, I tried to built the machine so that it's new function was to get us outside the barrier. Of course I needed help and anyone that was working under me was useless. Alphys thought of a few good ideas but they didn't work at all. So I decided to create more than one me."  
  
"And thus, Sans and Papyrus were born right? Your sons." I stated out.  
  
"Correct, unfortunately Papyrus couldn't help out because he was just too...innocent and honestly, I don't know hOW he came to be the way he is now. But Sans? Even though he was a lazy ass and slept almost everyday, when I needed him he was there. And so me and him decided to rebuild the machine that would get us and every other monster out of that hell hole. But there was a problem. The machine would have taken all the energy from the CORE in order for it to work. I was not going to risk loosing pretty much our only power source for the entire underground because if the machine had failed-"  
  
"Then all of you would've been stuck under there. Yes, we get it. Now get to using the machine." Chara interrupted.  
  
"Fine!! Since we couldn't use the power of the CORE, I decided to use some of the DT I extracted from the 2 SOULS we had at the time. I put it into the machine and stepped inside. Sans turned it on and the machine had started working..."  
  
"So pretty much the problem is that you only extracted DT from the SOULS and you never used the SOULS themselves. All we gotta do is get Sans to fix it back the way it is and then try using the SOULS for the machine's energy. If everything goes well. You two will be back on your feet in the real world." I said putting the SOULS back into there separate containers and back into the closet.  
  
**"And if it doesn't work?"** Chara asked. I thought about it for a minute.  
  
"No comment...but until then I'm just going to bed. And yes I will talk to Sans tomorrow about this so he can get started early. Until then, sleep." And with that conversation ended, I closed my eyes and slept the night hoping for some good dreams instead of being in the void with Gaster and training.  
  
_________  
  


Sans was laying down on his bed and was sleeping like a baby, wishing that he wouldn't have anymore nightmares. That wish never came true. But this dream was a bit different. His new nightmare was recurring over and over again. It wasn't the one's where he woke up back in Snowdin and everyone was dead because of Chara. No. This one was worse. Both human's and Monsters being anihilated one by one. Him, Undyne, Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, Chara(?), Frisk and others were all trying to stop one person; me. I, with my scythe, Fangs and the other blasters wrecked havoc through out half of the entire world.  
  
I already destroyed 4 out of the seven continents. And now 3 more remain to destroy. 'Why? Why would he do this?' Sans thought to himself. 'What's the whole point of destroying the whole world? Nothing bad has happen, has it?' As soon as Sans blink, everyone except Frisk and him are dead. Gone right before his eyes. He sees me standing up holding my scythe. A scythe cover in the blood and dust of every single person I have killed.  
  
"Why...why are you doing this?" Frisk was crying, and on her knees. "Please stop Malik, whatever it is we are here for you." She begged.  
  
"You think I should stop after what they have done? No. I will not forgive any of them. And the fact that you and your family have the decency to stop me? Well...you have all eventually met with a terrible fate." I took my scythe and pointed it toward Sans. "Well hero, this is your last chance. At least your Old man was smart enough not to get in my way. But you...you won't stop. Your just going to try until you defeat me right?"  
  
'Wait...did he say old man? How did he-' Sans thoughts were cut off because I already went with my scythe and cutted him in half. I was to strong. Pretty much nothing could stop me. It was the end of the world for everyone.  
  
Sans shot his eyes open as he looked around the room he was in. His magic was turned on as his right eye socket went out and his left was glowing with the blue and cyan magic within him. Sweat was pouring out of his school as he looked to his right and looked to his left. He was on the surface. Everyone was alive. It was just a nightmare...right? Or was it? He's thinking to much. It was just a nightmare. It's not the RESETS. Just some dumb nightmare. Maybe it was because he didn't trust me. Well, since he has a whole day tomorrow of doing nothing, Sans decided that he will try and get closer to Malik and hell, maybe even become friends with him. 'Sure, he's powerful and all but he would never betray Frisk, him and his friends.' Sans made that thought his first priority for the morning as he teleports downstairs to grab some coffee and watch TV with Flowey.  
  
"Another nightmare?" Flowey asked. Sans didn't say anything but nodded.  
  
"Let me guess. The RESETS and Chara killing everyone?"  
  
"nope not this time"  
  
"Well don't worry about it to much trashbag. I don't see a RESET happening anytime soon."  
  
"how'd you know that?"  
  
"I can't sense Chara inside of Frisk anymore."  
  
"so you two huh?" He took a sip of the drink before putting it down.  
  
"Ya know he keeps getting powerful by the day."  
  
"yeah"  
  
"And we are just going to let that happen?"  
  
"well as long as he is not threatening or trying to kill us then I don't see a problem."  
  
"And if he does?" Flowey asked. Sans didn't answer. "Well I guess we will figure it out when it happens.

"yeah"

"Your all idiots.

"you too weed." Sans got up and headed to his room and Flowey stayed in the living room, flipping channels until he eventually just fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As i said in the beginning of the noted.There's a reason for this chapter being short
> 
> Today Friday, July 21st, 2016 at about 1 or 2 o'clock in the morning, my grandfather(dad's side) had died of a massive heart attack. Honestly I don't know how to feel right now because death seems to loving to take a family member away from me. Or maybe it was just his time to go...who knows. All I can do now is Hope and pray that he is in a better place now. Now don't think for a minute just because this one thing happen that chapters are going to stop and be on delay. No. I'm still going to update and the next chapter should be up by this up coming Wednesday or earlier. Right now. Ima go play some super smash 4 just to clear my mind. I would love to thank you all for reading and hope you have a great weekend. Peace out and eat waffles :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so... how was your day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So recently I have been watching a lot of YouTube videos and stayed at home just so my mind can calm down this week. I can't believe I wrote this chapter and honestly I don't know if it's long or short because I wrote it on notes.
> 
> Well I'm back. And that's what's important 
> 
> So if you don't mind
> 
>  
> 
> READ MY SHIT....please?

That dream. That one rare dream I had and no one, not even Gaster or Chara knew about it. It was about how that lady told me to run away with my brother from some abusive guy. Questions kept up popping in my head. 'Who's that lady?' 'Why didn't she come with us?' 'Why does this dream in particular keep on appearing?' All those questions were pushed aside as I stretched my limbs, cracked a few bones and got out of my bed. I took a quick shower and then came out wearing a purple shirt with Gengar on it, and some black jeans. I walked out of my room and went downstairs to say 'good morning' to everyone but as I looked around it felt like no one was home. So I headed to the kitchen and made me some waffles and bacon, because nothing can start you off with some good ole waffles.  
  
"mornin"  
  
"Good morning Sans" I said turning away from the waffle maker as I looked at him. He looked a bit like shit with somehow having bags under his eyes as if he didn't sleep. "So I will take that as a yes, you did have a shitty night so I won't bother you about that" I turned around just as the beeping for the machine started indicator that the waffles were done. I took a plate and flipped the waffle onto it handing it to Sans. "But I will ask; have you seen anyone else around the house?"  
  
"Frisk went to school and took weed with her, Tori and Asgore went to handle things with politics or something and Frisk will be joining them later on cus she is the ambassador so don't expect her to be back til late" He took a bite of the waffle picking it up with his bare hands. He gave a 'wow this is actually good' look before continueing on. "kat said she was going to work and Michael went with her. Said he wanted to go check up on Tim? And I believe that's it."  
  
"Which leaves just the two of us? Perfect. Besides I actually have to have a talk with you." I said as I filled my plate with the breakfast and went to the couch in the living room to eat and watch TV. Sans did the same but took the reclining chair instead.  
  
"so what ya wanna talk about?" He asked as he ate the rest of the waffle.  
  
"Well let's get straight to the point. Sans, I know who your father is because he's been in my head for years now." He almost choked on his waffle but forced it down so he could listen to the rest of what I had to say. "And what I need you to do is build the machine that's in Snowdin that you and Gaster made so we can bring him and Chara back to life. Well technically, their not dead. There just in this place which can't be found." As I finished with what I had to say, Sans had to think about what he was about to say. He should be angry but he looked more relieve and confused at the same time. He opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again to speak but closed it one more time so he could think again about what he's about to say.  
  
"so you know my father?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"and you know about the machine that we built and snowdin because he told you?"  
  
"Uhuh"  
  
"and what you and him" he pointed to me and my head. "want me" he pointed back to himself. "to do is build the same machine that got him to dissapear in the first place?" He asked.  
  
"Yes and we did figure out the problem to why that had happened."  
  
"ok"  
  
"Well you only used the stuff that you extracted from the SOULS as your source of energy which made sense because you didn't have a lot of resources." I finished my breakfast and put the plate down on my lap. "So now we our going to use the machine but this time have two actual SOULS as the source of energy for the machine. If this works then both Chara and Gaster will be here as good as new...or as they were in the past or whatever. The point is that they will be here."  
  
"ok. it's not like i have a choice but i have some question." He said as he used his magic and picked up both of our plates and they made their way to the kitchen. "why are we bringin back that Demon?"  
  
"Oh, you mean Chara?"  
  
"yeah, her"  
  
"Because like Gaster, they are both stuck in a place where we cannot use our 'shortcuts' " I air quoted. "To get their. Second because like Gaster, Chara is now talking non stop in my head and shows up in dreams when I'm supposed to be dreaming about unicorns shitting rainbows. And third, well...just because. That's why."  
  
"so how long has gaster and chara been in your head?"  
  
"Well like I told you earlier. Gaster has been in here for years. Ever since I was sixteen or fifteen I believe. But Chara. She was about I think a while ago. I think about a few months give or take." I said thinking back to the machine. "But back to the point. Will you do it?"  
  
"sure, you just have to make sure that Chara doesn't get out of hand and we have a deal."  
  
"That I can guarantee you." I took my hand and held it out so he could shake it. He mimic and grabbed my hand.  
  
"Well it was nice doing business with ya but I have a job called Grillbys. You should head to Snowdin and check on the machine. Tell how long it will take for you to fix it and see if you need anything from me to help you out with."  
  
"k, and one last thing."  
  
"Hurry because I have to get to work. Not like I'm going to be late anyway but eh."  
  
"where exactly are you going to get to SOULS from?"  
  
"That I cannot tell you. Just know that I will have them." I got up and went into my room to grab some shoes then came back down to put them on. "Well see ya tonight since I don't get off till late and I will probably be closing down the bar so yeah. You should come during lunch though so you can tell me the Status on the machine." I finished tying my shoes and looked at Sans one last time before entering the 'shortcut' I made. "Oh and Sans, let's try to be more...friendlier to each other, Yeah? I will leave it at that." And then I was gone. I appeared in front of Grillbys and headed inside to start my day.  
  
_____  
  
Sans sat on the couch for a few more minutes and watched some TV before he finally decided that he was going to Snowdin to check up on the machine. He made a shortcut which took him in front of their old house. As his foot touched the ground covered and snow, he looked around the small town. Memories, both good and bad had flooded through his mind. The times were he in Frisk were actually just hanging out, being happy, they even dated and eventually became a couple. And it all happened down here in the underground. But then there the other memories. Frisk killing everyone over and over again and he had to remind himself that it wasn't Frisk that did it. It was that hell spawn Chara. But even after those horrible moments he still loved her and she still loved him. But that was the past. This is the present and Frisk loves Malik. Maybe it was because Monsters and Humans being a couple is weird. But then again he has seen many Monster/Human relationships after the barrier broke. Hell, even Temmie got a boyfriend and he thinks she's perfectly fine.  
  
Sans had to push all that aside as he entered the old house that he and Papyrus used to live in. He walked into the empty house. Everything was still like it was when they left. The huge TV they had was still there, the stairs that led to Papyrus room on the right and to Sans room which was further down the hall, the Kitchen that was pretty much right there after entering the house, and the table that use to have his pet rock but the rock is now on the surface in his new room. He walked up the stairs and enter his old room. More memories flooded Sans head. He remember how Frisk always wanted to see what was in his room just like everyone else. And when they finally got to see what was inside, they weren't impress. There was a simple mattress on the floor, a cabinet, a treadmill in middle of the room, piles of socks and a self sustaining trash tornado. He walked past all of this is he went into the cabinet and pulled out a key. He then took a shortcut outside back into the snow. He walked behind the house were there was a door that no one never knew about. No one but him, Frisk, and Gaster. He opened the door and turned on the lights. It was a long hallway with a machine that was cover up by a tarp at the end. As he walked towards the machine he saw blueprints of it on a little disk to his left.  
  
"Well, I guess this won't take long since I still have these." He looked through more of the papers until he saw one that caught his eye. It wasn't a blue print. It was a simple piece of paper with a drawing of it. A drawing of him Papyrus and Gaster, with the words on the 'Don't Forget'. "dad... i wouldn't ever forget about you. not in a million years and what you have done for everyone." He folded the drawing and put it in his pocket. He then went to the machine and removed the tarp. It wasn't damage that much after the explosion but it will still take a while just to make sure everything works. Maybe a week or two at most. He sighed as finally decided to leave. Sans took the blueprints and locked the door. As he left and made his way back to his new home on the surface.  
  
_______  
  
  
Today wasn't really much of a work day. Customers were coming but it wasn't like a usual day. Grillbys wasn't packed which made me a bit suspicious but that's probably just me overthinking as always. I was on Bar duty as Grillby had hired someone else to work with else to work with us; her daughter. She was like Grillby, another fire elemental. The only difference was that she was green and Grillby was your average everyday fire. With those two now working the place is really heated up...welp I'm taking a break from joke island.  
  
Time passes by and it's around the afternoon when a familiar short skeleton comes in and goes to the bar to sit down and eat.  
  
"The usual?"  
  
"naw, not today. just came by to tell you the status on how long the machine will take."  
  
"Ok, but you sure you don't want anything to eat?"  
  
"im good."  
  
"Ok, so tell me how long."  
  
"well there's just a few damages nothing much but I have to make sure it won't go haywire or anything like last time. so give me a week and it'll be done."  
  
"A week?" I scratch my head. "Well that will be quicker then what I expected but ok."  
  
' _That's my son for you. He does has my genes in him.'_ Gaster said feeling proud of himself.  
  
"Yeah he most definitely is your son." I said as I turned back around and cleaned more dishes.  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Oh sorry. Was talking to Gaster just a now. He said he's proud of you pretty much."  
  
"dad said he was....proud of me?"  
  
"Yep. Now Sans, continue about the machine. Do you need any help? Is there any materials you need?"  
  
"oh yeah. well i don't need any help but if i do, i will tell you in advance." Sans said as got up and took one of the ketchup bottles that was placed on the bar with him. "see ya back at the house friend." And with that he exited the bar.  
  
"Well aren't you happy Chara? You get to be human again in week or so."  
  
**"Yeah, that's if the comedian does everything right and doesn't fuck up."** She said.  
  
"Well he won't. Trust me. I know he won't." I went back to washing dishes when I just realized something. "Wait...did he just call me friend?" Well isn't today going to be a great day. I made a new friend.  
  
_____  
  
  
Kat and Michael had made it home some time during the afternoon. The only person that was there was Sans and he was sleeping with some blue papers on his head. They didn't want to disturb his slumber so they pass by the sleeping spooky skeleton and went into the kitchen to make some pb &j.  
  
"Man I can't believe Tim is so awesome. I didn't know he could do that." Michael said taking a bite of his sandwich.  
  
"Your telling me. I worked with him and he never showed me he could do that. So I guess him and Malik are the only ones I know that are actually mages." Kat ate her sandwich slowly. 'I wonder if I can become one just like them...' she thought to herself but was snapped back to reality when Michael spoke up.  
  
"Yeah. I don't think we should tell the others though." Michael finish his sandwich and went to the fridge for a Capri-sun.  
  
"Michael you know that is wrong not to tell people the truth."  
  
"But if we don't say anything about it, it's not lying. We just didn't you know...didn't mention it." He said taking another sip of the cool refreshing drink.  
  
"I guess your right..." Kat feels guilty about the fact that if she tell people everything that she lies to them. But it wouldn't hurt not to tell someone something if it's for a good purpose...right? Right.  
  
"Well just incase, the only person I will tell is Malik ok?"  
  
"Yeah ok. I mean do you really have to tell my brother? I know you love him and all but come on."  
  
Kat blushes and is now looking like a tomatoe. "This doesn't have anything to  d-do with me liking Malik."  
  
"Sure it doesn't." Michael starts mocking Kat " 'Oh Malik, I love you soo much but I cannot tell you that because your dating the ambassador of Monsters.' Come on Kat I know you like him and you know how my big bro is sometimes dense enough not to notice things."  
  
"Technically he's a bit dense" she admits that "but it's not because he dating Frisk is why I'm not telling him. Well...yeah ok it is." She sighed. "But everything is fine the way it is. And as long as he is happy then I am happy."  
  
"If you say so..." Michael didn't push the matter anymore. Instead, he suggested that they both play video games with Sans, with she agreed to as they both walked into the living room.  
_______  
  
"Don't worry Grillby. I will stay and close it up ok. You just go with your daughter and have the rest of the day off. I can handle taking care of the rest."  
  
Grillby nodded as he came and gave me and pat me on the shoulder. "Be safe." He said and I gave him a big hug. He was surprised but chuckled and hug me back.  
  
"I should be saying that to you. You be safe on your way home." I let go and Grillby nodded as he and his daughter left.  
  
I looked around the bar and there were only a few customers left as the restaurant was going to close in the next hour. As time went by, only 30 mins remain and no one was here so I decided to close early. I started making sure the chairs were on the table and I swept all over the place, cleaned the tables, wash the rest of the dirty dishes, took out the trash and then I went back inside and cleaned down the bar. It was at that moment when I saw a glowing bottle under the bar table. Curious, I decided to grab it and check out what it was. 'Flameo' is what the bottle said it was glowing red. When I looked back under the bar there were more glowing drinks. I looked over all of them and then there was one. One that really had caught my eye out of the rest. It didn't have a title, but it said 'You think you can handle it?'

 _"Malik don't do it"_ Gaster warned me but I didn't listen

 

"Oooh damn right I can handle it." I took a shot glass and pour me some of the mysterious blue drink and I raised the glass in the air. "BOTTOMS UP" I yelled took the shot, not regretting anything.  
  
_______  
  
"An so I said......FUCK EM! HAHAHAHA" I was laughing by myself as I poured another shot of the drink into the glass. I was on my fifth one.  
  
**"God you're getting worse by the minute."** Chara said. She wished so badly that the comedian can hurry up and finish the machine so she can finally be alive again.  
  
"What who's there?" I said looking around and finding nobody. "Come out n fite me liek a real man! Come on get sum. 1v1 me riht now or face me!" I put my arms up and then immediately fell unto the floor face first.  
  
**"I hope this doesn't get worse."** Chara said shaking her head.  
  
_"You and me both."_ Gaster said putting his hands on his head. Then an idea popped up. _"Wait Chara, can't you just control his body like you did with Frisk?"_  
  
**"Hmm never thought about that before. I could try though."** Chara using most of her magic tried to see if I would let her take control, but I immediately refused it once I felt her magic. **"Sorry Gaster but can't"**  
  
_"It's fine. We just have to hope he doesn't get himself killed...or he decides to kill anyone."_ Gaster said as he relaxed more into my mind. He knew the time was coming. When him and Chara would finally be able to live again. He forgot what it felt like to be alive. So many years had passed since he lived on the surface and then that all ended when they got trapped underground. What was the first thing to do when they get out? Yet the better question is will the machine work?  
  
"Ima go homie home home now" I got up off the floor and stumbled my way to the bar where I put the shot glass in the sink and the drink back under the..bar table. I then locked and closed the door to Grillbys making sure the lights where off before I left.  
  
"Tooooooooooo home" I yelled drunkenly and I made a portal and stepped into it. I landed five feet away from Grillbysand face planted on the side walk.  
  
**"Ouch"** Chara said as if she felt the pain. Well she was inside me so I guess she can feel my pain as well as Gaster can.  
  
"Welp looks a lik ima walk home. Hehehe" I started heading the wrong direction and continued going for like 20 minutes and ended up in another section of town.  
  
"Hey that's him." Some guy shouted from behind me. There were about 10 guys And 4 girls surrounding me. I turned around and to look at all of them and stumbled a bit.  
  
"Who r u m8?"  
  
"You don't remember me? I'm the one who you decided to choke at the ice cream place. Well buddy, you made a dumb decision acting all tough cus now there's 10 of us and only one of you." He said clinching his fist and cracking his knuckles.  
  
"O yeh? Wel yu gots 1 army and I...excuse me for a minute." I went to the closest trashcan and barf rainbows inside it for about 2 mins. I then went back into the group that surrounded me feeling a little bit sober. "HOLY SHIT. Man I have never been so drunk in my life." I said stretching my limbs.

  
"Are you sure this is the guy that embarrassed you?" One of the boys asked.

"He looks like a moron" one of the girls spoke up causing the others and the guys to laugh. I laughed with them as well.

"Yeah I'm sure" he took out a gun this time and pointed at me. "Let's just get rid of him and get this over with."  
  
"Oh?" My expression darken after seeing the gun. "You want to kill me? Ha. That's really really funny. No wait, hilarious is a better."  
  
**"Gaster, I sense Malik about to do something crazy"** Chara felt a bit of fear in her and Gaster just didn't say anything. He only watched **"We're just going to let him do this?"**  
  
"Well do you have any bright ideas your majesty?" Chara froze. She hasn't been called that name since she was in the underground and that was years, hell maybe even centuries ago. "You can't control him because he isn't going to allow you and we can't do anything since we aren't even alive so what do you want to do?" Chara couldn't say anything. Gaster was right. There was nothing they could do. Only wait and see what happens.  
  
"Hey do you have the time on you right now?" I asked around as the whole group got there goes out and pointed at me. One of the girls looked at their phone.  
  
"It's half past 12."  
  
  
"That's just wonderful." I snapped my fingers and every single one of them dropped and dissapeared into the ground except the first guy who pointed the gun at me. He looked around and saw his friends were literally gone. He wasn't drunk, was he? Or was he dreaming all of this? When he turned back around to look at me. I was gone right before his eyes.  
  
"Looking for me?" Before he could react I grabbed him by his necked and face and dragged him with me as well through the portal. He fell on the ground and he felt his tail bone cracked. He yelled. He got up slowly and look around to see where he was. He was in some tall grassland place where there where a few trees he could see from distances and animals running around all over the places. There were a herd of zebras running in formation right in front of him.  
  
"Where the fuck am I?"  
  
"Aaw come on. I choose this place just for you to die." He turned around and saw me sitting on a floating skull like creature that was staring deep into his eyes. "Oh I guess I haven't introduced myself. Where are my manners? I am Malik and this here" I pointed to the blaster. "This is a Gaster Blaster. I wanted to bring Fangs out but he was getting way too much attention and I need to name this one anyway since he is becoming strong. Oops off topic I am. You see-"  
  
"Who the fuck are you? Where are my friends? What did you just do?" He interrupted me as I was speaking to ask those questions. God people are such idiots.  
  
"I already answered one of your questions. Your friends are dying." I opened a portal just to show him where his friends are. They were drowning in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. They were calling and begging and pleading for help...but nobody came for them. And there screams were getting pretty annoying. I closed the portal and I looked back him. He looked terrified. Scared. Helpless. Man and it made me feel so excited  
  
"Yes your friends are pretty much gonna be dead in the next few minutes by some sharks, but I would be more worried about yourself since your all alone with me." I yawned the sun was rising from the east coast. "Ya see my friend buddy, home slice, bread and butter, biscuit and gravy chummy chum pal pal amigo, we are in....Africa."  
  
"That's i-impossible. Your fucking l-lying." He said. His voice was trembling with more and more fear. How lovely.  
  
" I wish I was. But that's not the point right now. The point is that your going to die and I'm going to be the one that kills you. Aren't you happy?" I asked him with a murderous smile on my face. I then stretched out my right hand and my scythe appeared.  
  
"You think your gonna kill me?" He said yelling and he attempted to pull his gun out of his pocket. But when he reached for it, he couldn't find it. He was just holding the thing where could it have gone.  
  
"Oh! Your looking for the weapon you had? That thing is long gone." I got off the blaster and gave him a big kiss on his nose and he nuzzled me with so much love. "Calm down boy. Now it's time for you to go." I made a portal for him and he left, quickly going back into the void with all the other blasters. I started heading towards the man who was now trembling in fear and slowly started backing away from me the more I approached him. He then fell onto the ground and tried getting back up but he couldn't feel his legs or the lower half of his body. He looked down and only saw that his waist and below was gone and blood was coming out of his body. He screamed which caused nearby animals to run away.  
  
"Wooh man. I really don't you should scream like that ya know. No one's really going to here you but animals. Speaking of animals, I also think that lions do love to find you guys pretty tasty if you ask me." A lion was watching us from the distance. Closing in step by step. "Looks like your screams got its attention." I said looking at the man, well in this case half the man he was. He didn't even focus on me as I was holding my scythe by his chest. He looked back at me again and he was...crying?  
  
"Look M-malik. I'm sorry!! J-just please let m-me go. I didn't mean to threaten you. Please I'm begging you." He was asking for me to SPARE him. I picked him up and dragged him to the closest tree and sat him and the lower half of his body there. He leaned back onto the tree and relaxed. "Thanks man." He said. I didn't respond. I was watching the three lions surrounding us getting closer by the second.  
  
"Welp it looks like it's time to go home." I opened a portal and the man was happy.  
  
"Your taking us back?" He asked. His voice sounded so cheerful. I made me want to puke.  
  
"Oh no my dear friend. I'm going back." His face went back into being scared. That's better. "Your home is right here. Where these lions will be you Mr new friends." I stepped inside the portal which took me directly back to my house. The guy was begging for him to come but I closed it on him so I wouldn't be hearing his screams. I took out my phone and looked at the time. It was 1:12am. That's good. I can still sleep for tomorrow.  
  
**"Malik....why?"**  
  
"Why what Chara?"  
  
**"Why did you kill those Humans? I mean don't get me wrong I hate humanity but this...this is a whole new level of hate."**  
  
"Chara you must understand. They did threaten me."  
  
**"That's an excuse Malik."**  
  
"And what was your excuse for doing a Genocide on everyone you loved underground? Huh?" I asked her and she went stiff. She didn't answer the question. "That's what I thought. And your telling me I'm worse? Not to mention you probably kill them more than once haven't you." Again she didn't answer. "Woops I went off. I'm sorry Choco lover. Just remember this. I did it for the greater good ok? And don't you ever again, in your life tell me what I did was wrong. Now it's time for me to goooo home." I took one step forward until I fell face first onto the sicdewalk that led to the front door of the house. Sooo close.

 

 **"Malik..."** Chara called out. No Response. **"MALIK"** Chara screamed in my head. Still no response. **"Why did he have to pass out now of all times?"**  
  
_"Maybe it was the drink he had at the restaurant kicked in with some side affects..."_ Gaster answered.  
  
**"What are we going to do now?"**  
  
_"Maybe this is your chance to take control of him."_  
  
**"That didn't work last time."**  
  
  
_"It didn't because he was still conscious at the time."_ Gaster pointed out. _"Now he's a drunken mess. Just try it out."_  
  
**"Fine"** Chara sighed. She used her magic again. My body started glowing red and within a few seconds I'm standing on my feet.  
  
"Wow...it actually wor-" Chara stopped as she went to the closest tree and barf rainbows. She coughed and then bent down on my knees. "What the hell Malik? Oh all times why drunk?"  
  
_"Can't do anything about it._ " Gaster said. _"By the way I am impressed that you were able to control his body. How do you feel?"_  
  
"Honestly...like shit" Chara stood back up and looked over my body. "So this is a man's body huh?" She looked all over and jumped a bit. She then felt something that was dangling in between her legs. She pulled down my pants half way to see what it was and then blushed furiously when she saw it. She immediately put back on the pants and buckled the belt. "What the hell was that?"  
  
_"That is what the male uses to reproduce with the-"_  
  
"I know what that is" she yelled. "Why is it so big?"  
  
Gaster had no answer for that so he shrugged.  
  
"God, he's that big? Ok Chara focus. This ain't the time to be staring at dicks. You have to go and make sure Malik's body gets inside and too his room"  
  
_"By the way"_ Gaster chimed in again Chara felt annoyed. So this is what is like to have people talking inside your head and she had only took control of his body for a few minutes. _"Can you do any magic with that body? Or can you feel any?"_  
  
"Actually...no. Is it because Malik is unconscious?" She asked still trying to get the feel and use of my body.  
  
_"Maybe. Do you know what his SOUL feels like so we can figure out the trait?_ " Gaster asked.  
  
"Well let me try to see." It took a minute but as soon as she felt my SOUL, memories started flooding through her. Not her memories but all of Malik's.  
  
_It started with being a child. A child with a beautiful mother and a lovely father. They were such a great family. And then another memory flashes. He was still little but his mother and father would always entertain him by using their magic. They were mages! His mother had a light Blue SOUL and his father was orange. He always loved his parents when they did their magic to show off. And then Another memory flashes. He was around seven or eight and his mother was expecting another baby. His baby brother will be coming. What were they going to name him. He can't wait to see him. He was so excited. And then another memory flashes. Police at their house and his mother was crying. They said something about a car accident and how he didn't make it. His father won't be coming back in their lives. Another memory. His baby brother was born at the time and his mom already found a new man. His step father. 'Things were going to be ok' he thought to himself. He was wrong though. Another memory. His mother and him being beaten over and over again. His mother being abused and only used as a toy. He was sick and tired of it. His mother could use magic to stop the abusive son of a bitch, but she didn't. He hated it. Hated that his father was gone. Hated that this man was treating them like shit. Hated that his mother, the one who gave birth to them is being treated the most like some toy you could brake and use over and over again. Another memory. The step father had a knife in his hand and he was about to stab the mother. No. It won't happen again. His SOUL turned black. All the rage and HATRED inside of him. He put out his hand and covered his step father in a black aura and flung him all over the raggedy house. He was going to his own step father him but his mother had stopped him and told him to calm down. The step father was unconscious lying on the floor looking like a mistreated doll. They had time to escape the hell that she put them through. She packed both of their sons clothes and told the eldest to leave and never come back. She was doing this for their safety. "Don't gain any LOVE, but learn how to love others" she said. The eldest son carried his brother and their bags and left. Where they were headed? His mother told him Mount Ebott so they were going to Mount Ebott. Another memory. Somehow his little brother had gotten in the middle of the street. It was happening to fast. A car coming, it was to late to stop it. So he pushed his brother out the way and took the hit. And then nothing. Another memory. He woke up in the hospital with no recollection of anything but his brother. They were now in an orphanage. People bullied him and his brother. His Hatred for them grew. He wanted all of them dead. Until 6 others came. They were around his age. Each of them ad a different color. Light blue, blue, green, orange, purple,and yellow. They all stood up with him and protected him and his brother. They all became friends. Buddies. They were like family. Sticking with each other until the end. Nothing can break this new found happiness he has. Another memory. One by one his friends were being taken away to a new family. He didn't want them to leave and they didn't want to leave either. They had no choice. And then they were gone. It was just him and his brother again. He promise they will get out of this soon. Another memory. TV turned on and the news of the monsters being freed from Mount Ebott spreadd quickly. And then the voice came. "Good evening child." This was the voice. This was how Malik met Gaster. This is how his life changed.  
_  
Chara was on the ground. She had only been control for a few minutes and now she knows all about me. She had to calm herself. She took deep breathes.  
  
In and out.  
  
In and out.  
  
In and out  
  
She stood up feeling a little dizzy but balanced herself. She didn't know what to say. She didn't even know what to do. She stood their for another 10 mins before speaking.  
  
"Gaster...you saw all of that...right?" She asked. Gaster hesitated but answered shortly.  
  
_"Yes"_  
  
"His SOUL. There's so much HATRED....that's what his trait is G. It's HATRED. But he feels so happy when he's around the others especially his brother. Why? Just why?" Chara asked. Unfortunately neither of them had an answer. All they could think about was the things Malik has been through so far.  
  
_"While I would love to make assumptions, we must get going and make sure his body makes it to his room."_ Gaster said as he faded away in the back of my head. Chara can do this. All she had to do was walk up the stairs and the that's it. Ok. Easy peasy. She got use to my body so she started walking towards the house. She was about to knock on the door when the thought had hit her.  
  
'Oh yeah...he lives here' she mentally face palm herself and open the door. Sans, Frisk, and Michael were downstairs on the couch but they were asleep and the TV was still on. Chara closed the door but not to quite enough which caused both Frisk and Sans to wake up.  
  
"Shit!" Chara whispered and curse to herself. 'All I have to do is act how Malik would act right? Right.' She kept on walking passed when the yawned eventually stopped her again.  
  
"Malik?" It was Frisk. "Why did you come back so late?" She yawned again and got up to stretch her legs.  
  
"yeah bud." Sans said. God damn Chara hates the comedian so much she wants to stab him but can't. "michael and i were waiting for yall all day and you didn't come so we waited for ya."  
  
"Uuh well..." Chara turned around so they could see Malik. "Ya know just working at Grillbys. Had to close the shop early ya know. Sorry comedian. Haha." Keep it up Chara. Your doing great acting. She looked at them and both of them gave me/Chara frightening looks. "Uh guys you ok?"  
  
"you just called me 'comedian'..." Sans right eye socket had started flaring magic and Frisk was ready to defend herself as well.. "and your eyes..." He started getting angrier.  
  
"Wooh Wooh guys calm down. And what do you mean my eyes?" Chara wasn't trying to FIGHT. She was just trying to hurry up so she can stop taking control of my body. Frisk motion me to turn around. Chara did and there was a mirror in front of her now. Everything seem normal and perfectly fine. But when she came to meet my eyes in the reflection, they weren't purple, nor were they filled with black. They were Crimson blood red. And they all knew only one person with Crimson blood red eyes.  
  
"Shit" Chara cursed herself again.  
  
"oh your damn right demon. your gonna have a shitty time today." Sans said as he used his magic and now my body was on the floor. That gravity magic Sans had on me was really powerful and Chara couldn't use my magic.  
  
"God damn it" Chara mentally cursed at herself again and new she was going to be screwed unless she can explain the situation. And she was going to have a long day today.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while writing the chapter and the whole Africa thing my mind went to that song 'the lions sleep tonight' and I fell asleep writing this chapter but it gave me the idea some reason for that scene.
> 
> Also look at that. Chara did a thing. Wow. That's crazy I didn't expect that to happen.
> 
> Also damn. I had some good food this morning. Cant wait to eat again.this evening.
> 
> If ya have questions ask em. If you have suggestions, suggest em, if I made mistakes, say it and if you want to talk to me, then talk to me PLEEEAASSEE. I FEEL SOOO LONELY!!!!
> 
> And lastly thanks again for reading and eat a waffle.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. ITS A SHIT TRASH CHAFTER JUST LIKE ME. THEIR MAYBE SMUT IN THE CHAPTER AFTER THE NEXT WHICH MEANS TWO MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL THE BIRDS AND BEES GO IN THE BED. THAT SHIT DIDN'T MAKE ANY SINCE BUT OH WELL.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy this shit chapter(that's just like me and my life :-) ) or don't enjoy it.

"you got the nerve to come out again around this time." Sans and Frisk kept their distance from me even though my body was already on the ground. Chara tried getting up but failed at every attempt.  
  
"Didn't Malik tell you that I was in his head?" She asked, loosing her words as the gravity gets heavier on my body.  
  
"yeah he did. doesn't mean I still trust ya though"  
  
"You didn't even give me a chance to speak!" Chara got angrier and angrier and got up but failed again.  
  
"Sans, she is right."  
  
"you can't be fucking serious right now Frisk?" She didn't respond. Which meant yes.  
  
"Look let's just see what she has to say, ok? There has to be a reason for her to control his body."  
  
"See, even Frisk knows I have a good intentions"  
  
"I didn't say that." Frisk spoke again. "I just said let's see what you have to say. If it's not a good answer...well, we will just have to see." She looked at Sans and he didn't move one muscle. His magic was still on my body and Chara was still just trying to get up. Sans finally gave in and let the magic dissapear. Chara got up and stretched my body, cracked some bones (which she knew fully irritated Sans) and then jumped on the couch where Frisk and Sans were sitting and stretched out.  
  
"ok so spill it" Sans was pissed.  
  
"Calm down comedian." Chara deadpan. "The only reason why I took control over Malik's body now was because he got drunk."  
  
This seem to calm Frisk down but then she looked back at me confused. "Wait...he got drunk? How and where?"  
  
"Well he promise the Grillby guy (?) that he would closed the place down once he was done serving the rest of the Humans there." Chara yawned. Man the body was really taking a toll on her and she can't keep this up forever. This body is just to resistant and it looks like it doesn't want her in control for much longer. "So after that Malik was cleaning up the bar and he found this drink."  
  
"wait a minute" Sans stopped Chara. "are you talking about the drink that says something about you think you can handle it or somethin?"  
  
Chara snapped her finger and pointed at Sans. "Yep. That's the one. And after like five or six shots, he got wasted. And so-" she cut herself off. She was just about to explain the whole night and about the killings. Nope. Good thing she did stop herself before shit got real "And so after that I took control of his body and tried to use his magic to get here but I couldn't. So I had to walk all the way home while  also feeling drunk and barf in a few garbage cans."  
  
Sans laughed. It annoyed Chara. Frisk giggled a bit and then had to calm herself down so she can get back to the real reason why they were interrogating her.  
  
"And so now I am here. And that was it."  
  
"you sure that was it? sounds like you ain't including somethin." Sans spoke after his laughter had died down.  
  
"If I had anything else to say then I would have said it damn comedian." Chara rolled her eyes but then coughed. It looks like she only had about 3 minutes left.  
  
"Chara..." Frisk was about to ask something but Chara cut her off.  
  
"Look I would love to sit down and chat with the both of you but it looks like I won't have much longer. This body is refusing my magic to control it so if you have any questions please do ask."  
  
"since you assist, how where you able to control Frisk so easily?"  
  
"Simple, she has a strong sense of DETERMINATION. After the first run, she felt like something was missing and that cause her to feel more DETERMINED then ever. Sincs my magic can run off of someone else's trait, when she did a RESET, I decided to take over and do my thing." She put my hands on a grabbing motion and started swinging as if she had a knife. "But after some how having so much feelings for you," she pointed at Sans "and having soo much DETERMINATION she overpowered my Magic, did another RESET and somehow made sure that I wouldn't be able to take over her body again. Sure I was there trying to push myself to control her body but then I gave up because I was honestly wasting my time." She then pointed my finger at me/her. "And then somehow out of nowhere, don't even know how, I ended up into this guy's head." Chara wasn't going to mention Gaster because Sans should already know that. No point in telling it to Frisk.  
  
  
  
"How is that even possible?" Frisk asked.  
  
Chara/me shrugged. "Idk but it felt like he had more..." she was going to say what his trait was but decided to have that discussion with them another day, when she finally gets her own body.  "DETERMINATION then anyone at the time. So I just slipped into him and now I'm here. I ttied taking controlled oF his body like how I did with you but he kept on refusing..." She felt herself fading away. "Well, looks like my times up." She/I got up from the couch and started walking towards my room. "Don't worry, we will get to talk more hopefully in the future." And with that she/I entered my room, locked my door and laid my body down on the bed. She let her magic slipped away from my body and now she was back in my mind with Gaster.  
  
"So how did it feel to control his body?" He asked quite curious while sitting on a chair, both his hands clapped together and an amused look on his face.  
  
"I swear to god I will never in my life control his body again. Frisk? Sure but Malik...why didn't you take control over his body?

"Didn't feel like it." Gaster deadpan.

 

"....I hate you...and I wonder why do I even like this maniac.

  
"Maybe because he is just like you." Gaster answered.  
  
"Just like me?" She asked quite pissed. "This human is nothing like me. Besides I killed because I wanted to free all the monsters from ever going up on the surface. Do you know how most people in the world feel about monsters Gaster?" Gaster was going to answer but he didn't get to because she continued. "Their suppose to be fairytales, children's nightmares and things that don't exist. Most of those Humans are abusive ass holes and should all be burning I'm their God damn graves. Didn't you see how they reacted when they finally reached the surface? How they brought out their military and haf guns pointed at them? Thats what those Humans are. That's their true intentions. It's just killed or be killed."  
  
"Is that the reason why you jumped down in Mount Ebott? To escape reality? To die and never live in a world were you couldn't trust your own species? Your own race?" Gaster's questions silenced Chara. She didn't have anything else more to say so she stayed silent for the rest of the night. Gaster didn't bother this at all and decided to silence himself ad well before the tension between them gotten worse.  
  
_________  
  
"Sans, what did she mean that we will talk more in the future?" Frisk asked. Sans tensed up a bit  
  
'shit, i didn't tell her about that' he mentally cursed himself.  
  
"don't know honestly" he lied. "just gotta figure it out when the time comes right?"  
  
"I guess. Do you think Malik would be okay."  
  
"he'll be fine. maybe a hangover to start the day but he should be fine." Sans lied again. He knew what a hangover felt like it it wasn't going to be a pleasant feeling for me. But he wanted Frisk to not worry over something like that so lying was probably the best option. "well Frisk it's getting late and i really think you should get to bed. arent you and him doing something tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah but it's with Undyne and Kat..." she felt annoyed that me and her wouldn't be alone but she can't do anything about. It's destined to happen.  
  
"well get some rest anyway ok. i bet Malik would be worried if ya didn't get you beauty sleep."  
  
"Alright" Frisk started to head towards her room before she stopped and look back at Sans who was still sitting on the couch. "Do you need anything before I go to bed?" She asked. God, Frisk was to sweet and kind.  
  
"how's about a goodnight kiss?"

 

Sans had a shit-eat grin on his face waiting for her to respond. Frisk's face turned into a strawberry jam tomato and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Goodnight Sans." She went upstairs and slammed the door to her room causing Sans to chuckle a bit.  
  
Sans sits there for about an hour. Eyes still open and looking at the ceiling. He then yawns and gets up from the couch. He opens a portal and instead of it going to his room, it led back to Snowdin in the underground. Once he landed in the snow. He looked up to see his whole house again. He started heading to the back of the house and open the door to the room.  
  
"well, let's get this started." He said as he closed the door and starting fixing on the machine that could possibly bring his dad back.  
  
___________________  
  
BOOM  
  
The door to my room burst open and I immediately flew up from my bed and landed on my feet. I made my scythe and held it to whoever was at the door so they wouldn't move any further.  
  
"...dude, I was just trying to wake you up so we can get a head start of the day...."Undyne stood at the door. My scythe was still in front of her face for about a good 5 minutes with us not moving a single inch. Finally I withdrew my weapon away from her face and she let out a breathe of sigh."Ok nerd let's try this again." She picked me up, carried me on her back and then dropped me on my bed. She then went outside the door and closed it.  
  
BOOM  
  
She slammed my door open again and picked me up from my bed and threw me on her shoulders. "IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP NERD. BECAUSE YOU AND FRISK ARE GOING TO HANG OUT WITH ME TODAY." She was about to leave before she notice something. "But first...go take a shower. You stink." She put me back on my bed and left the room to go and wait. She then did exact same thing to Frisk and Kat.  
  
By the time I got done taking a shower and putting on some casual jeans and a Polo shirt, Undyne, Frisk and Kat were dressed in...workout clothes?  
  
"Why are you wearing those? We are going to the gym and working out!!"  
  
"Correction: you three are going to they gym and working out. I will be the body guard to protect you from harms way while I watch over you guys." I said as I put on my shoes.  
  
"Why you gotta be such a nerd. Fine you can just watch but next time I swear I'm going to work you out personally." Undyne smiled showing off her sharp teeth.  
  
"Hey can I wear casual clothes too?" Kat asked politely and Undyne had put her hand on the shoulder.  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Anvmaw." She pouted but other than that she was ready. All of them had similar clothing on. A workout bra and long Capri supporting their hips and thighs. Undyne grabbed her keys and the four of us headed to her Ford F-150. Undyne and Kat up front(Kat called shotgun) and me and Frisk got back. It look like it was a recently year model because it still had that weird car smell but it was also mix with the smell of fish and the sea. As we were driving, Undyne explain to the ladies that she found this place in Ebott called El/La Fitness and also broke down piece by piece what they were going to be working on. It took so long to get their because the traffic was longer than the highway to hell. And once we got there the gym was huge. There were different sections for each body work out. There was one row for legs and then another row dedicated to abs and another with thighs and other specific body parts. As we walked inside a guy around my age greeted us. He had an orange hood on that had the words 'BRAVE N BOLD' on the front. He looked taller than me by a few inches but he was still shorter than Undyne. He was looking down at the computer screen when he heard the bell ring.  
  
"Welcome to El/La Fitness. I am the owner and I hope you-" he looked up and his face had gone from a 'hey this is a usual introduction I have to give so let's get this over with' to a 'holy fucking shit, no way, I can't believe I'm seeing you two again. "Kat, Malik! It is great to see you both again. Omg it has been a while you know."  
  
"Who?" I said feeling clueless. Honestly how do people remember me but I don't remember them?

 

"Jean is that you?" Kat asked. She looked him up and down and then told him to turn around and he did. He then looked back at us and Kat nodded her head slowly. "Yep that's you. Wouldn't forget the birthmark on your neck."  
  
"Is that all you remember from me." He said scratching his black hair with a hint of orange. "I mean don't you remember I was the strongest of the pack?"  
  
"No that was Jesse and Malik." She said flatly.  
  
"Shit you know how to make anyone feel better." He rolled his eyes and then looked at me. "Malik...hell it's been a while since I have seen you man but damn it is good to see you again."  
  
"I'm going to guess you was one of the people from the orphanage?" He nodded "Well it's nice to meet you again because honestly I forgot about ya." He looked down and looked a bit sad. "But then again I do remember this one kid who was always fighting me like he was better..." He gave me a soft punch and I chuckled. "It's nice to see ya again."  
  
"Indeed." He then turned and looked at Frisk and Undyne and his smiled grew evn wider. "Holy fuckin hell. I have the ambassador of Monsters and the captain of the Royal Guard in my gym?! Wow I am definitely having a lucky day today. And the ambassador is cute." He jumped over the counter and bend his knees right in front of Frisk who looked confused, shocked, and surprise at the same time. Jean took her left hand and gave it a sweet kiss as if he was a knight from the Medieval Times. "Hello there. Names jean. 19. Single. I own this gym as you know and I am ready for us to date anyime." He gave her hand another kiss and this time Frisk blushed a bit which pissed me off. I put my hand on Jeans shoulder and gave it a good grip to get his attention.  
  
"Maybe we should get started with getting a membership Jean. We don't want to be here all day right?"  
  
Jean got up on his feet and had a cheerful smile. "Of course! Where are my manners. Come though let me show you a tour of this place." He started walking and the four of us followed behind him. Since today was a Sunday, not many people where in the gym today but he assured us that this is pretty much the best gym to workout at in Ebott. It not only had the gym but there was a door that led to s swimming pool and a hot tub. Undyne was about to jump in the pool but we stopped her before she could do any of the sort. After that he showed us the male and female locker rooms then took us back to where we started.  
  
"So that's pretty much the end of the tour and because I know you guys, I'm giving you free membership of life." He said throwing his arms up in the air.  
  
"One of the many perks of having friends huh?" Undyne whispered in my ear and I just nodded.  
  
"So thats pretty much this whole place. Don't forget that the snack bar is free and we do make free smoothies. Oh I almost forgot I must show you this one last place. Let's go. He took us by the a yoga room and there was an elevator that led to the second floor for those who are handicap. "Please, enter all of you." He gestured us to get in and we all complied. He gave Frisk a wink and she giggled which made me more pissed. He came in last and the elevator door closed. Did I ever mention how big this elevator was because honestly, this thing was big enough for all of us to have space. "As you know the elevator is used to help those who are handicap or just lazy enough not to take the stairs" he then mumbled under his breath 'lazy fucks' "they can take the elevator. But what people don't know except for me and my step brother is this." Under the floor buttons of the elevator there was a key whole. Jean took some keys from his pocket and entered it into the whole twisting it left. A hidden compartment open from under where the keys were and it held a hand scanner. He then put his left hand on the scanner and the the elevator made a beeping sound.  
  
"Access accepted." The elevator spoke and then that was it. We stood their for like 3 mins before Undyne lost her patients and started getting irritated just standing there doing nothing. But then another ding of approval came and The wall in the back of the elevator had moved. As it open a bright light had emitted from the other side revealing a large white room. We all entered it and the elevator wall closed.  
  
"This is the gyms very own simulator room. I and a couple of other mages made this room for training purposes. In order to get stronger, we meet up every once in a while just to see how far are strengths gotten us."  
  
"Wow that's co-" Undyne stopped and had to process what Jean had just said. "You just said you and other mages." It was more of a statement then a question but Jean nodded. I wasn't surprised at all.  
  
"And to be honest, I could tell that the three of you, excluding the  Royal Guard, where mages. I just looked at your SOULs. Malik can use his powers but Kat and Frisk still need training....a lot of it if I may suggest."  
  
"You can detect other mages around you?"  
  
"Something like that." He shrugged  
  
"Wow...this makes me wonder how many other mages are out there..." Kat said out loud causing her to get stares down. "W-what did I say something?" She didn't notice that everyone heard her thoughts because she spoke them which caused Jean to laugh.  
  
"Kat, you really haven't changed. Well to answer what you just thought, their are mages all over the world my friend. Ever since the monsters came from Underground, mages everywhere have been showing themselves off to the world. Everyone of us can use our power in anyway we want. Which is good because people use it to help out others and solve world issues. But there are those who use them for wrong purposes." He said as he walked all the way to the other side of the large white room. "Rumor even has it that some of the terrorist groups that were formed are led by mages."  
  
"That just means we can put up a fight without holding back" Undyne clapped her fist to her hand.  
  
"Yeah? Well we are about to find out right now." Jean had hit some button which changed the whole background of the entire room from a white room to now a rocky field with trees. "The room we made here serves for many purposes, as i said earlier. Not only do we train here but we try doing it in different situations and environments, in order to get use to our surroundings. Since us Mages know all about SOULS, we can skip that part and start to train. Then after this I can sign you guys up for membership."  
  
"Wooh, training" I said feeling bored."Well good luck with that yah." I walked over to a flat rock and sat down on it deciding to watch them.  
  
"Your training with us to" Jean didn't ask. It sounded like he was demanding me.  
  
"Nope" I said flatly.  
  
"Aaw come on punk. Why don't ya train with us. I heard from a certain skeleton that your actually strong." Undyne shouted out.  
  
"Huh, funny because I don't recall telling Sans that he can go and spread the word  about me. But it's whatever ya think. I'm not training."  
  
"Truthfully Malik, I would like to know how strong you are." Frisk entered.  
  
"...Really? You really want to know just how strong I am?"  
  
"I do too" Kat rose her hand up. "I want to try and becoming mage. Maybe if I watch you and Jean do some training it would awaken my power or something like that." She wiggled her fingers.  
  
"Yeah nerd. Nothing is wrong with us wanting to watch you put on a show." Undyne let out a smirk.  
  
"God why do I have to do this." I whispered to myself. "Ok if that's what you people want then, fine. But at least try to keep up. Oh and if ya get hurt it ain't my fault" I got up from the comfortable rock and was now standing 5 feet away from Jean.  
  
"Ah but I'm not going to be the only one sparring with ya. Because Undyne is going to be on my team." He declared.  
  
"I disapprove this" Frisk said.  
  
"I second that" Kat agreed.  
  
"I don't see a problem with this." Undyne shrugged and stood next to Jean. They look like they would be a good tag team.  
  
"2 on 1? Doesn't that seem a bit unfair. Besides, I don't even know how powerful you are."  
  
"Well, we will just have to see." Jean put on some work out gloves and then cracked his knuckles. Undyne stretched her limbs and then started up her magic.

 

"Don't worry Frisk. I will win this match for you." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.  
  
  
"The boy looks powerful but not as poweful as you." Gaster said. Charawanted to say something but hesitated to speak. She eventually decided not to say anything.  
  
"Are you ready?" I asked impatiently they looked at each other for a good sec before smiling and then looking back at me.  
  
"I think the question is are you ready?" With that Undyne started summoning spears and Jeans eyes and hands started glowing orange.  
  
"Also Jean, you know Frisk is my girlfriend right?"  
  
"That's just a better reason to prove that I'm stronger than you and that she should be mine" there was a hint of jealousy in his voice and it made me chuckle.  
  
And with that the training (fight) begins.  
  
___________  
  
"And i win." I said looking at the two bodies that were laying on the ground, both tired and exhausted after being beaten and because they almost used up all of their magic.  
  
"You didn't even fight asshole." Jean huffed out before trying to regain his breathe. "It was some stupid clone you."  
  
"Technically it was me since I made him, which makes him part of me."  
  
"Malik, you didn't  fight" Frisk declared.  
  
"Objection your honor." I pointed at Frisk as if I was in a court room proving my innocents.  
  
"Sustained." Everyone shouted and I slumped my shoulders in defeat.  
  
"And honestly that is like insane scary" Kat added. "I mean like don't get me wrong. I want to learn magic to help people but..." she stopped before she said her next words. "that was just clone right. So that means that he could be stronger..."  
  
"No that just means my clone was strong." Everyone ignored me. I slumped my shoulders again in defeat.  
  
"Sans is right. You are to strong." Undyne hopped up and wiped some dust off her pants. "But that just means I have to get stronger." She balled her hand into a fist. She looked very Determined to train right now. Until her phone started ringing.  
  
"Hello?....Oh shit I forgot! What time is it right now? Ok...alright I will get them ready so we can meet up. Gotcha. Love you babe." She hung up her phone and put it back into her work out bag.  
  
"Alphys?" Frisk question.  
  
"Yeah. See I forgot to tell you guys that we were suppose to meet up with her and Sans and go hang out at the mall. And then after that maybe get some grub."  
  
"Well what time is it? We couldn't have stayed in here for that long right." I asked.  
  
"4:40" Kat said.  
  
"We've been in here for four hours?" Undyne asked.  
  
"Well it's not your fault." I shrugged. "It's yours and Jeans fault since you two wanted me to train."  
  
"Don't blame me, I just wanted to see how powerful you are." Jean stated as he got up as well and led us back into the elevator where he took us to the front desk of the gym and signed us and Papyrus (because Papyrus is the coolest even of he wasn't here) for membership.  
  
Jean brought his attention to Frisk and Kat and spoke."Maybe you guys could come tomorrow to start training and learning Magic. Me and Undyne could probably give you a few tips and teach you on how to form and concentrate it."  
  
"Maybe another week. I have to help mom and dad for the upcoming meetings and one is tomorrow." Frisk was pretty much booked after this. She even told me that she would be gone for probably a few days.  
  
"Well at least you will have the strongest magikarp out there to protect you." I said looking at the angry fish who balled her hands into a fist. Kat giggled and Jean joined in as well.  
  
"Well about that...."Frisk trailed off.  
  
"I won't be going."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Alphys has a science nerd thing that she's going to and I'm not letting her go by herself if anything happens. Oh and it's one of those huge events where all the nerds come together and talk nerd stuff." Undyne spread her arms out wide.  
  
"Then who's going to be with Frisk other than the King and Queen." I asked.  
  
"Well. That's where you come in" she pointed at me while we were walking out of the gym and saying our byes to the mage.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes you. Besides all you have to do is watch over us and nothing more."  
  
"But ima be bu-"

"Your not doing anything other than working at Grillbys" she cutted me off. "So I talk to him early and he gave me the word saying that you can be my body guard. Kat, Papyrus and Sans are going to be here "  
  
"...ok..."  
  
"Wait I got work." Kat said bluntly.  
  
"Sans and Papyrus will watch Michael." She corrected. "And if Papyrus goes to work you can always trust Sans to watch Michael."  
  
"Ok ok. I will come with you to...where are we going for these meetings?"  
  
"Paris."  
  
"PARIS?"  
  
"Sure. So after Paris then back home?"  
  
"Malik it doesn't even sound like your surprised about this."  
  
"Should I be?" They a shook their heads as if I said something wrong.  
  
"Let's get you 3 back so you can prepare for tonight." Undyne said as we all got packed up in her car and headed back to the Dreemur residents.  
  
\------------  
  
Frisk had planned this for so long. And by so long it meant just this morning. She woke up today and thought to herself. 'How can I get Malik and I to spend more time alone?' She thought every way possible. She knew that the upcoming meetings was taking her time away from him and she was dying to get some alone time. Maybe this was just her being a bit selfish, but after time of thinking and thinking and going back to the drawing board it finally hit her. She will just bring him to the next meeting. But the Paris ambassador wouldn't allow her to bring guess just for fun and Undyne was coming with her for 'Security Purposes. So she called Alphys this morning.  
  
"H-hello" Alphys stammered. It was about 7 in the morning and Otakus/scientist don't usually be up at this time...or do they?  
  
"Hey Alphys."  
  
"Frisk? Why are you c-calling me this early. Usually you would come over if you need something." She yawned as she looked at the sleeping bass that layed next to her on the couch.  
  
"I know but this is like super important and urgent."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I need you to get Undyne to stay with you tomorrow"  
  
"Why? Isn't she going with you, the king and Queen on a trip tomorrow."  
  
"Well yes. But I don't want her to go. I want to make Malik the security for us..."  
  
"Wait why would you want...." a light bulb just flashed over the dinosaur's head and got the message. "Oh....ooooooohh..." she giggled which caused Frisk to blush furiously.  
  
"So is that a yes?"  
  
"Well I can see if I can try and convince her to stay but..."  
  
"Thank you thank you sooooo much Alphys!!! Your the best."  
  
"I will try Frisk."  
  
"Ok. Thanks and Ttyl." She hung up the phone and put it back on the counter. Now all she had to do was convince mom and dad to somehow let me go.  
  
______________  
  
"Sure sweety. I don't see why not."  
  
"Please Dad, I...wait did you just say ok?" Frisk raised her brows and Asgore chuckled.  
  
"Yes. I don't see the problem with Malik going with us instead of Undyne. Of course I'm a bit worried about his magic but that doesnt mean he's still family to us. But wasn't Undyne going as our security guard?"  
  
"Well I got a call from Alphys saying that she won't be able to come." Frisk was hoping that excuse was good enough  
  
"Funny. Usually she would call me and tell me ahead of time. Hmm." Asgore stroked his white furry beard and took a sip of his tea before speaking. "Oh well. It would be unfortunate but I guess that's just how things are. I expect that you will tell him all the details right?"  
  
"Of course dad." She smiled at him and his heart had skipped a neat from hearing the word 'dad'. Frisk then hugged the fluffy goat and then made her exit. As soon as she closed the door to her dad's room, she jumped up and down and whispering a big yes as quietly as she can hooping not to wake anyone up. She then goes back to her room and begins packing for tomorrow. That was until Undyne burst through her door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back. Yes. It is I your waffle king/soon to be waffle king but is still trash. I have no excuses (school)for not updating for the past weeks (school) but now I'm back and ready for typing (school is a bitch but eh)
> 
> So I got 2 questions.
> 
> 1\. Who is like your truest true OTP in undertale? Not sure if I asked it before but I just want to know who you ship. It could even be from a different AU but all I want to know is who and why.
> 
> 2\. Who do you think is more powerful: Sans the skeleton, or Undyne the Undying from the Genocide route. One that takes hits like a tank, has lots oh Hp and can hit you like a truck, or one that dodges every single attack(until he is tired I guess) and can also hit you like a tank
> 
> Lastly for those who are still reading this trashy story (which makes me trash as well ) thanks cus your not trash. Your awesome :) 
> 
> Lastly lastly I got a computer


	22. surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooh I'm back which means....more chapters are coming. man and valentines is coming. oh boy cant wait.

Walking back in the house was a blessing because all I really wanted to do was just lay on the couch and go to sleep. But I couldn't because I have to get dressed for tonight. So I decided to where the same thing I'm wearing right now and not change at all. God, I hope I am not turning into Sans...Well, maybe that wouldn't be bad but then again Grillby would fire me. 'And there goes an accidental pun' I thought as I laugh to myself internally and Chara groans inside my head. I had walked passed the living room saying hi to goat mom, senior fluffs and Sans as I went up into my room and locked the door behind me. I went to the closet and checked on the 2 souls. Both were still in their separate containers and it doesn't looked like anyone came in my room since leaving the house . Good. I put them back into my closet and closed the door.    
     
 

"Sans. I need you to come here real quick." I yelled.   

 

"yeah what's up?" I turn around and Sans is sitting on my chair near the desk.   

 

"Was that suppose to be you attempting to scare me?"   

 

"no but if it was, i can tell that i have failed miserably."   

 

"Indeed you have. So how long till the machine is fixed? I know I asked some days ago but just curious if anything is changed." I said going to my bed and laying down.   

 

"actually the machine will be ready in 2 days."   

 

"WHAT?" I quickly stood up and went to Sans placing my hands on his clavicle.   

 

"What? Are you really that surprised? You should know by know that-"   

 

"Yes, I get it Gaster. Your son is smart. Like Father like son" I immediately cut him off from saying anymore in my head but I could still hear him chuckling. I sighed and let go of Sans going back to my bed to lay down again.   

 

"dad?" he asked. I nodded and he sighed.   

 

"Man I cannot wait for him and Chara to get out of my head. What I really need is some peace and quiet in my mind."   

 

"it sounds like a pain in the ass."   

 

"Damn right it is. Don't get any peace unless I block them out. But sometimes it's nice to have someone to talk to. It can go from teaching me and training me to 'why my son is the greatest and shit'"   

 

"that may be true but Pap is still the best."   

 

"Now that, I can come to an agreement to. Which reminds me to ask; does Papyrus even know about gaster."   

 

"....yes and no"   

 

Huh? “What do you mean by yes and no?”   

 

“well yes as in I have told him about Gaster and how he ‘went a way for a while’ but that was only when he was a little baby bones. At the same time, we never talked about him that much after he kept growing up so he probably had just forgotten about that over time.” He shrugged and scratched the back of his skull.   

 

“Disappointed I am.” He said and groaned.   

 

“Yeah I agree to.” Sans looked at me with a question on his face and I answered him before he said anything. “Gaster said he is disappointed in you”   

 

“oh…..”   

 

"Come on Sans. You’re telling me that you never told Papyrus about his own father”   

 

“technically, i did.”   

 

“No you didn’t.” I corrected him   

 

“didn't think there would be a point to remind him. Paps was only a little when the accident happened and Gaster was forgotten. at the same time, i also didn't want him to lose hope and let him think that he was never coming back”   

 

“I mean you could have at least reminded him that he had an awesome father every once in a while." I said throwing my hands up in the air. But I immediately relax and sighed. I can’t talk about what sans did because I don’t even remember my father. "Then again, you have your reasons...besides, it's not on my place to judge you so I apologize for the rude commentary."  ccccc    
     
 

Sans shook his head. "its cool. besides you are right and i could at least have reminded paps that he had someone watching over him."  

 

"Technically, I can see literally everything just not the future" Gaster chimed in my head again.   

 

"Water under the bridge?" I asked Sans.  

 

"yeah kid."   

 

Our conversation had resumed back to the machine. He said that it didn’t even take him much time to look over everything, which was great. And now all he needed was only two days; two freaking days to repair and fix the once broken machine. I also told him how I was going on the trip to Paris with Frisk, Toriel and Asgore. He knew about the trip and this unsettled Sans because the trip was going to be 3-4 days depending on how things go with the ambassador. If successful, monsters will finally be able to travel to one more country on the list. He knew this was important so bringing Gaster back would have to wait. Oh and Chara. Sans hate to admit it but it probably would be good for Chara to come back. Who knows; Chara could be a different person now since so much time has passed. But if she hasn’t...well he just hopes for the best.  

 

"since you mention it, i will think about it." said the skeleton as he got up and walked out of my room. He turned around one more time before leaving and looked at the closet. He let out a soft sigh and then took his exit. It was still early in the afternoon so I have time to take a quick nap before we all leave. With that I closed my eyes entering a deep sleep.     
 

__________________________    
 

Sans had closed the door to my room and had decided to go into his room to just sit down and think for some minutes. When he entered his room, he locked the door and went to his bed to lie down, but he didn’t lay down. He just stood in front of his bed still thinking. ‘This should be a good thing. Everything is going be fine.’ Is what he kept telling himself over and over again. But why was every fiber in his bones telling him that something, just something is going to ruin everything. His metaphorically gut was telling him to watch out for anything and Sans did just that. He doesn’t know what the future holds but he hopes that nothing changes and hopefully by the end of this week that Gaster and Chara are here living a happy life as well as them. ‘What the hell is happening to me?’ Sans ask himself. He usually would be the guy that can keep a mask on at all times and the only one who could usually see through it was Frisk, the weed, and Toriel. But now he has one more person that he can’t read like a book but could probably read him like one; Malik. The guy who worked at Grillbys for a while who is also now living with them. And he is pretty much the only mage he has seen in his life. Were mages even this powerful during the war? Maybe asking Tori or Asgore will help. 'Sans. Calm down. everything is going to be fine.' Yeah. just keep telling himself that is what he thought. Everything will be fine. He lays on his bed, opting for taking a nap as well before going out tonight. As he closes his eyes slowly, one more thought came to his head. 'why did i feel like there were to other souls in Malik's room?'    
 

____________________________________    
 

Hearing the loud door slam open immediately woke me up and seeing a Sans, Frisk and Alphys, all being carried on the shoulder by Undyne meant that it was pretty much time to go out.    
"There is no way in hell that I am being carried by you." I said straightforwardly by getting up and walking pass them. That was until Undyne had picked me up like she did with everyone else. Put me on the pile of people that was on her shoulder and started heading downstairs out towards the door.  

 

"Don't worry your majesties. I will bring them back safely" she screamed. As the queen was about to say something it was not heard as Undyne slam the front door and ran to the car almost dropping me and sans. "Are you guys ready to have some fun?"  

 

"By fun you mean putting us all down first" Frisk stated "then yes. Yes, I would love too." As if magic had happen, she put us all down and we all got into her truck; Undyne driving with Alphys in the passenger seat while Sans, Frisk and I set into the back.  

 

"so, where ya takin us for tonight? Grillbys don’t usually close til late."   

 

"Oh we aren't going to Grillbys." Undyne said slowing down the speed on her driving as she almost ran a red light.  

 

"Y-yea. She wanted to try going into a human bar."  

 

"You sure that's a good idea?" I asked. "I mean, I'm not going against the idea but don't you think the other humans might have...oh I don’t know. A different opinion."  

 

"Nonsense. Besides, me and Alph looked up online and it’s a bar and karaoke place" she said as she turned the corner of the street, almost hitting a car. I don’t know who's worst at driving anymore. Her or Papyrus.  

 

"A-and they said that they had separate rooms so it should be fine." Alphys chimed.  

 

"Well if they have separate rooms then we should be fine. At least no one will walk up to us and complain I guess." Frisk said as she rest her head on my shoulder. I started massaging her head with my hand and she leaned more into my touch. I saw Sans side glancing at me but opted on acting like I didn’t see it at all.   

 

"sure as long as we don't get in a skeleton of trouble." Sans said making everyone groaned in the car.  

 

"I swear Sans if you make one more joke while I’m driving then I’m kicking you out.” Sans chuckled and decided not to say anymore and just slept the whole ride to the karaoke/bar place. As Undyne parked the car, we all got up and the bright lights of the our destination started getting brighter. ‘MSMR Karaoke Lounge’ it read in bright neon colors.  

 

“Well let’s go get drunk!!” Undyne yelled and ran into the place. Alphys ran after her and Frisk followed behind them making sure nothing happens.  

 

“Are we really doing this? We could have went to Grillbys and got not only drinks but magical drinks.”  

 

“sorry kid, but after that stunt ya pulled with a certain ‘drink’ you aren’t allowed to drink at the bar. oh and he cut your pay for this month and next month.”  

 

“B-but it was sooo gooood. Well fuck. Oh well. Can’t change the past right?” I walked to the door and held it open for Sans, who gladly went inside.  

 

“heh yeah lets just keep that thought.” He mumbled under his breathe before entering the classy looking karaoke bar.  

 

Walking inside MSMR lounge, we were greeted by the crowd of people sitting at tables and watching someone sing on the stage. In the left and right were 2 hallways that led to 6 other separate Karaoke rooms for those who wanted to hang with their friends. Hence the reason why we are here. Oh and to get drunk like Undyne said. As me and Sans enter, we see the girls watching the person on the stage sing. As the song was finished, everyone started clapping for the guy as he bowed and took his leave back into the crows talking to some of the people.  

 

“Welcome to MSMR Lounge.” The waiter came up to me with the look between not satisfied and not caring. He then looked at Sans and almost grimaced before speaking again. “Are main lounge is full but we still have 3 more private rooms available for you and your…friend.” He looked back at Sans one more time before looking at me waiting for my response.  

 

“Oh we are not the only ones.” I pointed at Frisk and the others who were still standing and watching others go up and sing. He kept his eyes on Frisk which made me irritated and my magic started flaring up until Sans put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and he shook his head giving me the ‘nope’ look. I sighed and calmed myself down.  

 

“Well private room for all 5 of you will be 60 dollars.” He said as he went behind the counter to open up the cash register.  

 

“i guess Undyne forgot to mention the price being so expensive.” Sans was still observing the place for himself but kept talking as he looked. “not sure if i want to be here anymore”  

 

"Eh it could be worse. So 60 dollars for each right right?" I said pulling out my wallet. 

 

"Oh and since your friends are monsters that will be 30 dollars extra for each one so it will add up to 330 plus tax is 375 and some change." 

 

"...Ok." I pulled out four 100 dollar bills and slapped it in his hand. "You can keep the change if you want because I don’t care. Also please point to our room so I can tell the others." 

 

He was shocked at first but swallowed up his emotions and acted like nothing happen. "All the way down the left  hall to the right."  

 

"Thanks. Sans, take the girls to the room. I will be right with ya once I'm done talking to our new friend." I had a smile on my face as I look at him with certainty. He eyed me up and down but nodded.  

 

"What? You got a problem with me treating your freaks like this?" He asked as I turned around to look at him. My smile was still plastered on my face. 

 

"Naw my friend. Treat them however you want buddy. Just note one thing" I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him over the counter. "Don't do it in front of me or else I will end your fucking life and no one will even remember you." I pushed him back and he fell down. I walked towards the room that they were in and opened the door. The room had four loveseats attached to each other, a table in the middle followed by a 60 or 72 inch TV hanging on the wall, and a Karaoke machine that’s standing by the TV connected. Everyone was sitting by each other looking at the menu and deciding what they wanted to eat. 

 

"Sans said that you paid for the room." Undyne spoke up and got my attention as I sat next to her and Frisk. I nodded so she continued. "So I'm going to pay for the food so don’t worry about it. Besides I hear he cheated you off some money. Want me to beat him up for you?" 

 

"If you do we won't be able to come back here. Which I highly doubt that after today we are coming back anyways." 

 

"Let's just hope that the service is good her. I'm starving!" 

 

"I-I read online and they said the food here is four stars out of f-five." 

 

"heh, the prices seem alright so might as well try something. just hope that the service here is good." 

 

As soon as we done deciding what we wanted, we pressed the red button that was in the middle of the table to call someone to take our orders. A girl in flashy clothing, white tank top shirt and white short-rise denim shorts had appeared from the door. Sans looked up and started blushing after starring at the woman for too long, Sans puts back on his mask and act like he didn’t start blushing over someone that was beautiful (well other than Frisk) and looked back at the menu and checked over what he wanted. 

 

"Hello ladies and gentlemen" she introduced herself and had a cheerful and joyful tone in her voice. She winked at me but I wasn’t paying attention to her. My eyes were still focus on what was on the menu. "Welcome to  MSMR. I, Tonya your host, will be taking your orders and any request. For now, would you like to start off with something to drink?" 

 

"VODKA FOR EVERYONE!" Undyne shouted at loud and Tonya happily took out her pad and pen to put it on her to write it down. 

 

"NOPE" I shouted and she stopped writing to look at me. "Not having that moment again....so I will just take your Hong Kong Milk Tea please." She nodded and added that to the list as I heard Undyne make a complaining noise in the background and also saying "wuss". 

 

"Anything else?" She question as she looked at everyone in the room for reassurance.  

 

"I will take a coke." Frisk said 

 

"i will try out the honey pomelo tea." 

 

"I-I would love to try the Rose Tea with h-honey" 

 

"...Fine. Scratch the Vodka out and  I will take a coke as well." Tonya wrote down all the drinks and then puts her pad and pen in her back pocket and headed out." 

 

"I will be back with your drinks. Until then, look at the rest of the menu and even try going up and singing." She smiled as she close the door leaving us in the room with two good options. 

 

"lets check whats on the menu first and then we can sing." Sans suggested to which we all agreed and check backed what else was on the menu. 

 

________ 

 

 

**"I can't believe they all decided to waste their time for this"** Chara said as she watched us from my eyes looking at the menu and drinking our drinks.  **"Especially Malik! He could be doing anything else right now. He could even be searching for that group or whatever."**  

 

**_"All in due time child"_** ** _Gaster_** ** _said as he was seated and watching from my eyes as well. "_** ** _Unfortunately, all we can do is hope and wait. Besides…_** ** _I believe_** ** _the so called terrorist group will come to us.”_**  

 

**“What makes you think that?”**  

 

**“** ** _…Just a hunch.”_**  

 

**“If you say so** **. But there has to be something we can do, right?”**  

 

**_“Control his trait from fully taking over his body? Yes. Other than that_** ** _no.”_**  

 

**“….”**  

 

**“** ** _Is something on your mind_** ** _child? Speak up so I can hear you.”_**  

 

**“It’s nothing** **.** **”**  

 

**_“_** ** _S_** ** _ay it_** ** _now and it might save us the_** ** _trouble for later.”_**  

 

**“It’s nothing. We will discuss it later.** **”**  

 

**_“If you say so…but do_** ** _remember I’m_** ** _here if you want to talk about anything.”_**  

 

**“** **I** **know** **that idiot. You’re the only in here I can talk to** **.”** Gaster chuckled as the ghost of the underground past went back to watching everyone have a fun time, hoping soon to experience the same things that they are having. Gaster looked back at watching his one son hangout with his friends while watching the other at home making spaghetti with the queen. He rubs his chin to think of plans for the future ahead of time for he feels that the worse is yet to come but until then…all he can do is wait and hope that everything is fine.  

 

_____________________________

 

 

As Undyne and Alphys were still singing the song to a anime opening Sans, Frisk and I were watching from the seats and laughing as the two almost messed up the lyrics  (due to the fact that most of it was Japanese and we didn’t even know what they were saying) and bumped into each other infinitely while singing the song. Next up was Sam’s and frisk who decided to sing a duo. I was amazed at how sans deep voice and Frisk smooth voice could go together. When it came to my turn singing I passed and just decided to drink my tea and watch the others continue to sing. This continued for 2 more hours as they started loosing their voices from singing so much that everyone just went back to relaxing and eating the chicken wings we ordered. 

 

 

As we got our umpteenth refill of drinks, we noticed that the waiter had changed. Instead of the friendly Tonya who kept coming and at times staying with us, it was the guy from the front desk. He placed our drinks on the table and left without another word but had a smile on his face. As we finished the drink our bodies and started getting tired and eventually Undyne and Alphys slept on each other, sans slept on one of the love chairs by himself and I closed my eyes sleeping on Frisk’s lap. The only one still awake was Frisk who just watch everyone asleep while patting and rubbing my head like a dog. 30 minutes, then and hour past and eventually 2 was coming if no one awakened yet. 

 

“Ugh…why did they fall asleep now of all times.” Frisk shook her head and got up from her seat leaving me to lay down fully on the couch. As soon as she was about to wake Undyne the door knocked to the room. She opened it and was immediately grabbed by two people who made sure her mouth was shut before they kidnapped her and took her two rooms down to the right where no one could hear her scream or anything. They sit the door and then took pushed her onto the love couch.  

 

“Yo I think we hit the jackpot.” Said one of the workers who clapped up his accomplice who just so happen to be the guy from the front desk. 

 

“Yeah. Wait till boss hears about this. But at least before she goes let’s have a little fun with her you know?” he said staring at Frisk and her body. 

 

“You guys think you can just get away with this your wrong” she searched her pocket for her but realize she left it on the table by the food. “ Dammit me” 

 

“Don’t worry bout it dear. No one will hear you anyway since this room is sound proof” he grabbed Frisk cheek but she slapped it away as if he was some disease. “oh I see. So you want to be rough huh” he took his hand and slapped Frisk. “Don’t worry we have all night before we dome with you. Sam hold her down.”  

 

Sam held down frisk arms so she couldn’t move anything but her legs. She tried kicking the other one away but failed as she had not enough power to kick. They spread her legs and ripped her shirt off revealing her purple and black polka dot bra. As soon as he was about to group her the door blew open revealing… 

 

“Malik!” Frisk first scream for joy as she seen me pop up to rescue her. 

 

“…..” nothing came from me though.  

 

“Oh look it’s the boyfriend here to the rescue.” The guy pulled out a gun from his back pocket and pointed it at me. “Look. I don’t think you know who your dealing with here you ducking retard. She’s the birch that save those little shits called monsters. So if you like to leave I suggest you do now.” He said as he loaded the gun with bullets. “Then again you did threaten me at the counter.” 

 

“Is that the one you said that threaten you earlier.” Sam asked still holding Frisk down.  

 

“Yeah this is the one. Maybe if he gets on his knees and beg for mercy I won’t kill them.” They both laugh as I looked at them with no emotion.  

 

“….” Still nothing came out of my mouth.  

 

There laughter died down as they stared back at me. Seconds passed by which irritated them and got them pissed. 

 

“Malik?” even Frisk tried to get me to say something g but still, nothing cm was said. 

 

“”Alright that’s it!! Sam let’s deal with the retard first. Then we get back to our fun.” Sam let's go of Frisk and pulled out his knife. “Any last words before we make you suffer?” 

 

“Heh” and finally I spoke but my voice wasn’t normal. “I should be asking you that.” I held at my hand and my scythe appeared once again ready to strike and kill. 

 

“Holy Shit!” he pointed his gun at me and shot me but my scythe blocked the bullets path as it landed on the floor. 

 

“What a shame. I was really hoping to actually use your SOUL’s. Well who cares.” I take my other hand out and bring the two workers SOULs to view. Both were the color yellow. “Justice? Don’t male me laugh. You two wouldn’t know justice if it hit you both and your heads.” I took my scythe and swung it down on the 2 glass like hearts that shatter in front of all 4 of our eyes. No words came from the two workers but their eyes that were filled with life now disappear and both bodies have dropped to the floor like trees falling down in the woods. 

 

“Well I wasn’t expecting them to put up a fight anyway” I said as I looked back at the now terrified but keeping calm Frisk. 

 

“…Chara?” she asked. 

 

“I am neither Chara nor the man who speaks in hands.” I replied bluntly. 

 

“Then who and why” she asked getting herself back together and trying to ignore the two lifeless bodies on the floor.  

 

“Hmmm. Well might as well right. But first….” I snapped my fingers and with in an instant we were back home in the living room with sans sleeping on the floor and Alphys and Undyne still lump together on the couch. “The king and queen should be asleep ass well as the other skeleton and my brother….or should I say Malik’s.” 

 

“You still haven’t answered my question earlier.” Frisk who was getting irritated now spoke up.  

 

“You really aren’t patient hm? Fine. Where shall I start. First let’s go into the kitchen. I’m quite thirsty, aren’t you?” I started walking to the kitchen and Frisk hesitantly followed as well. In there I pulled out 2 cups and poured them with fresh orange juice. I took a sip of it and then put the cup down. “Aaah. I haven’t had and used a body in a while. It’s nice to have flesh and bones. Feeling the blood boil in my body. Makes it exciting!” 

 

“What do you mean and who are you still?” she asked raising her voice a bit but I shush her so she wouldn't be loud to wake anyone up. 

 

“I am the reason why your ‘boyfriend’ has a black SOUL. I am the entity that everyone has inside of them. I have been here since the beginning of time and I will always be here. I could go on and on but let’s not waste time.” I take one more giant gulp of orange juice put down the cup before answering her question. “I am HATRED.” 

 

“…a feeling?” 

 

“More like an entire separate being. Think of me as one of the new traits of the seven you know so far. As for the why; well obviously it’s to destroy everything in my path. I mean. I Am HATRED…” the voice started fading. “It looks like my time is running out for your friends inside of this body is using their magic to hold me back so you can ask one last question." 

 

 

“Why Malik? Why not someone else body?” 

 

“You don’t know about Malik’s past? Oh boy. Well let’s just say it wasn’t a very nice one. Sure there’s a bunch of kids that have tragic backgrounds just like yours and Chara’s, but out of all of them, none had the immense power that this boy has. The more he knows and learn, he could take over a world if he wanted to. A universe. HELL HE COULD EVEN TAKE OVER THE TIME LINE” noticing that my voice was so loud HATRED calmed himself and sat me back down. “Well that is all for now. We won’t be seeing each other for a while. So all I will say before I shall take my leave is….you should be preparing for their arrival soon.” I got up from my seat and headed into my room. Frisk was left in the kitchen to wonder about some things but eventually she went into her room as well. That night I slept peacefully. But Frisk…she didn’t sleep at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hopefully it was good. i did go over and read this. if it needs improvement just tell me. and i will immediately go back and fix it. thank you for your patients and have a lovely weekend.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. Years and years and a chapter came wooh. Well I mean theres last chapter which I replaced the notes with but eh

 

“My child it is time to wake up”

 

“Mmm……5 more minutes.” Frisk pull the covers back over her head making Tories only giggle more.

 

“You cannot be acting like Sans at this time Frisk. It is time for us to go.”

 

“…go?” Frisk thought about and then gasp as she through the covers off her surprising Toriel with how much energy came out of her. Even though it was 4 o’clock in the morning. “Oh god! OK OK OK. I know I packed everything! Am I missing something?! What am I missing?!” Frisk was going frantic for the pass 2 minutes until Toriel grabbed Frisk shoulders and gave her a big hug calming her down. She took her furry hand and rubbed on frisk head making her relax into her touch and eventually led to a big giant fluffy hug between the two. “Hey mom. I ever told you your so soft, just like dad?”

 

“Hehe yes my child. You told me that many times when we all reached the surface. Now do get dress. Asgore and just got up but I came in to wake you. I don’t think Malik is up though and you did come home a bit late.”

 

“Ah yes…I forgot” remembering the events from yesterday put a chill through her body which put a worried face unto the great goat mom.

 

“What is the matter my child? Did something happen yesterday? Did Undyne did something stupid? I swear if she did-“

 

“No mom” Frisk chuckled. “It’s not Undyne she didn’t do anything. It’s just….I have a lot on my mind that’s all.”

 

“Would you like to talk about it? You know we are here if you need anything? Me, Asgore, Sans everyone is here for you.” She said as she gave Frisk a kiss on the forehead.

 

“Yeah I know mom. Thanks…maybe I will discuss later. During our trip.”

 

“That’s fine my child. But do remember we are your support.” Toriel then beamed with excitement and clapped her white paws together. “Oh my child, I just thought of a lovely idea. We could have a all girls day. Just us touring around the city if Paris. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

 

“Yeah that actually wouldn’t be a bad idea.” She smiled and thought about all the places they could go and visit.

 

“Oh I almost forgot. We will be having a special guess with us on this trip too. She will be our second body guard on our trip.”

 

“A second?”

 

“Yes my child. Undyne said we should take her since she doesn’t think Malik can handle all the work by himself and because you know this person.”

 

“Wait….I know her?”

 

“According to Undyne, yes.”

 

Frisk pondered for a bit considering who the fifth person could be but couldn’t think for too long since Toriel drag her out of the bed and got her dressed for the early morning plane trip. As the great monster ambassador, dressing for success is always important the fun could come later. As Frisk completed her dress that was ‘business’ ready, she went downstairs to see who was waiting for her. Asgore was in the kitchen making tea for people who were up and surprisingly everyone was up. Papyrus was a little tired but had on black joggers and a shirt that says battle ready. Looks like he was going to train with Undyne, who has a sports bra and blue joggers. Michael was yawning and closing his eyes back and forth while holding Flowey, who kept waking Michael up every time he doze off. Did Flowey even sleep? Sans surprisingly seem awake the most as if he had a fresh sleep last night. Alphys must have been home asleep.

 

“Where’s Malik?” Frisk asked.

 

“still in his room. i will go get him for ya.” Sans winks at Frisk before disappearing from the spot he was standing in my room. What surprise sans was that I wasn’t sleeping, but standing up and looking at the mirror and I was only wearing Pokémon boxers. “guess you wanted to see how cool you were without clothes huh?” The minute I heard him I turned around just to have him take a look at me. Sans studied me carefully with his normal mask on until he studied my face. My face look very normal but cracked. There were two marks; one on my right coming from top and stopping at my eye , and on the left side a mark from the bottom coming font my lip and stopping at the eyes.. My eyes were the color of the void itself, as if someone was staring into nothing.

 

“Son….is that you?” I asked but my voice was a bit raspy. “My apologies. I have never actually taken over a body before. It feels weird being a human, yet I have so much power. Hmm…I shall test some things as the time flows.” I looked at my hands and back at my body in the mirror.

 

“chara you shouldn’t play tricks on me.”

 

“If I was the the first fallen child do you think I would have called you ‘my son’. I mean the fact that she calls you insults just like the king and queens son is Preposterous. Honestly I don’t even think he should have loss his emotions but I guess that’s something I can experiment on I guess.” I scratched my head.

 

“so im guessing your gaster?

 

“It sounds like you don’t believe me son.” Gaster said looking for clothes.

 

“tell me something that only gaster would know.”

 

He sighs as he takes my hand and puts it in my head to think. “What people don’t know nor remember is that you and your brother were actually experiments created by me using my magic. You were suppose to be used for weapons to try and destroy the barrier but…I didn’t have the guts in me to let you guys do it. So I-“ Gaster was interrupted by sans laughter. “….what are you laughing about?” the question caused sans to double over in fits and giggles.

 

“hehe, yeah it’s you doc. also you didn’t notice but you made an accident pun.”

 

“….the same imbecile I still remember. Well to the point. Malik will be unconscious in a few but until then I have some business to discuss with you sans. And I’m glad you came up here and not the opposite. First off…” he went to the closet and presented the two souls that were still in their own separate containers. “keep these in your room for now. I suspect that you sense them around a while ago but that doesn’t matter. The point is-“

 

“keep it safe and make sure no one knows”

 

“Second thing I want you to is to make sure nothing, and I mean absolutely NOTHING happens to Malik’s other younger sibling.”

 

“don’t worry doc. nothing is going to happen to michael or anyone at this point.”

 

“Lastly….make sure the machine works. Double and even triple check it of you have too.”

 

“don’t worry g. it should work if i do everything right. and i’m preeeetty sure i checked over and fixed everything.”

 

“Good….Malik will not get back control for a while. I say until we reach the plane at least. So until then I will be in control.” Gaster, still getting used to my body walks over to the closet again and looks at the clothes presented. The look on his face was….certainly unsatisfied. He had also realized that one; Malik’s suitcase wasn’t packed and that sans was still their with his lazy grinning smile. “Is something wrong son if mine?”

 

“nothin. just glad to have ya back pops. and good luck packing clothes for him.” Sans waved as he exit the room and heading to his room, leaving Gaster all to himself still trying to look for some decent clothes to he considered a guard. But he was thinking to much. Currently he suppose to be Malik, not Gaster. He sighed as he used Magic to get the suitcase under the bed. And just threw anything he found into the bag. When the suitcase was filled, he shut it making sure nothing came out and randomly picked whatever else was in the closet for me to wear since it’s still 4 in the morning and everyone is downstairs waiting. So he just decided to wear what I would wear; something that would look ‘casual’ upon the others. A random hoodie and a pair of denims weren’t an ideal choice but couldn’t change back now. As he walked downstairs with the suitcase being held by magic, the other little voice decided to come speak.

 

“You know, you could have told smiley trashbag about what happen right? You could have told anyone yet you didn’t. Why is that? And you two aren’t related? Something to add to my surprise list.”

 

“Very funny . And to respond to your first statement,” he stopped before reaching the bottom of the stairs and entering the room full of people and started to whisper. “what would you think we would gain if I had tell him that? Absolutely nothing! He would have first, thought it was you. Then he wouldn’t trust us and get skeptical for a lie. We don’t need him over thinking. We just need him to be prepared for us to be free. After that, then we can figure out a way to control Malik and that…thing that’s controlling him.”

 

“You have a point, but we need to at least tell someone right?”

 

“Can’t…well maybe there is one but we will have to wait until we come back.” Gaster finished as he reached the bottom of the stair cares and stares at the King and Queen. As he eyed them a flashback occurred of how he first became the royal scientists and would occasionally meet them for meetings. He shook his head as my name was being called out and he got on one knee and bowed his head.

 

“Your majesty.” The whole room with silent except for sans chuckle and Chara laughing on the inside.

 

“Um you could just call us the usual Malik. No need for formalities.” Asgore said.

 

“Oh? Oh!” Gaster realizing that he was still in control of my body waved his hand in a apologetic way and had to come up with a quick excuse. “Sorry you majest- I-I meant mom and dad” he really felt uncomfortable saying those words but he had to go with it “uuh as you can see, I was just um.. practicing! Yes practicing for when I have to be in front of other people in Paris.”

 

“Oh! Hehehe. It is fine my child. Just be yourself” Toriel said waving her hand in a playful gesture still giggling.

 

“Yeah weenie and your going to have a helping hand in this matter as well.” Undyne said piping up her voice. She was in some workout clothes which means her and papyrus are about to work out this morning he assumed. But wait. What did she just say.

 

“Pardon me. But you said a helping hand?” Gaster question ignoring the fact that he talked like himself. He looked at sans expecting him to be the other security guard, but sans simply shook his head and shrugged.

 

“Well she’s outside. She takes her job seriously and I mean way too seriously. Oh, not to mention she somewhat doesn’t like humans? Oh! She like Frisk though.” Undyne snapped her finger and pointing at Frisk who thought about for a moment before snapping her fingers and pointing back at Undyne.

 

“...so who’s the person?” Gaster asked again.

 

“Well better just to introduce her. Hey come on in!” she yelled at the front door forgetting it’s about a quarter till 5 in the morning and everyone still feels groggy except her and Papyrus. The door slowly opened and appearing was a small 5”3 inch tall girl dog with a red hood that cover most if her body. Gaster looked up and down and recognized her. It was Red. She was one of the monsters Frisk encounter when they went a wrong direction. On the pacifist route she was just confused a bit attacking Frisk but when the genocide route came, no one knew the power she had ever existed. As well as the sentinels that appear that had the symbol of the delta ruin from the door between Snowdin and the ruins.

 

“Earth to nerd! You there in that head of yours?”

 

“Oh uh…. It is nice to meet you Red. I am Malik and hopefully we get along in being body guards.” Gaster smiled as he finished the greeting and took out my hand for a handshake. Red took it the wrong way and had swung her rapier out in front of my face. She was so quick that no one saw it coming. Even Michael woke up from the sound affect of the weapon appearing in front of my face.

 

“Captain, I don’t mean to be rude but….why a human?” her anger and hatred were showing…and the fangs of her teeth.

 

“Wooh wooh easy there ok? Look this is Frisk boyfriend ok? Everyone of us trust him and his little brother” Undyne pointed to Michael who simply smiled and waved his hand. “See? These nerds are good.”

 

It took Red a minute to calm down l, but after assessing the situation ,she withdrew her weapon and exit the house.

 

“THAT COULD HAVE GONE BETTER.” Even though it early in the morning and Papyrus loud voice broke the silence, every nod in agreement. “BUT WORRY NOT. THE GREAT PAPYRUS KNOWS THAT YOU TWO MAY OR MAY NOT GET ALONG IN THE TRIP.” Everyone also agreed to that as well.

 

“Well…since we are a bit behind schedule, I think it is best that we make the early trip now and get to the airport shall we?” Toriel said as she went to the kitchen to prepare food for our trip. Sans got up and went back to his room as well Papyrus and Michael who came only to greet us off. Stepping into the limousine was a first. At the same time Gaster feels very uncomfortable given the fact that he is not using his magic to get from place to place, and that he is not use to human technology. He only knows how to somewhat use a phone since Alphys made him one when he existed. The only thing he knows how to do is to call people on it. But he didn’t even need that because he had people to deliver messages to the king personally and setup meetings to have 1 on 1 talk. Thinking about technology too much made Gaster again lose track of what was happening. At the moment, the limo had stop and everyone was exiting the vehicle to get onto a private custom made air plane made for the monsters because of their height was over 8 ft. tall.

 

“Earth to Malik” Gaster swung my head and looked at Frisk who was pulling me out to get into the plane. Gaster allowed this to happen and caught a glimpse of Red who was still staring him down. Before getting on Undyne stopped me and pulled me over to where she and Red were having a conversation.

 

“Don’t worry. I will give your boyfriend back to ya nerd” Undyne stook her tongue out and then looked back at me and Red and put on her serious face. “OK you two. As captain of the RG/Royal Guard, I have to put my responsibility into you two.” She pointed at us and then continued. “the reason I can’t go is because Alphys wants me to help her with….research…yeah that. That is why the one who will be in charge of the whole security during this trip will be….Malik.”

 

“What?!” Gaster and Red both said in unison.

 

“Well it shouldn’t be surprising to you but Red I have a reason for this ok. And just trust me on this. He would be better if he is in charge.”

 

“…..fine. But I won’t trust him.” She walks away and enters the plane. Everyone is on and is now waiting on me. Gaster heads but was stopped by Undyne once more.

 

“So I just noticed but um your face....nevermind. guess that what happend when you use to much magic? Anyways, sorry for putting you on this but don’t be to hard on her ok? Really, the only real human she trust now is Frisk and it’s a long story-“

 

“Undyne don’t worry ok? I understand.” Gaster says and then goes onto the plan and waves at Undyne as the door closes. He then puts my body in a seat by myself and closes my eyes. He is now back in the void where Chara has been watching and I have been slowly waking up.

 

“Is he awake yet?” Gaster was tired. This was again the first time he ever took over a body and hopefully it will be the last. At the same time using his magic for something like that felt odd to him.

 

“Almost.”

 

“Good. Now we wait for him to fully wake up so I can explain to him the situation.”

"It's funny how the only who notice the changes in your face other than smiley tradhbag was fish. I guess she isnt all brawn."

 

"Well its better than having everyone notice I guess.."

 

It took hours but finally I awoke from the deep slumber that Hatred had put me in. Not remembering anything I wake up in the void where Gaster and Chara were by my side watching me get up.

 

“Uugh. What the hell happen when I was out?”

 

“You don’t remember anything? Interesting”

 

“Great!! Now he doesn’t remember stuff”

 

“That is fine. We will see how his body and mentality progress through this day.”

 

“Guys I’m still here and why are you talking as if I weren’t-”

 

“We know you are there.” Chara interrupted me and let out a huge sigh. “OK so just to clarify somethings. Tell me what you remember that happen last night.

 

“Hmm. Karaoke, guy being a dick, singing, food and then having a one last drink before um…..yeah I can’t Remer after that.”

 

“Figures. Malik, right now we are on the plane heading to Paris and I had to take control of your body this time instead of Chara. I find that very interesting even though for some reason I am connected to the void."

 

“….Suuure. So on a airplane to Paris.” I took control of my body again and open my eyes to a private jet with a bar and a unfamiliar face staring at me from a few seats up front. When I waved my hand in her direction, she took caution and turned around instead of waving back. “So um….who’s the new person I obviously don’t know?” I whisper asking the two in my head.

 

“The monster over there is Red. She doesn’t really lik-”

 

“She’s shy and not really use to humans.” Chara interrupted Gaster this time. “also she’s the other guard that Undyne assigned to help you out with guard duty and all that. Lastly, Undyne assigned you to be captain of the guards so if anything happens it’s your responsibility so literally, don’t screw up.” Chara let out a big breathe as she just got done explaining everything that he really needs to know.

 

“Ah I see and that’s everything I need to know right?” I thought for a minute before whispering one more thing. “Gaster about the souls that we have-”

 

“Told sans about it so he’s watching them so don’t worry about it.”

 

“Well got my answers.” I said to myself feeling a bit tired and dry in my throat. I went to the bar on the airplane where the lady was standing there and serving drinks.

 

“Hello how may I help you?”

 

“Oh um, just a sprite with some ice please.” The lady nodded and grabbed a glass from the shelf and pull out a scooper to scoop some ice in it. She the place it on the bar as she went through the fridge and got a bottle sprite and poured some into the glass. “Thanks. You guys also serve alcoholic beverages right?” she nodded and I said thank you one more time before taking a sip of the drink.

 

“So is it true?” the bartender asked as if I was suppose to know what steps meant. I felt a pair of eyes on me so I turned around and see Red about 6 feet away listening into our conversation. I turned around acting as if I didn’t see her.

 

“Is what true?” I asked her.

 

“About you being the head Royal guard of something? I kinda over heard some things so sorry for eavesdropping.” She whispered the last part and I chuckled.

 

“Yep. Your looking at the best of the best. And the one staring at us is my assistant you could say.” She giggled and I raised my eyebrow. “Is something funny?”

 

“No its just I thought it would be the other way around I guess hehe. I also thought there would be like more monster security guards.”

 

“Heh me too, but the real head gave me the job at the last minute and then put me in charge of everything.” She giggled again as I sip my sprite that was running out. She took at the bottle and refilled my glass as I said a quick ‘thank you.’

 

“Well the way your dressed really makes me question why your in charge, but I guess you can’t judge a book by its cover right.” She pointed to my clothes and I looked at myself for the first time after waking up to see what I’m wearing. I shook my head knowing that Gaster did a decent job dressing me up.

 

“Well let’s just say I got a few tricks up my sleeve, yeah?” I raised my left hand up and engulfed it in magic. She was really surprised and dropped the drink just in time as my magic caught it, lifted it up, took the cap off to pour me another drink. Then the cap went back on and the bottle magically float back into the open fridge that closed after the bottle went it. The bartender was speechless and Red looked speechless herself as she was right next to me looking at everything.

 

“H-how did you…” Red couldn’t complete her words but I knew where she was going with the question.

 

“It’s honestly magic.” They both look at me with disbelief in there face. It’s like when your looking at fireworks for the first time but without the noise. “I know. You probably don’t believe me but I can tell ya now that I do not know how. Probably was just born with it.”

 

“Wow…do your parents even know about this?” the bartender asked.

 

“…who knows. Maybe they do. I could care less really.” I got done with the sprite and went back to my seat. Red didn’t say anything but looked at me with a concern on her face and a bit of anger.

 

‘Who would say something like that? They don’t care about what there parents think?’ she thought to herself and got angry and then was surprised again with the bartender poke her shoulder and spoke to her.

 

“Um would you like something to drink?” she asked. Again to Red surprise, she didn’t know the human had confidence to talk to a monster like her.

 

“……orange juice?” Red ask shyly. This was her first time talking to another human other than Frisk.

 

“Hmm...I believe we do have some. Give me one minute please.” She took out a different glass and scooped some ice and brought out the orange juice to pour some. As she was finished, she took the other cup thst I drunk out of and washed it putting it back to a shelf. Red looked at the glass with glistening eyes as she took her sip. Her eyes widen as she drunk the whole glass in one big gulp. The bartender giggled a bit and pour her another serving.

 

“I can tell that you like it but try slowing down on the drink yes?” Red nodded and only took a sip. “Man I hope that guy gets better.” Red looked and questioned the bartender and she just point to me who had headphones on listening to music.

 

“I wonder what his problem is.” Red said thinking out loud and cover her mouth after realization. The bartender shook her head.

 

“It’s fine. You can talk freely as you please. And it’s kind of my first time talking to a monster which is so exciting so I got to make this last!” Red giggled at her words. She never seen a human so kind like Frisk. She looks at her soul and noticed it’s a bright green. She smiled to herself. A door opened from the other side of the airplane revealing Frisk, Asgore, and Toriel. Red peeked up and was caught off guard by Frisk giving her a hug.

 

“I see you getting along with a new friend here.”

 

“The ambassador of monsters….”

 

“You could just call me Frisk really. Ambassador of monsters is just my job.”

 

“F-Frisk. It’s nice to meet you! Um....is it possible to take a picture with you? My family would be so surprise. OH! And a autograph please. It’s just I would never thou-”

 

“Wooh wooh. Calm down. I didn’t think I would have a number one fan on the plane now.” Frisk held her hands up to calm down.

 

“Oh hahaha. My bad. It’s just. You don’t get to see a famous person just walk onto the plane with king and queen of monsters. It’s a one in in a life time chance and I’m so happy to get the have it. And I want to”

 

“Excuse me dear, but you do not need to call us by royalties. I’m Toriel, and this is my husband Asgore. It is a pleasure to meet you miss…?”

 

“Keisha!” she took out her hand and shook both monsters hand.

 

“So what is it that you would like to talk about?” Asgore asked as he sat down in one of the chairs and fasten his seat belt for the pilot had just announce that there would be some turbulence.

 

“Well…” and for the rest of this trip they had talked about Keisha asked or a 100 questions but was satisfied with her answers.

 

______________

 

“We will now be landing in Paris, France. The current time is 10:36 pm. Please be careful and have a wonderful and safe trip king, queen and ambassador. We Xzibitzz z will see you 4 days for now.” The pilot had made their final announcement and as the plane finish landing and came to a complete stop, another limousine (just on time) pulled up and the our rider started taking out the luggage. I helped him out as well using my magic to take most of the bags and have them float inside the trunk. Making sure that everything was fit and perfect, Toriel following Frisk, Asgore, Red and I went into the long car and headed our way to a hotel.

 

“So what’s on the schedule for today and tomorrow?” I asked sitting next to Frisk intertwining our fingers together. She leaned against my shoulder and took a nap.

 

Asgore took out a single piece of paper with everything he wrote down as well as a lair of glasses to see what he wrote. “Well since we came at a late time we have the luxury of exploring around this city for a bit. That’s after we settle into the hotel. As for tomorrow, we will be having a brief meeting with the King and Queen of England, follow by the President of Russia, as well as the President of France. That meeting will be around 4 pm so we could also tour around tomorrow as well. This will be one of the 2 meetings we will have but the other won’t be until the day after so you will get details on that later.” He folds the paper back up and puts it into his pocket.

 

“Well we do have quite some time. But exploring the city I’m not sure.” Toriel thought.

 

“If I may your majesty, I-"

 

“Remember Red, you do not need to call us that” Asgore put a paw on Red’s shoulder. “just call us by our usual names”

 

Red was hesitant but spoke on “….Mr. and Mrs. Dreemur. I believe it would be better for us to just stay at a hotel and call it a night. I don’t think some people would be ready to see monsters at this time of hour and I think we should be fully prepared for tomorrow just incase anything happens.”

 

“I agree with Red on this.” I said joining the conversation with Frisk laying her head on my lap sleeping. Red looked at me surprised when she heard with my agreement to her statement. She also looked at me skeptical again due to the fact that Frisk is sleeping on me. “I think we should start touring tomorrow early around maybe 9 or 10 and still have us some time for the meeting. Besides we have four full days ahead of us. We rest and then tomorrow we start wondering around in the city of love.”

 

“Not a bad idea.” Asgore thought over this while scratching his goat beard. “Alright then. Good thinking on your part Red.” He said as the limousine stopped

 

Are escort open the door and led us to a Giant hotel called La Reserve Paris- Hotel and Spa. On the outside the place looked just like another apartment complex a person would say at, but you shouldn’t really judge a book by its cover. On the inside the entire place looked like a mansion but like the pimped out version of it. We walked up to the counter where the clerks working there were surprised but recognized us.

 

“Ah you must be the king and queen” she then looks behind them and see me carrying a sleepy ambassador and Red “I see the ambassador but the others are..?” she pointed to us. I stood their and lazily waved my hand while Red stood their like a statue, waiting for either Asgore or my orders.

 

“These two are our security guards. I would also like for them to have a room that is connected to ours if that is possible.” Asgore question and the two ladies looked at each other in agreement.

 

“Certainly. As a matter of fact the, the rooms you have has a total of five bedrooms 3 bathrooms, 2 kitchens and an exquisite balcony view.” The one clerk said which made everyone a bit speechless. Asgore shook his head a bit and came back to reality.

 

“And how much will all of this cost?”

 

“Oh do not worry about that. The president of France told us that he will be paying for all your expenses including food as well.”

 

“Well golly! That was really um…unexpected.” Asgore scratch his scruffy goat beard again. “But regardless, I shall send my thanks and regards to the President.”

 

“I shall also mention this place to a few people. Such wonderful hospitality would be great for people of all kind.” Toriel said clapping her hands together.

 

The clerks ringed a bell and a bellboy came rolling in with a luggage rack. “Right this way sir. We shall get your bags as-”

 

“Don’t worry bout the luggage so much. I got them” I interrupted while Frisk was riding me piggy back style still asleep.

 

“Are you sure? It seems that you are pretty occupied yourself.” he referred again to the sleepy ambassador.

 

“Hmmm hey Red.” Red looked at me ready for orders. I smiled and she gave me an interesting look. “I need you to carry Frisk to the room while I get all the bags.” I took Frisk and gave her to Red and again she stood their ready for orders again. “That’s all for now. Just take Frisk to the room and make sure she is in bed. I’m right behind you.” My hand started glowing with a black aura and simultaneously, the trunk open, the bags started floating outside to which some people stopped walking to observed the door to the hotel was open, and the bags sat right next to us.

 

“Um…?”

 

“Magic” is all I said. Asgore and Tories chuckled while Red stood their astonished again as this is the third time she has seen me use magic. “so um, shall we head to the rooms.”

 

“Oh…why he’s of course! Follow me.” One of the clerks came back to her senses while the other watch as we followed (as well as the suitcases) up the stairs to the luxurious sweet in the hotel. It looked better than the apartment me and Michael lived. It was like a pimped out apartment thy cost more than someone’s life.

 

“So this is your rooms. If you do need anything, the phones are located in both bedrooms so do not hesitate to call. Other than that, enjoy your stay and have a good day!” the clerk had left us to strengthen at the amazing room. After staring and looking around the suite for more than 10 minutes, Toriel coughed to get everyone’s attention.

 

“Well now that we are a bit settled in. Let’s get some rest shall we? Early bird does get the worm they say…I think?” I chuckled and nodded in agreement and she went back to her cheerful mood.

 

“Mom and dad will take the big bed in the master room of course. The sleepy awesome ambassador will sleep in one bed and Red you will have the other.”

 

“Wait…what about you?” she asked looking at me.

 

“Oh don’t worry bout little Ole me. I am head security guard so I will take watch for this night k? You need to get some rest for tomorrow.”

 

“But-

 

“No buts. Just think of it as an….order I guess? I mean I’m not use to giving out orders but yeah. That will be your first order of the night. Get some rest and be prepared for tomorrow.”

 

“…Yes sir” she took Frisk to one bed and pull the blanket over her so she won’t get cold. She then went to me and looked at me one more time for reassuring and I just nodded. She then sighed and pulled out her rapier, placing it next to the bed and laying down to get some sleep. Goat mom and goat dad went into the master bedroom and closes the door. Everyone was now sleeping except me. I took out my phone and checked the time. 11:47. ‘Not bad on getting here’ I thought to myself. I texted Michael and sent a selfie with me standing near the balcony. I then went to my suitcase and looked at some of the clothes that Gaster had placed.

 

“….really Gaster? I mean you could have packed better ya know?” I whispered to myself making sure I wake no one up.

 

“ _ **Well you are on a business trip. I only assume that you should be doing your job to the fullest. And not having your mind sidetracked since you are the king and queens body guard.”**_ He scoffed as if he was offended by my comment. 

 

“I’m a security guard” my voice was deadpanned and directed towards him. “some security guards where casual clothes ya know. And I ain't saying that nothing is wrong. But..."

 **“Oh don’t be such a big baby about it”** Chara said looking at the clothes as well. **“but honestly Gaster next time let me packed.”**

 

**_“Says the one that didn’t want to possess his body just because-"_ **

 

 **“Do y-you really have to bring that up now?"** Chara got all flustered and Gaster just rolled his eye sockets at her **"Come on! I-I wouldn’t say that jus-"**

 

“OK, you two enough with the headaches for today k? You can talk about this once I start meditating. I need to start blocking you two out somehow anyway so I can concentrate for a bit on some things.” I closed my suitcase and took a chair to sit down. I closed my eyes and shut out everything around me. From sight to smell and hearing. Shut down everything except the feel of everyone’s magic and aura. A new technique that I just decided to copy from movies and surprisingly it works. This was so that I could make sure to pick up any unfamiliar presences around me, detect magic was being used or someone who may or may not try to spy on us. That night I did not sleep. Only waited.

 

__________

 

Gaster had to many questions on his mind. To many to begin with and so many where going to make him go insane a bit. As if he wasn’t that already. The first question was to figure out how is he able to connect to someone like Malik and his thoughts? He was trapped in the void and yet somehow he became linked with him. And now his powers and Malik’s are pretty much identical and yet the young mage has so much more than him; then any other mage that he knew before the war and every single monster combined. Like the entity had said before Malik could rule the time line if he wanted to. Which led to the bigger question: who is Hatred? All he knew and could assume was that Hatred is another trait of the seven that already exist. The one that is taking control of Malik with this black soul that also has never been seen before. But that was impossible. There could only be seven traits….right? Gaster was now over thinking . ‘Of course there is only seven.’ But yet he doubted himself more with this new one that just decided to pop up. But he had to think back. When he first became linked with Malik, even he himself didn’t know the boys trait.

 

“Stars, I’m giving myself a headache.” Gaster mutter to himself still just trying to get an understanding of things.

 

**“Oh how ironic. Your in someone’s head and yet, you are giving yourself a headache?!”**

 

Gaster looked up and everywhere to see who the voice was. "This isn't  Chara...is it." He question but it was more of a statement.

 **“No I am not. Sorry to disappoint you. But you should know who I am.”** a figure appeared appeared right in front of Gaster. It reminded him of his goopy self when Frisk and him first met but it was slightly different. This figure had a black and blue mix of colors flowing around him. His only eye (or what Gaster assumed) was glowing red and he his smile was blue and went all the way up as If he was some maniac **“After all. I was the one you and the ghost had to control. But you yourself should know you can’t. Hehe.”** The figure had now made his first appearance but it didn’t phase Gaster at all.

“Hatred.”

 **“Bingo. You got the answer right. And now for your reward: ask me some things. Don’t worry, I kinda put a barrier so not even the ghost could hear this convo . Besides, I know your curious. Wanting to know info about why your connected to this boy?”** Gaster eyes widen at the moment he said that and Hatred let out a chuckle. **“well to answer that question, I shall start off by saying that you should be thanking me.”**

“Thanking you? To what occasion?”

 **“Oh so harsh Gast. Don’t you know? I mean I am the one who saved your life you know.”** Gaster now looked confused and just as he was about to ask, hatred continued. **“yes I will tell you how but don’t get to confused, k Gast? Good. Now listen because I might now repeat myself.”** Gaster being impatient waits for the entity to either talk or leave and stop wasting his time **“You see everyone has this thing in them. This feeling that they when they just don’t feel the same about one thing and they just want to be angry and all that jazz. Well that’s me my boy. And obviously you had some hatred in you for quite some time if I say so myself. And even when you went to the void that good Ole hate continue to grow as you swore vengeance against the humans. Man that filled my tummy up and made me become even more. So much more."**

“….are you saying that….I created you?” Gaster was so taken back at the moment but then the entity laughed at him.

 **“Ho boy Gast.** ” He wiped off an imaginary tear. **“You really do know how to make a person laugh. So now I will answer your second question. ‘Who am I?,’ you ask. No, I was not created by you but...by a single human. Just one. Don’t even know the guy but that was waaaay way back. And he created me and witness the things that happen. When your kind was created, when mages were born and magic was even more of a thing. And then monsters and the mages and humans would live happily ever after right? Peace and harmony and good stuff.”** He made a thumb motion pointing down. **“Wrong. And so…let’s just say that one human decided to spread rumors on the monsters yeah? And guess what? Those dumb humans and mages believed it. The damn humans fucking believed a stupid rumor of how monsters were going to overthrown them. Too gullible if you ask me. Hahaha.”**

“I…I don’t believe this…”

**“Oh trust me Gast. There’s a lot to not believe in life but that’s just one of the true things that happen. And we all know that the rest is history. War between you two, monsters locked up, blah blah blah. And you know me; just absorbing up all that hatred and getting more…but it wasn’t enough. And the human that created me unfortunately died but yet I still gain control of some things. Won’t say what though hehe.”**

“Then what happen on the surface after we were …imprison?”

**“See the thing is humans these days have trust issues and it’s just the same things in the past. Humans feared mages now because you know, magic and decided ‘we don’t need mages anymore. They trapped the monsters. We should just get rid of them’ and they thought that for a while hehehe….but they didn’t. Instead they exile them as if they were monsters. They showed them mercy as the mages did to you. They let them go. Ah but don’t worry. Some humans who had sympathy decided to go with them since some did fall in love with your kind hehehe. Even the simple humans that fell in love with a monster was exiled with them. They thought monster babies were going to be born and all that. Unfortunately humans don’t even know how monsters make babies so point one off for those idiots."**

“Which explains why there are those who have magic in this age.”

 **“Thatta boy Gast. Connecting the dots and look what it forms. But your still probably wondering ‘that doesn’t explain how you became stronger right now.’ In a way your right. Even though the war started I didn’t get enough power I need to still actually take control of someone. And so I waited and waited and then boom! It happen. Probably one of the reasons why I’m here is because of the very first human that fail down in the mountain. Chara.”** The sound of the name sent Gaster off.

“How. that’s impossible.”

**“”Is it really? I mean when you have all your lovely hatred focus against humanity and wish you were another monster? I mean she really really hated humans more than you Gaster. So much that she wanted to kill them all the minute she died and gave her soul to that goat child. Tsk tsk. Well we seen what happen there. And then what’s the sad part is that she had that power. The ability to RESEST sadly wasn’t even focus on that. Just focus on killing humans and watching them suffer and stuff. She had soo much rage. And now look at her. A ghost that only exist around those who are the most determined.”**

“But Malik soul trait isn’t Determination.”

**“Ah yes. It isn’t now. But ever wondered what it was before I took over hm?”**

Gaster pondered for about a fee minutes. His soul wasn’t red, not that he knows of. But if it was he would be the third kid in this world to have a red soul that he and all the monsters would have seen by now. Which would also make since why Chara would be attached to him as well.

“You still did not answer my first question.”

 **“I guess you didn’t figure it out by now. The answer is simple: all I did was gather the other pieces of you that shatter cross the time and space itself and put you back together like a jigsaw puzzle. This allowed you to use your magic just like when you control the boy and then boop, connected you and the void to the most powerful mage in history.”** once again, Gaster was left speechless. “ **don’t think it’s impossible because it is possible. Do you not remember the first time you met Frisk?”** Gaster did. It was only coincidental but all frisk did was open a door to the void. Gaster didn’t know how she did it and before he could even react or say something, his goop body shatter and disappear right in front of her. **“Well Gaster you learned a lot today but it looks like my time is up.”**

“Why?”

“Still need some to ask more questions? Sorry Gast but-

**“Actually it’s just one. Why did you connect me to this boy?”**

**“Hm. Well its because I want you to live.”** He said. **“I know your going to use the machine back in snowfall or whatever to revive you and the girl back…but sadly it won’t work.”**

“How would you know that?”

 **“it’s simple. It’s a relic in the past. Putting to souls into the machine won’t do shit. So you two trying to get a body back will honestly not work at all….but there is one thing that could and possibly bring you and your ghost friend back to life. Buuut I won’t tell you. I answered to many questions for ya anyway. But maybe a hint?”** Gaster wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the answer but nodded anyway. **“The first is that this old relic is still in the underground. And the second is that if you do use it…it might just kill Malik. But then again I won’t let that happen…maybe so you won’t have to work about the second part.”**

“What are you?”

 **“What am I? Well certainly not human I guess and I’m not a ghost. Let’s just say, I’m a god.”** Hatred started fading away and he checked his wrist acting to look at the time. “ **Well it looks like it’s time for me to go. Can’t be using up all my powers. That will be for another day I guess and that day is almost closing in. Until our next meeting.”** He waved a goodbye and disappeared right in front of Gaster.

“Gaster!” Chara screamed and put Gaster out of his dazed self. Gaster blinked and saw Chara floating next to her. He knew what happen wasn’t just some accident or some dream. Hatred did come to talk to him just now. “ Hey! You just going to ignore me or something?” Chara was slightly pissed at the fact that Gaster stood their like some statue that just got pooped on by birds.

“Yeah. I was just…thinking.”

“No shit. I could tell.” She deadpan. “Want to talk about it at all?”

“…no. It’s best if we wait until we are free and out of this body.”

“If you say so. Well if ya need me just call me I guess since Malik literally blocked us out. Ugh now I’m bored.” She floated away back into the darkness and mumbled to herself. Gaster sighed and started thinking of plans to somehow get rid of this monstrosity known as Hatred. But so far he had absolutely zero.

“This is going to be one hell of a ride.” He muttered to himself as he began the thinking process. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :333
> 
> Any questions just bother me.


	24. Chapter 24

It was the king and queen who woke up first. They decided to go downstairs for now and eat breakfast to get a head start. I told them I will catch up once Frisk and Red wake up. Before they left though Asgore made me some tea and both gave me a hug telling me good morning and stuff. Taking a sip of the tea gave me the feeling to relax for a bit even though last night wasn’t relaxing at all, hints the reason why I stayed up all night. As my ‘job’ I must watch over and guard king fluffy buns and goat mom as well as my girlfriend with my life on the line and I plan to do just that. Maybe that’s why Undyne told me to go…or so she could go to cons with Alphys. Either way it doesn’t matter. I have a job and so far I’m doing good I guess. A few more relaxing minutes and Red wakes up. She looks all over the place and gets frantic when she couldn’t find the King or Queen no where to be found.

 

“Well good morning to you to Red. If your looking for the majesty, they went down stairs to get breakfast.” I picked up the small cup and took another sip of the warm tea. “Why don’t you go downstairs and get some too. We are going to need a lot of energy so go ahead down.”

 

“What about Frisk?” she ask looking back to the sleepy and snoring ambassador.

 

“Don’t worry. That’s why I’m here. To watch her and tell her to get food too. So go ahead. You could also think of it as part of the job too? I mean since your getting breakfast and watching the royalties, technically killing two birds with one stone.”

 

“….yes sir” she went ahead to the door but I stopped her before she left.

 

“Um…could you do me one more favor?” I motion her to come here for a bit and she hesitated before coming back to me. “Could you not call me sir? I know it’s part of your job and all but calling me that makes me feel…..old, so just call me Malik ok?”

 

“….if you say so….Malik. See you downstairs.” And she took her leave. Which left me and Frisk by ourselves alone.

 

Frisk woke up roughly 10 minutes later after Reds departure. She yawned and came to see me on the couch and decided to try and sneak up on me. Obviously she didn’t see the mirror and I couldn’t help chuckle.

 

“You know, being sneaky won’t really work at all.”

 

“How could you tell?” she asked and I pointed straight to the mirror and she sighs. Her sneak attack plan has failed. She pouted and shrugged it away and came from behind the couch to give me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

 

“Morning to you too love.” I patted to the spot on the couch next to me and she obliged coming. But instead of sitting down, she proceeded to get on top of me and pepper my face with kisses. “Oh so is this my reward for being a good guard?” I cupped her cheek and gave her a soft kiss on her tender lips. She responded with a moan and deepening the kiss wrapping her arms around my neck not to let it break. After about a few seconds she stop to get her breathe back.

 

“That and I haven’t gotten any lone time with you for a while. You could say I’m taking the opportunity given to me right now.” She said now with a more devious smile.

 

“Oh I see indeed. So what is it that you want love?” it was my turn now to pepper her face with kisses and softly bite her neck to hear a moan of satisfaction.

 

“I can ask for anything?”

 

“Yep. Anything ya want.”

 

“Hmmmm. Oh I know what I want” she came closer to my ear and whispered very clearly. “I want you.” She came back to face me and gave me another deep kiss. I moved my hands to cup her cheek letting my hands slide to the back of her and deepen the kiss even further sliding my tongue inside her mouth and hearing her moans becoming more and more of my favorite sound. My hands then instinctively move down to explore the rest of the body until finally they grab her ass and gave it a nice squeeze and a silent but cute moan came from her while she was kissing me. We parted only for a minute before giving each other one more kiss. Yes, we wanted to do more but then Toriel and Asgore would probably notice, especially Red since she has sharp senses and it’s been about 20 minutes since she left the room.

 

“Alright sweetheart. As much as I want to eat you up for breakfast and vice versa, I think it’s better we actually go down stairs so that no one will worth about us.” She gave me a pouted face again and I gave her a peck on the cheek. “Don’t worry. We will continue this later when we actually get some more lone time k?”

 

“Fine.” She got up and went to change only her pants into sweats making her more comfortable to walk around.

 

“Looks nice. Ready to go downstairs?” she nodded and I grabbed her hand as we exit the door and took the elevator down stairs. Which turned into another 30 seconds of us kissing until we notice the elevator stopped, which meant that we reach the first floor. We came out and got a ‘good morning’ from the clerk. They led us to the area to where everyone was having breakfast. We thanked then and went into the heavily large dining area where a bunch of people were crowded around one table. It was obviously Asgore and Toriel’s table because you can see them over everyone else who look small compared to their height.

 

“I did not see this coming.” I said looking over at Frisk who felt slight nervous seeing that there is a bunch of Humans surrounding her parents. So she took a deep breathe and put on a well put poker face as she strolled on over to the table which so happen to be full of reporters wanting to get the latest scoop. I walked right behind her. Then sworn of reporters then turned around and notice her heading full speed her way while another part remain by the king and queen asking them questions. Poor Red try to do her job but they kept pushing her to the side. As for the reporters running toward us, me getting in front of Frisk and putting my hand out as an attempt to stop them failed as they were nearly feet away from running me over like bulldozer just to get a question. To this I got annoyed and sighed as my magic swelled up. Tories and Asgore notice because they both looked look direction shaking their heads as if…they didn’t want me to use my magic to stop them? I sighed and only nodded at their plea.

 

“OK FOLKS.” My voice was loud enough to catch the attention of all reporters, including the ones headed our way stopped and some patrons who were just tying to eat their food. “Good. Now I understand that you have questions for the King, Queen, and ambassador. But Ima have to ask you people to do this at a later time.” The groans came in an echo and I got annoyed and my magic flared up again. God I see why humans are annoying…wait I’m talking about my own kind….whatever “Look I get it that you want to do a scoop or whatever that is called but as the Royal guard and my assistant” I pointed at Red who continue to keep her guard standing next to the king and queen. “We cannot and I repeat cannot have you seeing them at this time. Because of the following reasons. It’s about 9 o’clock in the fucking morning and I as well as a bunch of people on this hotel didn’t eat breakfast. Also frankly I don’t give a shit about what your thinking at this moment. So unless you want to hear your bones be broken by yours truly, get out now.” The reporters didn’t want to listen but complied in the end and all left the are where the Queen and King were having food. We walked towards them and Red and Frisk sat down. I stood up to keep my guard for everyone else.

 

“Thank you my child. It was quite….unbearable to deal with all those questions just coming out of nowhere.” Toriel said going back to eat the rest of the food on their plate.

 

“Was it to harsh to ask them to leave? I mean could have answer a few questions…” Asgore thought until I spoke up.

“Yeah no dad. They should know when people just want to eat and relax. Don’t care if your famous or not. I do think it was disrespectful of them to try and just question you when you just want food.” I squeezed my forehead and sighed. “Now word is going to get out quicker than I expected.”

 

“Well this was going to happen either way I guess.” Frisk scratched the back if her hair and looked at the door where all the media had exit.

 

“Well might as well go with it.”

 

“So what now?” Red ask eating the food that was put in front of her.

 

“Well if I’m correct we have a long way before the meeting started. I suggest we take this opportunity and go out for a bit.” Toriel eyes beamed. “Oh this is just going to be wonderful isn’t it my child.”

 

“That’s a good ide-

 

“Also” she cut of Asgore to continue. “It will be just us girls for the time and you boys can go have fun and explore around yourself.”

 

“Wait- but-I” “No-wait-your majesty- I meant Ms. Toriel!” both Asgore and Red were stuttering to much.

 

“Actually” now that I think about it more clearly. “That isn’t such a bad idea goat mom.” Both Asgore and Red now looked at me in unison. “Come on you two. We have a whole 4 days ahead of us. We don’t always have to be with each other. I mean, as long as one group has a guard with them then I think we could split up and check out the city. Also this could help Red out a bit.”

 

“M-me?”

 

“Yes you. Think of this as training. Or as your second assignment from me. Protect the queen and ambassador and watch out for anything suspicious. Think you can handle that hmmm?”

 

“O-of course I can. I can do it with no trouble at all.” She said with the attitude of a warrior.

 

“Good. Now let’s get this day started. The sooner we get this done the better. Besides we do have a meeting today.” As everyone was done eating breakfast we went back into the rooms and change some clothes. Red kept her same color hood on but had a black and silver polka dot dress on and her rapier attach. Toriel took off her usual purple robe and saves it for the meeting and puts on a blue foliage hi low dress. Frisk puts on a ivory and gray tank top with blue jeans. Asgore had a very unique ‘dad’ shirt on; Polo with sunflowers painted all over it. For me well…

 

“I’m going to be down stairs real so just let me know when ya ready.” I teleported down stairs startling and stunning the clerks for a minute. “what’s the matter? Cat got ya tongue?” I chuckled to myself and took a seat by the door.

 

_**“Why won’t you change to any of the clothes I put in the luggage?”** _

 

“Oh, no reason. But Gaster I told you those clothes are for like actual shit, you know. For example: the meetings. ” I whisper softly. “Now why ya sound so upset that I didn’t put it on? Obviously I will wear them tonight but do you honestly think that I’m going out in public wearing that for the whole day?”

 

_**“Yes”** _

 

“….OK well unfortunately Gaster no. And I’m going to buy me some new clothes since we are here any way.”

 

_**“Preposterous”**_ he scoffed. _**“well at least get some decent ones that will make you look nice.”**_

 

“Why don’t I just buy some clothes for you since you will be getting a body yeah? As a matter of fact I will buy you both clothes since we are here.”

 

**“You don’t even know our sizes.”** Chara joined.

 

“I will just assume your size is the same as Frisk is. As for Gaster….I guess I can find some Papyrus size but you might be shorter. But I’m doing that tomorrow since it’s some bonding time.” Everyone comes down stairs now and we exit the hotel together.

 

“Remember, the meeting will be around 4 so let’s come back between 2:30 and 3 to get dress. It is better to show up early so we can get a head start and have a good impression. “ Asgore reminded and everyone agreed. We all got into the limo to where we were dropped of at different popular places to tour. The girls were dropped off in one area and we were dropped off in another. Of course I still have to do my job but that doesn’t mean I couldn’t relax.

 

“So fluffs, what would you like to go and see.”

 

“Well if there are tea shops near by, I would love to stop there first. Then we can see the flowers if you would like. Do forgive me if this isn’t want you want to do.”

 

“That actually doesn’t sound bad at all dad. Oh and let us also get some lunch later on too. Wouldn’t want us starving.”

 

The plan was just that. There were a couple of tea shops we stop by to try out new tea’s that Asgore would like to serve when they get back to Ebott. He had some but others like verveine and tilleul were new to him. So he decided to buy a few packs for himself. Continuing our walk around the new environment also gave us a lot of stares because…well Asgore is a monster. The fact that he is in new territory wasn’t bad at all. Asgore gave small waves to those around him and some were shy and didn’t wave back, but others actually did wave. In fact some even came to shake his hand, take pictures and ask questions. Well we couldn’t understand them but that’s why we have translators. Technology these days. After a few meet and greets. And exploring the shops for more tea, we took a turn and went into a lovely flower district. Every person seem like a florist and Asgore felt like he was at home. He went through every single shop that had the word flower in it (even if he didn’t, he went in an smelled the aroma of the flowers, talked for what seem like hours and even picked out a few. We both got tired of carrying so in the end I just used magic to me it float while we were walking and talking…which also caused more attention since everyone was now paying attention to my magic. Nothing to be surprised about their until it happen.

 

We go into the last flower shop and Asgore goes around (like he did with the pass 15 flower shops) and looks at the flowers that have been grown. When he went to the counter and ringed the bell, a young woman around her mid and a kid that couldn’t be older then 10 came out. The surprise on the child's face made the king chuckle but the girl didn’t seem surprised at all.

 

“Welcome” the young lady said. “it is quite a surprise for us to get a new customer around. Hopefully you find anything you are interested in.”

 

“You do not seem surprise that a monster has come into a flower shop.” Asgore says as he waved at the shy boy who hid behind the woman.

 

“Honestly it is not surprising to see a few new faces. Human or not I must show respect to everyone that comes and goes.” She looked behind Asgore to see me and the magic I was using to hold the stuff that we bought so far. “Forgive me if I have not introduced myself. I am Flora and this is my son Pierre.”

 

“It is nice to meet you both. I am Asgore and this here is my urm….bodyguard(?) Malik.” I waved the hand that was cover in black magic to them and Flora waved back.

 

“Mommy should I show them?” Pierre had finally spoken from his silence.

 

“Oh you do? Only if you want to sweetheart.” She says as the boy got in front of her.

 

“Oh is there something you would like to show us little one?” Asgore was in a very cheery mood today even though he wanted to spin some time with Toriel. ‘This isn’t so bad after all’ he thought. “Malik come. Pierre here wants to show us something.

 

“Oh? Sure thing boss. But hold on. Ima put the bags in the hotel.” I said as I made a shortcut (god I feel like sans even more for some reason) that was to our hotel room and made all the bags go through it, carefully placing some on the counter and others on the bed and floor. After closing the portal to see, I see Flora staring at me but not an awe. She had a skeptical look but I couldn’t read her expression. She went back to smiling and I just shrugged it off. Pierre was also looking but he was so shocked and surprised that he his jaw looked like it was about to drop.

 

  
“Wooh” Pierre couldn’t keep the smile that grew on his face as his eyes beamed.

 

“Yeah I know. But I bet you have something cooler huh?” I asked and bend my knees to get to his level. He only shook his head.

 

“It’s not better but it’s cool!” he puts his hand together and waited. Me and Asgore looked at each other before looking back at the child. It all started at once. First his green eyes started glowing brighter and then his hand started to glow green as well and water was forming. That caught both of us of guard as I stood up and almost bumped into a flower pot and Asgore stood still, shock by what he was seeing with his own eyes. A kid was using magic right in front of us. And by the sounds in my head, Gaster and Chara were a bit shock too. Yes, all four of us know that there are mages. But it was a bit surprising to see a kid so young to use magic. Pierre's smile grew and then had went into a pot with a flower in it and poured the water into the flower. As we thought the show was over, to our surprise again it wasn’t. The water he poured onto the flower now made the flower glow in a green aura for about 5 seconds before it stopped and started sprouting and growing. That seem to catch our attentions even more, especially Asgore since his jaw has dropped. Pierre giggled and then went to stand next to his mom.

 

“Do not be surprised.” Flora said as he patted her son’s head. “Pierre why don’t you go to the back and get the other plants ready for more customers.” he nodded to her and went into the back to fix up more plants. Which left us 3 (5 including that Gaster and Chara most likely saw what happen) in the shop.

 

“I must be honest with you Ms. Flora. Out of all the things that happened to me today I did not expect this to be one of them.”

 

“Its ok and no need for the formality. Flora is just fine.” She stated.

 

“Yes well…Flora, it is still a surprise to me that some humans are mages. Catches me off guard since some just seem to pop up out of nowhere.”

 

“It’s fine. I do want to tell you though to not be surprised. There are a lot of people in France—well in this country that might just surprises you a couple of times or more.” Her eyes had now started to glow a dark blue color. “Now I am a business lady. Would you to follow me?” she went to the side of the store in a cheerful mood and we looked at each other once more before we started following. She led us to a pair of flowers that neither of us recognize, especially Asgore since it looked like his garden patch was full of every single flower.

 

“May I ask what kind of flowers these are?” Asgore ask as his eyes were intrigued by the colorful flowers in front of him.

 

“Oh my. As a florist, I thought you would know hehe. These are Zinnias. A unique flower because each color has a different meaning.” As if magic, Pierre came and gave her pot full of Zinnias, all with different colors in them. He then went back into the back to continue work. “Ah that boy knows just when to come.” She looks back at us and gave the flowers to Asgore.

 

“How much will that be?” I asked taking out my wallet.

 

“Free of charge.” She put her hands up before we could speak to continue. “I did pick these flowers for a reason. For some reason I had this feeling that you two would come today. Maybe my magic was telling me something but who knows. That’s the mystery of magic.” She shrugged and then looked at me. “Any who, for you has problem with memories and how you want to protect the one you love “ she then turn to look at Asgore “and to you who has problems with his past with the regrets that hover over you. These flowers will help you remember that you have 3 things. Hope, kindness and each other. Don’t ever forget that ok?” we both nodded to her like little children and she stifle a giggle. Pierre came out and took me outside of the shop to show me more of his magic. Asgore and Flora slowly followed behind.

 

“Thank you Flora. You have seem to make this old king remember that there are others that care for me when I think of the past so much.” Asgore said looking back at the flowers that were given. “Are you sure you do not want me to pay for these flowers?

 

“It is not a problem really. And don’t worry about that. As a florist I have a whole collection of all these lovely beauties spreading in the shop. You haven’t even seen my home yet!” they both laugh whole heartedly as they finally came outside to see me and a Gaster blaster being surrounded by a couple more children who came. Flora was a bit surprised to see it but Asgore looked at it very closely. Something of the Gaster Blaster had reminded him of something, as if he was forgetting someone really important.

 

“Don’t worry kids she won’t bite” I said petting his muzzle and scratching under his chin which made the blaster bark excitement. “Good girl. This is one of the young ones. Her name is lemon since she’s soo sweet. It’s tough to sometimes get her accustomed to things but she loves being petted. Come on Pierre. Show everyone how nice she is.” Lemon didn’t look like any of the other blasters with scarier features such as a rougher body all around and sharper teeth. Instead she was a baby blaster; smooth skull with baby teeth that look like they couldn’t even bite a piece of steak without cutting it. Pierre slowly came and reached out his shaking hand to pet the blaster but he didn’t have enough courage to do it since his shyness was giving in. I wink at the blaster and she leaned in to Pierre’s touch. Shocked but not scared, Pierre found it in him to start petting lemon which the blaster hum with joy and smiled somehow widen. Then other kids came in without fear to pet lemon and she just loved it and started to nuzzle all of the kids with her snout.

 

“Dragon.” Asgore’s attention was caught by Flora who was still looking at Lemon.

 

“I’m sorry could you repeat that?” he asked.

 

“Oh, my apologies for speaking out loud. Her skull structure for some reason just reminds me of a... dragon.” She said and Asgore looked at it again and hum in agreement.

 

Hours has passed since we left Flora and her flower shop. Asgore was still carrying the pot that she give to us as a gift. I insisted on already putting it through the portal but Asgore wanted to keep carrying it to remind him what Flora had said. I shrugged and kept walking with him until we went into da dessert ship and order to key lime cakes. After that, the time was 1 pm so we had decided to head back to the hotel. Asgore wasn’t use to my shortcut and didn’t actually plan on taking one to the hotel room so he insisted that we take it to the front of the hotel, just so the clerks know that they are there. I nodded and tried making a portal (shortcut? Name doesn’t matter I guess) to the front of hotel the size of Asgore himself but couldn’t. So I did what I could and somehow made him fit through a decent size one. Before I went in I felt a unfamiliar presence so I told him to go ahead and get ready, while I stay for a bit to do a little but more searching.

 

“Just make sure you can get back before 2:30 ok?”

 

“Don’t worry your royal fluffyness. I will be back before you know it. Just want to search the city myself.” I waved at Asgore before closing the portal which left me by myself to roam the streets a bit. “Ok, just to make sure, I wasn’t the only one that felt that strange energy right?”

 

_**“No you weren’t.”** _

 

**“Someone could be possibly watching us. We both kinda felt it for a while now and l don’t see how da- Asgore”** she corrected herself. **"didn’t feel it too.”**

 

“Aaw you still see him as a dad. That’s cute.” Her response was an earful of comments and almost leaving me a headache. “Or they hid it from him and possibly only wanted me to notice?”

 

_**“Perhaps but the question is why.”** _

 

**“Hey don’t mean to ruin your thinking moment but don’t you notice something a bit …off about this area?”** as I look up, everyone that appeared to be around me for the past 4 minutes seem to have disappear leaving me by myself.

 

“Huh. First there’s people now they all poof and go. Is this an illusion?”

 

“Sorry but no it ain’t.” I look up to see a man appeared to be sitting on the edge of the 3 story roof top looking at me and…he’s wearing an orange robe with the letters M.A.A incase of the back of it. It look like he was about to graduate from a high school.

 

“Oh hello there sir. You must be lost as well.” I said looking up and down at the man’s ridiculous clothing.

 

**“Acting casual. Or you could just idk, beat him to some sense.”**

 

“Funny I thought you was going to say kill him” I said noticing that he heard me. “Whoops. Talking to myself sorry. Any who, I am lost so can you kinda point me into the right direction?” I ask politely and innocently as possible.

 

“Oh sure sure. I will do that once I’m done making you a corpse.” He said taking out a gun surrounding in orange magic. When I look to meet his eyes, those as well had a orange glow around them.

 

“Oh so a mage? Cool. Also matching colors is a bit…much don’t you think? Maybe that’s just me.” I said shrugging my shoulders.

 

_**“He must have put us in some kinda of barrier then. Probably the only way out of this thing is either get rid of him or make him leave. Or destroying it”**_ he added.

 

“That’s it? Sounds simple enough. Wo

 

uld you like to take over Chara and beat him up?” I asked ignoring the guy who was looking at me confused and looked around to see if anyone else was inside.

 

**“Oh? You want me to take care of this? While I would love to say yes, possessing your body takes up a lot of magic. Specifically mines and I might be trying to save that for when I get out. So no thank you. Would you like to dings?”**

 

“Dings? Gaster are we giving you nicknames now?

 

_**“No we aren’t. Interesting nickname though. Please don’t call me that again.”**_ He said rather annoyed at the infamous new nickname given to him.

 

**“Whatever you say wing.”** Gaster sighed and pinch his forehead (no skin...so weird) and Chara just snickered.

 

_**“While I would love to do that Malik, I’m in a similar situation with Chara. So no. Go ahead. Have fun.”**_ He said before he and Chara faded away to where I don’t hear them.

 

“Well that’s that.” I pay my attention to the man who was still standing their waiting for me to do something.

 

“Well you really don’t look like a threat I guess. Might as well kill you now” he said as he took his other free hand and pointed at me. At the same time my soul was brought out and was now the color green. I tried moving but I couldn’t. This seems to catch Gaster attention as he came popping back into my head.

 

_**“How interesting. Green magic just like Undyne. This seems to catch my interest.”**_ He said as he decided to watch from my eyes. Chara join as well since she had nothing to do.

 

"Is anything that has soul or magic in the only thing that peaks your interest?" I question but he ignored it.

 

**“Just know that you won’t be able to move until he releases you.”**

 

“Got it. So um what ya going to do while I’m-

 

He interrupted my words with fire bullets coming straight my way. I sighed and made my scythe which catches him off guard as I completely eradicated the bullets coming at me with one swing. He took out his other pistol and kept firing them directly to my soul (even a few try to hit me) but to no prevail. I kept destroying them and he couldn’t do really anything about it. He released his green magic around my soul allowing me to move again. Big mistake on his side.

 

“You know” I say as my black soul enters my body again. “this should be the part whether you either run or call back up. Don’t want ya dying on me when I take a swing.”

 

“Tch. That’s probably all you could do anyway. Just bring out a stupid scythe that can’t do-

 

This time his words were interrupted when I made fangs appear as and the big gaster blaster had fire his powerful beam at said mage. At lightning speed, the mage made a shield just in time to somehow deflect the blast up into the air but it still knocked him to the ground.

 

“Shit that was close.” The mage wiped sweat that was starting to surround his head.

 

“Yep. To bad you didn’t see the fact that it was all a distraction.” As soon as he turned around my hand reached his chest. I smiled as my magic was encouraging my hand and forcefully pulled out his soul. “Oh my. Now this is new ain’t it?” the soul currently floating over my hand was the color of orange but had a mixture of green swirling around it as well. Time to check his stats.

 

 

**Mage Grunt**  
**LV:13**  
**HP: 340**  
**ATK:45**  
**DEF:40**

 

 

**‘A member of the monster terrorist group. Is brave but not really strong more smart. Can easily kill him if you want to.’**

 

“Got a lot of LOVE if you ask me. HP is high as well.”

 

_**“Intriguing. His dominant trait is bravery but the green…it looks like it doesn’t even belong their for some reason. Whoever did this, they must have somehow injected a trait inside of him.”** _

 

**“Oh so like how lesbian dinosaur did with Asri- Flowey. You also did it too dings.”**

 

“Yes, quite aware of that.”

 

‘So what am I doing with the soul?’ I question in my head since talking out loud would look stupid.

 

_**“I honestly don’t see a point in it unless Dings is going to be doing experiments like back in the day.”** _

 

“I don’t have a purpose for his soul” Gaster quipped. “You don’t have to kill him though. You can let him go.”

 

“Sure sure.” I released his soul from my grasp and it returned back to the mage. He shocked and surprise expression caught me off guard as I laughed in his faced a bit. “Come on guy. I wasn’t going to kill you or anything…..maybe.” I gave my second thoughts.

 

“Why aren’t you trying to kill me?” the mage got up and wiped some dust off him. “Or at least capture me for your King and Queen?”

 

“They aren’t my king or anything. There more like parents.” I sighed and looked at the mage who was skeptical of me. “One I’m there bodyguard bruh. Not some secret super agent or some shit like that. Second, even though you are against monsters I guess and you did try to kill me, I could honestly care less. You couldn’t eve kill me if you tried. And three, I’m trying to be nice and give mercy here ok? Monsters don’t even kill and it’s been that way since they been on the surface for 3 years or so.”

 

“Those little shits should be in hell right now for even being born, including the ambassador.” Rage was taking over my head but I calmed my mood down and smirked at him. “And was that suppose to be an insult?” said the mage taking out his gun.

 

“I don’t know man” I shrugged. “Take it as however you see it.” I turned my back to see if I could find the end of this barrier I was trapped in with him. He took out his gun and pointed at me again. Just as his shot fire and the magical fire came out of it, my scythe was already in my hand and I destroyed both his gun and the ‘bullet’ he shot at me. My Hatred started to grow but again I calmed down. He backed away from me as I kept inching closer and closer to him until he was by the edge of the roof where he stop. “Look, like I said, you can’t beat me. And I’m not trying to have anymore of your bullshit so just help me out and then I let you go or whatever. Now, did you make this barrier around us or not?”

 

“….no I didn’t.”

 

“Good. Ok. Getting some answers.” I said looking around the area. The barrier couldn’t be that powerful but then again I don’t know who or what made it. “Do you who made it?”

 

“3. 3 people made it. It was suppose to keep us in so I could have enough time to get rid of you.”

 

“Well tell those three they are idiots.” He looked at me and gave me a ‘tch’ sound. “Just saying.” I stepped away and made my scythe disappear and continue to search around the area. As soon as I face planted to an invisible wall, I new I found it. “Gaster can you see if you can locate where the other 3 mages are located.”

 

_**“While we are inside this treacherous wall, no.”** _

 

“Great. Looks I have to do a something.” I sat down and meditated to see if I could find the weakest point of the barrier and to my surprise, I did; 50 feet south of my direction. I went to the area taking a shortcut and then took out my scythe to slice the wall down. A little Crack formed and I continue the whip lash the wall until finally, the whole barrier broke down like glass on a mirror and shattered. Surrounded by me now were people which indicated I succeed. I look back to the rooftop to see if that mage was there but he disappeared. Looking at the time it was 2:15 so it was pretty much time to head back to the hotel.

 

_____________

 

“He is much more powerful then expected.”

 

“Says the one that didn’t even have to fight him. Did you guys know something like this was going to happen? What if I died out there?!!”the mage was mad after his fail attempt to kill Malik.

 

“Ethan shut it. And we weren’t going to let you die. If he had tried to kill you we would have pulled you out, with your soul and you still would have been fine.” Said a womanly voice dressed in a blue robe.

 

“So what now?” Ethan ask obviously stressed from the situation. “If we can’t even get rid of him, how we going to get rid of the other stupid body guard and the those vermin.”

 

“Well you were suppose to check his soul.” A young man in a yellow robe came and spat near Ethan’s feet. “God no wonder you can’t get your job done.”

 

“The fuck you say?” Ethan got up and went to the arrogant boys face. “First off I did. Which an asshole like you wouldn’t notice anyway since all you do is play with your self you insufferable-

 

“That’s enough” the voice came from a man in a purple robe. “Tell us what you saw E.”

 

“….his stats were like no others I’ve ever seen. All I saw were question marks.”

 

“Your joking right? Question marks? You must be hallucinating boy.” The man in yellow laughed and took out a cigar to smoke. Even if he’s young for some reason he likes old school stuff.

 

“I’m not joking. Look, his HP had ?/? His attack question mark and his defense was the same.” Ethan exclaimed.

 

“Ok but what did his description say about him?

 

“….it said ‘if you wanted to die so badly, all you had you had to do was ask.’”

 

“….Looks like we have our hands on something interesting, yes? The boss would surely want to know about this.” the man purple had his ‘thinking cap’ on trying to form a plan.

 

“And do what?” the man in yellow blew a huge smoke cloud in the air. “We all know what he’s going to do. More and more experimenting like he did with the rest of us.” He took a long drag to relieve his excitement.

 

“But if we capture him, we won’t have to worry about said reaper to be a body guard anymore. Then we can focus on assassinating the king, queen and ambassador all at once.” Woman in blue robe form a plan that might just work.

 

“Yeah, but one problem, we don’t have anything that could a: stop him, or b: capture him.” Ethan pointed out to very true facts. “Even if it was the four of us working together, which by the way I highly doubt that happening” he mention causing annoying groans from the group. “we still wouldn’t be able to beat him.”

 

“That’s were boss comes in. I’m sure he has someone he experimented on recently while we were gone.” The purple said fixing his robe as they were getting ready to leave and head back to their base.

 

“He always has a guinea pig or two somewhere. Fucking glad it ain't us.” The one man in yellow finish the cigar and stomped on it after he dropped the rest of it to the ground.

 

“Also let’s tell boss to find another place to attack him. Maybe the house they all live in since it could double the chances of getting rid of all of them.” The woman in blue suggested as they all held and grab each other hands.

 

“Maybe. Let’s just let the boss do all that then.” The man in purple said a weird chant in an unknown language before they all disappear from the roof.

 

____________

The meeting room was larger than expected to be. The huge oval office contain 10 security officers, and 7 people all sitting at a table waiting for Asgore, Toriel, and Frisk to sit down to discuss the future of both monsters and humans. The three of them sat as Red an I stood on their sides.

 

“I guess we should start with introductions.” The seven stood up and started from left to right. “I am the President of Russia Vladimir Putin. But you can call me Putin for short.”

 

“President of France, Emmanuel Macron.”

 

“President of China, Xi Jinping.”

 

“Prime minister of Australia, Malcolm Turnbull.”

 

“Prime minister of Japan, Shinzo Abe.”

 

“Prince William and this is my, wife Queen Elizabeth.” They all sat back down as Toriel, Frisk and Asgore stood up.

 

“We know that you do know us but just for the kick of it. Toriel Dreemur but Toriel is fine.” She sat back down in her seat.

 

“Frisk Dreemur.”

 

“Asgore Dreemur. I would also like to introduce our bodyguards or in this case, two of our Royal guard members. The one on the left of us is Red. She’s been in for a while now. And the one on the right is only here for temporary purposes but this is Malik.” We both bowed just like we practice (not really but Red insisted on doing something to show how respectful we are and I just shrugged a okay) and continued to look out and listen to the meeting that’s taken place.

 

“A pleasure to meet you both.”

 

“It is surprising to see you all here. We only expected 4 of you to be here.”

 

“There were a slight bit of changes.” Shinzo said. “We had given you the message saying that there will be two meetings, but we couldn’t wait to meet you.”

 

“Now shall we get started?” Malcolm looked excited since this meeting started. In fact all of them looked pretty excited to see the monsters.

 

“Of course.” Asgore and Frisk sat down and the meeting officially begin.

 

“We would like to start off by saying that we know it has taken your kind a while too get accustomed to the new ways of the surface and humans, because let’s be honest. We can be a…bit to much sometimes and it has shown in our past that we would even hurt ourselves for stupid things.” William had started off.

 

“Yes, we all had our differences in the past but this is the present so we can all move on together towards a better future, for humans and monsters of all race and kind.” Elizabeth finished for her husband.

 

Asgore beamed a smile. “I agree with you both. We should all move together at a steady pace. That is why we would like to start slow in getting humans from this country to get use to living with monsters. Maybe schedule a trip for a few monsters to come to a small part of the country and-

 

“Actually” Jinping spoke up putting his hands. “That will not be necessary Mr. Dreemur. As we already decided that your kind is welcome with open arms to visit and live within the 3 countries

 

If Asgore was sipping on tea right now he would have probably spit it out because his and Toriel’s jaw almost dropped hearing how accepting they were. Red was shocked but try not to show it. Frisk and I looked back and forth between each other and the seven sitting in front of us who all chuckled and giggled.

 

“Why that is just so surprising and so lovely…” Toriel was to excited and to surprise to show how happy she was. She was about to shed a tear and so was Asgore.

 

“Don’t be. And no there is no catch to this at all.” Shinzo added.

 

“Why? Why so accepting?” Frisk ask.

 

“Well the thing is. We aren’t really surprised to see you.” William decided to explain. “Before you and the monsters came out, we had discovered that magic exist a while back. It was around I believe 7 years ago.

 

“6” Putin corrected him.

 

“Thanks, 6 years ago when a little child showed off his magic in school. This obviously and immediately went into news and almost nation world wide. Key word is almost.” William pointed his finger out.

 

“What happened?” Toriel questioned.

 

“Well we all came together around the time the news officially leaked out this info and we made a decision that we can tell everyone except USA. The reason why we didn’t is because well....” Putin was about to say something when his eyes landed on me.

 

“Um…something wrong sir?” I spoke up.

 

“Just don’t to offend you young man. Your president is….”

 

“Oh way ahead of you. I will tell them.” I went behind Frisk back and told Asgore and Toriel to lean in so I can whisper.

 

“Is something wrong child?” Toriel felt concerned and her motherly voice kicked in. Bless this goat mom.

 

“Well…you see some humans, as you know are um… how should I say it...racist, bigoted and an assholes.” Toriel bumped me and gave me the ‘Language’ look making Asgore chuckle. “Well, our president is one of those humans. He doesn’t show it but it’s there when you least expect it. I mean the guy wanted to build a wall between the border of Mexico and tried to get there president to pay for it. Still hasn’t been build yet and honestly I don’t know how he get a second term.” I went from behind there back and stood again at there side.

 

  
“So after a meeting, without the U.S president, we decided to keep it just between us 7. We didn’t expect the whole ‘monsters are real’ thing to be….well real.” Elizabeth scratch the back of her neck. “But we were excited! So when word hit all over the place we had to wait for the U.S president to stop being such a…what’s the word?”

 

“A butt.” I added.

 

“Yeah, cleaner terms. And then he ‘finally’ allowed this trip to happen after we kept asking.

 

“Well I assure you Ms. Elizabeth that we are glad to be here. We were all nervous for a bit. We thought that some of you wouldn’t be so…agreeing with us and how you accepted us was just so surprising.”

 

“Well do tell the other monsters that they are welcome to visit, live, hell do anything they want to once they get here. Of course we do not want to put any of your kind in harm so we do have a program run in the country called Magic for Monsters. M.M for short. The sole purpose of it is in its name. Use your magic to help monster for good purposes.”

  
“That’s…..”

 

“Wonderful.” Asgore finished for Toriel.

 

“And all we had to do was come to the meeting.” Frisk thought out loud causing the seven to laugh. “Are you sure there is nothing you want in return? I do know you are just offering us just a big jackpot but, there isn’t nothing you want from us?”

 

“We know it’s a bit unbelievable, but we want what’s best for all of us to exceed to the future. So it’s only right to give it our all. Together.” Putin took a sip of the cup of water that a body guard got from him and sighed. “Truthfully we want one thing, and we are hoping it’s not much but we will understand if you don’t want to do it.”

 

“I got this.” Shinzo interrupted Putin and continued. “Our past recent years haven’t been so well as people have been coming down with sicknesses that we cannot cure which lead to some….deaths. Humans who have magic and worked under the medical services tried to heal them but to no avail. That’s when we discovered that during your time in America, the rate of people becoming healthier has increases exponentially since monsters have came up on the service.” He took a breathed and continue to talk. Long story short, we want to fund a program where monsters can-

“You know you could have just asked to help us heal the patients.” Toriel cuts in leaving the prime minster speechless and jaw dropped down a bit. “We do not mind helping out humans, as some humans as done the same for us. If you need our help in some sort of healing department, then we do not mind. Also there is no need for funding of anything my dear.”

 

“She is right. We are willing to help if its, as you said, will bring us closer together and make the future brighter.” Asgore nods as well as Frisk, and I. Red stood their and nodded too enthusiastically. The seven that sat in front of us looked speechless and then a chuckle happen. And a giggled and then laughter fills the room a few minutes later. Maybe there was no reason for everyone to be so tense since everything was going to be fine. Determination filled everyone’s minds and even Gaster and Chara felt like things were getting better, that Hatred will be stopped, that anything can happen just with the right mindset, that people can work together, that a brighter future was ahead, that they will have their own bodies, that everything will he just wonderful.

 

________

 

With the meeting over, the 11 of us decided to all celebrate since they confirmed that this was the only and last meeting that they will need. In a limo, we all talked and chat and drank except Red and I who just kept an eye out on things. The meeting only last an hour which gave enough time for all if us to head to the President of Frances secret located pint house. The house was the same size as the one Frisk, Michael and I as well as the rest of the gang lived. The party lasted until 2 o clock in the morning and by my eyes I was surprised to see the events turned out. Everyone, excluding Red got drunk, watch a few Disney movies and then fell asleep into separate bedrooms. The house looked like it had 15 but with their being a library and even a basement that was huge, their could be more. As for me. I was on the rooftop of the pint house sitting on the edge of the roof with a bottle of water in my hands. I looked into the vast land as I could see the city as well as the sky the stood bright with stars. Red was sober when she came to check up on me and ask if I needed anything to which I replied by shaking my head. I feel like she’s getting more comfortable with being around humans. Ones that treat her an monsters right which is good because she can also start hanging out with all of us when she gets back. Another companion means more fun. The more the merrier.

 

_**“You know”**_ Gaster spoke looking into the stars. _**“I never thought that I would get to see the stars ever again. Although I do see it through you, it does feel like a dream. And yet it feels like a nightmare. But after the meeting today, I feel so...hopeful, so excited to know that I can one day do this with my own body. Yet I have done horrible things in the past that I can still not forgive myself for doing. And the fact that we are leaving earlier than expected, it just makes me feel so excited…is it wrong to feel that way?”**_

 

“No its not wrong. You have all the rights to feel excited about getting your own body.” I answered honestly. “Remember Gaster. The past is the past. Even if Frisk Resets, which she said she couldn’t for some reason who knows. You can’t look at the past for all the horrible things that happen. It happened and it’s all over. Just look forward to the future.

 

_**“I suppose your right”**_ Gaster stood silent as he continued to look at the stars, fascinated and awed by the brightness of it. ‘I will take him to a planetarium one day’ I thought making sure he didn’t hear.

 

**“Crazy. Just so crazy. How everything is happening and people get happy endings. I never thought that existed after falling into the hole. And then mom, dad and Azzy, enter my life.”** She stared into the stars as well not prying a single eye away. **“Honestly once I’m getting my body, the first thing in doing is eating chocolate.”**

 

**_“That sounds like something you would do. Still a child no matter what. Even if you have grown.”_ **

 

**“Says the one that’s gone all googly eyes once he sees stars.”** Chara mimicked and then the two go into a what seems like a everlasting argument and that broke me into laughter. They stopped and both had their attention turned to me.

 

_**“What’s so funny?”**_ **“What’s so funny?** ” They both said together which made me laugh even more. I dropped a tear that was forming. A tear full of laughter, happiness and joy.

 

“I can’t wait for you two to get your bodies. We really are going to be one big happy family. Oh there’s so much we are all going to do together. Hectic and crazy things sure. But in the end, things are going to be alright.”

 

  
**“Heh. And what makes you think that?”**

 

“A lot of things. And even if a problem gets on the way, I know we will get together and fight it off.”

 

**_“Your sounding a lot like your brother Michael and Papyrus.”_** Gaster quipped.

 

“Yeah I guess. But now a days it ain’t bad to sound like them.” The two hum in agreement and we spoke no more. Just continue to stare at what seems like it’s going to be a ideal future for everyone.

 

___

 

  
“Disgusting”

 

Hatred watch the events folded recently. The meetings, the party: honestly he expected something else to happen, expected more sad faces and angry faces and people having arguments like what happen when monster were first introduced to the world of humans. Instead, he seems them get a warm welcoming as if they been reunited to a long lost relative. Oh how he so badly wants to see what will happen in the future so he can change it but he can’t. Gaster has and still has the power to do it due to the fact that he can fully control void, since Hatred found all the pieces of Gaster that was scatter a crossed the space time continuum. Now he regretted that and he cant change it. Although everything was going the way he plan, this was a bit of the major setback. He did not expect monsters to be easily accepted to the rest of the world. This was going to take a while to get his magic running back and going…..unless.

 

“Dammit why is everything a pain in the ass?” he questions and his magic started to flare around him. He stopped himself knowing that he is wasting his magic up for silly nonsense. “How ironic that I can’t get magic off my own hatred.” Irritated as he is, he looks a bit around the timeline that’s currently in front of him. He can’t enter others, no matter what because his magic being so weak. “But all in due time.” He said to himself. “At least something good came out of this.” Which for him it did. The new group of mages, which definitely surprised him, comes out of nowhere to attack Malik. All the hatred that the four had made some things good as he ate it up and regained a lump sum amount of magic to do somethings, but it still wasn’t enough to fulfill his goals and desires. But at the same time he could tell that something was going to happen. How they spoke about their leader of that stupid monster terrorist group got him excited. Just can’t wait to meet him to eat up all the hate he has bottle up. All that time Hatred thought about eating actually made him hungry.

 

“Well, time to go search for some food. But where to...” Hatred’s main ability is eating up others hate no matter what shape or form it is. As long as it’s a hate for something he could eat it up. This helps him contain and use magic in anyway he wants. While it’s a plus, the problem is that hate doesn’t last long in humans and it never existed in monsters, given the few, after they were put into the mountain and locked up like animals. This meant that he can’t use his magic to make him a physical body, hence the reason where Malik comes in. Nobody knows, but Malik has a strong hate for humans except a few. But his hate doesn’t go away. After the abuse from a step dad, the accident and the memory lost, Hatred saw this as an opportunity and fused his magic into Malik’s soul, engulfing it in the black magic. This not only made Malik a potential host for Hatred, but also had somehow created a artificial soul for him as well. He learned that Malik’s magic unlike other monsters and mages, can do anything and I mean ANYTHING. Monsters focus their magic based on what they are or what their heritage has gone with, Papyrus and his bone magic for example. Mages are the same and focus on one simple thing to keep their magic on. If it was fire, most things will come out in that form. But Malik was entirely different. The human mastered Undyne’s spear, Gaster’s Gaster Blaster technique, the opening portal trick from sans and Gaster and made his own weapon. And if that didn’t top it off than the artificial soul was still up for grabs. Hatred didn’t joke when he said Malik could take over the timelines if he wanted to. He just need some….good ole motivation. Hatred laugh to himself but his stomach started rumbling again so he sighed and disappeared.

 

Hatred took the form of a ghost and started wandering around the country of U.S, where hate is found in the most tiniest forms. The rally in Washington DC for their current President is still going on. Not a lot of hate but better than nothing. Racism in all forms, mote food for Hatred. But that seem to be it. Other than that, monsters and humans looked so…comfortable together that he really started to give up on trying to come back. That was until he felt it. A massive black aura that only he could see was forming in a city he is very familiar with.

 

Ebott

 

“I thought I checked this city already but eh.” He flies his way and starts looking for where the aura really is. It leads him to a restaurant. A shutdown one in this case. Looked like it been shutdown for quite a while. He shrugged and went through the walls to see specifically who could be having all this hatred. No one was in the abandoned restaurant so why is there a black aura here? Unless…Hatred went under the restaurant and was shocked, surprised and happy at the same time. He found the base of the terrorist group. Most specifically, he found the leader. He sees the M.A.A sign on the back of his shirt that had a crown over it. Hatred was so happy that he couldn’t help but let out a big yes. He went over to the leader who looked like he was doing something on the table, but he could care less. That was until he actually went next to the man and see what he was doing, again hatred was shocked.

 

“Now what shall I inject into him next?” the leader asked and looked at the tools next to him. There was a body of what looked like a male adult in his early 30s that laid on the table and was knocked out. His soul was out of his body and the color was a mixed of purple and a blue that look like it wasn’t suppose to be there at all. Hatred could see that there were 3 test tubes; one was empty and the other two were filled with an orange liquid in one and a yellow liquid in the other. “Maybe orange will work.” He took the test tube of orange liquid and injected it with a syringe into the messed up soul that floated. The dominated color purple started to now changed and turned into the new trait/color: orange/bravery. The blue that was still lingering around from some after affects was still there. “Good, good.” The man was about to pick up the syringe again and continue until four people teleported inside the secret base. They were about 20 feet away from the leader. He could tell they were there and stopped his work to look at him. The mask the cover the face never came off. “So I expected you four got the job done in assassinating the Ambassador?” his question was not answered. His anger flared up and Hatred ate it like a full course meal.

 

‘This day couldn’t get any better’ Hatred thought to himself.

 

“Did you at least killed the body guard?” his irritation was showing which made the four flinch a bit.

 

Ethan came up and spoke out of the four. “Well sir….there were two of the-

 

“I didn’t ask how many there were did I? Did you kill the body guards in this case?”

 

“….no but we- I trie-

 

“What the hell do you mean you TRIED? I didn’t ask you to fucking try. I told you to KILL! Is it that tough to do one fucking job? “ his anger turned into magic and it kept feeding Hatred every single second. Hatred was delighted by this.

 

‘This human may not be powerful but his magic is telling other wise’. Hatred hum to himself thinking of new plans to make this a better situation for him but he insisted on listening to the conversation to see what happens next.

 

“I can’t trust any of you fucking idiots to do my work huh? First it was those two that fucked up and got themselves killed. I couldn’t even trace where the house was that night. And now four failed me with killing the ambassador? And if not that fucking monster lover, the two monsters that guarded them were that tough?”

 

“S-sir” The woman in the blue robe came up. She was acting like the yellow dinosaur. Nervous and scared. Wonder where all that integrity went. “The one we attacked wasn’t a monster… it was another mage…” she finished. The leader was silent. He did not expect one of the guards to be a mage.

 

“A mage…” it was more of a statement than a question but all four nodded. “Did you check his stats? He couldn’t- shouldn’t have been that powerful.”

 

“Well sorry to tell you boss but we don’t when have that.” The man in the yellow robe came up woth confidence in his voice. “According to Ethan, his stats were all question marks and the writing said ask of if he had some type of death wish or something.”

 

“Ok.” The leader calmed his nerved. He was feeling more reasonable. ‘I could use the new test subject and another one he had locked up to fight him’ he thought then continued to talk. “If this is a mage I could possibly use him as a test subject. What was the color of his soul?” he asked curiosity peaking at the highest point now.”

 

“Test subject?” Hatred laughed. ‘”You really think you can use Malik, as a test subject. Wow you people must have some kind of insane mind if you think that’s going to happen.” If only he could tell him how stupid they were. Well he us but they can’t hear nor see him so it didn’t matter.

 

“Black” they all said at the same time. The leader started to laugh. He was probably hearing things.

 

“I’m sorry. I must have mistaken myself when you said that…this specific mage’s soul was black? That’s impossible. There is not even records that a person this kind of trait or rather this color.” The leader scoffed and started looking at them as if they are lying.

 

“Well sir it’s the truth.” Ethan said getting his bravery back up. He thought for a few. “Thank you for telling me this info. “I will say this once and apologize for getting earlier. You did do something useful and found me a new test subject.”

 

“Oh thank you mas-

 

“But” he interrupted their rejoice and had a stern voice. “You still have to make up for your failure from Paris. A simple mission that you four can do right?” they all nodded and he smiled. “Good. Your new mission will be to find their residents. If the mage is living with them then it’s a better chance for me to test the new subjects out. I will warn you the last two that tried did find the house, but….they both died and by what? I don’t know. All I know is that the bastard that killed them, threaten me and I am sure is not just going to let that slide.”

 

“Don’t do it” Hatred warned him “Your going to-

 

He stopped himself because he realize that his words aren’t going to him unless he uses magic. And honestly he got tired of listening to them since they most likely will get themselves killed in the end so he decides to leave. He came what he sought so now he waits for the next part of the plan. Tomorrow is the day when they come back from Paris, and when the real fun begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was either this or a chapter involving Flowey and amother person....is it a guy or girl idk. Maybe I will post that for next chapter. Not sure lol oh well. Also this chapter was going to be 2 separate ones but I was like, nah. So yeah. One long chapter. Again thanks for the reads and comments and eat a waffle. 
> 
>  
> 
> Cus there's a waffle out there that cares for you...and wants to be eaten


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I also notice I got 2000 hits. I just want to thanks to those who read and gave this fic a try. I will continue to strive and make this stry better. Again thanks

“Sans, i-its to much! And the machine is breaking!”

 

“not yet al. we keep going till its 100 percent”

 

“B-but Sans-

 

“it will work al!” the skeleton saw the glow of the machine and thought everything was going well. He was wrong.

 

  
__________________

 

  
**4 hours earlier**

 

  
Sans was sitting next to me outside on the porch. Everyone else: Frisk, Kat, Asgore, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus and Michael were inside celebrating and eating the infamous butts pie, still excited from the good news. Traveling wouldn’t be a problem because the conference with the other countries was a simple snap of the finger. Now all they had to do was make passports for monsters and then it would be over. After just 3 hard years, humans, mages, and monsters could all live in harmony. Just like the days before the war.

 

“so this is really it.” Sans said looking at the view of the sky.

 

“Pretty much. Now you and your brother could explore the world if ya want to.” I said eating some nice cream from the freezer. “That’s if you like to.”

 

“nah. not the type to travel much. maybe cus of how we were stuck underground and we really had no where to go. but i know papyrus would want to travel much so who knows.” He kept his eyes on the sky. Man him and Gaster really do have a lot in common.

 

“So when we going to get these two out of me? I figured you want to get it over with now but what’s stopping you?”

 

“just don’t feel right to do it now?” it came out more as a question than a statement. “i mean, we just got good news so i thought to slow it down? not even sure myself. but i also feel like i might need als help on this.”

 

_**“We could just go there now and I could check for him”** _

 

“Gaster said we could go there now and he could check.”

 

“that wouldn’t be such a bad idea.” There was more to what Sans was saying.

 

“If…?”

 

“if i weren’t so lazy. we can go early tomorrow morning if he wants to”

 

_**“I must be hearing things. Did he say early tomorrow morning? Early? The only time I’ve seen Sans get up early was when we were heading to Paris. Now he wants to get up early again?”** _

 

“It’s whatever.” I stopped Gaster from rambling anymore and decided to change the topic. “So you got a things for stars huh?”

 

“pretty much. ever since we were underground i had a thing for them.” He stopped and wonder if he should continued and just thought ‘fuck it why not’ “when Gas went away most of my Hope kinda went down the drain.”

 

I felt guilt running through me.

 

“Shit…is that why your HP is so low?”

 

“pretty much.”

 

“Shit. Just… wait we fought and I almost killed you?” he nervously nodded. “Fuck I almost killed you. I would probably have a huge bounty on my head from monsters if that happen, also Sans you realize that you could of oh I don’t know, DIED?

 

“yeah but in a way it makes us even.”

 

“How so?”

 

“…you forgot? when Frisk and I…” he didn't have to speak anymore of that.

“Oh yeaaaah.” I flicked his head and he withdrew back in a bit from the current shock of pain inflicted. “That’s what you get prick, which does makes us even after all.

 

“just remind me never to piss ya off like that. never seen someone as powerful as you other than wingdings when he trained me once, and the king.”

 

“Crazy, but continue on your hope and stuff.”

 

“right” he nodded and continue. “ so the only real hope i had left down there was paps and the stars. when paps was still a kid, or baby bones, we use to go this dump in waterfall where humans would just drop stuff into the underground for some reason. found a book on the stars and constellations. kept it in the lab so it wouldn’t be affected by a reset or anything.”

 

“Ever been to a planetarium before?” I asked.

 

“yeah. plenty of times before with fri-” he stops realizing he was opening a bit about some of his personal life.

 

“Oh really sans? Stopping because you were going to say Frisk name? Come on were buddies...I think. Well now we are” I pat his back which made him stiff a bit. “As a matter of fact, why did you break up with Frisk? I mean she’s nice and stuff and I mean you two are close. So why split?”

 

“….it’s kinda something i don’t want to talk about but the gist of it is that it involved the Resets.”

 

“Ah….” Well no wanting to push further I tried to come up with a different topic. “Ever tried dating someone else? I mean I know there aren’t a bunch of girls who date skeletons but who knows? Maybe you’re an exception.” I shrugged. He started barking in laughter which caught me off a bit.

 

“malik, buddy, chum, if you could get one person to go on a date- no find one person to like me, i would called that luck or straight bull shit.”

 

“Well my boy guess what we are going to be doing tomorrow?!!!”

 

“ummmm…reviving back two people from the dead which should be impossible by using two souls?”

 

“You state the obvious.” I laughed whole-heartedly. “That aaaand. We will get you a girlfriend.” I put my thumbs out to him and it was his turn to laugh again.

 

“your insane you know that?

 

“Nice name. But I’m Malik.” I took my hand out for him to grab and then he grabbed it back which let out a loud darting sound. I showed him the whoopee cushion and he broke down into more laughs and giggles. I was laughing next to him as well.

 

“ok malik let’s go back inside. i need some sleep for tomorrow.”

 

“K. I’m right behind you.” Heading back inside to see smiles on people’s faces made the day so much brighter, even if it was night time it didn’t matter. We all had to celebrate this somehow.

 

“Well we have to celebrate this somehow. How about another fireworks display?!” Kat suggested eating the butter pecan ice cream….the last of it actually.

 

“Oh we could do that tomorrow night at the park and invite anyone that wants to join. How about a big cookout as well?” Toriel piped up.

 

“A wonderful idea. We could invite Grillby and Muffet to make food as well.” Asgore added.

 

“I will go to Grillbys then and give him to heads up.” Opening a shortcut and I disappear from the group.

 

“Anything else we need?” Frisk asked.

 

“i can set up the hotdog stand and help out Bunn with his nice cream stand.”

 

“SANS FINALLY DOING SOMETHING OTHER THAN SITTING AND SLEEPING. I TOO SHALL HELP YOU THEN BROTHER.” Papyrus sounded so proud. He gets to see his brother finally doing something productive.

 

“Alphys can put up security cams just incase things go out of hand and I can get the Royal guard to stand guard too just incase.”

 

“Good.” Toriel wrote down a list of what everyone commented and suggested. “How will we spread the news out to everyone?”

 

“Social media and flyers.” Michael said with his hands up.

 

“Wonderful idea Michael! Frisk, if you do not mind-

 

“Actually your highness, I will have that covered tomorrow.” A mysterious voice came from all over the house.

 

“oh no.” Sans said hoping it wasn’t who he thought it was.

 

“OH YES!!” well there goes his hopes as he groan in agony.

 

The front door of house opened by itself, followed by fog entering the house from a fog machine and dramatic music being played in the background. 

 

“al please don’t tell me you told him to come.”

 

“I-I just told him the good news. I d-didn’t expect him to show up.” Alphys had an apologetic look and Sans just shook his head and tried not to pay attention to the biggest drama king in the world.

 

“Oh come on sans.” A robot with a shiny pink chest play, black slick hair and one eyed cover by it, metallic waist and shoulder blades (and probably the sexiest legs in the history of God knows who) came walking in and gave a pose for the audience inside the house. “Is that how you greet friends now  these days?”

 

“last time i checked, i don’t remember saying i was friends with a calculator.” he shrugged and they heard Kat trying to keep her composure and not laugh.

 

“METTATON!” Papyrus came and gave the robot a surprise hug and made the robot blush. He responded by hugging the skeleton back.

 

“Metta who?” Michael whispered to Kat who just shrugged.

 

“Welcome Mettaton. It has been a while since we last seen you.” Asgore lift up a tea cup but the robot shook his head and refused the offer of the drink.

 

“Yes it has your majesty. I have just been busy getting my lovely hotel establish in the in a few other states.” He bragged. Undyne rolled her one eye and Sans rolled his eye sockets.

 

“That’s nice. So you will help us promote this event we are having I assume?”

 

“Of course Frisk love! I just came to check on the family and everyone as well. Also I’m seeing 2 new faces.”

 

“Oh. My bad. My name is Kat” she waved the spoon at Mettaton and kept eating the ice cream…until she realize the carton was empty.

 

“And I’m Michael. My brother should be here soon.”

 

“Oh what a cute little human!” He said and Michael had to hold himself from gagging. But Flowey did it anyway. “Well I cannot wait to meet-

 

A shortcut was open and I enter the living room sitting next to Michael ruffling up his hair. “Back. Sorry it took so long. Grillby needed my help cleaning and closing. Oh and I told him the event which he happily agreed to it.” A big ‘woop’ came from Undyne. “He also called Muffet and had a talk with her and she agreed as well. So now those two are out the way and we can focus on other stuff.”

 

“-your brother .” Mettaton finished.

 

“Kat you ate all the ice cream again.” I felt annoyed. That was my ice cream. My secret stash that I saved for moments like this.

 

“Don’t blame me. You’re the one that left it all alone….in the freezer….wanted to be eatin…by yours truly. And now it’s empty. Can we go to the store Malik?” she didn't feel any sins crawl on her back. Only innocents.

 

“And get more? …sure but your paying.” I said getting up and putting my flip flops back on. “I know your not going dressed in those pajamas.”

 

“Yes I am. It’s very savvy.”

 

“Tank top and pj’s…I like it!” Undyne gave a thumbs up. “Show em how tough you are punk!”

 

“I feel like you should wear something that covers your body more.” Toriel added. “You don’t want weird men and perverts looking at you funny.”

 

“Mom she’s fine. And she’s got the best body guard ever.” Frisk was referring and pointing at me.

 

“Yeah a real good body guard alright.” Flowey scowled.

 

“better than a weed that stays in a pot” Sans barked back which made Flowey mad but he reclaimed his composure.

 

“ Let’s hurry up. The store should be closing in like 30 minutes.” I made a shortcut and was about to head through it.

 

“Wait!!”Mettaton held his hands out and we all stopped and paid attention back to him.

 

“Oh sorry um…” I tapped my chin. “Who are you? Know what? Never mine. We can do introductions later. Ice cream is calling my name. Oh and anyone else need anything whole we are gone.”

 

“Some milk would be nice.” Torino chimed.

 

“Maybe a few more boxes of Tea. I could make a Tea stand.” Asgore beamed with happiness.

 

“some ketchup for the hotdogs.”

 

“…It’s for you isn’t it Sans…”

 

"...yes..."

 

“MORE SPAGHETTI!”

 

“Kat, you’re writing this down right?”

 

“Nope”

 

“Good because you’re paying for all of this, not just the ice cream.” I pulled her and me through the shortcut.

 

“We can’t pay hal-” but the conversation was closed as well as the shortcut so no on will be able to hear what we had finished.

 

“So Mettaton, we will discuss some things tomorrow as we get settled for the big park event. Hopefully you will come in the morning though for breakfast.” Toriel finished as she got up and made a big yawn. “Sans or Frisk, make sure Malik and Kat put all the groceries up when they get back.” Toriel waved goodnight.

 

“It still looks like you have something to say Mettaton. Would you like some tea while you talk?” Asgore offered.

 

“No thank you your majesty.”

 

“I will take some dad.” Frisk spoke up which cheered Asgore a bit.

 

“me too king fluff”

 

“Me and alph will have some too.”

 

“Then I will get some prepared.” Asgore got up quickly to go make some tea for the rest.

 

“so what did you really come here for?”

 

“Whatever are you talking about Sans? Have I ever come here before with an ulterior motive?”

 

“you said the exact same thing the last time and then without me knowing took pa-”

 

“SO HOW ARE YOU METTATON AND IS THERE ANYTHING YOU NEED” Papyrus interrupted his shorter brother. Mettaton thanked the stars for this blessed cinnamon.

 

“Well as I said, I did come to check on you all and when I came in and see 3 people I am unfamiliar with, I just decided ‘why not introduce myself.’”

 

“Just introduce yourself? Nothing else?” this time Frisk started to ask questions.

 

“And maybe take them to my hotel for just a night so I can get comments.”

 

"Typical” Undyne rolled her one eye again. “Always trying to attract people to your dumb hotels.”

 

“It’s just business. You wouldn’t understand.”

 

"Not interested so no thank you." Michael said without hesitation causing Undyne to laugh at the robot.

 

“Here you go sans” Asgore came back in with 6 cups of tea. He gave one to Sans, one to Frisk, two for Alphys and Undyne and one for himself. He sat the sixth one by Michael who didn’t look confused but didn’t pick it up to drink.

 

“Um ..your highness, I think you mistakenly-”

 

A shortcut was opened up and bags work groceries cover in black aura were being flowed into the kitchen. Kat went through the shortcut first looking disappointed(?) And I came out with a smile beaming on my face. A smile so big that it made me look like I hit the jackpot and won the lottery.

 

“something wrong kat?” Sans asked. The response was Kat’s face turning red a bit and heading upstairs.

 

“Going to bed Goodnight” a loud slam was heard and then silence. I came back in after putting up everything in the kitchen and sat next to Michael. The smile was still plastered on my face and now Flowey was creepy out by it.

 

“You seem awed about something.” Flowey decided to bring it up. “Was it because you didn’t pay for groceries?”

 

“Oh no that’s not it was something else. Apparently, Kat has a secret crush and she just blurt it out in the store! And now I know who it is!!”

 

“Oh man! You have to tell us who it is punk! Me and Alphys already shipped her with one person but it never came true.”

 

“You two are still shipping people? Man its like when you shipped me and Sans in the underground.”

 

“OR ME AND FRISK! AND I TOLD YOU IT WAS ALL PLATONIC.”

 

Mettaton came and tap Asgore on his shoulder. “Um your highness, again what’s the last cup-

 

“Oh?!” I noticed a teacup right in front of me and took it to take a sip. “Are these one of the new ones from France? Thanks Asgore. But you should save some if you make a tea stand.” Asgore smirked at Mettaton who didn’t notice and just took another sip of his tea as well.

 

“-tea for.”

 

“Ah” I notice Mettaton being quite. “Well I am Malik and it’s nice to meet you. Also you will be helping us with the advertising? Perfect. Well its getting late so you might want to head out early.”

 

“…I think I will.” He opened the door and was about to head out before he stopped in his tracks.

 

“I-is something wrong Mettaton?”

 

“It’s nothing. I will see you tomorrow for maintenance Alphys. TOODLES” And the door shut leaving the house quiet except for me sipping on the tea.

 

“So punk, who is the nerd in love with”

 

“Sorry Undyne. Can’t tell you. Was told to keep it a secret. BUT” I looked all over the room at everyone. “I will give you a hint. It’s someone we know.”

 

“I BET IT’S METTATON. HE IS KNOWN ALL OVER THE PLACE AND HAS MANY FANS.”

 

“Yes, he could be it but Kat only met him today” Frisk ensured.

 

“Well you guys can figure it out but I’m going to hit the sack of hey. Michael , don’t stay up too late. You have done that many times….or do stay up late. And sans? A word.” I started heading up stairs and enter my bed to see Sans already there laying on it. “We need to get this done tonight.”

 

“what? ya sure?” he sat up straight looking at me.

 

_**“Tell him to bring the current Royal Scientist as well. We will need to make sure nothing backfires and everything goes well.”** _

 

“Yes and while your at it, make sure Alphys comes. Gaster’s orders.”

 

“what time are we planning to do this exactly?”

 

“Let’s say 4 hours. The sooner the better.”

 

“sure but al and undyne might go home.”

 

“Sleep over. Tell them to stay for tonight to get the early start.”

 

“everyone has been saying that a lot.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Just get it done and Gaster will wake me up when everything is ready.” Sans nodded and shortcuts himself back down stairs.

 

“So this is it guys. In 4 hours your going to get your own bodies.”

 

 **“It’s about damn time.”** Chara gave an over exaggerated sigh. **“Finally I will be able to do the things I want.”**

 

“Oh? So you’re finally going to bone a skeleton?”

 

 **"Yes I will bon-"** she cut herself off realizing the words that were coming out of her mouth **“W-w-w-w-w-what?”** she started sound like Alphys now

 

_**“Malik…is now-”** _

 

“Yep. So as I was saying, you already know who Kat likes. Do you have the same-”

 

**“I DO NOT LIKE SANS”**

 

“Wasn’t going to say that. I was thinking paps but didn't know you had a thing for the short skeleton.”

 

 **“God I’m done with you.”** and she fades away leaving me and Gaster.

 

“Well Gaster its-”

 

 _ **“I will wake you up when it’s time.”**_ He faded as well just leaving me alone. I took out my phone to play some games so that the time will pass.

________

**2 hours earlier**

 

  
Two knocks on my door and I allowed them to come in. Sans showed up with the souls and Alphys came up in pj’s with a chibi Levi from the AOT anime all over it and her lab coat.

 

“So are we ready?” I asked looking at the shaking and nervous reptile who kept her hands together.

 

“I-I just have a few q-questions.”

 

“Sure Alphys”

 

“S-so I got the g-gist of what we are doing. B-but isn’t it kinda impossible? I-I mean a soul has to for its body or is already suppose to have um….a shell. It’s like h-how monster souls make a body out of magic. O-or how human souls already have a body which is the shell…”

 

 _ **“May I?”**_ I nodded and he took control over my body for only a few seconds to answer the question. Alphys notice little features of my face changing and she took it by surprise. She had a panicked looked on her face but Gaster pulled his hands up before she could speak.

  
“Do not be afraid. I am one of people that reside in Malik. If Sans hadn’t told you my name is W.D Gaster. I was also the Royal Scientist before you.”

 

“Y-you were the one that created the core.” Gaster nodded and Alphys still felt a bit confused. “It’s like I’m s-suppose to know you but f-for some reason, I just can’t.”

 

“While I would love to explain it now and gladly answer any questions you have, we do have something important we have occupied at the moment. To answer that question, we are going to use the machine in Sans basement too extract our magic out of Malik and inject it into the two souls. Simply put we are pre-making the shells for the souls to live in."

 

“Ah S-so we are only e-extracting magic and not d-determination itself. O-ok.”

 

“Are we ready?” Gaster asked and Sans nodded. He had the two containers still in his hand and decided to put them in one of Papyrus backpacks.

 

“the closes i can make a shortcut is to the hall. after that, my magic will be low so won’t be able to do another one in a while. we can walk from there and take a trip from river all the way too snowdin.”

 

“Snowdin?” I was back in control again. Alphys made a squeak noise. “Can’t wait. Why not visit the whole underground then?”

 

“M-maybe after we are done we can give y-you a tour?”

 

“Hmm. That’s understandable. Alright let’s get going then.” It took Sans a moment but his left eye socket had started glow the blue and yellow mix iris and a shortcut open to the same place me and Sans first battled: The last corridor. Sans, Alphys and I all step out looking around while the hole had closed. Sans started sweating and all most fell to the ground with shaking legs. I caught him and gave him a smile.

 

“Need some sleep there?”

 

“don’t worry. just need some good ol food.” Sans pulled out a bottle of ketchup from the inside of his pocket and took a swig. The sweat disappeared and he was standing up on his feet in no time.

 

“Magical ketchup. Go figure. Who made it?”

 

“grillby”

 

“G-guys?” Alphys stared at us and yawned a bit.

 

“Right. Alphys, lead the way please.” She nodded and headed towards a long pathway that entered a city.

 

“this is new home.” Sans said pointing to the buildings in the large suburban area. I looked at confused though.

  
“…..New Home?”

 

“our king really wasn’t good at naming things.” Simply put. He shrugged and continue to walk with Alphys and I just followed. We’re about to enter another elevator but Sans stop.

 

“S-something wrong Sans?”

 

“nah, just…a feeling. hey, why don’t we take another shortcut?”

 

“W-wait, t-that’s not a good i-idea Sans.”

 

“I agree with Alphys on this. You just use one not to long ago taking us this far are you sure? Maybe I can? I mean even though I’m not exactly sure…”

 

“it’s fine. one more shortcut wouldn’t hurt.” He said as his eye glowed again and another shortcut appeared. Alphys and I both looked at each other before nodding and going inside the hole and entering in what looks to be in front of a giant building that had the words “Lab” on top of it. As soon as I enter, the heat from the area hit me and I took my jacket off in the process. Sans came out last and he had even more sweat from before as the hole closed. He took another drink of the ketchup and some sweat went away but not all of it. He looked exhausted. He could faint any moment but he kept going on.

 

“k. let’s keep goin.” Sans led the way this time and went down from the four directing path and led us to a river stream that just seem to overflow endlessly.

 

“Man there’s really lot about this underground I don’t know. Well, other than that place that we fought."

 

“Yeah” Alphys then her face contorted to shock. “W-wait, you two had a f-fight?”

 

Sans and I looked at each other and shrugged.

 

“Yes” “no”

 

“Tralala, you 5 seem to be lively today.” A person in a cloak came on a boat from the river system. The hooded figures face was unseen and his boat was in the shape of a dog?

 

“Tra la la. I am the riverman. Or am I the riverwoman...? It doesn't really matter. I love to ride in my boat.”

 

“Good passion. I’m Malik. Nice to meet you.” he nodded at my comment.

 

“Would you like to take a ride somewhere?” he asked.

 

“to snowdin.” Sans got on following Alphys and me last in the back. The boat seem to have picked itself up and started running on water. We all stayed quiet except for the river person who just kept singing ‘Tra la la’. It was nice though. It kept everyone’s minds at ease. Until…

 

“Tra la la. Someone has come to assist…but also hurt. Beware.”

 

“What does that mean?” I asked. The message see very serial.

 

“he kinda says random things on occasions when ya ride with him.” Sans mentioned I nodded. He didn’t continue to sing after that.

 

As we reach the destination, the area got colder this time unlike Hotland, so it was time to put back on the jacket. It was a good thing it wasn’t like a snow storm or a blizzard. Didn’t even take long to get to Snowdin. It felt only like a few minutes since we’ve be in Hotland, a place full of lava and fucking magma and now we just step out into the snow…in a place called Snowdin…Ma Asgore should have let Toriel name at least one place.

 

“Come back again to ride my boat” was all River said before he just stood their like a statue and waited. It was as if he knew we were going to rise his boat again…not strange at all I thought.

 

Walking into the town was pretty chill. On my left side though there was a machine that was throwing ice into the river…what?

 

“Sans, Alphys, ice machine, river, explain.”

 

“I-its because the ice travels a-all the way to Hotland to cool down the C-core.”

 

“Seriously? And the current goes directly into it or something?” Alphas nodded. “Well I guess some things are just left to be queationed.”

 

“would it be if I told you that a wolf use to throw the ice into the river.”

 

“Now I would pay money to see that.” I chuckled as we officially enter the town of Snowdin. It was very empty. All the buildings from a sign that said ‘LIBRARBY’ to a older looking version of Grillbys and some houses. One of them being two stories tall with a balcony. We were walking towards it when Sans suddenly fell face first in the snow, causing me to chuckle a bit.

 

“Alright Sans, come on up so we can get this shindig going.”

 

“…”

 

“S-sans?” Alphys was getting worried.

 

“Alright man no more games. Kind of need you to get up Sans. You know. Get Gaster and Chara out of my body/head whatever plan.”

 

“…”

 

“Well, he’s dead...”

 

“What!?” Alphys screamed out.

 

_**“He just past out due to overusing his magic.”** _

 

“Or that” I said out loud and Alphys looked at me about to be on the verge of tears. Shit, if Undyne founds out about this then I maybe dead.

 

“Alphys, he’s not dead. Gaster just told me he was knocked out from using to much magic.” She breathe and let out a look of relieved. I picked up Sans and walk towards the two story house that we were heading. I knocked on the door expecting someone to answer…but nobody came.

 

“A-all the monsters left u-underground…even though this is Sans and Papyrus house.” She added.

 

“Oh… well now I know not to make that mistake again hehe.” I went quiet and then put my hand on the doorknob to see if it was unlocked…and to my surprise again, it was.

 

“…”

 

“S-something wrong?”

 

“Nah I just feel off today. I guess.” I went inside the house and turn on the codes lights witch to me turning on the lights in the living room connected to the kitchen (rather small) and a staircase that led upstairs to two more rooms. For now I stuck to the couch and dropped Sans onto it.

 

“Ain’t a bad place.” I looked at the what looks like a 50 inch TV sitting on a stand with a couple of DVDs and a sock placed on the floor next to it with a bunch of sticky notes stuck to the wall. Alphys set on the right side of the unconscious skeleton while I looked at the DVD set to see what they had to watch. All they had though was almost 20 copies of movies starring Mettaton.

 

“Well I guess we can watch a Mettaton movie until Sans wakes up.”

 

**“Don’t do it. You will regret your life.”**

 

“S-sure, if you w-want to.”

 

 **“Your really going to regret this Malik.”** I walked out and chosen the first Mettaton movie.

 

 _ **“It can’t be that bad.”**_ Gaster decided to watch as well as they had no other alternative options left.

 

“Yeah the movie can’t be that bad.” I said grabbing the remote and turning in the TV to start the movie.

 

“Y-you have no idea.” **“You have no idea.”**

 

At least they were right. Thirty seconds into the film and I already disliked it.

  
__________________

 

  
_Sans was there again but the scenario was always different. A destroyed city. He doesn’t know where though. Just knows that this new nightmare is really starting to make him wish he had nightmares of the resets instead of this. ‘This’ being a bunch of dead people, monster’s dust and humans corpses lying next to him. Only he, Undyne, Gaster, Asgore, Toriel, and...Chara (?) were left. Only those six could stop the monster… the ‘thing’ that stood on top of a dead corpse like it was dirt. That ‘thing’ use to be human, use to be a friend, use to be someone he cared about and even considered him a part of a big family, but whatever happen that turned him into ‘this’…it wasn’t him. Not anymore._

 

_“Man its sad that no one really puts up a good fight like you guys.” The male figure came closer to them but they all backed up and started separating out to prepare to do another attack and eventually surrounding him. “Oh new tactics? Well go ahead.” They cracked it’s knuckles and the deadly black aura surrounded as well as the light persona they had a few seconds ago vanished._

 

_“Just one question.” Asgore had risen from his own silence. “Why Malik…why?” he sound hurt, destroyed, betrayed as if a child he had decided to stab him right in his soul. The male figure looked at Asgore. He smirked at the king._

 

_“I told you already haven’t I? This isn’t Malik anymore. He use to be the owner of this body but not anymore. Don’t worry, you can give your thanks to Sans and Alphys for making me a God.”_

 

_“What you say about my girlfriend?” Undyne was pissed. Not good. She rushed in with a spear in her hands and tons more appearing behind her. She brought out his soul and aiming right for it._

 

**_BAM_ **

 

_She thought she successfully hit it, but Malik’s hand stopped it from moving any closer. He didn’t even struggle stopping it. Shocked but didn’t falter, Undyne commanded the other spears to attack while he was held up. He brought his other free had out and produced his scythe, slaying down the spears, disintegrated as they land on the floor._

 

_“It’s OK Undyne. I’m not talking bad about your mate. I am actually thanking her for giving me the opportunity.” The scythe vanished from his hand allowing it to grasp the former captain by her neck and choking her. She let go of her spear and tried to break the grasp but was failing. “Now Sans.” Malik turned to him while he was still holding Undyne and her almost limp body. “I want you to wake up now and be prepared. Because when this happens, I want a challenge. And I damn sure want something surprising. Don’t disappoint me.” He snapped his fingers and everything went black._

 

Sans woke up and his right eye went out causing his left eye to flare up and his magic getting dangerous. Sensing it from close by I looked to see Sans was awake. And greeted him.

 

“Well good mor-” but was caught off guard when Sans actually decided to use that magic on me. Taking his left hand, he bright out my soul and turned it blue flinging me to the wall next to the TV. He snapped his fingers and 2 Gaster Blasters appeared aiming and waiting for Sans to give the go.

 

“S-s-s-sans what a-are y-you d-doing” Sans looked back towards the couch to see a cowardice and scared to death Alphys looking at him with fear. Sans realized what he had just done, but that didn’t stop him from continuing. He looked back at me and I gave him a awkward wave. He pointed his fingers at me and the blasters fired, then smoke covered the entire house.

 

“S-sans!!” Alphys now shouted at Sans, but he ignored it. His attentions and focus were getting rid of the threat next to him.

 

As the smoke dissolve and started to vanish, Sans was not surprised to see me still standing their with no scratch or marks on my body or soul. What he was surprised was when he realize he was not looking at me anymore. He was looking at someone who was currently in control and noticing the marks near my eyes.

 

“gaster.”

 

“While I would love to be angry at the current situation, I rather not so we could hurriedly get out of this body. I also have some explaining to do but we will discuss that once we are out.” He rubbed off dust that was on my clothes and waited for Sans to cool down. It took a while. 20 whole minutes but Sans had collectively brought out all his hatred and seem to have understand the situation. He strained a grin and sighed, then looked back at me.

 

“let’s just get this over with.” He went upstairs to grab the keys to his basement while, I took over my body again and sat next to Alphys, who was still kinda processing everything that just happened.

 

“…Just to clarify something, I didn’t do anything to piss Sans off correct?” I asked a bit nervously.

 

 **“Nope”** _**“Not that I have seen no but I will have some talking to do once this is all done”** _ “N-no, not t-to my k-knowledge.” I got all three answers at once and I hummed and opted to wait for Sans and not to speak. I was glad I didn’t do anything to make him angry.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**Not yet I suppose**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have to give Sans a girlfriend. It is now my new mission. SansXSomeone.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4th of July was fun. There was food. No waffles but food is food. Also again thanks to those reading this...story. yeah let's call it that
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“guess it’s time” Sans appeared next to the door jangling a set of keys on a Keychain. Alphys and I both got up following him outside as we made it to our destination: behind the house. The only thing that was there was a garbage can and a bunch of snow piled up against the back of it and the house.

 

“So…that’s a nice pile of snow you got there.” I successfully broke the tension. Sans chuckled lowly and sighed.

 

“thanks” Was all he said. He used his magic to remove both the snow and trash can out the way and reveal a hidden door. For Alphys, it was a bit of a shock to find out that Sans was hiding something giving the fact that most of his demeanor and personality is lazy. He used one of the keys on the Keychain that was in the shape of a bone to unlock and push the door open. Inside reveal the workshop with a tarp over the machine that was going to be used. There were drawers on the side and blueprints that had a bunch of symbols of happy faces and peace signs and hand signals. Neither Alphys or I knew what language that was in. He uncover the machine throwing the tar to the side.

 

Sans and Alphys (and a bit of Gaster when he took control) checked over the machine making sure everything was connected including the tubes that connected into 2 separate containers I guessed the souls were going to be in. With one last look over and Sans reassuring that machine will work he gave Alphys a pair of safety goggles and put the two soul into the containers.

 

“k, this should be the easy part. malik go ahead and enter the machine.” I open the metal door and looked inside.

 

“Looks spacey.” I went inside and before I closed the door I stepped out and look at sans. “You couldn’t have put like a screen window on the door? You know, to check on my status.”

 

“maybe another time pal.”

 

“Hopefully there won’t be another time.” I mumbled and close the door leaving me in a dark spacey closet like machine.

 

“that’s the plan kiddo.” Sans had a control pad that had a bunch of graphs and a multi window. On the first part of the screen was a graph of my body and my soul with its main trait along with a bunch of other mixed inside it. At first Sans and Alphys thought I had multiple traits but it’s just Gaster and Chara’s Soul infused into mine . On the second screen of the multi window was a graph that appeared next to the two other souls that were to be ready when the magic was extracted out of me.

 

“A-are you ready M-Malik?” Alphys ask, trying to mask her nervousness.

 

“What? I really can’t hear you.” With me being closed in this space I could barely make out the word of what Sans (or was that Alphys) said.

 

“I-I a-asked-

 

“that’s a yes in my book.” He pressed a button on the tablet and the light that was on top of the machine started glowing. The machine started and started to shake violently. Alphys nerve started backing away . Sans put his hand on her scaly back causing her to jump.

 

“al it’s going to be fine.”

 

“Sans the machine is shaking!” I screamed thinking my attempt got to him.

 

**“Pointing out the obvious. Nice.”**

 

“Gaster, is this going to hurt?”

 

**_“…”_ **

 

**“Stop being a baby. Of course this is going to hurt.”**

 

“Won’t it hurt you as well since your technically being like taken apart from me?"

 

“….”

 

“No responses. It could be worse. I gue-

 

My sentence where cut off when a powerful surge of magic and electricity hit me. Gaster, Chara I all started screaming. My soul felt like things were getting ripped out of it and I couldn’t even process or think to do anything but accept the pain. But the longer I stayed there the more pain I felt and our screams started to mix, as if some hybrid was being made.

 

________

 

“S-sans?” Alphys started sweating. She held the tablet in her claws looking at the readings. The capacity was at only 54 percent.

 

“keep increasing it. bring it up to about 60.” Sans order and Alphys couldn’t do anything but listen. Maybe he was right and it is working. She was just over thinking things right? Right. She pressed the up arrow on the tablet and the machine continue to increase its power on extracting. She looked next to the tubes. It didn’t look like much but magic was being flown out of Malik’s soul. And then she heard it again. The mix of screams coming from inside the machine. She felt worried because she knew, and even Sans told her before hand that he will experience a bit of…’shock’ was how he worded. But now hearing the screams, it reminded her of just all the awful things. How she used the Determination and injected it into those bodies. How things went horribly wrong her instincts were kicking in and see knew she had to stop this.

 

“S-sans we need t-to-

 

She was cut off when Sans came over to check on the stats and charts on the tablet. “sixty percent and still not enough? al let me see it.” He held out his hand and looked back at the machine seeing the little bits of magic coming out. Alphys hesitated. She didn’t want to but she forced herself into giving him the device. He kept pressing the up arrow bring the capacity to 85 percent. And the screams just became worse. Alphys was now scared out of her mind. If things goes how she think it goes. Malik just might….

 

“Sans I-I think we r-really n-need to stop this. I don’t think Malik can last this long. Trust me. He will be fine. He’s strong enough to last.” He said as he amped the capacity and stopping at 95 percent. The machine started producing more magic out and Sans felt everything to be fine.

 

“see? everything is-

 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

 

“what the hell?” he and Alphys both look at the tablet. A big error sign over the whole screen. That wasn’t good.

 

 **“WARNING: REACHING HIGH CAPACITY LEVEL. MACHINE NOT STABLE TO CONTROL MAGIC. CONTINUE EXTRATION?”** a big ‘YES’ and ‘NO’ option appeared on the screen. Sans looked taken back but he eventually hit the yes button and had seen the machines capacity reach 99 percent. The machine jumped in the air. Actually jumped and continue to shake even more rapidly, more violently then ever. Alphys started noticing the cracks on the side of the machine and now wanted to stop everything completely.

  
“Sans, i-its to much! And the machine is breaking!”

 

  
“not yet al. we keep going till its 100 percent”

  
“B-but Sans-

 

  
“it will work al!” the skeleton saw the glow of the machine and thought everything was going well. He was wrong.

 

  
**Shit. And now I have to do all this work.**  
Hatred sensed that Malik was slowly dying along with Chara and Gaster. His ghostly body immediately flew to the underground and the source of the cries entering the workshop. He saw Sans grinning like a nut and Alphys scared for her life not knowing what to do. Honestly they couldn’t do anything because in a few seconds the Machine was going to blow up killing all of them and destroying the two souls.

 

 **Hmm. Should I really do something?** Hatred had thought for a moment. While the machine would kill two(technically four) people that won’t bother him and his future plans it will also be destroying the body he needs to use as the host. This is why he told Gaster just to use the machine that only he created but decided to go with a dumb replica that will only kill them. Hatred sighed and got to work

 

The entity wrapped its magic around Alphys and Sans without them really noticing and then created a barrier to protect the two souls that were still in the containers. **Damn it! I'm trying to save magic, not use it for this bullshit.** But it was the only choice. He then went inside the machine and chanted some strange before entering Malik’s body and taking control. As soon as he enter him, everything change.

 

 **This….this magic…this power. So much of it!** Shit! This wasn’t the time to be in a dostraced but he feels the hatred inside Malik. So much of it. So much power. He needs to focus. He made a barrier to protect the body from the point blank explosion but he will still take some damage. The barrier was just for mitigating at least half of the pain he’s going to take. The machine started to glow even brighter and brighter and Sans was confidence that everything was fine.

 

“ see al? I told-

 

But the explosion said otherwise.

 

**BOOOOM**

 

____

 

“Another nightmare.” Frisk woke up from yet another nightmare. Another nightmare involving Malik causing mass destruction and was aiming to genocide an entire race of humans. Frisk knows it’s just a dream but couldn’t help but think that it wasn’t. ‘What is the world trying to tell me?’ she thought to herself. She couldn’t go back to sleep and checking the time again, she saw that it was half pass 4 and she knew she wouldn’t sleep again. She went downstairs noticing that Undyne was down stairs but there wasn’t a sign of Alphys around.

 

“Weird. Maybe the kitchen…” she headed straight for the kitchen to see if the dinosaur might be in there. To her disdain she wasn’t. This made Frisk to worried, but no worried enough to fret over something like this when it’s so early. She went back upstairs and went into her room. She didn’t want to make noise knocking and possibly stirring everyone awake. So she took her phone and texted the one person who she knew might know about these nightmare as well.

 

Frisky-Bits 4:30: Sans. R u up? Wnt to talk for a min.

  
…No response.

  
Frisky-Bits 4:32: Saaaans

  
Frisky-Bits 4:33: snaaaas

….still no responses.

 

Frisk decided since text are going to get through him. She was going to knock on his door instead. Flowey notices this but decides to say nothing. Frisk goes across the hall and softly knocks on Sans door.

 

*KNOCK KNOCK*

 

No response. She goes for the door nob and notices that it’s unlocked. She steps inside and notices that the lazy skeleton isn’t even in his room. ‘Strange’. So she went back and got Flowey and they went back into Sans room to wait. She sat Flowey by the window and herself on the mattress. 

 

“Why did you bring me in smiley trash bags room?”

 

“Keep me company.” She stated. “Had a nightmare and just maybe I can talk to you about that.”

 

“But why in trash bags room again?” he asked. He got no response from it and mumbled something under his breath then sighed.

 

“Well isn’t that suppose to be your boyfriends job. Or at least the skeleton who doesn’t seem to even be in his room job.” She immediately forgot about Malik but with the dream she had, maybe he isn’t the right person to talk to about it.

 

“The nightmare I had kinda involved him-”

 

“All the better reason to tell him.”

 

“Yes better reason to tell him that in my nightmare he killed everyone.” Flowey froze at Frisk’s deadpan statement.

 

“Ah” he had no words and couldn’t come up with anything to say so decided to be quiet and look back out the window. They both decided to wait for the Sans but eventually both fell asleep in his room.

 

 

_________

 

  
When Sans had woken up from what seem to be a eternity. He looked around expecting to be in his lab but wasn’t. He was in his room on his bed and in a blanket. He also notice this wasn’t the house on the surface, but the house his and his brother lived in Snowdin. He then remembers what was going on.

 

‘Reviving the dead’ he thought to himself. ‘But wait. If I’m here then-

 

“S-sans” a knock came from his door and the voice sounded like Alphys. He slip a smile, happy that nothing had happened. No reset. “Sans we n-need you to hurry u-up. We have no time.” Hearing this Sans quickly gotten up and headed out his room. He opens it up to a slightly happy but still shaky Alphys and Malik who was sitting on the couch with one leg crossed over the other. In his hand it look like he was playing with a butterfly knife, swinging it around doing simple tricks with it, making sure it doesn’t cut him . He also notice that the clothes Malik were wearing had some torn cuts and burnt marks on them. Lastly, he notice that the atmosphere around him change and Alphys notice as well, but didn’t say anything about it. Alphys shuffled her way downstairs and Sans slowly followed her. As soon as he turned to see Malik again, there eyes met. Malik smile an Sans had to force his to stay on his face. He sensed the magic inside him and it didn’t even feel like Malik’s, nor Chara or Gaster’s. Which meant that something ain’t right. But no Chara or Gaster inside him is a good thing right?

 

 **“It’s about fucking time your awake skeleton. I expected you to be out longer but this is perfect.”** Malik had spoke but it didn’t even sound like Malik. It didn’t even sound like Gaster’s raspy voice or Chara at all. Speaking of Gaster and Chara. Hatred could see this and made a smirk face as he was fully in control of Malik’s body. Now he had to just get rid of the unwanted guest in his Soul as well.

 

“care to explain what’s going on.”

 

 **“Well let me start off by congratulating you.”** Malik clapped his hands slowly and dramatically. **“Your machine blew up.”**

 

“what! that shouldn’t be possible. i check over everything to make sure it work.”

 

 **“ ‘That shouldn’t be possible.’ Yada yada. Sure you checked it and sure it shouldn’t have failed. And I would love to explain why your such an idiot along with every other single being that’s living** ” He looked at Alphys and she flinched, then looks back at Sans, softening his expression just a bit but not much. **“But…let’s just say I need your help and in return I help you out.”**

 

“and what could you possibly do to help Malik, that’s if that is even who you are.”

 

**“Too obvious? Was it the smile or the knife I was playing with? Or my language, or the-”**

 

“so if i may ask ” Sans had to interrupt before he started rambling nonsense. “who are you and what happen to the others inside him” Sans ready up his magic and Alphys just stood by the door just incase things get hectic

 

 **“Ooh! Scary Sans threatening me. You know you and your father do have a lot in common. But he ain’t as threatening as you. No no no!”** Hatred wag a fingers then got up to introduce himself. Should he introduce himself to them…nah. Better save it for another day. **“My name is not important but what you should know is that your talking to a God.”**

 

“heh, a god? hardly believe it.”

 

Hatred scoffed and made a ‘tsk’ sound. **“Believe whatever you want but i did sabe your asses from the explosion so do than me sometim. As for the other three in this body. That’s all your fault there. You put them into some strange Magical coma, which by the way I appreciate so I can use this body without having any of their magic forcing me out. So many restrictions. And limits."**

 

“restrictions?”

 

 **“ Anyway, they ain’t going to wake up for a while. But we can talk about that another time as well.”** He got up and put the knife in his back pocket. **“Now let’s help you out first by freeing the two that don’t belong in here."**

 

“your helping us?”

 

**“I don’t think I stutter on my statement so yeah. I am”**

 

“how? we don’t even have souls to help because of the explosion.”

 

“A-actually, we d-do.” Alphys held out the two souls that were use. There wasn’t even a scratch on either of them from the explosion.

 

 **“And there you have it Sansy. Now let’s get going before people start to wake up and besides you want to see your dad don’t you.”** Sans didn’t show much expression other than the lazy grin he had still plastered on his face. But on the inside he just wanted to blast whoever it was in control of Malik’s body at this point.

 

“so where we headed to this time?”

 

“ **The only one other place we’re we can truly extract the soul. The real lab in Hotland. Before you ask, yes I know a lot of things. Like how I told Gaster to use that and not your failure of a replica.”** The so called god got up and went over Alphys by the door and waited for Sans. **“We are taking a shortcut. I already modified the DT extraction machine while you two were knocked out anyway.”** Sans didn’t like this. Sans didn’t like any of this but did he really have a choice. Whoever this so called ‘God’ is, seems to know what he’s doing and knows a bit too much information. But like he thought, did he really have any other options. Sans mentally kicked himself as he walked and stood next to Alphys and there mysterious new ‘friend’.

 

 **“Ready?”** Sans nodded and Alphys gave a nervous yes. **“Hold on tight.”** That was the only warning 5hey were given before they were teleported right to the True Lab under Alphys original in Hotland. The hollowed skull like machine stood a float with the screen next to it on the left side saying “DT EXTRACTION ACTIVE.” The machine was modified different as the ‘fake Malik’ had said. There were now more tubes connected to it and just like in Sans workshop, there were two containers with one single tube attached to them from the machine.

 

“why are we using this? we’re just trying to extract the magic, not his trait.”

 

**“And that’s where you two screwed up. Your taking magic, the very thing that makes you who you are now, out of Malik. I remind you that since monsters don't technically have a physical body like humans, your soul makes one out of magic.”**

 

“so what. you want to extract his trait? won’t that do the same thing we failed to do.” Sans voice raised up a bit. Alphys stood their realizing the true situation and tapped Sans on his shoulder. He visibly relaxed and look back at Alphys to back him up.

 

“I-I don’t think we are e-extracting either of those things S-sans.” Sans now had a confused questioning looked on his face but the ‘fake Malik’s’ expression changed from annoyed at Sans to happy at Alphys.

 

**“You seem to know what I’m doing. Probaby 5he smartest out of you two. Care to explain it to him then.”**

 

She nodded a bit and looked at Sans. “If I’m not mistaken, and this i-is just s-speculating, M-Malik has Chara and Gaster in him.”

 

“kinda went through that al but continue”

 

“ W-well t-that can only mean t-that…” Alphys looked away and back at the machine that stood in front of the 3 of them. “H-he s-some how a-absorbed both of their souls into him.”

 

“….i want to say that this is impossible,” Sans looked at Malik who was smiling and leaning towards a wall. “but im guessing you had something to do with this.”

 

 **“Maybe. I mean your father is a Boss monster so I might have had something to do with that. As for Chara though, I didn’t . Chara, after she actually died had a soul but had no trait. The soul then waited for the right trait to attach itself to and feed off of. It only goes for the most Determined.”** He finished. **“Now Alphys would you continue please.”**

 

“A-as I was saying, he a-absorbed t-them both. W-which also m-means that he m-modified the DT extraction to f-forcefully separate all 3 of t-them.” Alphys released her breathe and had finished what she thought.

 

“wait wait….separate? that could easily kill Malik. why would ya do that.”

 

 **“Well that’s why I’m here skeleton. Since I’m willing and feeling a bit…kind today I will use my magic again to mitigate any damage and pain that will be caused during this soul extraction. Any pain that Malik would feel comes to me. Now let’s get started. The sooner the better.”** Hatred gave Alphys a simple remote with a know and numbers from 10-100. **“As soon as you press and start the activation, immediately turn the knob to 80 give it a few minutes and then hit the big 1 double 0. The rest is history.”** He headed up the stairway to the machine.

 

“what are you getting out of this?” Hatred heard him. He stopped just as he was about to enter the machine. He turned around gazing into Sans soul. He smiled but Sans wasn’t.

 

 **“ ~~A free body.~~** **Who knows. Maybe something useful.”** He entered and didn’t turn back as the machine close on top of him. And the two round circles that looked like eyes begin to light up indicating it was ready.

 

“S-sans, are we sure a-about this?”

 

“do we have a choice al?” when she didn’t respond, Sans knew what had to be done. And with a tap of his phalanges to the screen, he press the start button on the tablet and the machine begin to roar with power as the extraction process once again, begun. As Hatred told Sans, be turned the machines capacity to 80 immediately boosting more power into the extraction. Hatred kept up with the pain and was burning his magic mitigating most of it but couldn’t hold back the screams as his body Malik’s body was racking up the pain. But he kept going. ‘Only a few more minutes’ he thought to himself. Saving up magic for this would be worth it if everything went the way be wanted.

 

Sans and Alphys heard the screams and try to ignore but it kept getting to them. But they knew what there job was: extract. Looking back to the tablet they see that the souls have actually separated but their still inside his body. So he cranked it up to 100 percent. Electricity started flowing out of the machine but the power increased and within a few minutes, two souls popped out of Malik’s body. A upside down white color soul that had float it’s way to the container with the purple soul and combining itself with it. The other looked like a human soul but was clear, indicating that it had no trait, floated to the red soul and merged with it. While the souls were doing a thing the machine stopped and open up revealing Malik’s body looking not so damaged. Hatred was still in control but only had seconds before he started running out of magic to keep the possession up. He jumped out of the machine and used every last bit off magic to make a scythe. Seeing thus Sans got in front of Alphys and summon two blasters. Hatred paid no attention as he turned his attention to the DT extraction machine.

 

“malik, what are-

 

With one swing, the scythe had cut the machine in half and completely destroyed it. At that moment the already combined souls started flashing and a bright light started emerging from the two.

 

 **“Hehehe. Well… it looks like my…”** Hatred was about to collapse but Sans was there to catch him in time. They both stared into each others eyes only for a minute. Hatred wanted to laugh but he was fading away with his magic into Malik. **“You have…one more job skeleton….go to waterfall and fine the….grey…door.”**

 

“what am i looking for there?”

 

 **“…..the last piece of Gaster…**.” With out another word Sans felt that his presence was gone and Hatred resided now within Malik’s Soul, resting and reserving his magic again and adapting to his hostess body as of it were his now.. The black outline that was around his eye lids faded: Malik was back to normal but he was still out cold. He placed Malik in the next room on one of the beds that they used back when injecting monster patients with DT. Nostalgia hit Sans and he was hoping that Malik hadn’t Fallen Down like some monsters had back then.

 

“S-sans I need you to bring t-two blankets.” She yelled and Sans grabbed two blankets and rushed back into the extraction room. When he was about to ask why, he noticed the two other people that weren’t in the room a minute ago now there. A girl with pale skin but red crimson eyes and the same goes for the red circles on each of her cheeks. She eyes the skeleton who’s on the floor and tries to wake him up. The skeleton who has the exact same marks as Sans as his father. Above the right eye a Crack running from the top of the skull to it and on the left eye, a crack from the mouth running to the empty socket. What Sans also forgot was that both of them were naked and his face went from ‘ok’ to a blueberry blushing. But stopped when he realize what they have just done.

 

“…i want to say this is all a dream, but it ain’t huh.”

 

The pale girl turn her crimson eyes to Sans and smirked. “It’s good to see you too trashbag.” She didn’t have as much hatred in her voice like when she took over Frisk and went mad.

 

“same to you chara.”

 

“U-um g-guys?” Alphys caught both of their attention and she just pointed at Chara. Chara looked at herself and blushed and Sans had the same reaction looking at her body, which somehow matured to that of a young female. She covered up her private areas and stared right into Sans eye sockets.

 

“Don’t just stand there idiot. The blan-” and the blanket was thrown right into her face. She quickly recover herself and wrapped it around her body. “God it took you long enough.”

 

“your welcome is also a good answer.” He looked over to Gaster who was also naked down to the bone..and laid a blanket over him. He still didn’t wake up though. “what’s wrong with gas?” he was concerned but kept his mask on. Chara could see through it though and said nothing.

 

“Don’t know” Chara answered. “Maybe it’s because we were extracted pretty rough I guess. I don’t know” she shrugged and sneezed.

 

“L-lets check h-his soul.” Alphys bright her hand out and enter the confrontation with Gaster as well as San and Chara who stood by her and watched. As the soul was brought out, the gasp could tell you that it was surprising. The human soul had dominated the combination but Gaster was still somehow in control of it. The purple soul that floated in Alphys hand glowed brightly almost blinding the three, but the bottom piece of the heart was missing for some reason. Alphys check him out and again, more shocking stats.

 

**W.D GASTER**

  
**HP: 600,000**

  
**ATK: 10,000**

  
**DEF:10,000**

 

_**The second most powerful monster in the Underground. Is incomplete. Missing a piece of himself.** _

“shit”

 

“Taking the words right out of my mouth.”

 

“A-a monster with almost i-infinite power. H-human souls r-really are something.”

 

“You could say that again. Still doesn’t answer why he isn’t waking up.” Chara attempts to poke Gaster’s face but Sans uses hand swipe…bone swipe. Very affected.

 

“al, get him to a bed next to malik. you...” he looked at Chara as she still and will always be to him for the most part. A demon. “you come with me. find you something to wear other than that and something else.”

 

“What’s the something else comedian?” she asked demanding to know with that tone of hers. Sans just shrugged it off and push her. She closed her eyes expecting to take impact from the ground but instead fell onto something soft (?)…a bed? When she opened her eyes she sees the shortcut Sans made and got pissed for the little trick he pulled. Sans jumped through and landed on the floor feet first.

 

“since this is your room, i’ll give ya some privacy to change. will be on the chair by the fire when your ready.” He exits the roomy size bedroom closing it behind for precautions. Chara looked around and took her a second to come to her head that she was in her room. Her first and only room when she fell down to the underground.

 

____

 

_She looked around nervous for the first time. She never knew monsters exist in the underground: only rumors mentioning them about how they were trapped in Mount Ebbot. Chara decided to head there for two reasons. A new home and to see if they even existed. She thought humans were lying but was entirely wrong when she trip over a vine, fell into hole and landed on a bed full if golden flowers and a strange small goat looking monster started to head her way._

 

  
_Afraid, she tried to get up and run but whimpered loudly when she couldn’t move her broken leg. She huddled over herself and hid waiting to get killed, or eaten…but none of that happen. When she looked back up at the goat monster, the first thing she saw was the concern on her face and him getting worried, not knowing what to do. He heard him whisper earler something about a long fall._

 

_“Oh, you have fallen down haven’t you…are you ok?” he asked. Not having the courage the speak, Chara shook her head._

 

_“Here, get up.” The goat monster offered her a hand and helped her up. She starting limping so the monster lends a shoulder to lean on. They walked for a while with the monster leading to God knows where. A silent trip, and it was taking a while to get to their destination so she decided to break it?_

 

_“Chara.”_

 

_“Huh?” he sounded confused._

 

_“My name. It’s Chara.”_

 

_“Chara huh?” he put his hand on his chin stroking the fur and giggle. “That’s a nice name. My name is…”_

 

____

 

*KNOCK KNOCK*

 

The memory stopped as Chara looked at the door seeing that Sans was knocking on it. Probably for a while now.

 

“you ok in there? not saying anything ain’t helping out.” He said as he tried to knock a few more times.

 

‘Is he worried about me?’ Chara blushes but remember she still not wearing clothes. And why did her face fill warm. She looked at the mirror next to the bed notice she was blushing madly. ‘Wait he’s only checking on me. Not like he actually cared.’ She gave a quick slapped to her face and went back to being angry.

 

“Don’t rush me comedian! Girls need time to get ready.” Which wasn’t a lie.

 

“whatever ya say.” She hears his footsteps walked away and sighs. She went over to her closet and wasn’t surprise to find her old clothes hanging up. Green and yellow striped sweater and a pair of brown shorts. She took off the towel and found some panties in a drawer putting them on as well as the attire from the closet. ‘A little to tight in the chest area’ she thought. One of those bras would be useful. She came out of her room and looked down the hallway. The old house in the ruins, the first place Asriel took her to. And the first place she met Toriel and Asgore. More memories but she doesn’t want to remember them to much. There were good times and the were ones she regretted. Wishing she did have the determination to cause a Reset to happen. But she couldn’t. And even if she could. She didn’t want to take away the Monster’s happiness. It was unjust. Toriel and Asgore, two parents she never thought she would even have are happy. And even Asriel showed some signs of happiness although he’s a flower, he still had moments were a smile appeared on his face. So much for being a heartless person. Everyone she knew, everyone she truly loved and we’re family to her are happy where they are now. She went into the dining room. Sans was sleeping on a chair. Sockets closed and a snore coming from him. She giggled and we went up to him to wake him up.

 

“Comedian, wake up.” She started to shake him but he didn’t budge. This irritated her.

 

“Sans get up.” She stated and shook him a hit harder. No budge. She went into the kitchen and found a glass and poured some water into it. She came back and poured it all over Sans causing him to wake up and eye sockets appearing staring at her getting angry but not letting his emotions take over.

 

“the hell?”

 

“You didn’t wake up. Also we don’t have a lot of time if you ask me.” Sans takes out his phone and groans.

 

“right, right. didn’t have to pour water on me.”

 

“Wish you would’ve reacted more to it but maybe another time.” Shoved to the side. Sans was still eyeing her. She felt a bit nervous. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

 

“it’s nothin. just….put some clothes that could…cover your upper area up next time?” he had a tint of blue on his cheeks appear before he fixed his gaze back up to her face. She looked at her chest and notice that her breast were a little to…big for the somewhat fit sweater.

 

“Look there weren’t any bras so don’t blame me for shit.” San shrugged and doesn’t comment further on the matter.

 

“are you ready?”

 

“Yeah. Where we going this time?”

 

“to a place” Sans opened up a shortcut through the front door.

 

“flattering “ As she stepped through the shortcut her feet had hit the soft ground and as she looked around she knew that the waterfalls and rivers gave it away. They were in…Waterfall. Sans had stepped out with a bottle of ketchup in his hand. Chara looked at it in disgust.

 

"Don’t you get tired of drinking that?"

 

"didn’t ya get tired of being a ghost? wait why am I asking that. a demon wouldn’t have any emotions after killing a bunch of monsters like they’re nobodies. and then reset just to do it all over again.”

 

"...” she felt a knife just stab her in a back after the comment. Chara couldn’t say anything to that for it was her fault for making Sans feel this way. Yes she did cause all that but she did regret every single bit of it.

 

“then again, now i have to keep my eye on you and malik now so it’s not like it’s going to get any better.” He paused. “take that back. malik hadn’t mercilessly killed someone because they did nothing to them.” Chara wanted to correct him about Malik killing but opt on not to make his mood worse then it is now.

 

“…Sans-

 

“now using my real name? what happen to ‘Sansy’ or ya favorite one comedian. oh and smiley trash bag because you two definitely want me dead”

 

“S-sans listen. I regret about doing the things I did ok? I-

 

“oh ya did? was that before or after you killed my brother more than once like he was just a pile of dust and trash?” he balled his fist breaking the glass that the ketchup contain and his main showed up. His Hatred for Chara worsening then it was now. “or was that after you step on his school when he still believes in ya? or was that after you killed a lady that probably did nothing but give ya love when ya ass fell in the underground in the first place. which is it because i would LOVE to know.” Sans magic was growing violently and Chara took a few steps back. She knew he was right and she wish she could really reset things and make that all just disappear. But that would just make it worse and she’ll remember it all, and Sans would too. And Frisk even promise no Resets but neither of them could Reset. They weren’t the most determined.

 

“I know you hate me Sans-

 

“hate is a understatement”

 

“-but please believe me that I do regret all those things I’ve done. After so many years…some ball and form of hatred just took me over and I just…I thought that when you would have gotten to the surface , things would have been worse since Humans, my own kind can be harsh. So when I convince Frisk to Reset and I took over, I thought I was doing the right thing…and I…never mind. You don’t have to forgive me but…I’m sorry for all I’ve done.”

 

Sans could tell Chara was actually apologizing. He didn’t sense any hate in her after that big separation. She was being honest and truthful. ‘maybe i was being a bit harsh.’ Then again she killed almost an entire nation of monsters, excluding Sans and the king Asgore since the demon never made It pass him.

 

“guess saying the past is the past is stupid enough. sides it’s whatever now…” Chara nodded and quietly followed. The walk so far was quiet after they passed Undyne’s house and Gerson’s shop.

 

"ya know i can just drop ya off by the lab if ya want me to. ya didn’t even have to come with me to waterfall if that’s the case."

 

"N-no no it's fine." She stuttered. She really wanted to say more but didn’t have anything in her to do it. Sans shrugged it off and started walking in one direction with Chara still following from behind. Most of the trip was silent filled until they reached the area full of echo flowers. Passing the room they mad it to Sans telescope and where N.C use to sell his ice cream here. Sans, decided to loosen the silent mood between them and speak up.

 

“wanna to take a look into the telescope?”

 

Chara smirked. “Seen the trick before Sans. You’ve tricked everyone in the underground with this dumb thing.”

 

“ey it still got it perks. just gotta rub the marker off the lens and it’s good as new.” He chuckled and Chara made a stifle giggle come from her mouth. Sans notice and looked up at her. She blushes and turned away.

 

“A-arent we suppose to be looking for something?” Chara said immediately turning around so he won’t see her face.

 

“sure there kddo. let’s keep goin.” Sans led the way again and Chara followed. They kept walking and walking….and walking and walking oh and walking. What seem like a simple walk to the next part of waterfall turned into some sort of endless hall.

 

“OK we’ve been walking in this same direction for the pass I don’t know how many minutes but I’m getting sick of this.”

 

“hi getting sick of this.”

 

“There’s the puns.”

 

“aw did ya miss them so much? don’t worry, i have a skeleton more up my sleeve.”

 

“Stars why did I ask? Wait I didn’t even ask.” they continued to walk until a grey door appeared on the wall. They stared at the wall for a while then Chara broke that silence.

 

“I feel like if you open it, it’s just going to be a wall.”

 

“only one way to find out right” Sans grasp the nob and twisted it, opening the door. The room contain a vast of emptiness and the figure that stood in it wore black clothing and his entire head frame was a skull. A skeleton. His face was distorted much and he saw the cracks that appeared by his eyes. The same cracks that Gaster had on his face but Gaster’s face was less distorted. The skeleton looked up and a smiled appeared on his face as some black strange liquid started to drip from his clothes as if he was melting.

 

“Finally you two have found me, or shall I say the last piece of me.” He said as his body came closer to the Chara and Sans.

 

“Wait a minute…you can’t be-

 

“gaster”

 

“In the flesh as the humans say. I’m glad you two came. A lot has happened. But all in due time. Talking and having a reunion would be nice but we must get back to me.” Gaster started fading away. “I am not able to talk much, but that is fine. Once my body fades the last piece of my soul shall appear. Once it does, all you need to do is combine it with the rest of me. After that, everything will be fine.”

 

“…How much have you seen?” Chara asked. She was getting a bit off topic but Gaster chuckled.

 

“Everything. The void can provide me with many things and crazy enough it’s unaffected by the resets that use to occur. Observing everything is one of the good perks. As I was able to see things that no one else could. But the me that will be complete will explain that.”

 

“so what happens when we give the last piece of you to uhh…you?”

 

“The last bits of my memories and what I’ve see and experience will be combine. Hopefully I will wake up but it might take some time. I-

 

His voice became more faint and he was on the brink of disappearing.

 

“-not much time heh. The last thing I will say is this….get rid of the anomaly that’s in Malik.” Sans and Chara were going to question him more but as he said occurred. He disappeared and a large chunk of grey which was his soul came floating to Sans hands. Sans stared into it. The last piece. ‘With this Haste should wake up…right?’ he thought. He could only hope and this new found hope made him feel just a little bit better about how things were going.

 

**Sans**

  
**HP:10**

  
**ATK:40**

  
**DEF:300**

_**He can be so much more…** _

 

Chara and Sans left the room. As they closed the door. It disappeared just like how it appeared out if nowhere. Sans and Chara kept staring at the door where it use to be and then Sans looked at Gasters last piece of him one more time.

 

“right kiddo. let’s get going.” Chara agreed and Sans made a shortcut back to the true lab. As they both entered and left the shortcut, they saw Malik still sleeping on the bed and Gaster’s body on a different bed laying down as well. Alphys was eating some chisps when she saw the two enter.

 

“O-oh you t-two are back. A-and you have…something?”

 

“yeah” was all Sans said as be walked towards Gaster’s body. He was still not moving so Sans let’s the last piece that was in his hand float towards him. As it did, it entered around his chest and then he waited. Gaster’s eyes flew open. He slowly gotten up still covering his lower region knowing he had no clothing on him. He looked at the people near him recognizing the people around him and his surroundings.

 

“It is good to be back, but we have must to discuss.” Gaster’s said rubbing his bald skull.

 

“good idea g. but let’s get ya some clothes first.” Sans went into a shortcut and came back with a lab coat, a shirt the size of Papyrus and long black sweats. As soon as he got his clothes on. He looked at Malik who was still either in a deep sleep or still unconscious. Gaster snapped his hands and Malik was surrounded by blue magic being lifted into the air. Also knowing that his son was tired of being a big errand boy, Gaster made a shortcut leading into Malik’s room. Everyone enter leaving the true lab hoping not to come back to the memories that were soon to be forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading see ya in the next chap


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. You will see the sign and it will be pretty fucking obvious to know when the Smut will start and end. So pay close attention and read carefully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that's the reason why it took so long. It was going to be a normal everyday chapter. And then my friend came up to me and was like. Aye. Write smut. And I was like....how? And so I researched and erased and typed and erased and type and worked because work gets me money and FINALLY I did it and hopefully I did it write....hopefully to your satisfaction and who and yeah so enjoy.

As the shortcut closed, Malik’s body was put onto his bed and everyone stood their silent honestly not knowing what to talk about. Alphys was sweating, showing off her nerves. Chara, Sans and Gaster as well did not know how to even start. Time passed and soon enough they saw the sun rising from the window. Alphys check the time on her phone. 6 o’clock. In about 3 hours people will start getting up and Undyne was still on the couch sleeping so they couldn’t go down there to talk. So again here they are. Wasting time not knowing what to talk about. That’s when Malik started to get up. Everyone looked at him in relief but then their smiles turned upside down as they saw his eyes. Black. It not Malik. It’s…him.

 

 **“Oh my. I’m in control it seems. Well I didn’t expect this to happen…all the better I guess.”** The unwanted visitor that was still in Malik looked around in the room. 3 monsters and one human. He smirked and let out a low growlish laugh. **“Oh did you all wait for me to wake up. Hehe that’s so kind of you and I do appreciate it. But all this mushy stuff disgust me.”** He gagged

 

“Hatred” Gaster scowled out his name.

 

 **“Hatred? You mean the trait we talked about?”** Chara question. Gaster simply nodded and she took a defensive stance reaching in the back of her pockets for her knife that she took from the Underground. Sans stood protectively in front of Alphys making sure she won’t get hurt if anything went down.

 

 **“Oh boohoo. You people are no fun. All I wanted to do was greet you folks and hear you are threatening me? Shocker.** ” He said with fully intended sarcasm. **“Don’t worry. The boy will take over I about 15 minutes give or take. I know everyone has questions because honestly who doesn’t right? But I bet Gaster can answer most of them since he knows me best.”**

 

“Unfortunately he is right.” He sighed. Gaster looked guilty. He knew more about this unknown being including what he was. “He is a trait. Just like the other seven traits that we know he is one that was created merely based off of everyone’s…hate. The more hate the more he grows.”

 

“H-he grows b-based on our h-hate? D-does that mean his m-magic is also based off that as well?” Gaster was going to answer Alphys question when Hatred cut him off and answered.

 

**“My my, what a good observation Dr. Alphys. To answer that question yes. You see just like you monsters, I’m made of mostly magic to keep me alive and that magic is converted from all the hatred I eat, absorb, suck up etc. And I had to use magic to do somethings…which restricted me of doing anything but make a few things happen. But thanks to this body, I now can pretty much use my magic with out any chains on me. No restraints. This boy is like a bank storing up my money!”**

 

“so that’s why you destroyed the DT machine…” sans thoughts came out of his mouth making Alphys and Chara shocked. “now you can’t be extracted and you don’t have worries.”

 

 **“Ha, you never seen to amaze me with your statements Sans.”** Hatred laughed inwardly and nodded to Sans theory. **“Well now you know you truly can’t get rid of me now.”**

 

“Unless we kill you” Chara deadpan.

 

 **“And I don’t think any of you would kill Malik, would you? But if it did came to the moment where you had no other choice you still wouldn’t have the guts.”** No one responded. Everyone turned their heads from Hatred except Sans. **“Asriel was right though. It’s a killed or be killed world out here.”**

 

“well i hate to break it to ya bud but isn’t it about time for you to skedaddle out of out friends body?” Sans winked at Hatred and eventually everyone groan at the pun.

 

“Really sans?” Chara wanted to slap the sexy skeleton….wait…she mentally and physically slapped herself causing everyone to look at her for a minute and watch the blush kick in. Hatred broke the tension and laughed but it wasn’t because he realized what was up with her.

 

 **“Oh man. You know Chara. That reminds me of the time I took control over your to take over that other shitty woman.”** He spoke the words like venom and Chara flinched at him. **“its funny though ain't it? A ghost taking over another ghost just to see if they could produce more Hatred and it worked like a charm. And the human…what’s her face….Frisk! Yeah, that bitch,”** that caused Sans to look at him dangerously as his magic started to leak out and his left eye and right eye both glowing blue and yellow. The tension and mood of the room became heavier as Hatred smiled Even more. **“Oh how she was an idiot to began with. And the fact that she had the power to Reset and didn’t know how to use it well, wonder if something happens if she just died now.”** Chara lunged onto the bed towards Malik, knife at hand and she edged it towards his neck. Sans summon 10 bones that had sharp end points and surrounded Malik head. Hatred didn’t flinch one bit but eyed both of them and then he laughed. It caught both of them of guard. **“You two are helping me out sooo much with all that hatred. Thanks for the meal.”** he clapped his hands together with the knife still on his neck. Chara wanted to slice Hatred up like a cabbage. She wanted to get rid of the TRUE demon that stood in front of her now. He was weak. He couldn’t do anything. It would be over the minute it ever started.

 

But, Malik is still there. It’s just like back in the underground when she did take over Frisk…but it wasn’t her fault of what had really happened. With the thought already processed, she loosened up her hold and back the knife away from Malik. Sans on the other hand kept the hones still in the air, no breaking any sweat.

 

“Sans” Gaster called him. Sans kept his same posture and his dangerous expression he had directed to Hatred, who in response had an even more smug look. Sans could feel it as well as Gaster and probably others who are asleep as well. Hatreds magic is actually growing. True, it’s still weak but if it keeps growing confirming that he does get his magic from others hatred. Sans dangerous smiled drop back to his lazy smile and his magic dissipated.

 

**“Well it seems I am ruining the mood of today so-**

 

“Really I thought you wouldn’t have noticed at all” Chara rudely commented.

 

 **-I will take my leave for now. Let’s all hope we meet each other again.”** He smiled and waved as Malik’s body went rigid and then flopped back to onto the bed.

 

“It could have been worse.” Gaster chimed in trying to loosen up the situation. “Besides we do actually have important matters today other than what just happened.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Chara said getting off of Malik and walked her way to Gaster who looked down onto her since she was short. “ And what would that be ‘o Great Wing of all Dings Gaster??!!’” she played it out causing Sans to chuckle a bit. She couldn’t hold back the blush that appeared on her face. Gaster shows no expression other than a quiet chuckle himself.

 

“Well, if telling everyone including Asgore and lady Toriel that we brought back two people from the dead isn’t important, then be my guess. Let’s just walk in casually and act like we were already here.”

 

Oh….right.

 

“W-what about M-malik?” everyone stared back at Malik after Alphys questioned. He was still out from the whole thing. Sans pulled out his soul to check on him. The black spot seemingly increased but not by much, but it still increase. The little spec turned into one little see able dot now. He shrugged honestly as well as Gaster.

 

“he will wake up eventually.” Sans places Malik’s soul back inside his body and now they just waited for something to happen. And eventually in few minutes, it did.

 

  
________

 

Waking up never been more painful in my life. My body was surged in and out with pain and every single movement made my life more of a miserable hell. Could it be worse? Probably, but for now I felt like a pile of jelly all glob up together. I looked up toward the ceiling just to see where I’m at. After seeing how familiar it is with its regular star patterns, I came to the conclusion that I am within my room. Moving only my hands and feet were painful but it also made me come to another conclusion. I am not paralyzed. With the strength I had in me, I sat up and stretched out only to notice that I wasn’t the only one in the room. The four figures were looking straight at me. Two were skeletons and I recognized one, but as I look at the other, I came to a third conclusion as I slowly looked at the other two figures. A shaking and still nervous dinosaur and another human, a human that looks like Frisk but isn’t Frisk.

 

Whatever happen while I was out, it worked.

 

The second I decided to speak was when a migraine the size of an bowling ball kicked in. I flopped back towards the bed holding my head in pain as the it grew worse and worse.

 

“Malik are you OK?” one spoken causing the pain to grow again.

 

“Hey bud talk to us” someone else spoke. All of the words sounded like a high pitch static trying to break my ear drums.

 

“Quiet down something is wrong with him.”

 

Then it started to die down a bit. Bit by bit. After 3 minutes of excruciating pain, I let go of my head and gotten up again. Looking at the 4 that stood around my bed. Gaster, Sans, Alphys and Chara.

 

“Well he’s alive” Chara spoke. Her voiced sounded so much like frisk but yet sounded as if it was her own.

 

God her and Frisk could be twins.

 

“W-which is g-good! N-now all we h-have to really do is s-stop Ha-

 

Alphys mouth was covered by sans. Gaster gave Alphys a look for a minute before returning his gaze towards mine again.

 

“Either way, it is good to see you are awake.”

 

“I appreciate it.” I said quietly. I smiled though. “Well now we have something to really celebrate about!” I said stretching and cracking my knuckles. Sans started to wince but Gaster made no sign of feeling uncomfortable around the noise. “So did everyone else get to see you?”

 

“Well its 7 in the morning and we just got here…also we were kind of waiting for you to wake up.”

 

“Ah say no more.” I put both my hands up and got out of the bed. While it was nice and I wanted to sleep for a few more hours, the day has already started and I am surprised that neither Undyne or Papyrus are up. Gaster and Sans seem surprised at how fast I got up. “ I feel ready!!”

 

“That’s nice Malik but yo- WOAH STARS PUT ME THE HELL DOWN NOW!”

 

“No can do Chara. This is how we are starting the day off!” Chara was now on my shoulders and she was hitting me, trying to resist my strength in attempt to get off me. “Our first goal besides the big party is to CELEBRATE YOU TWOS RETURN!!” I kicked the door to my room open and headed straight to Asgore and Toriel’s room kicking their door open and closing it from behind. Gaster, Sans, and Alphys all just watched as the royal child was picked up and taken to their parents for one of the many reunions. Down the hall they heard more screaming from Chara, gasp so loud from Toriel that it probably woke everyone else up and then weeping. Lots and lots of crying and weeping. I then came back and looked at Gaster.

 

“While I hate to break it to you child, I prefer not being carried upon your shoulder. Sans shall we go greet your brother?”

 

“sure dings.” They walked out without batting an eye, leaving me and Alphys in the room. She was fidgety for a bit before faking a cough to get my attention.

 

“I-I think I w-will just go.”

 

“Hold on a minute Alphys. I actually just have a question before you leave.” She stopped and sweat started to appear around her head. Looks like she didn’t want to talk so I dropped it. “…never mind. Go ahead and get some rest. I’m sure it’s been a long night anyway.” Alphas nodded and makes her exit. I stared at where she left. And I kept staring thinking of the more recent events that happen. Gaster and Chara are back….there back…to there family. I smiled. I went to my Michael’s room to wake him up. He was already awake though as I enter the room. Looked like he was putting on his shoes.

 

“Hey little bro. Want to do anything today?” I came in laying down on his comfy bed for a bit.

 

“Well the robot guy said he’s going to come and handle some of the party stuff. So why not just go out and have some fun.” He suggested. “Oh let’s invite others! We can have an early party at Grillbys since there’s a park there.”

 

“Good idea. Besides we got some new people that’s gonna be living with us. Let’s go meet them.” He climbed on my back and we went downstairs.

 

  
_________

 

Papyrus introduced Gaster to everyone. “THE FATHER HE KNEW EXISTED SOMEWHERE OUT THERE DOING GREAT THINGS” He worded almost putting Gaster to tears. Even while he was gone, Sans made Paps know that he had a great dad. While he should have been there his whole life instead of always focusing on the core and breaking the barrier, he could have been there helping both his sons do wonderful things although everything turned out great in the end. He wanted to be there for things like Papyrus becoming bigger and taller, or his cooking and even join the Royal Guard. But Gaster moved on. He’s going to be the great father that Papyrus said he was going to be and they were going to be here for a long while. After Gaster was introduced and memories came back to those who did remember him, Chara introduced herself next. Flowey was stunned the most and was actually smiling.

 

“C-Chara? Is that you?” he thought he was dreaming. He wiped his eyes with his stems but she didn’t fade away. Chara went up to the plant she held him up while he was in his vase.

 

“Yeah, it’s me you butt.” She gave him a warm affectionate hug as they both felt tears stream down their faces. Toriel and Asgore came in the hugs and then it turned into a group hug excluding Gaster and Sans who just stood by and smiled at the family. There was hope in this and once they get Hatred out, the future will be so bright. Sans continued to hope just like he had when he was little and became even more DETERMINED.

 

**Sans**

 

**HP: 60**

 

**ATK: 240**

 

**DEF: 1800**

 

**He decided not to give up and have HOPE in others…**

 

  
___________

Instead of the usual breakfast were Toriel cooks a fabulous home cook meal, Michael’s idea was brought to play and everyone went to Grillbys for breakfast and to prepare for the big “DUPER AMAZING ULTRA PARK EVENT” or what Papyrus named it. Well, everyone but me was helping. While others including Grillby, Muffet and some others started making their tents, I was on duty with holding and maintaining Grillbys, serving only drinks. Since no one was really inside the restaurant and I had completetely finish dusting and wiping everything down, I took one of the chairs and sat down outside, manning the fort and watch as the group were doing so much. It was really convenient to have a park next to Grillbys. W That way, it would be easy to watch if someone would cause a ruckus or start trouble to make this all look like a bad setup to begin with, while Grillby customers can still be satisfied if they want to go the bar and chat instead of being outside. But since no customers came this early, or not yet, I just decided to sit and relax, even closed my eyes for a bit. Frisk came over a few minutes later and sat down on my lap. She then relaxed herself, leaning back a bit before a satisfied hum came from her.

 

“How’s the going so far sweetheart?” I asked as my hands wrapped around her waist giving her a loving hug and a kissed to her neck. She shivered and leaned more into my body.

 

“I’m well. We did get Grillbys and NG’s tent set up. Muffet is still decorating hers saying it needs ‘finishing touches’. But other than that” she turned her entire body around to face me. The tank top that only covered up her breast leaving her waist and navel open for view and the jeans that made her curves really show out. To me she was already an angel but now she looks like a goddess. She held my cheeks and brought my face closer to hers as are lips were inches away. Her hot breath on mine aroused the both of us as she gave me a wet kiss. The kiss itself showing how much we both wanted to just fuck right now and an idea popped up. I stopped the kiss and lean backed a bit as she whine in disapproval.

 

“Now now sweetheart. This is a chance. As you can see the bar is unoccupied and I don’t think anyone would come for _quite a while_.” We both looked back at the park were a few humans came to help out as well as set up their own tents. There were little shooting games and others. We both looked at each other and a devilish smirk appeared on our face. “Shall we Frisk?”

 

“Anything for you Malik.”

 

((BRUH GET READY THEY BOUT TO DO IT))

 

We both enter the bar and after I locked the front door she jumped onto me and I caught her giving her another sloppy wet kiss. She accepted and deepen the it as I started walking our bodies together to one of the tables. As the kiss was broken, her body was displayed as she lie down and her legs were already wrapped around my waist with my bulge expanded, pushing close to her sex. She moaned loudly and took off her shirt as I took off mine and then back to our sloppy kissing. My hands explore her entire body as she gasped and moaned into my touches. As soon as my finger nip her breast and nipple her moans became even louder.

 

I guess it was a good thing that he installed tinted windows and made the whole restaurant soundproof on the inside.

 

“So Frisk how long have you wanted this moment.” My hands started to sneak down to the lower region of her body, as it passes the belly button her waist, slowly trailing down to her flame lips. When I reached the obstacle that stood in my way, I slowly unbuttoned her pants sliding them with ease off her legs. As for her lace up cheekini that exposed everything, I ripped them off her as my urges were consuming me and our sexual desires kept rising.

 

“S-so lo- Fuck!” her words were cut off as my fingers had slid through her entrance. Her sex tightening as I impaled my fingers deeper down her cunt. She wrapped her arms around me and took a big bite on my neck to substitute her scream. A slight gasp came from my mouth as our upper bodies had touched and her fangs made way toward my neck. A third awl pierced and massaged her insides and hit one of her many weak spots, making her sticky bun wetter. She was getting close to climaxing. My fingers continued to navigate as they searched their ways to find all the juicy secrets that will lead her to scream.

 

“Aaah~!!” a cry left her mouth as another weak spot of hers was discovered. My fingers continue to thrash the newly discovered spot as her body started to lean in even closer to the touch. Her hips moving with my movements as folds squeezed more to the new feeling.

 

“Getting so wet on me Frisk and we just started” grinning like a mad man as my fingers rolled around inside her cunt making her shudder and wiggle more from my touch. She bit her lip to hold back her scream and her eyes rolled a bit to the back of her head looking as if she was about to release. My picked up their pace as they continue to thrash her insides. She couldn’t hold it anymore a loud whimper came from her. “Just what I wanted to hear. Now cum for me” the command made her entire back arch up as she came. A wave taking over as it begin to squirt all over my body as well. As her back slowly arched back to lay down on the table I placed her on, my fingers slowly left.

 

“I still have to punish you with something bigger.” My fingers had exit as a loud plop sound was made. Licking her wetness of my fingers brought a great taste to my mouth. “Delicious” I greedily say as I just wanted more of her body. She was inhaling large breathes of air before our lips lock again. Another French kiss as our tongues intertwined and dance with each other. More moans as my pants were taken off and my heavy rod flopped out an it inch near her cooch. She stared at it in awe as a smirk took over my facial expression.

 

“Too big for rain?” I asked as it solidify and became harder. She blushed but then a challenge feature took over her face.

 

“Oh don’t think you win this.” Was all she said before she got off the table and bend down on her knees facing my cock in a stand off. She gaze over it, planning on how to attack it first. She then gripped it firmly as I let out a loud growl that turned her smile devilishly. She then took the large rod and slammed it to the back of her throat. Her tight little mouth and throat almost made me want to take her head and take control oh her. Movements. But this time she was. My mind going a bit blank and I could feel my legs buckling and getting weak on me. She noticed and stopped getting me a chair to sit on and then continue by slamming my cock back into her tight small throat. A moan came out of my mouth as her slippery snake of a tongue licked all over my stick. My weakness has been discovered and my growls got louder and louder as she sped her back and forth pace. Unable hold it any longer, I released an massive amount of love nectar, surfing into her gaping mouth and I watched as she swallowed every last bit with her throat making a gulping sound indicated that her taste was filled with me.

 

“A-acting so innocent when you’re a freak in reality.” I said a bit exhausted after she almost left me empty.

 

“Just to satisfy your needs master.” She gotten up and sat down on my lap, her folds next to my cock as she gave me a sweet kiss. A held that kiss and use my tongue to dominate hers as it roams inside her mouth as her body became weaker and weaker. My cock had gotten bigger and rubbed itself against her folds. She lifted up her body allowing my rod to be directly against her folds and as she pushed her body down, the head slowly enter her and we both moan as her sex started to tighten even more just around the tip. I grabbed her by her hips and started moving her body as my rod started to pound her pussy, entering deeper every moment. She whined out screams and gasp every time her body struck down making my more dominant side take over. She bit her lips to control her whimpers and cries but I bit down on her neck roughly leaving a mark of my own as she scream even louder.

 

“Looks like your about to cum again. Let master help you out then!” my movement has increased as we were now and sync and my con smashed her pussy as her tongue was out and her eyes were rolled to the back of her head.

 

“Aaah!! Malik~” she screamed as I kept hitting a certain spot and she began to day profanities as she begged me to please her body even more. One of my hands went from her hips to her cooch rubbing it fiercely in circles.

 

“That’s it Frisky. Cum for me sweetheart.” With my last thrust and the demand that came out of my mouth, my cock had bash her insides as I cummed, continuing to push my cock deeper and pulsating inside her as her body rocked violently after she came, slumping her body towards mine as I held her. I exited her and we both just stood their, breathless not knowing what to do next because we couldn’t think properly.

 

((OK. THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS. YE. NO MORE UNTIL SOME OTHER TIME I GUESS))

 

As a few minutes passed and we continue to sit there naked, our thoughts came back to us. She had gotten up first and put her clothes on, throwing away the ripped panties at an outside dumpster. I put my clothes on next and began to proceed in cleaning the restaurant a second time and even went to a nearby store to by some spray to hide away the sex scent. As I was finished, Frisk came back inside and I gave her some soda in a class which she obliged and took a sip. Lastly, I unlock the door and went back to sitting outside. There were now more tents setup and some humans decided to play dodgeball. Frisk came outside with her soda and sat back on my lap leaning her back towards me as we both looked at the progress and how humans and monsters were actually smiling. Genuine smiles. Even Chara seem to be smiling. And it looked like every time they were near sans, she began to blush and look away. Frisk gave a smile before starting to nod off and eventually napped on top of me. I chuckled and held her, making sure to protect her with my life. But for some reason my soul felt some type of pain and I couldn’t figure out why. I made a mental note to ask Sans and Alphys later before holding my Frisk tight and continue to watch the fun activities everyone else was having.

 

_____

**In Malik’s soul….**

  
Hatred had watched and experience the recent event that happen between Malik and Frisk. And his honest words…he was absolutely disgusted. He wish he could barf or something or somehow had ruin their fun time but Malik’s sexual desires outweighed all of his hatred. He didn’t even had enough magic and he needed to wait and be patient. But with this just being their first time fucking like wild animals they are, hatred wouldn’t know how long he last before he ends up just quitting.

Well he isn’t going to quit but he couldn’t wait to take control and kill everyone and decided to save Frisk for last to savor and watch her suffer after torturing her. He laughed as he lull back to sleep dreaming of how the world will truly end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy it? Cool. Questions? Asks em. Leave a kudo? DO IT. JUST DO IT. either way. Thanks for just reading it. Whether ya like or not, ya gave it a shot. So ye. Eat a waffle though bruh.
> 
> I also forgot to mention there's a natural ultimate ninja storm 4 reference that I wanted to add it for some reason...Idk why. I just did. Well see ya next time.
> 
> One last thing. Probably going to edit this later for mistakes because I'm to lazy to right now so yeah. Again see ya


	28. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know right I want a chapter to but this announcement is important and probably determines the faith of this fanfic

WHAT'S UP BRUHS!!!!! I know you were expecting some awesome stuff but I unfortunately have bad news but before the bad news let me say this:

I ain't a perfect author and I know my story is probably shit and random as shit, but I try my best so please stick with me as an author as I try to get better and better at becoming something better. Something....more....

 

 

With that being said. The bad news is I am fucked. I live in Miami and if you don't watch the news....there is a category 5 hurricane heading our way......soo yeah. The fact that one I am using Wi-Fi to send this message because my phone bill needs to be paid lol and two....FUCKING HURRICANE!!!!! So yeah

...depending on this....idk what might happen to me but DO NOT FEAR. I shall try to survive. That being said, do pray the stars or God or anything that not only me but everyone in Miami and whoever gets hit by this Hurricane survives. This is gonna be some tough shit and I will stay determine and be brave through something I am scared shitless of no matter what.

 

As for the chapter. I will probably release one with less that 3 k words on Thursday possibly Friday. One of those days cus i ain't sure. It's short but it's a chapter :3

 

Well. Now it's time to go back and  put shutters up because someone stole those from my house as well and now I have only a few left......well see ya guys later. I will probably put up another announcement today/ tomorrow depending on stuff a Look

 

 

STAY DETERMINE AND EAT A WAFFLE BRUUHS.

 

P.S:if you live in Florida, Texas or anywhere were a hurricane hit you (be it Harvey or Irma coming up) I wish you all the best of luck for we have to work together to get through this shit. Let's stay a team and make sure we get back on the right track. LOVE ALL YOU PEEPS

 

Edit: GOOD NEWS! CATEGORY FIVE IS NOW FOUR!!! bad news. Still fucked lol. See ya guys tomorrows


	29. The should be chapter 28 but it's 29 because of the note I'm removing after the Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun stuff and stuff happens? Honestly this is just a short of the day. It was longer but I was like. 5k is a lot of words. Aight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The storm doesn't come until supposedly 8 tonight and the winds are fucking high as hell. With that said I have an weird announcement at the end of this that I may or may not question myself after this.

“all that prep looks mighty fine.”

 

“Your lazy ass didn’t even do anything.”

 

“sorry to say but i don’t have one of those”

 

“Ugh, you really do know too much puns….a skeleton….”

 

“aw trying to pun your way to my heart? sorry to say i don’t have one.”

 

“I swear to god comedian you can be real cute and annoying with those puns.” Chara went on without paying attention to the blushing skeleton. “ I bet they can’t even ‘wooh’ a girl” Chara used her fingers for extra sarcasm.

 

“right about that. but maybe it’s because i haven’t been tryin.” Sans shrugged as a sigh escape the lips of the princess.

 

“Man, you two really do get along.” I said coming from behind Chara. She squeaked an jumped up onto surprise before giving me a stern look as well as Sans.

 

“We don’t get along.” “we don’t get along.”

 

“Aaaw even your words are in sync. Like a true couple.”

 

“We are NOT a couple. Stop copying me!” “we are NOT a couple. stop copying me!”

 

“Ah denial…I remember it in my early days of childhood….wait…I don’t even remember that. But I do remember denying love at first. Good times.”

 

“and how was that?”

 

“My first love? Utter shit. Kinda one of the many reasons why as a human….never mind don’t worry about it.” They looked like they wanted me to continue but I changed it before they got to deep in mind. “So when are you two having children? I want to be a good uncle sometime.”

 

“Ugh I’m done.” Chara blushed and walked away. Sans watched Chara as he was immediately hypnotized by the swaying of her hips. She looked as their eyes met and both of them had blushes covering their entire face. Chara smiled though and waved back and Sans did a little wave as well. Being satisfied by that, Chara begin walking away again, her hips once again took control over Sans eye lights. 5 coughs later and I had gotten Sans attention.

 

“Bruh. You should totally get a room with her”

 

“we ain’t like that.”

 

“Oh yeah?” I question and stared deep into his light bulbs. “Well then I remember there was this one guy I was talking to earlier. Yeah, said something about making his ‘moves’ on Chara.” I shrugged noticing how Sans eye-lights dimmed a bit. Then coincidentally, a guy walked up to Chara and started a conversation. So technically I didn’t lie? “See look.” I pointed over their direction as Sans turned his head and all the life in his eyes quickly went off. Chara was just talking casually to some other person (that wasn’t Sans). Although they were just talking she seemed a bit annoyed that the guy was trying too hard to flirt with her. And I mean way to hard to the point that she had to push him away. But he seem really…desperate just to get in Chara’s pants. She looked back towards our direction and smiled. She came towards us and I smirked while Sans was a bit shocked and confused as Chara grabbed his skeletal body and dragged it back to the guy who was flirting on her.

 

“This is my boyfriend Sans.” She said it loud and clear and had an arm wrapped around him as Sans and the flirtatious man were stunned by what she had just spoken out loud. I bit my tongue and put a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

 

The man looked at Sans, then at Chara, then back to the skeleton who had a smirked on his face and just sighed. He walked away mumbling “Why are all the good ones taken?”

 

Sans and Chara stood in the middle of the park, her arms still wrapped around his until Sans finally decided to speak up.

 

“so……”

 

“So?”

 

“we just gonna stand here like this or…?”

 

“Gotta problem with me holding on to you comedian?”

 

Sans blushed and looked away hoping she didn’t see. She saw it though. “no comments.” Was all he spoke out.

 

“Good because today your pretending to be my boyfriend.” She blushed at her own words and was glad that the skeleton’s orbs weren’t on her face. Sans still didn’t say anything but nodded.

 

“do i get any privileges for being boyfriend of the day?”

 

“If you shut up and keep staying by my side” super blush on her face. “then maybe.” And now Chara drags Sans away and keeps him for possible flirts around.

 

“ I guess I could check on everyone el-

 

“Hey punk!” Undyne jumped right in front of me and my eyes directed to hers as we had some sort of stare down.

 

‘There goes that option’ I thought to myself “What’s up undying fish?”

 

“Not bad for a nickname and I need your help. So I need you to come with me to help set up fireworks on Mettaton’s stage for tonight. Since people’s tents and booths are done being set up and out the way, now we wait for Metta’s words to spread and see how many other punks are coming.”

 

“Hmm sure. But let me tell Grillby first that I’m out the shop.” I went to Grillby’s booth and found him with a couple of burgers and fries already ready. He saw me and the top of his flames flickered in recognition. He slid a to-go-plate to me and nodded.

 

“Thanks boss. Also I’m out the shop because Undyne wants me to help with fireworks.” Grillby nodded again and waved me away. I took the food and headed to help Undyne with the light show.

 

While helping her out, Alphys came and eventually had to rearrange somethings pn the stage but it was fine because it helped out the fireworks as it look like you can see them from any view. 

 

"Good work Alphys."

 

"YEAH isn't my girl the best?" She said as Alphys squeaked when she got as kiss from muscle fish.

 

"I-I'm not t-that good, b-but thanks f-for t-the compliment."

 

_____________

 

  
“They did what!!??” “they did what!!??”

 

“Bro…calm down.” “SANS CALM DOWN. I TOLD YOU THAT EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE….AFTER THE CHALLENGE THAT WE HAVE ACCEPTED ”

 

“So let me get this straight. Papyrus-” “NYEH” “-was showing Michael some magic and explaining stuff. And a dodge ball almost hit Michael. But Paps stopped the ball from hitting him. So then the ‘aggressive adults’, or how Papyrus worded it, came up to demand the ball and said that monsters can’t play because they are ‘trash’, again how Papyrus worded it. So now you’ve accepted and there will be a match in about an hour?”

 

“THAT IS CORRECT FRISK.”

 

“You also agreed that if we lose that they could take over the park and kick monsters out…”

 

“THAT IS ALSO CORRECT CHARA.” Chara shook her head.

 

“OH we’ve play dodge ball back in the Underground when I was little.” Undyne commented.

 

“Oh?” I asked a bit calm but not fully. “What was it like?”

 

“AWESOME. We eventually made an Extreme Dodgeball Magic League.”

 

“That is the exact opposite of what I was expecting.”

 

“Who cares! It was amazing because-

 

“magic” Sans cut off Undyne from speaking anymore. “which meant it was more dangerous but then none of us really thought of it as that.”

 

“BUT I NEVER GOT TO BE APART OF IT BECAUSE YOU SAID IT WAS DANGEROUS.”

 

“and it still is paps.” Papyrus sighed.

 

“All brotherly love. So sweet.”

 

“So who’s going to be on the team Papyrus? You are technically the captain for accepting thjs….so called challenge.”

 

“NYEHEHEHEH!! A CAPTAIN I AM INDEED. OUR TEAM WILL CONSIST OF ONLY THE BEST EXCLUDING ME. THOSE PEOPLE WILL BE UNDYNE, SANS, MALIK, AND CHARA.”

 

“YES! I get to beat up humans WITH MAGIC….or without.”

 

“less work for me i guess”

 

“I don’t mind proving few folks who not to mess with.”

 

“Wait…why me?” seems like Chara was the only one complaining.

 

“THINK OF THIS AS GETTING YOU BACK IN SHAPE.”

 

“wait…are you saying she’s fat?” Sans hid the laughter in his voice.

 

“OF COURSE NOT. I JUST WANT HER TO NOT BECOME A LAZY BONES LIKE A ‘CERTAIN’ BROTHER OF MINE WHO DOES NOTHING BUT PUNS.”

 

“aw paps, you wound my heart”

 

“SANS YOU DON’T EVEN….I’M NOT STARTING THIS RIGHT NOW.” He ignore his puns and continued. “ANY WHO. YOU FOUR WILL BE REPRESENTING US AND THE FATE OF THE PARK PARTY.”

 

“Lovely. Let’s just get this over with.”

  
______________________

 

1 hour later

 

  
And here it is. A huge field where the four of us, Undyne, Sans (who was literally sleeping standing up now), Chara and I were up against 8 other people who looked like they were on some professional dodge ball team. Unfortunately they were unrecognizable so they must be from out of state. Two balls stood in the middle of a twenty yard field. Compared to us and the 8 player team full of racist muscle heads, it would have seen that they won.

 

“So only you four will play with us?” one of them pointed at all four of us. “Two useless monsters and two monster fuckers?” Sans eye sockets went open and there were no lights in them.

 

“Oi!” I screamed out. “There children coming soon so I suggest you tone that language down if you plan on staying. That’s if ya even win.”

 

“You tell them bro. Show them no mercy.” Michael screamed out and I lazily pointed a thumbs up. Michael sat next to Toriel and Asgore who were eating some of Grillbys food. Speaking of Grillbys. He actually took advantage of this. Him and Muffet to be exact. The more people coming in the more people to sell ad sample food to which leads to profits and business.

 

“Look at that! His little brother is supporting a monster fucker. Guess his parents didn’t teach him so actual manners!” they all laughed. Michael who obviously heard it looked down.

 

“oh no…” Sans looked from Michael to me and was obviously sweating bullets. He noticed that murderous magic coming out of Malik. Even Undyne was a bit tongue twister not knowing what to say but eventually got angry as well. Even Chara was angry about what they said. Sans couldn’t do anything but watch. Same as Asgore and Toriel who only sat down to watch and comfort could only watch as My magic had risen 10 fold. At least the match was already decided.

 

“DO NOT FEAR MICHAEL. OUR BROTHERS WILL DO THEIR BEST AND WIN!!” Papyrus came just in time to Michael side to support him. It wasn’t very affective.

 

“Aye guys look at that! Death himself decides to visit and he looks like shit!” and the team laughs again. This time Sans also had a murderous feel around him. With the four of us ready the game, again, was already decided.

 

The rules of the game was simple. Get hit and your out which is the only way of getting out. The whistle was blown and 2 of the man from the opposing team came to get the balls. None of us did and just watch. The two man passed it two their strongest throwers who aimed it at me and Sans. Their team captain laugh as it seems that the ball was a out to hit us.

 

“See they can’t even play dodge ball-

 

As he turned to us Sans and I both caught the ball with ease as if it were paper balls being thrown in class.

 

“-right….”

Sans and I looked at each other and back at the ball we both had. It felt so soft and hard. Soft, hard, yet harder.

 

“Malik” Frisk yelled my name getting the attention as well. I looked at her and she could tell that this was already over the minute the insults were made. “Don’t kill them.” She bad a plain look on her face as she held a hand out and a thumbs up.

 

“Of course sweetheart!” although my voice sounded like it had no malicious intent, it was the exact obvious to those who knew. Sans and I made eye contact. Our minds had the same idea.

 

“hey malik”

 

“Yes buddy chum pal?”

 

“why don’t we show these folks what a bad time is if they ever show their faces again.”

|

I chuckled. “That’s if they have one after this. You know it’s crazy because it’s a beautiful day outside ain’t it?” I asked and Sans Cheshire grin grew even wider.

 

“you’re right. with the birds singing and flowers blooming”

 

“Well at least we know who won” Chara muttered and went to get some food from Grillbys. She still couldn’t get the chill and sins that were crawling through her since she’s the one who knows that line the most. Undyne follow suit knowing that Sans and I were going to handle this.

 

“Yeah there singing alright. Say what your think there singing about?”

 

“oh you know. probably about how on days like these…”

 

“Adults like them….”

 

**“S h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n h e l l” “s h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n h e l l”**

 

“Frisk my child, could you pass the ketchup please?” Toriel kindly asked.

 

“Of course mom. Chara would you like any?” Frisk asked.

 

“Nope” Chara was already devouring a bunch of fries in her mouth. The afternoon was still rolling on and it was still only the beginning.

 

  
___________________

 

  
The match only lasted a record time of two minute. Why 2 minutes? Sans and I defeated seven out of the eight that got out and we’re wondering how take our anger out to torture the captain who stood there like he just seen the solar eclipse. Although he did step out to indicate that he indeed forfeited the game, it didn’t matter. Sans use his magic to put the captain back inside the area and pinned him down until we decided how to break his body. He still got hit with both balls…just very VERY bone breaking painfully By the time the game was over, Frisk had already called an ambulance as all 8 members where carried out on stretchers. Each unconscious from the ‘hell’ that we bad unleashed.

 

“Man wasn’t that fun Sans?”

 

“sure was buddy. haven’t had fun like that in ages.” Both of us had raised our drinks, his ketchup and my soda and clashed as we said “Cheers”.

 

“BROTHER I THINK YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN THEM THE BENEFIT OF THE DOUBT AND NOT GONE THAT FAR.”

 

“Yeah bro. And the fact that you both cheated using magic.”

 

"Bet Undyne would have use magic too..."

 

"DAMN RIGHT I WOULD HAVE. But I didn't know if magic or not..." she twiddle with her 

 

“Sans?

 

“yes my good man malik?”

 

“Did we input any rules before the match?”

 

“i’m afraid we did not. just that the only way to get out was to get hit.”

 

“THAT STILL-

 

“Was there any rule saying that we can’t and are forbidden to use our magic against them?”

 

“again, no there wasn’t.” he shrugged and took another sip of his refill ketchup.  
“STILL UNCALLED FOR.” Papyrus just sighed and pat his brother in the head. “NEVERTHELESS, GOOD JOB YOU GUYS….ALTHOUGH UNDYNE AND CHARA LEFT.”

 

“HEY I would have played if I didn’t feel all that damn magic coming from them. Sure I would have knocked a few heads, but I wasn’t ever planning on putting them to sleep like that.”

 

“It was fun to watch though.” Chara stole a fry from Sans plate and ate it. He didn’t complain about it

 

“Fun wouldn’t be the word…” Toriel was not certain what to call their actions but fun was definitely not one of them in her definition. “Sure they deserve it for their insults and rude behavior.”

 

“Not like we could have stopped them dear. They would have let out that anger somehow and I don’t think it would have been please either.” Asgore sounded like he had understand the situation when he was little.

 

“Bet Undyne would have done the same if someone talked about Alphys like that.”

 

“Well you aren’t wrong but-

 

“Exactly. Now let’s get back to work. And by work I mean Grillby telling me to come to him once I was done eating….30 minutes ago.” I gotten up and left and so did everyone else continue to help any booths or tents. As over hundreds of people came to the park to experience the fun of just being themselves and hanging out with awesome monster. Well everyone except….

 

“….Jerry, for the last time I am going to have to ask you to leave.”

 

“Why can’t I stay like everyone else huh?” Jerry was really close to having someone kill him already if that someone wasn’t me already.. “Oh and the WiFi hear sucks ass.”

 

“Frisk, I am on the edge of not sending this man through the abyss. Can we PLEASE just…idk ANYTHING!!” I begged her to just let me kill the monster but she wouldn’t allow it, even if it did pain her and Jerry was a huge pain in the ass and she wanted him gone as well. “Is this what everyone in the Underground went through? If so, I apologize dearly.”

 

“Everyone tried kicking him out. Even Undyne was about to dust, Sans almost punned him to death, which almost worked and Chara was on the dusting option as well but come on. He’s just one monster.” Frisk shrugged

“Sweetheart, you can’t say that…you make it sound like getting rid of him is easy.” I pointed to the ufo monster who was now digging in his noise…and then he just flick the damn thing on my pants as if I didn’t fucking notice.

“You know” and there goes with his annoying voice again. “I have every right to be here like all the other-

 

“Yeah yeah I get it. Now shut up for a minute so I can think.” I turned back to Frisk “I am sure mother and father goat wouldn’t mind us getting rid of one monster….please Frisk.”

 

“Malik there has to be another way.”

 

“And sending him into the abyss isn’t one correct?”

 

“I can hear you guys you know that.”

 

“THAT’S THE FUCKING POINT YOU FUCKING NON FLYING ALIEN.” My magic sparked up and my scythe came to my hand.

 

“whoa there buddy where’s the threat?” Sans put a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down. Gaster and Chara arrived as well. Gaster readying his magic for precaution an Chara with her knife in her back pocket. Slowly I calmed down and down as I realized that I am getting mad over nothing. And the weapon in my hand disappear.

 

“Thank you Sans. I appreciate that.” I said giving him a fist bump.

 

“Is it because I’m a monster that I can’t join? That’s really racist you know?” everyone wanted to laugh and just slap jerry but then I looked him dead in his weird eyes and just spoke.

 

“What you’ve just said is one of the most insanely idiotic thing I have ever heard- no, that anyone has heard. At no point in your incoherent response were you even close to anything that could be considered a rational thought. Everyone around us is now dumber for having listened to it. I award you not points, and may God and the stars have mercy on your soul.” I grabbed him and teleported him into Snowdin and god was it cold as fuck but who cares. I pushed him into the snow and teleported back. Thank Gaster for giving me a better option when shortcuts are to much. But then again, I am now tired and it’s about 7 o’clock. The fireworks we set up after Mettaton’s show is coming at around 11 and I still need to help Grillby AND Muffet with serving food. Because both of there booth/tents are next to each other and no one wanted to go inside the bar so it stayed closed . Instead, he suggested bringing out tables and chairs from the restaurant and placing them outside of the booths for customers can dine in the sun.

 

“Your food is coming right away sir. Yes? OK. I will bring out a refill of those right now. Here is your order ma’am. If ya need anything else just call me. What’s that? Of course! I bet their coming out the grillby right now…didn’t get the joke? Understandable. Be right back.” And after what seem like an endless night of serving food (and a mighty fine tip) booths were now shut down and Mettaton’s show was a hit. And as we all gather to the stage, Undyne and Alphys release all the fireworks into the air as the sky night was now filled with every single color you could think of. Monsters and humans. Together watching the sky express many things through the colors of fireworks. The hardships that were made. The dreams that came true. The love and hope and compassion that everyone had. This wasn’t your ordinary get together. This showed that no matter water race you are nor what your made of, whether it be magic or flesh or even both, everyone was in on way or another, a part of a big family.

 

  
__________

 

  
“GAME!! The winner is….GANONDORF!!!”

 

“UUUUGH how are you winning? This is impossible!! Alphys has been teaching me how to play this game for over a year now!” Undyne was super pissed that I was winning and honestly it’s entertaining watching her fume over every single lost.

 

“Undyne why don’t we just play an easier game. Another game you’ve been playing since it came out about a year or two I think? Not sure but you might have a better possibility for winning.” I said turning off the Wii U system.

 

“Alright, bet. What’s the game called?”

 

“Blazblue.”

 

“YES I MIGHT ACTUALLY HAVE A CHANCE!!” she shouted but realize that people are still sleeping and she should be more quiet so she slumped her shoulders down and cover her mouth hoping that no one heard her. I grabbed both PS4 controllers and turned on the system and the game.

 

“Oh looks like a new update. And only a minute to download.” I click the update and we both wait as the game finishes and starts up with a new opening.

 

“Wait is that…a new character?”

 

“Holy fucking shit. They added JUBEI!! Finally you are no longer a meme!!”

 

“Who?” Undyne asked. Although she played the game, it seems like she doesn’t follow the story which is fine.

 

“He’s pretty much a cat that everyone wanted in the game but never got put in until now. Late but who cares.”

 

“He looks good but I ain’t playing him.” Undyne said as we were on the character select screen and she chooses Mai.

 

“Wow Undyne. Never knew you played top tier trash. And I bet the only other reason your playing her is because-

 

“She has a spear? No! Of course not….”

 

“I was going to say easy combos but hey, that works too.” I chose my favorite character Susanoo.

 

“Seriously? That loser that needs to unlock seals to do anything AND he’s bottom tear. Lame!” oh she’s going to regret that. Good thing I chose my character first so I get to pick stage and music. Stage is Blue and the music is...

 

https://youtu.be/Af6JRDhNBiw

 

  
“Good luck, have fun and don’t die” I said.

 

  
**THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING! Rebel 1….ACTION**

 

  
Immediately the first thing I do before she does anything is fireball her so I can get space on the screen.

 

“Cheap move punk.” Her Mai got back up and started heading my direction. Perfect. My character hits her with four combos before a fifth unlocks one of the 8 seals and pushes her back. While she was on the ground I taunted with my character and it worked as she got her character back up and charge again and I just did the same thing until I had 4 seals unlocked and her health was around 20 percent.

 

“Your not going to win this.”

 

“OH YEAH? Just watch”

 

She got her character back up and started spamming her projectile. I kept guarding.

 

“Really? Spamming your spear to hit me? I know Alphys taught you better.” I continued to block even though she was smirking.

 

“Why don’t you come and rush at me? Or are you to scared.” Oh taunting? Sorry fish but only one person can taunt when it comes to games.

 

“Alright.” I put my character into overdrive which I had 4 seconds to before it vanishes. The first thing I did was use 50 percent of heat to do a distortion which unlock all my seals.

 

“WHAT? SINCE WE COULD HE DO THAT?”

 

“Since ever.” The second thing was to kill her character now the right moment when she sent her projectile I did my second distortion that could only be use when the eighth seal was unlocked. A giant Sword formed in Susanoo’s hand and went across the entire screen killing her Mai

 

“NOOOOOOO” her character fell to the ground as mine did a pose.

 

**SUSANOO WINS!**

 

“I still have two more rounds!” she exclaim

 

“Sure you do.”

 

**Rebel 2…ACTION!**

 

The second round starts and she actually goes in for a combo. Surprised I continue to barrier block not take any damage and waiting for Undyne to drop her combo, which she did and I immediately went in to punish her getting the 5th seal unlocked again. She made a little frustrated noise before spamming her spear throw.

 

“You really love doing that huh.”

 

“Shut it!”

 

Sadly she doesn’t realize she’s just building up my meter like I want her to. When it reached 100 I decided to end it. I started spamming my fireball forcing her to guard.

 

“YOU really like doing that don’t you punk?”

 

“Surpsingly I do.” I chuckled.

 

“Cocky much?” she was getting even more frustrated as her health was now under 10 percent.

 

“Yeah.” I stopped spamming fireball because I wanted her to take the bait and run in and no surprise that she did it without hesitation. The minute she was close enough and made a moment to attack, I immediately did Susanoo’s Astral as the frames caught her inside and finished her off.

 

 

**ASTRAL FINISH.**

**SUSANOO WINS!**

 

 

**“Hmmm. I might just have to copy that for myself….save the fact that we don’t need seals.”**

 

“You say something Undyne?”

 

“REMATCH I SAID. Are you even listening?” huh. Must have been my imagination.

 

“OK I will switch it up if that’s cool for ya.” Going to character select I thought about switching to my secondary but I changed my mind for some reason.

 

“Show me more of him” something inside me told me to but there wasn’t much other than his….

 

“Your choosing him again?? Man you’re the worst!!! I have to win this.” She picks nine and I pick the stage and music again

 

https://youtu.be/VrPEQb0TgR8

 

As the entrance was playing I did say “You know I’m not that bad…but I will tell you this is not the worse match up for Susanoo. More like this is his stalemate match up so I think so you should be able to win….maybe? Who knows.” I shrugged. “Just gotta try harder right?”

 

“Really? Trying harder? Pfft I need to win this- no I HAVE TO WIN THIS!!” she whispered very loudly. “FOR ALPHYS SAKE!”

 

**Rebel 1….ACTION**

  
The thing about Susanoo is that he wasn’t always good and people blame him for his seals and not inputting enough damage to an opponent. But for whatever reason after this update. They seem to have increase his power. He’s slow but he’s bulky and now his damage can literally kill anyone just using a few combos. The second game was much like the first one until the second round. Before it began, I paused the game and yawn.

 

“Yo fish, why don’t we make a deal. I will make it easier on you ya know.”

 

“NEVER” another loud whisper came from her again. “Now un-pause the game so I can make a come back and kick your ass.”

 

As her request continued the game as she actually was doing good. Her Mai had gotten Susano’s heath to around 30 percent and she still had all her health. But my drive gauge was full. Looks like it’s time for her to take this L. I started spamming fireball and she continued to guard until her frustration build up and she came at me. She took the bait and I went in and did a combo leaving her health at 50 percent. I was attempting to do another combo but she burst out of it and pushed my character back to the other side.

 

“I still got this!” she kept telling her self. There was 20 seconds until the match ended.

 

I went into overdrive and had a whopping 8 seconds until it rained out. The first thing I did was unlocked all my seals on the character wasting 50 percent of my heat. Next was to go in and to combo her but surprisingly she blocked all my hits and manage to drop my health down too 10 percent.

 

10 seconds left.

 

Instead of trying to go for the Astral finish, option to was to kill her with the distortion finish and since my overdrive came back because of exceed, I went into it again. This my character ran up into her and grabbed her. She didn’t tech again. Her character went into the air as I did the inputs of one of Susanoos one and only distortion I haven’t done yet

 

“Well Undyne, one day I will teach you how to tech out of grabs…thats if Alphys didn’t teach you.”

 

“The game isn’t even-

 

https://youtu.be/EYz922N0mU0

 

It started off with a small hit that turned into a 10 second long combo of Susanoo straight up domination Mai. Undyne was speechless as she just watch her characters health go from 50 percent to under 5 and the combo was on the last seal. It displayed Susanoo doing his sword distortion and slowly watched as Mai was falling to the ground.

 

“-….please tell me that’s-

 

Before Undyne could speak another letter, Susanoo whipped his fox like hound head back and then let out a powerful laser beam blast that let us know that it was truly over.

 

**DISTORTION FINISH!! SUSANOO WINS!**

 

**“That was simply beautiful. If only the world could feel the power of that…and it will”**

 

Ok, so it wasn’t Undyne voice who was saying all that weird stuff but I looked at her anyway and she was frozen. Undyne sat their still looking at the screen in utter defeat. I couldn’t help but laugh because it was pretty sad yet funny how it ended. I use the controller and turned off the system as I yawned.

 

“Well….don’t stay there too long Undyne and goodnight.” She didn’t say anything and I shrugged as I walked to my room and sleep. Only good moments and memories filled my dreams…..

  
**“But soon that will all go away.”**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably ain't the perfect chapter but eh *shrugs* I wanted to do something little while I was in the storm so ye.
> 
> So the announcement is....I am making an Underfell version of this thing.....yep. that's it. That's the announcement.
> 
> And along with this story soooo much wriiiiting. AAAAAGGGGH. oh well. It's gonna be fun. I think that's all.....
> 
>  
> 
> SO UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS!
> 
> Leave comment. Talk to meh. Me is so bored in this Frick information hurricane storm thing lol


	30. ANOTHER A/N BRUUUHHSSS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikr. But it's actually me..DIO

So let's get this short A/N over with. I made a underfell version. Yep. I regret everything yet nothing. Here's the link go check it out....OK bye...yeeeeeeeaaaaah boiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 

 

http://archiveofourown.org/works/12098340/chapters/27427014

 

Alright see ya waffles loving bruhs later.

 

Also I will be putting more time into that fic until I feel like I caught it up or I just feel comfortable with where it will be. So yep 

Piece out waffle sprouts 

 

 


	31. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ain't a chapter folks but when it is, both this and the last 2 chapters which I believe are notes.

Around about a year in a half or 2 years ago my brain came up with the dumbest idea yet intriguing idea to make a fanfiction. I don't know what made me do it but now that I look at it, it was possibly because I just wanted to make a fanfiction for undertale. As I read and read over 100 of fanfiction, undertale and others, I saw the creativity, imaginative, hard work and effort put into a single chapter, it got me wanting to do the same. I wanted to make something I enjoy and hopefully readers would get the same vibe or something like that and idk. Bam "More than Human" became a thing (although I should have put the a between "than" and "Human"....oh well)

 

Now those years paseed and it's been about 5 to 6 months since I updated on both undertale and underfell version of the series. While I've been out I haven't been slacking. I wrote the chapter of both series. Yet when I did I wasn't satisfied so I erased it and kept writing chapters until I met a liking which I kept doing over and over still trying to figure out why I didn't like it, at the same time, crawled my ass out of bed to go to work as well. I've been through a lot including a break up and I've been trying to make sure friends feel like they are important because they really do mean something to everyone and even if they don't I want them to know I will always put them first before myself. 

 

This next chapter coming up for both series will be long but I am not sure to when they will come out. If push comes to shove, then the minimum will be the end of may and the latest I am willing to get this out is by the 14/15 of June. For those who are still waiting for a chapter....I am impressed to see ya wait this long and I would love to thank you all so much that it means A LOT. For those who left it's understandable because I took to long. I appreciate you for reading my work and again I won't try to make mistakes like those agains.

 

Is it technically a 2 year anniversary for this thing? If so....wooh? Yay? We did it?

 

 

To finish it off I just want to take a look back at all the things I've done and appreciate how you guys would leave a comment that kept me going until the end and all I have to say to that is 

 

 

Thank you. 


End file.
